


Kompleks Raskolnikowa

by Hek



Series: Wojna i magobohema [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, I wojna z Voldemortem, Multi, artyści, dziennikarze, literatura, magobohema, pisarze, political fiction, totalitaryzm, w przededniu wojny
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 81,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wojna i magobohema</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Szampan i aspiryna

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie dedykowane wszystkim Lunatyczkom ze (świętej pamięci) Lunatycznego Forum.
> 
> Za korektę i wsparcie dziękuję Vianne i Marze.
> 
> (Do "Raskolnikowa" wracam po latach przerwy, z mocnym postanowieniem doprowadzenia fabuły do końca. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem mi się powiedzie!)

– Przepraszam – powtórzył. Mężczyzna zmierzył go niechętnym spojrzeniem i wstał, umożliwiając przejście. Kobieta tylko się odsunęła, Remus musiał uważać, żeby nie potknąć się o jej nogi.

Z ulgą usiadł na swoim miejscu i popatrzył w górę. Kryształki żyrandoli skrzyły się niesamowitym blaskiem, uwypuklając złocenia sufitu, nad którym dwa tygodnie wcześniej pracowali konserwatorzy zabytków. Rzeźby aż tryskały świeżością barw. Całość  kojarzyła się wprawdzie z tortem weselnym, szczególnie zdobienia w kształcie trefli pociągniętych różową politurą, ale Remus musiał przyznać, że remont wyszedł budynkowi na dobre. Nawet kurtyna była nowa, a ciemnozłoty aksamit idealnie pasował do wnętrza, ociekającego, chciałoby się rzec, burżuazyjnym przepychem.

Gdzie w tym wszystkim miejsce na przeżycia artystyczne...? Remus zapadł się głębiej w fotel, zrobiło mu się dziwnie smutno. Miał nadzieję, że za chwilę zgasną światła i wreszcie poczuje magię teatru, za którą tęsknił przez wiele miesięcy. Iluzja była więcej warta od tego całego blichtru, od fraków i pereł – jakby naprawdę miało znaczenie, kto się w co ubierze! – i właśnie dla tej iluzji rzucił wszystko, prosto z dworca pędząc na spektakl. Miał szczęście, ktoś nie odebrał zarezerwowanych biletów. Dzięki temu mógł, śmiesznie niezdarny, niemal jak słoń w składzie porcelany, zająć miejsce tuż przy tylnej ścianie, jedno z najgorszych na sali. Liczył, że uda mu się przez chwilę pobyć w innej rzeczywistości.

– Spójrz, Tom. – Siedząca obok kobieta mówiła na tyle głośno, że Remus, chcąc nie chcąc, słyszał każde słowo. – Nie, nie tam, na górę. Czy to przypadkiem nie...

– Lestrange – odparł jej mąż, albo przyjaciel. – Nie wiedziałem, że wrócił już ze Szwajcarii. Podobno pisał jakąś pracę naukową, ale podejrzewam, że zajmowały go przede wszystkim romanse.

– Jesteś niesprawiedliwy! To miły człowiek – wydęła wargi.

– Oczywiście, że miły. Dlatego kobiety tak bardzo go lubią. Ostatnio spotykał się ponoć z jakąś włoską artystką, ale gdy...

Zgasły światła, ucichły rozmowy. Remus odetchnął, bo obawiał się, że będzie zmuszony do wysłuchania brukowej historyjki o miłości lorda i aktoreczki. Lestrange...? Znał to nazwisko, ale nie umiał sobie przypomnieć, skąd. Zresztą właśnie zabrzmiał trzeci gong i kurtyna poszła w górę. Wszystko inne przestało się liczyć.

Dostojewskiego odkrył dawno temu, w ferie zimowe, gdy przeszukiwał biblioteczkę ojca. Natknął się wtedy na „Zbrodnię i karę” i przeczytał ją w zawrotnym tempie. Nie, nie przeczytał, raczej ciężko odchorował: nie mógł spać, jeść, natłok myśli nie dawał mu spokoju. Zawsze podchodził do książek emocjonalnie, ale tym razem po prostu stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Skończyło się zapaleniem płuc – dusił się w pokoju, więc nocami siedział na parapecie w otwartym oknie – i śmiertelnym strachem rodziców. W ciemnej czuprynie ojca pojawiły się kolejne siwe pasma.

„Zbrodnia i kara” wylądowała na dnie szuflady, dopiero po kilku miesiącach był w stanie otworzyć powieść bez obawy, że dziwny stan powróci. Chociaż ten spokój był nieco sztuczny, a choroba umysłu wcale nie zniknęła razem z chorobą ciała; ogień tlił się w dalszym ciągu, na dnie. Potrzebna była tylko iskra, żeby znowu zapłonął pełnym blaskiem.

Tą iskrą mogła być, chociaż nie musiała, sztuka oparta na motywach powieści Dostojewskiego. Właśnie ta, na którą Remus cudem zdobył bilety.

Nosiła tytuł „ _Raskolnikow_ ”. Plakat już z daleka rzucał się w oczy, był krwiście czerwony, a litery krzyczały, rozmazane i rozstrzelone, siłą powiązane w słowa. Remus przystanął, postawił plecak na ziemi, i wpatrzył się w tę krwawą plamę, jakby usiłował prześwietlić ją wzrokiem. Albo zrozumieć ukryty sens. Potem, jak we śnie ruszył w kierunku przechowalni bagażu, zostawił plecak, i pojechał do teatru, nawet na chwilę nie wstępując do domu.

Bo w gruncie rzeczy, obojętnie czego by sobie nie wmawiał, nie chodziło tylko o teatralną magię, ten bezczas, który wchłania i odrywa od realnych problemów. Po kilku pierwszych scenach Remus poczuł, że ma gorączkę. A tuż przed antraktem nie umiał już powiedzieć, kto jest prawdziwszy, on czy Raskolnikow, i czy przypadkiem nie jest to jedna i ta sama osoba.

Z sali wyszedł na miękkich nogach, łaknąc świeżego powietrza. Zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle zostawać na drugiej części, skoro już po pierwszej czuł się tak fatalnie. Nie dotarł jednak do drzwi, wszędzie kłębił się wielokolorowy tłumek. Musiał zadowolić się oknem, które z trudem otworzył, ku niezadowoleniu szatniarza. Nie było wiatru. Wieczór wysysał z murów dzienny upał, nie dając ukojenia.

– Lupin? A niech to, skąd się tu wziąłeś?

Odwrócił się od okna i napotkał zaciekawione spojrzenie swojego szkolnego kolegi, Regulusa Blacka. Black wyjechał ze szkoły tydzień przed oficjalnym zakończeniem roku, żeby „podreperować zdrowie”. Widać nie było z nim tak źle, skoro udzielał się kulturalnie.

– Cześć, Reg. – Remus miał nadzieję, że jego głos nie drży. Lubił Regulusa, chociaż chłopak był w Slytherinie, często mówił o czystej krwi, a jeszcze częściej o tym, jak bardzo nienawidzi swojego ojca. Pisał też wiersze. Być może dlatego w końcu się zaprzyjaźnili, choć „przyjaźń”, to chyba zbyt duże słowo. Redagowali wspólnie szkolną gazetkę.

Obok Regulusa stał mężczyzna, którego Remus nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Starszy od nich o kilka lat, wysoki brunet, ubrany tak, jakby przed chwilą wyszedł z pracowni krawca. Na jego ustach błądził kpiący uśmieszek.

– Rudolf Lestrange – przedstawił się, wyciągając rękę. Uścisk miał silny, bezkompromisowy. – Pan Black ma w nosie konwenanse, ale to nie znaczy, że mamy brać z niego przykład.

– Konwenanse zachowaj dla mojej ciotki, to może uda ci się wyłudzić od niej trochę koniaku – zripostował natychmiast Regulus. – To jest...

– Remus Lupin – przerwał mu. – Miło mi.

Przypomniał sobie, skąd zna nazwisko „Lestrange”. Musiał je słyszeć właśnie od Regulusa, a może od Syriusza, wszak Blackowie byli z tą rodziną blisko spokrewnieni. Oczywiście Syriusz, który zawzięcie zwalczał swoich krewniaków, wyrażał się o Lestrange’ach bardzo niepochlebnie, natomiast jego młodszy brat używał samych superlatywów. Remus podejrzewał, że prawda leży gdzieś pośrodku.

Tłum gęstniał, wszyscy już opuścili salę, szczelnie wypełniając foyer. Rudolf ukłonił się grzecznie jakiejś kobiecie w średnim wieku, wymienił z nią kilka zdań. Regulus wychylił się przez okno.

– Cholerna pogoda – mruknął. – Nie ma czym oddychać. Na górze jest równie duszno, ale przynajmniej nie ma tylu ludzi! Może byś się do nas dosiadł, co? Znajdzie się w loży jeszcze jedno miejsce, jesteśmy z Rudolfem sami, bo rodzina wybyła nad Morze Śródziemne.

– Nie chcę przeszkadzać – odparł wymijająco. Nie miał ochoty na towarzystwo, szczególnie, że ledwo sobie radził z własną psychiką. – Zresztą z mojego miejsca wszystko dobrze widać.

– Nie chrzań. Z loży widać o wiele lepiej. – Pociągnął go za rękaw bluzy, absolutnie nieodpowiedniej na wizyty w teatrze. – Rudi...?

Lestrange wzruszył ramionami.

– Jasne. Miejsca jest dosyć.

Z rezygnacją ruszył za nimi, wspinając się po schodach, lśniących świeżo polakierowanym drewnem. Nie miał siły, żeby protestować. Zresztą faktycznie na pierwszym piętrze było przestronniej; elegancko ubrani wielbiciele sztuki przechadzali się powoli, oglądając zdjęcia, albo rozmawiali przy kieliszku wina. Ceny w teatralnej kawiarni sięgały nieboskłonu.

Remus uświadomił sobie wtedy, że jest nieodpowiednio ubrany, i że rzuca się w oczy. Przyszedł na spektakl prosto z pociągu, nie zdążył się umyć, nie wspominając już o przeczesaniu włosów! Sterczały we wszystkie strony, jakby żyły swoim własnym życiem. Na dodatek dżinsy i sprana, zielonkawa bluza, przeraźliwie kontrastowały z eleganckimi strojami innych widzów. Nawet Regulus, który nie przepadał za garniturami, miał na sobie dobrze skrojoną marynarkę, spodnie w kant  i krawat.

– Przyniosę coś do picia – oświadczył Rudolf i odszedł w kierunku baru. Poruszał się z nonszalanckim wdziękiem, jakby cały korytarz należał do niego. Remus nie dziwił się już, że otacza go sława pożeracza niewieścich serc.

– Chodź. – Regulus otworzył drzwi prowadzące do loży. Znajdowała się trochę z boku, w niczym to jednak nie przeszkadzało, bo scena była stąd doskonale widoczna.

Usiedli. Remus starał się przezwyciężyć ból głowy, ale pulsowała tak intensywnie, że wszystko widział jak przez mgłę. Miał nadzieję, że to chwilowe. W przeciwnym razie dalsza wizyta w teatrze mogła upodobnić się do koszmaru.

– Nie chwaliłeś się, że lubisz teatr. Nigdy wcześniej cię tutaj nie widziałem.

– Nie stać mnie na lożę, szanowny panie arystokrato – zmusił się do uśmiechu. – Ale owszem, bywam tu, gdy tylko mogę, chociaż wolę kameralne sale. Ta za bardzo ocieka złotem.

– Racja. Po tym remoncie...

– To była metafora, Reg.

Regulus zmieszał się nieco.

– Za to spektakle bywają bardzo dobre – stwierdził, jakby chciał się usprawiedliwić. – Ostatnio widziałem „Sen nocy letniej”, zrobiony tak klasycznie, no wiesz, w baśniowej konwencji. Nie lubię, gdy próbuje się Szekspira na siłę uwspółcześniać. Dlatego bardzo mi się spodobało, że reżyser... zapomniałem nazwiska... nie poszedł w tę stronę, że po prostu...

– Przemawiasz jak na wiecu. – Usłyszeli drwiący głos Lestrange’a. – A tymczasem nie masz zielonego pojęcia o teatrze. Ja przynajmniej nie udaję, że znam się na czymś, co kompletnie mnie nie interesuje... Przyniosłem gin z tonikiem – dodał. – Kiepskiej jakości, ale da się wypić.

Regulus speszył się jeszcze bardziej, tym razem nie zripostował. Najwidoczniej wypadł z roli, którą sobie narzucił.

– Nawet sobie pan nie wyobraża, panie Lupin – ciągnął Rudolf – z jakim trudem namówiłem go, żeby ruszył się z domu. Ale na operę się nie zgodził. Zresztą może to i dobrze, bo ostatnio tak chrapał, że o mało nie wyrzucono nas z sali...

– Rudi, jesteś świnią. Lepiej nic już nie mów.

– Dopiero się rozkręcam. – Usiadł obok Remusa i wręczył mu szklankę z ginem. – To Dostojewski tak na mnie wpływa. Mam ochotę rozbić szklankę na głowie tamtej paniusi w blond loczkach, ale wyklęliby mnie wtedy z towarzystwa, więc lepiej zostanę przy rozmowie. Jak wrażenia?

– A propos czego?

– A propos spektaklu, teatromanie od siedmiu boleści. Bo ja, muszę przyznać, jestem rozczarowany. Właściwie byłem rozczarowany od samego początku, gdy tylko zobaczyłem plakat, ale teraz przynajmniej wiem, dlaczego. Po pierwsze, nie lubię, gdy z poczciwej prozy, robi się dramat. A po drugie, nie znoszę Raskolnikowa i najchętniej obiłbym mu mordę. Do takich jak on powinno się strzelać, jak do lisów!

– Gdyby nie ludzie napędzani gorączkową energią, wiecznie skłóceni sami ze sobą i z całym światem, nie powstałoby nic wartościowego. Ani literatura, ani sztuka, ani żaden wynalazek. – Remus nie zamierzał włączać się do dyskusji, ale nie wytrzymał. – A spektakl jest niezły, chociaż ta aktorka, która gra Sonię, zupełnie nie wyczuła roli. 

Szarozielone oczy Rudolfa Lestrange’a patrzyły uważnie, chociaż trudno było z nich wyczytać coś więcej, poza zimnym zainteresowaniem.

– O ludziach, naprawdę coś wartych, nie mówi się zbyt wiele – powiedział powoli. – Głośno jest tylko o łajdakach i egoistach, którzy dla własnego widzimisię niszczyli wszystko, co stanęło im na drodze.

– Niszczyli po to, żeby powstało coś nowego.

– Lepszego? – Uniósł brwi do góry.

Remus wahał się tylko sekundę.

– Innego. Koniecznego.

– Ja też jestem egoistą, bardzo mi z tym wygodnie. Ale przecież nie próbuję wszystkich zmusić, żeby padali przede mną na kolana – uśmiechnął się nieładnie. – Chociaż nie przeczę, że czasem o tym myślę... Mam wziąć różdżkę i podbić Związek Radziecki?

– Przydałoby się... – mruknął Regulus, który czuł się trochę nie na miejscu, a to go coraz bardziej drażniło.

– Jeżeli jesteś właściwym człowiekiem we właściwym momencie dziejowym, to tak.

Lestrange zaśmiał się cicho.

– W takim razie potrzebuję wróżbity, bo nie mam pojęcia, czy to właściwy moment, a już zupełnie nie wiem, czy to właśnie ja jestem – przepraszam za terminologię – nadczłowiekiem. Zresztą skąd pewność, że wszystko się toczy tak, jak powinno? Może to nie Cezar miał zmienić świat, tylko, dajmy na to, Brutus albo Katon? Może coś się po drodze nie udało, jakiś głupi błąd systemu? Bardzo przepraszam, ale nie urządza mnie metoda prób i błędów. I wolałbym nie skończyć w piachu dlatego tylko, że jakiemuś... Raskolnikowowi – ostatnie słowo wypluł z prawdziwą niechęcią – zachciało się zabawy w Boga.

– A jeżeli to też jest częścią planu, te próby i błędy? – Remus zapomniał o bólu głowy, nagle poczuł się znakomicie. – Jeżeli Bóg chce...

– Na teologiczne rozważania jestem stanowczo zbyt trzeźwy – przerwał mu Lestrange. Chwilę potem zgasły światła, więc i tak nie mogliby kontynuować dyskusji.

Z drugiej części spektaklu Remus zbyt wiele nie zapamiętał, myślami był daleko. Rozważał, czy to, co mówił Rudolfowi, miało sens, i im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał, tym więcej sensu dostrzegał. Bez wybitnych jednostek, które nie boją się własnego sumienia, nie byłoby postępu, świat stanąłby w miejscu. Cel uświęca środki, oczywiście nie każdy, nie jeden z wielu, ale ten najważniejszy z pewnością tak. Człowiek, który sprzeciwiłby się własnemu przeznaczeniu...

– Byłby przeklęty – szepnął, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że werbalizuje myśli. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że Rudolf Lestrange, zamiast na aktorów, patrzy prosto na niego. Trwało to zresztą ułamek sekundy.

Oklaski były burzliwe, choć trochę wymuszone, bo przedstawienie nie należało do łatwych w odbiorze. Po przepisowej liczbie ukłonów i bisów aktorzy zniknęli za kulisami, a publiczność ruszyła ku drzwiom.

– Co ja widzę, czyżby pan Lestrange? – Zatrzymała ich starsza pani, odziana w gustowną garsonkę. Pod jej brodą błyszczała olbrzymia, bursztynowa broszka w kształcie motyla. – Regulus nie raczył mnie powiadomić, że wrócił pan do Londynu...!

– Wróciłem przedwczoraj, pani Amelio. Nawet się jeszcze nie rozpakowałem!  – roześmiał się. – Ale, jeżeli pani pozwoli, wproszę się w sobotę na  herbatkę.

– Zapraszam, zapraszam! A z panem – zauważyła Remusa – chyba nie miałam jeszcze przyjemności...?

– Remus Lupin, mój kolega ze szkoły – powiedział Regulus, zanim Remus zdążył otworzyć usta.

– Lupin, Lupin... czy Lupinowie nie mają czasem posiadłości gdzieś w Hampshire?

– Z pewnością nie. Mieszkamy w Londynie.

Na twarzy lady Amelii zastygł konwencjonalny uśmiech. Dopiero pod koniec rozmowy, gdy wypytała już Rudolfa o szczegóły związane z jego pobytem w Szwajcarii, zauważyła:

– Ach, już wiem. John Lupin to malarz, byłam w zeszłym roku na wystawie jego prac. Bardzo oryginalne. To pański ojciec?

– Tak – odparł, a ona wyraźnie się odprężyła.

– Ach, to wspaniale, że się poznaliśmy, niech pan przekaże ojcu wyrazy uznania! Oczywiście będzie pan na dzisiejszym przyjęciu u lorda Bredforda...?

– Ja...

– Oczywiście, że będzie. – Regulus wpadł mu w słowo. – Lord Bredford jest wielbicielem sztuki, na pewno ucieszy się, jeżeli przyprowadzimy syna znanego artysty.

– O tak, lord Bredford kocha malarstwo. Podobno nawet blaty stołów kazał ozdobić swoimi portretami – mruknął Rudolf.

– Dowcipniś z pana. – Lady Amelia uśmiechnęła się wyrozumiale. – Tylko niech pan tego nie mówi w obecności Hipolita, bo gotów pana wyzwać na pojedynek! No – zreflektowała się. – Muszę już iść, czekają na mnie. Spotkamy się na przyjęciu. – Skinęła im głową i odeszła. Po chwili zobaczyli jak wsiada do, niewidzialnej dla mugoli, dorożki

– Czyś ty zwariował? – Remus był wściekły i nie zamierzał tego ukrywać. – Jakie znowu przyjęcie? Przecież ja tych ludzi wcale nie znam!

– Oj daj spokój. – Regulus nie przejął się jego wyrzutami. – Będzie żarcie i dobry alkohol.

– Serdeczne kondolencje – zakpił Rudolf, zapinając marynarkę. – Za pół godziny trafisz do piekła. Pociesz się, że w doborowym towarzystwie... Idziemy?

–  Niech to cholera! – parsknął. – Muszę zadzwonić, dajcie mi dziesięć minut.

 

*

Zanim dobiegł do budki telefonicznej, przemókł do bielizny. To nie był zwyczajny deszcz, tylko prawdziwe oberwanie chmury! Na dodatek zaczynało grzmieć. Na burzę zanosiło się od dobrych kilku dni, ale jak zwykle wszyscy byli zaskoczeni i tylko najbardziej zapobiegliwi wzięli ze sobą parasole.

– Szlag, szlag, szlag! – mruczał, wystukując domowy numer. Zaczynał mieć dreszcze. Poza tym był zły na siebie, że dał się wmanewrować w głupie przyjęcie... a właściwie na to, że w gruncie rzeczy chciał na nie pójść.

– Słucham? – usłyszał w słuchawce głos matki. Od razu domyślił się, że jest rozdrażniona.

– To ja…

– Remus, gdzie ty się podziewasz? Wiesz, która godzina?! Fiuknęłam do Potterów, ale nie wiedzieli, gdzie jesteś, James i Syriusz już dawno wrócili... Czy coś się stało?

– Nie, mamo, wszystko w porządku, nie martw się. Byłem w teatrze, a teraz… teraz idę na przyjęcie. Jutro ci wszystko wyjaśnię.

– Remus? REMUS?! Jakie znowu przyjęcie, coś ty wymyślił? Natychmiast wracaj do domu!

Policzył w myślach do dziesięciu, żeby nie wybuchnąć. 

– Wiem, co robię. I jestem pełnoletni. Nie przejmuj się, nie planuję napadu na bank, nikogo nie zamordowałem, do pełni daleko. Porozmawiamy rano, pa. – Odłożył słuchawkę, nie czekając na ciąg dalszy pytań i wyrzutów. Wiedział, że nie jest w porządku wobec rodziców, postanowił jednak o tym chwilowo nie myśleć.

Regulus i Rudolf czekali na niego pod teatrem, osłonięci dachem. Lestrange palił papierosa.

– Wyglądasz koszmarnie – stwierdził. – Zresztą ty też, Reg. Trzeba było zdać egzamin teleportacyjny.

– W przyszłym roku. – Tamten wzruszył ramionami. – Nie zapominaj, że jestem niepełnoletni. Za to Remus mógł zdać, jednak uznał, że to poniżej jego godności. Potem cytował jakichś antycznych filozofów, ale nie zrozumiałem, co ma Platon do teleportacji…

 – Chrzań się, Reg – parsknął Remus. – Wystarczy, że przez ciebie będę musiał pić koniak w towarzystwie zmurszałych arystokratów.

Rudolf przydeptał peta i otrzepał ręce.

– Pax, panowie – powiedział. – Proponuję następujący plan gry, jako że noc jeszcze młoda. Mam w Londynie mieszkanie… to znaczy miałem pół roku temu, bo teraz diabli wiedzą, co się z nim dzieje. Jeszcze nie zdążyłem do niego zajrzeć. Ale możemy tam wpaść na chwilę, żeby się wysuszyć i wypić coś na rozgrzewkę. A stamtąd fiukniemy prosto do pałacu lorda Bredforda.

– Miałeś coś konkretnego na myśli, mówiąc o tym… rozgrzewającym napoju? – zapytał Regulus, ale Rudolf szybko rozwiał jego marzenia.

– Ty, smarkaczu, możesz liczyć co najwyżej na kubek mleka. Nie mam dzisiaj ochoty na deprawację nieletnich. Trzymajcie się mocno!

Remus poczuł szarpnięcie, a potem stracił równowagę.

 

*

 

W garniturze czuł się dziwnie, nie nosił niczego podobnego od pogrzebu wuja Karola. Na dodatek kręciło mu się w głowie, świat zaczynał wyglądać zbyt… jaskrawo. Nie powinien próbować rumu w mieszkaniu Rudolfa Lestrange’a, a już z pewnością mógł sobie darować te trzy kieliszki szampana, które wypił na samym początku przyjęcia. Nie miał słabej głowy, po prostu przez cały dzień niewiele jadł, a nadmiar wrażeń zaczynał dawać mu się we znaki.

Miał wrażenie, że z kieliszkiem szampana w dłoni jest bezpieczniejszy. Alkohol odgradzał go od ludzi, którzy patrzyli na niego tak, jakby był motylem przypiętym do tektury. Z początku wypytywali go o różne rzeczy, szczególnie o ojca i jego obrazy, ale wkrótce stracili zainteresowanie. Tylko kelner co chwila częstował go alkoholem i bardzo dziwnie wyglądającymi przekąskami.

Regulus gdzieś zniknął. Zresztą na przyjęciu spotkał ojca, a w jego towarzystwie zachowywał się zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle. Ginęła gdzieś pasja, ta namiętność, która paliła go od środka. Nawet mówił ciszej, z zupełnie nie pasującą do niego ironią. Remus wiedział, że Reg nienawidzi się w takich momentach, ale nie umie walczyć ani ze sobą, ani tym bardziej z własnym ojcem. Tym różnił się od Syriusza, który potrafił postawić wszystko na jedną kartę.

– Przygląda się pan portretowi lady Formozy? – zainteresował się nagle wąsaty jegomość. Remus faktycznie stał przed jakimś obrazem, ale nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Dopiero teraz otaksował go wzrokiem i doszedł do wniosku, że ma przed sobą kicz w najczystsze postaci.

– Ciekawa... hmm... kompozycja – zauważył, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć. Pomyślał przy tym, że Rudolf Lestrange prawdopodobnie nie bawiłby się w dyplomację, tylko z miejsca nazwał „dzieło” bohomazem. I nikt nie wziąłby mu tego za złe. – I faktura. Bardzo przepraszam, ale zdaje się, że... –  umknął, nie dokończywszy zdania. Niestety nie przyszła mu do głowy żadna sensowna wymówka.

 _Co ja tu robię_?, zastanawiał się, wędrując wzdłuż ścian salonu. _To przecież nie ma sensu!_

Docierały do niego strzępy rozmów, jakieś zdania wyrwane z kontekstu, nie składające się w spójną całość. Przez chwilę obserwował tańczące pary; nie wiedział, że „na salonach” wciąż tańczy się walca! Pałac lorda Bredforda tonął w dziewiętnastym wieku, jakby wojny światowe były tylko snem, albo zabawą iluzjonisty. Nie podłączono nawet elektryczności, żyrandole płonęły żywym ogniem.

 _I to jest właśnie powód...,_ myślał, ściskając kolejny kieliszek szampana, _to dlatego mugole z roku na rok rosną w siłę. A my? Karłowaciejemy. Śmieszni, zamknięci w klatce przedpotopowych zasad, z piórem w ręku, zamiast długopisu. Magia to przeżytek. Magia jest jak... jak wiersze parnasistów, krępowane mitologicznymi arabeskami. Magia, to..._

– A gdzie podział pan swoją narzeczoną, Rudolfie?

Remus ocknął się przy neogreckiej rzeźbie, przedstawiającej – jak sądził – Afrodytę w uścisku Aresa. W pobliżu, na kanapie obitej zielonym pluszem, siedziała lady Amelia, w towarzystwie dwóch młodych dziewcząt. Obie były bardzo ładne, czarnowłose i czarnookie, prawdopodobnie płynęła w nich krew rodziny Blacków. Rudolf Lestrange stał tuż obok. Musiał przed chwilą zejść z parkietu, bo zamiast koniaku czy szampana, trzymał w ręku szklankę wody z cytryną.

– Bella została w Szwajcarii, górski klimat jej służy. Potem zamierza jechać do Paryża, sam nie wiem, w jakim celu. Pewnie ukrywa przede mną jakiegoś przystojnego, francuskiego...

– Pan jest okropny! – oświadczyła starsza dama. – Bellatrix to wspaniała kobieta!

– Ależ nikt tego nie neguje, ciociu! – Jedna z dziewcząt uśmiechnęła się i ścisnęła dłoń lady Amelii. – Rudolf jak zwykle stroi sobie żarty.

– Bella pisała, że wróci do Anglii pod koniec sierpnia – dodała druga. – Twierdzi, że ma dosyć przygotowań do ślubu i musi odpocząć.

– No, niech się pani nie krzywi, kochana pani Amelio – łagodził Lestrange. – Bardzo dobrze, że Bella została za granicą, niech się cieszy swobodą, póki może, bo potem... – Remus nie dosłyszał ciągu dalszego, dobiegł go tylko pełen komicznego oburzenia okrzyk: „Rudolfie...!”, który zresztą szybko utonął w chichocie.

Z palarni dobiegały podniesione, męskie głosy. Remus minął „afrykański” kąt salonu, gdzie stały niewiadomego przeznaczenia posążki, a na ścianie wisiały maski, zastygłe w przerażających grymasach. Potem przeszedł między skrzydłami aksamitnej kotary i znalazł się w pokoju pełnym dymu.

Pachniało cygarami i koniakiem. Lord Bredford i jego przyjaciele – Remus znał z widzenia tylko starego Blacka i Lucjusza Malfoya – siedzieli w fotelach, zawzięcie dyskutując. Nie zwrócili uwagi na wejście Remusa.

– Przecież to jakiś absurd! – ekscytował się rudobrody mężczyzna. – Mam być podnóżkiem jakiegoś... handlarzyny? I co to w ogóle za nazwisko: Voldemort. Brzmi jak nazwa pasty do butów!

– Nie denerwuj się, Leonie. – Black machnął upierścienioną dłonią. – Trzeba to dobrze przemyśleć. Od tej decyzji zależy nasza przyszłość, przede wszystkim zaś stan naszych portfeli. Mam wrażenie, że żyjemy w przełomowych czasach, więc...

– Mój drogi, u nas przełom trwa od czasów Ryszarda Lwie Serce – przerwał mu Bredford. – To żaden argument. Zresztą jest jeszcze za wcześnie na podejmowanie ostatecznych decyzji.

– Nie zgodzę się z panem – powiedział Malfoy, nie podnosząc głosu. – Musimy działać już teraz, trafne przewidywanie jest najważniejsze! Jak na giełdzie. Albo na wojnie.

– Chciałbym cię kiedyś zobaczyć w mundurze, Malfoy – Bredford nie krył pogardy. – To byłby doprawdy interesujący widok.

– Ależ panowie...!

– Proponuję jeszcze po kieliszeczku, koniak dobrze robi na żołądek – łagodził najstarszy z obecnych, siwowłosy mężczyzna, którego tytułowano doktorem. Był dyrektorem szpitala świętego Munga, a równocześnie światowej klasy uzdrowicielem, ale tego już Remus, żyjący w świecie literatury, wiedzieć nie mógł. – Nie trzeba się denerwować. Voldemort to po prostu kolejny watażka, który za wszelką cenę chce zdobyć rozgłos. Jak wielu innych. Całe szczęście ludzie jego pokroju nie żyją zbyt długo. Zawsze znajduje się ktoś, kto w odpowiedniej chwili podsunie im truciznę…

Stary Black zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie.

– I to mówi lekarz! A gdzie Hipokrates, gdzie etyka zawodowa? Zadziwiasz mnie, Archibaldzie.

 – Jestem tak starym człowiekiem, że z czystym sumieniem mogę mówić to, co myślę. – Uzdrowiciel poczęstował się kolejnym cygarem. – Mogę też palić, ile dusza zapragnie, bo przedwczesną śmiercią już nie zejdę. Oto uroki starości, jakby powiedział Cyceron.

– Dobrze, że Rudolf Lestrange wybrał towarzystwo dam, w przeciwnym razie wytłumaczyłby ci bardzo dogłębnie, co też Cyceron naprawdę miał na myśli. – Lord Bredford nie krył rozbawienia. – Podejrzewam nawet, że cytowałby fragmenty z pamięci.

– Zamiast tyle czasu spędzać na przyjęciach i w bibliotekach – mruknął Black – mógłby się  bardziej skupić na  pracy. Taki z niego prawnik, jak ze mnie primabalerina!

– Dałbyś spokój. Chłopak się żeni. Poza tym doskonale wiesz, że wcale nie musi pracować w kancelarii, wystarczy, że zajmie się majątkiem. To ładny kęs ziemi!

– Gdyby tylko chciał się zająć czymkolwiek, poza tymi antycznymi dyrdymałami… – Black jednym haustem opróżnił kieliszek. – A wracając do Voldemorta.  Twierdzę, że to koń, na którego warto postawić, bo pierwszy dobiegnie do mety. Jeszcze wspomnicie moje słowa!

– Właśnie. – Malfoy, wyraźnie skwaszony po komentarzu Bredforda, pokiwał z aprobatą głową, ale nie odważył się na rozwinięcie myśli.

– Może, może… – Bredford nie wydawał się przekonany. – Zobaczymy za parę tygodni, ciekaw jestem, jak Ministerstwo zareaguje na jego propozycje „reform”. Swoją drogą, co za tupet! Otwarta krytyka na pierwszej stronie „ _Proroka”_! Nie mogą tego puścić płazem.

 – Ależ mogą – odparł Black. – I puszczą. Pamiętaj, że głos ulicy zawsze ma ogromne znaczenie, a ulica, mój drogi, lubuje się w mitach. Syn jednego z Założycieli, potomek Wielkiego Salazara Slytherina, cóż za wspaniały temat! Moja służba od paru dni o niczym innym nie mówi.

 – Fakt. Ja też dowiedziałem się o całej aferze od własnego lokaja. Nie lubię gazet, te głupoty działają mi na nerwy…

Remus poczuł, jak ktoś szarpie go za ramię. Zobaczył Regulusa. Ciemne oczy, tak bardzo podobne do oczu Syriusza, płonęły dziwnym blaskiem.

– Lepiej będzie, jeśli cię nie zauważą – powiedział szeptem. – Nie lubią, gdy ktoś podsłuchuje.

– Nikogo nie podsłuchuję. Po prostu przechodziłem – wyjaśnił, co nie było do końca zgodne z prawdą. Włożył ręce do kieszeni, jakby na znak buntu, a potem – nie kryjąc się wcale – przemaszerował tuż obok foteli, na których siedzieli Black i Malfoy.

Do drzwi odprowadziły go nieprzychylne spojrzenia.

– Jesteś porąbany – stwierdził Regulus, gdy znaleźli się na korytarzu. – Cholerny palant!

– Dlatego, że nie skradałem się do drzwi? To absurdalne. Nie było przecież żadnej tabliczki z napisem „wstęp wzbroniony”, każdy mógłby wejść do palarni.

– Nie każdy. Nie każdy, do cholery! Tylko najbliżsi przyjaciele lorda Bredforda. Nawet ja musiałem zostać za drzwiami, dopiero jak zobaczyłem ciebie, to…

Remus wzruszył ramionami.

– Bez sensu. Zresztą nie wiedziałem, że palarnia jest zarezerwowana dla wybrańców losu. Idziesz na szampana?

Regulus pokręcił głową, nadal wyglądał na wzburzonego.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo ci zazdroszczę – powiedział enigmatycznie, odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął w jednym z pomniejszych salonów.

Remus, ukryty za grubą powłoczką promili, stał jeszcze chwilę w tym samym miejscu, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić.

 _Elity nie istniej,_ pomyślał z niesmakiem. _To jakaś karykatura!_

_*_

W pewnej chwili zagrzmiał gong, a do głównego salonu wkroczyła lady Bredford i zaprosiła gości na kolację. Stoły aż uginały się od przeróżnych potraw, często egzotycznych, zupełnie Remusowi nie znanych. Tylko czekał, aż na blat wjedzie upieczony w całości hipogryf z jabłkiem w pysku. Całe szczęście pani domu miała większe wyczucie smaku, niż myślał, a umiejętności kucharza zapierały dech w piersiach. Przy takiej uczcie, nawet Bal Bożonarodzeniowy w Hogwarcie wypadłby blado!

Miejsce otrzymał tuż obok jednej z towarzyszek lady Amelii. Tak jak podejrzewał, była Blackówną, jakąś bardzo daleką kuzynką Regulusa i Syriusza. Pochodziła z Edynburga, uczyła się w Durmstrangu, a na wakacje przyjechała do Londynu, w odwiedziny do ciotki.

Miała na imię Eliza i nudziła Remusa tak straszliwie, że z trudem powstrzymywał ziewanie. Zupełnie nie przypominała Julie Moore, z którą potrafił rozmawiać godzinami i nigdy nie miał dosyć. Obiecał sobie, że jak tylko wróci do domu, to napisze do ukochanej długi list. Rozstali się zaledwie kilka godzin wcześniej na dworcu, a już za nią tęsknił, przynajmniej wmawiał sobie tęsknotę, gdy tymczasem Eliza Black zalewała go potokiem słów.

– … i wtedy powiedziałam, że to nie wypada, bo niby jak, w eleganckiej sukni? Ale ona nie słuchała, zabrała służącemu miotłę i wyfrunęła przez okno. Zawsze była taka przekorna! Podejrzewam, że nawet za mąż wychodzi na złość ojcu…

– Tak? – udał zainteresowanie, chociaż nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówi jego sąsiadka. Nałożył sobie odrobinę sałatki i zaczął jeść.

 – No, oczywiście nie ma dowodów, zresztą Bella potrafi wszystko obrócić w żart. Fakt faktem, jej ojciec nie przepada za Rudolfem, mówi, że… – urwała. – Panowie się przyjaźnicie?

– Poznaliśmy się dzisiaj, w teatrze – odparł. Znowu ten Rudolf Lestrange! Tego wieczora wszyscy uparli się, żeby o nim rozmawiać, jakby nie było ciekawszych tematów. Chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, gdy rozmowy schodziły właśnie na Rudolfa, Remus przestawał błądzić we własnych myślach i wracał do rzeczywistości. Człowiek, wyłaniający się ze skrawków dyskusji, ze sprzecznych przesłanek, zaczynał go interesować bardziej, niż można było przypuszczać.

Gdyby był uczciwy wobec siebie, to przyznałby, że na przyjęcie poszedł głównie z powodu Lestrange’a. Miał nadzieję, że może nawiążą do przerwanej dyskusji, że… Po prostu chciał, żeby powróciła ta energetyzująca świadomość własnej wszechmocy, która na chwilę rozbłysła w teatralnej loży.

Niestety, w londyńskim mieszkaniu rozmawiali wyłącznie o błahostkach. Natomiast na przyjęciu nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa.

Był rozczarowany, chociaż nie przyznawał się do tego. Poza tym z każdą chwilą szampan coraz bardziej uderzał mu do głowy. Czuł, że zbliża się do granicy, za którą wszystko staje się możliwe, a kolory i dźwięki zlewają się w jedną, pulsującą kulę.  Jeszcze nie chciał jej przekraczać. Ale nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć.

– Ach, już wiem – ucieszyła się Eliza. – To pan jest przyjacielem Regulusa ze szkoły, synem  tego malarza… no tak, oczywiście, Lupina. Niespecjalnie znam się na malarstwie, bardziej pasjonuje mnie muzyka, ale gdy przebywa się w towarzystwie tak wykształconych i obytych ludzi, nie sposób pozostać ignorantką. Zdaje się, że widziałam kilka prac pańskiego ojca: cóż za doskonałe wyczucie barw!

Miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem, zdołał się jednak opanować.

– Bardzo pani uprzejma.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie, a potem zaczęła opowiadać o przygodach jakiejś panny Eufemii, która zabłądziła we Florencji i nie mogła trafić z powrotem do hotelu.

Regulus siedział kilka miejsc dalej, po drugiej stronie stołu, więc Remus mógł go obserwować bez obawy, że zwróciłoby to czyjąś uwagę.

Nie wyglądał najlepiej. Obecność ojca działała na niego destrukcyjnie – nic dziwnego, że tak niechętnie wracał do domu na święta i na wakacje. Wychowany w arystokratycznym środowisku, umiał się zachować w towarzystwie, ale widać było, że bardzo go to męczy. Remus, który znał Regulusa całkiem nieźle, od razu wyczuł sztuczność. Młodszy Black był dobrym aktorem, jednak nie tak dobrym, by kontrolować się przez cały czas.

Jego oczy błagały o możliwość zejścia ze sceny.

O ratunek.

– Tak, za dwa lata skończę Hogwart i zacznę studia na Harvardzie. Wielka szkoda, że nie istnieją wyższe szkoły magiczne. Zgadzam się z Voldemortem – to trzeba jak najszybciej zmienić. Śmieszne, że musimy uczyć się razem z mugolami!

 – A jaki kierunek chcesz wybrać? – zapytał starszy mężczyzna z siwą bródką, który dołączył do biesiadników nieco później, ponieważ, jak wyjaśniał Bredfordowi, pilne sprawy zatrzymały go w biurze.

– Ekonomię – odparł Regulus, a Remus skrzywił się, ponieważ dobrze wiedział, że młody Black marzy o romanistyce. – Podobnie jak ojciec uważam, że człowiek musi twardo stąpać po ziemi. Oczywiście, jeżeli zamierza coś w życiu osiągnąć.

– Bardzo mądrze – pochwalił pan z bródką i napił się wina. – Bardzo mądrze, Regulusie. Mówisz jak prawdziwy Black.

Remus sięgnął po kolejny kieliszek z szampanem. Miał zdecydowanie dosyć. Nie zamierzał dłużej wysłuchiwać podobnych bredni.

Całe szczęście goście zaczynali właśnie wstawać od stołu, więc i on mógł skorzystać z okazji. Zignorował zalotne spojrzenie młodej Blackówny, która najwyraźniej oczekiwała, że nadal będzie dotrzymywał jej towarzystwa, i uciekł z jadalni. W salonie było pustawo, ale ludzie drażnili go tak bardzo, że wybrał całkowicie odosobnioną garderobę, obwieszoną lustrami. Ze wszystkich ścian patrzyła na niego własna, zmęczona twarz. Przyglądał się jej z wyraźną niechęcią.

Czy wypadało już odejść…? Było późno, koło jedenastej, może nawet dwunastej, ale przyjęcie dopiero się rozkręcało. Nie wiedział, czego tak naprawdę chce – jak najszybciej opuścić pałac, czy zostać jeszcze trochę i poczekać na rozwój sytuacji. Powrót do domu też wcale mu się nie uśmiechał, bo matka z całą pewnością nie oszczędziłaby mu litanii wyrzutów. A ojciec milczałby jak zaklęty. Jego milczenie zawsze było dla Remusa najgorszą karą.

– Mówiłem, że to piekło. – Nie zdziwił się, gdy usłyszał niski głos Rudolfa Lestrange’a. Chyba podświadomie właśnie tego oczekiwał.

Mężczyzna podszedł do jednego z luster i rozluźnił krawat.

– Regulus do niczego się już nie nadaje, do rana będzie wygłaszać teoryjki na temat czystości krwi. Mam wrażenie, że uczy się na pamięć fragmentów jakiegoś pseudonaukowego podręcznika, a potem raczy nimi słuchaczy na przyjęciach. Niestety, na kobiety to nie działa. Za to odpowiada wujowi Blackowi i jego uroczym przyjaciołom.

Remus nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc milczał w dalszym ciągu.

– Szkoda, naprawdę wielka szkoda, że znowu dał się wkręcić w to błędne koło – ciągnął Rudolf, zupełnie nie zrażony brakiem odzewu. – Chciałem go wyciągnąć na włóczęgę po nocnym Londynie, ale widzę, że nic z tego nie będzie. Więc może pan, panie Lupin, da się namówić? Zapewniam, że tutaj już nic ciekawego się nie zdarzy… no, chyba, że słodka Eliza da się pocałować za jakimś parawanem…

Obserwował go…!

– Panna Eliza mnie nie interesuje – odparł, może trochę zbyt ostro. – Lepiej będzie, jeśli pójdę już do domu.

– Wcale nie masz ochoty wracać. – Zabawnie żonglował oficjalnymi tytułami i zwrotami bezpośrednimi. – W przeciwnym razie już by cię tutaj nie było.

Granica była blisko, coraz bliżej, wystarczyło zrobić jeden, mały krok...

– Chyba jestem trochę pijany – mruknął, stawiając na szczerość, która nie mogła mu pomóc.  – Nie nadaję się na żadne wędrówki!

– Wręcz przeciwnie – Rudolf uśmiechnął lekko. – Dopiero teraz zaczynasz się nadawać.

 

*

 

Burza przeszła, ale kropiło w dalszym ciągu. Nocne powietrze orzeźwiło Remusa do tego stopnia, że nie czuł już senności, właściwie prawie zupełnie wytrzeźwiał. Spacer bardzo dobrze mu zrobił.

– Dokąd idziemy? – zapytał w końcu, bo minęli kilka pubów, które zachęcały klientów neonami i grzmiącą muzyką. – Mamy jakiś konkretny plan, czy będziemy do rana włóczyć się po ulicach?

– Zaraz będziemy na miejscu – odparł Rudolf. Nic więcej nie można było z niego wydusić.

Remus, jako Londyńczyk z krwi i kości, doskonale znał swoje miasto – zarówno stronę mugolską, jak i magiczną. Nie wiedział jednak wszystkiego. Nie miał, na przykład, pojęcia, że tandetnie wyglądający bar _Kasjopea_ kryje w sobie coś więcej, poza kiepskim piwem i kelnerkami o zniszczonych twarzach.

Gdy weszli, zadzwonił dzwonek. Jedna z kelnerek zmierzyła ich uważnym spojrzeniem, ale nie zareagowała, gdy ruszyli w kierunku polakierowanych na biało drzwi. Remus miał ochotę parsknąć śmiechem, gdy zrozumiał, że prowadzą do toalety.

– Czy mogę zapytać...  – zaczął, ale nie dane mu było skończyć.

– Nie możesz – mruknął Lestrange, po czym nacisnął klamkę. W środku nie było niczego wartego uwagi.  Może poza lustrem, które sięgało od podłogi aż po odrapany sufit i zupełnie nie pasowało do pozostałych sprzętów.

Rudolf wyjął różdżkę i uderzył w lśniącą taflę.

– _Bunkierek_! – powiedział głośno i wyraźnie, a chwilę później lustro zafalowało, jakby nagle zmieniło konsystencję. – No, możemy przechodzić. – Lestrange zarejestrował pytający wzrok Remusa. – Nie wmówisz mi, że nigdy nie czytałeś „Alicji w Krainie Czarów”!

– To było dawno i nieprawda. – Remus podszedł do zwierciadła i z wahaniem dotknął dziwnej, półpłynnej substancji. Ręka przeszła przez nią na wylot. – Dokąd to prowadzi?

– Do jaskini pełnej krwiożerczych potworów – zakpił Rudolf. – To moja Izba Sinobrodego, w której morduję młodych i naiwnych uczniów Hogwartu.

– No tak, mogłem się tego domyślić – powiedział Remus i wyszczerzył zęby. – Mam nadzieję, że respektujesz prawo ostatniego życzenia. – Wziął głęboki oddech i przekroczył próg.

– Jeśli tym ostatnim życzeniem jest kieliszek absyntu...

Po drugiej stronie lustra nie było ani królików z zegarkami, ani złośliwych kart. Były natomiast bardzo grube ściany obwieszone obrazami, drewniana lada oparta na podeście z kamieni, a także stoły, nie stanowiące bynajmniej jednolitego kompletu. Siedziało przy nich wielu gości, którzy śmiali się głośno, dyskutowali i pili zielony napój z kieliszków o bardzo długich szyjkach. Niektórzy palili też coś, co przypominało fajkę wodną, chociaż niekoniecznie zawierało w sobie smakowy tytoń. W _Bunkierku_ , bo tak właśnie nazywała się ulubiona knajpka magobohemy, było duszno i ciasno, a do tego dym szczypał w oczy. Ale kto zajrzał tu chociaż raz – wracał, jakby przyciągał go niewidoczny magnes.

– „Pijesz – umrzesz, nie pijesz – umrzesz, więc pij, bo i tak umrzesz”. – Remus odczytał napis przytwierdzony do tablicy ogłoszeń. – To hasło dnia, czy dewiza lokalu?

 – Jedno i drugie – Rudolf stał tuż obok, musiał przed chwilą przejść przez lustro. – Podobno tak kiedyś powiedział pewien rycerz, no i zgodnie z własną filozofią życiową zapił się na śmierć. Spróbujemy nie wziąć z niego przykładu.

– Możesz mi teraz wyjaśnić, co to za miejsce?

– Jeszcze się nie domyśliłeś...? – Lestrange odpowiedział pytaniem. – Z piekła trafiłeś prosto do raju. Proponuję więc znaleźć stolik i zamówić coś do picia.

Usiedli pod ścianą, w kącie, niedaleko baru. Barman, który najwidoczniej dobrze znał Rudolfa i jego smakowe preferencje, natychmiast przelewitował w ich kierunku dwa kieliszki absyntu. Miękko opadły na stół.

– Zdaje się, że to nielegalne – powiedział Remus i łyknął trochę płynu pachnącego ziołami. – Ale mam to gdzieś. Jak to możliwe, że nigdy tu nie trafiłem, chociaż mieszkam w Londynie od urodzenia? Przecież to tak niedaleko!

– Prawdopodobnie nie byłeś gotowy, żeby tu przyjść. Machnięcie różdżką i hasło nie wystarcza, nie przed każdym lustro się otwiera. Przede wszystkim trzeba sobie zdawać sprawę z własnej wyjątkowości. _Bunkierek_ znajdują tylko ci, których naznaczyły Muzy.

– Ty przecież jesteś prawnikiem, a jednak...

– O nie, mój drogi, bynajmniej. – Rudolf odsunął się wraz z krzesłem, jakby chciał podkreślić dystans. – To tylko mój zawód. Ja natomiast jestem artystą, chociaż nie stworzyłem w życiu ani jednego dzieła… poza laurką, którą kiedyś wręczyłem biednej ciotce Hortensji. Technika kolażu. Niezbyt udana, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, ale ciotka była zachwycona i postawiła ją na honorowym miejscu, między kryształowym wazonem a popiersiem Roweny Ravenclaw. Poza tym, niestety, straszny ze mnie improduktyw. Muszę się zadowolić promowaniem młodych talentów.

– O ironio, prawdziwy mecenas!

– A na dodatek rzymski patrycjusz okresu augustowskiego – dokończył Lestrange z komicznym namaszczeniem. – Szkoda, że jedynie duchem.

– Wolisz bronić czy oskarżać? – zapytał Remus po chwili milczenia. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że opróżniony przed momentem kieliszek znowu jest pełny.

– Bronić, rzecz jasna. To bardziej twórcze. Oskarżyć można każdego o wszystko, ludzie uwierzą w najgłupszą bajeczkę, byleby tylko zawierała odpowiednią porcję alkowianych szczegółów. Natomiast obrona… cóż. Wymaga większego skupienia, daje pole do popisu. Szczególnie, gdy oskarżony rzeczywiście jest winny.

– To nieetyczne!

– Oczywiście. Dlatego takie przyjemne. Poza tym, zdaje się, że według ciebie mam prawo bronić bandytów, skoro jestem człowiekiem wybranym przez los. Ba, mam prawo oczyścić ich ze wszystkich zarzutów! Albowiem podział na dobro i zło jest przeżytkiem i nie należy zawracać sobie nim głowy.

– Demagogia. – Remus wypił kolejną porcję absyntu, ale napoju wciąż nie ubywało. Zastanawiał się, czy to patent restauracji, czy też szatański pomysł Rudolfa. – Jaką korzyść może przynieść uniewinnienie trzeciorzędnego bandziora, który ściąga haracze i tłucze kumpli w spelunach? Albo – rodzinnego kata, maltretującego żonę i dzieci? To niesmaczne, a na dodatek zupełnie bez sensu.

– Dlaczego? Skoro mnie sprawia satysfakcję wmawianie ludziom, że wielokrotny morderca jest niewinną owieczką, to czemu mam tego nie robić? A zresztą, załóżmy, że właśnie Johnny z przedmieścia jest tym wybranym, który ma popchnąć świat naprzód, chociaż jest też przy okazji analfabetą i zwyrodnialcem. Czy w takim układzie mam prawo mu przeszkadzać? W końcu mojej matki nie zakatował, siostry nie zgwałcił. Więc jak?

– Więc nie chciałbym trafić na ciebie w sądzie. Wolałbym od razu palnąć sobie w łeb.

Rudolf znowu się uśmiechnął i pokręcił głową.

 – Za szybko dajesz za wygraną. A, nawiasem mówiąc, nigdy nie biorę sprawy, jeżeli podejrzewam, że kandydat na mojego klienta faktycznie jest winny. Dlatego rzadko bywam w sądzie, co, jak słusznie podejrzewasz, bardzo mi odpowiada. Jak ci smakuje Zielony Raj?

Remus nie wiedział już, kiedy ten dziwny człowiek mówi prawdę, a kiedy udaje. Żonglował maskami niczym wytrawny sofista albo błazen. Trudno było odgadnąć, jakie są jego faktyczne poglądy.

– Po trzecim kieliszku zapomina się, jak bardzo jest niedobry. Właściwie, to zapomina się niemal o wszystkim, z własnym nazwiskiem włącznie. Nie wiem, co będzie po czwartym, ale podejrzewam, że najdzie mnie natchnienie na kilometrową balladę, albo na coś równie głupiego...

 – To akurat całkiem normalny objaw. – Rudolf wyglądał tak, jakby alkohol zupełnie nie miał na niego wpływu. – Nie bez powodu mówi się, że absynt, to napój poetów. Wiele serwetek zapisano już w _Bunkierku_... o, popatrz na tego tyczkowatego faceta, który kuli się przy pianinie. Też pisze. Kiepsko, ale wytrwale. Podobno drukuje nawet w „Chimerze”.

– O „Chimerze” to ja  mogę tylko pomarzyć – westchnął Remus. – Za wysokie progi!

– Chrzanisz. To przecież najzwyklejsze w świecie kółko wzajemnej adoracji! Połowa tekstów, które tam drukują, nadaje się co najwyżej na podpałkę, nie wspominając o recenzjach! Panowie pisarze włażą sobie w tyłki bez wazeliny, a do tego zajmują się wyłącznie utworami „poprawnymi politycznie”. Nie zawracaj sobie głowy „Chimerą”, bo i tak prędzej czy później zdechnie pod płotem. Prawdę powiedziawszy, po likwidacji podziemnych „Filipik” jedynym pismem, które jeszcze się do czegoś nadaje, jest wasza szkolarska „Enigma”. Przynajmniej nikt wam nie mówi, o czym macie pisać.

– Co innego szkolna gazetka, a co innego prawdziwe czasopismo literackie o krajowym zasięgu... – Remus nie był przekonany.

– Nawet nie wiesz, ile egzemplarzy przenika z Hogwartu na zewnątrz! – Rudolf gestykulował zamaszyście. – Uczniowie przesyłają „Enigmę” swoim rodzicom, rodzice pokazują znajomym, i tak to się kręci. Zaręczam ci, że nie jesteś w Londynie człowiekiem anonimowym.

W tym momencie przy drzwiach wybuchło jakieś zamieszanie, ale nikt poza Remusem nie zwrócił na to większej uwagi. Najwidoczniej kilka osób na raz przeszło przez lustro, bo w _Bunkierku_ zrobiło się nagle bardzo tłoczno. Kolorowo poubierane towarzystwo okrążyło bar, domagając się napitków, śmiejąc się przy tym i przekrzykując. Jeden z nowoprzybyłych zdjął z głowy kaptur i wtedy Remus o mało się nie udławił, bo poznał swojego szkolnego kolegę, którego pożegnał rano na dworcu. Zmierzwione, jasne włosy wyglądały, jakby przez miesiąc nie widziały grzebienia, a z twarzy nie schodził  radosny, choć nieco obłąkany uśmiech, tak charakterystyczny dla młodego Irlandczyka ze Slytherinu.

Danny O’Neil był bardzo nietypowym Ślizgonem i w niczym nie przypominał swoich kolegów, mogących pochwalić się drzewami genealogicznymi o wydatnych korzeniach i obfitej koronie. Jego matka pracowała jako kelnerka w nocnym barze i nie miała w sobie ani kropli czarodziejskiej krwi, natomiast ojciec odpłynął w siną dal tuż po narodzinach syna i słuch po nim zaginął. Do jedenastego roku życia Danny’ego wychowywała ulica – Dublin nie miał przed nim żadnych tajemnic. Chłopiec był bystry i silny, więc doskonale przystosował się do trudnych warunków, a że przy okazji los obdarzył go niezachwianym optymizmem, patrzył na świat pogodnie i bez obawy. Gdy trafił do Hogwartu, od razu postawił zamek do góry nogami, zyskując wielu wrogów, ale i wielu oddanych przyjaciół. Ponieważ był w stanie sprowadzić do szkoły niemal wszystkie zakazane przedmioty, o jakich mogliby tylko zamarzyć uczniowie, jego sława zaczęła rosnąć z dnia na dzień. Na dodatek zaangażował się w redagowanie szkolnej gazetki, a jego złośliwie inteligentne artykuły bardzo chętnie czytywano wieczorami w pokojach wspólnych.

Najgorzej dogadywał się z kolegami z własnego Domu, a przynajmniej z większością z nich – nazywano go nawet „czarną owcą Slytherinu”. Głównie dlatego, że ignorował międzydomowe waśnie, handlując ze wszystkimi, i wszystkich, niezależnie od domowej przynależności, równo kantując. Z Remusem  dogadywał się całkiem nieźle, bo obaj lubili abstrakcyjne dysputy mocno zakrapiane Ognistą Whisky, obaj też mieli literackie aspiracje. Gdy jednak Remus wzdychał do Muzy poetyckiej, Danny zadowalał się publicystyczną prozą, jędrną i najeżoną aluzjami.

– A niech mnie piorun! – krzyknął Dan, gdy wreszcie zauważył Remusa i Rudolfa. – Co za spotkanie! Remus, co ty tu, u diabła, robisz? Uważaj, ten facet – wskazał na Lestrange’a. – ma tak mocny łeb, że nawet ja przy nim wymiękam!

Uściskali się z Rudolfem serdecznie, jakby znali się od urodzenia. Remus miał nadzieję, że na jego twarzy nie odmalowało się skrajne zaskoczenie.

– Dobrze cię znowu widzieć, Dan. Przysiądziesz się?

– Jasne, jasne! – roześmiał się. – Ale uprzedzam, że jestem w towarzystwie, więc musicie mnie przyjąć z całą kompanią. – Przysunął sobie krzesło i machnął na swoich znajomych, którzy w dalszym ciągu dyskutowali o czymś z jednookim barmanem. Być może próbowali wybłagać niższą cenę absyntu. Wszyscy pościągali już przeciwdeszczowe płaszcze, różnokolorowe czupryny lśniły w świetle przyćmionych lamp. Jedna z dziewcząt, posiadaczka długiego, luźno splecionego warkocza w kolorze kasztanów, popatrzyła prosto na Remusa, który speszył się trochę, ale nie odwrócił wzroku.

– No, stary, wpadłeś w oko mojej przyjaciółce. – Dan poklepał go po ramieniu. – Założę się, że zaraz zmusi cię do pozowania. To malarka. Ale ty przecież masz doświadczenia z malarkami, więc będziesz wiedział, co i jak...

– O jakich doświadczeniach mowa? – zainteresował się Rudolf.

– Bo widzisz, Rudi – ciągnął Dan konspiracyjnym tonem. – Nasz wierszokleta spotyka się z pewną uroczą dziewczyną, która zamierza po Hogwarcie zdawać na Sztuki Piękne. Jak na razie pomalowała ściany naszej redakcyjnej kanciapy i wierz mi, czasami boję się tam wchodzić, bo mam wrażenie, że któryś z satyrów zejdzie z malowidła i da mi w mordę! Co ciekawe, każdy z tych stworów ma w sobie coś z Remusa, a to oczy, a to nos... zupełnie nie wiem, co te baby w nim widzą!

– Uważaj, bo naprawdę ktoś ci wybije zęby. – Remus, przyjemnie rozgrzany alkoholem, nie zamierzał się denerwować. – Albo namówię Julie, żeby narysowała twoją karykaturę i opublikuję ją w pierwszym, powakacyjnym numerze „Enigmy”.

– Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne do zrozumienia, Danny. – Usłyszeli za sobą śpiewny alt. – Ale nie każda dziewczyna musi się w tobie od razu zakochać na zabój. Jestem Edda. – Właścicielka kasztanowego warkocza wyciągnęła rękę w stronę Remusa. – I za chwilę cię namaluję, oczywiście jeżeli nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko.

– A nie mówiłem? – ucieszył się Dan. – Ona tak zawsze! Strzeż się, Remus, potem będzie jeszcze gorzej!

– Och jakże się boję – uśmiechnął się, ściskając dłoń malarki. – Jasne, jeśli masz ochotę, maluj, chociaż wydaje mi się, że nie jestem zbyt interesującym modelem...

– O tym, zadecyduję ja – stwierdziła i siadła obok Rudolfa, dokładnie naprzeciwko Remusa.  – Cześć, Rudi. Już myśleliśmy, że nigdy nie wrócisz z tych zagranicznych wojaży!

– Ano wróciłem – odparł. – Lozanna zaczęła wychodzić mi bokiem, tak samo jak starożytni myśliciele. Postanowiłem sprawdzić, co też się dzieje w Londynie, i co ciekawego wymyślił nasz ukochany rewolucjonista, Riddle. Jak na razie nie padam na twarz z zachwytu.

Lekko kpiący ton Lestrange’a maskował prawdziwy stan rzeczy. Sytuacja polityczna pogarszała się z dnia na dzień i nikt już nie wierzył, że ministerstwo zdoła ukrócić dyktatorskie zapędy „Lorda Voldemorta”. Co najdziwniejsze, niektórzy nie chcieli żadnego ukrócania, z różnych powodów życząc Riddle’owi jak najlepiej. Rodowa arystokracja liczyła na to, że uda jej się zrobić z młodego watażki figuranta, który będzie tańczyć, jak mu zagrają, natomiast klasie średniej odpowiadały planowane reformy, mające znacząco poprawić jej byt. Na światło dzienne wypełzały wszelkiego rodzaju ludzkie męty, nie mające nic do stracenia, zakochane w przemocy i mamonie. Nikt nie słuchał mugolaków, przerażonych nasilającą się nietolerancją, ani co światlejszych inteligentów, którzy odwoływali się do historii drugiej wojny światowej. Zapanował chaos. Po Pokątnej wędrowały manifestacje, prawo stało się swoją własną karykaturą, a ludzie popadali albo w skrajną euforię, albo głosili rychły koniec świata. Pełne były zarówno kościoły, jak i burdele. Rudolf, dzięki swojemu półrocznemu, dobrowolnemu wygnaniu, mógł spojrzeć na wszystko z dystansu, ale wnioski, które wyciągnął, szybko roztrzaskały dystans w drobny mak. Dlatego wrócił, chociaż rodzinie przedstawił całkiem inne powody. Nie wiedział jeszcze, jak powinien w zaistniałej sytuacji postąpić.

Magobohema też, oczywiście, pilnie śledziła najnowsze wieści i przeklinała na czym świat stoi poczynania śmierciożerców. Bolały przede wszystkim te posunięcia, które uderzały w wolność słowa; „Prorok” stał się gadzinówką, publikującą peany na cześć nowego przywódcy, inne pisma albo upadały, albo wybierały politykę kompromisów. Jak to zwykle w takich sytuacjach bywa, zaczął funkcjonować „drugi obieg”, ale – ponieważ z członkami tajnych redakcji rozprawiano się krwiście i bez litości – nie było zbyt wielu amatorów podobnego stylu życia. Członkowie bohemy robili więc to, co wychodziło im najlepiej: siedzieli w _Bunkierku_ , tworzyli, pili i narzekali. Nie byli zdolni do żadnych radykalnych działań.

– Ano tak to właśnie wygląda – zakończył z westchnieniem przyjaciel O’Neila, który przedstawił się jako Jurij (studiował ponoć filologię słowiańską). – Nawet na _Bunkierek_ patrzą krzywo, kto wie, czy w najbliższym czasie nie zamkną tej budy. Mówią, że trzeba walczyć z dekadentyzmem, a nadmiar literatury nikomu jeszcze nie wyszedł na zdrowie. Dlatego, moi drodzy, trzeba się napić, póki można! – Machnął na barmana, który niechętnie przelewitował kolejną porcję trunku. – Cassie...?

Cassandra, nieładna poetka-katastrofistka o ogromnych, błyszczących oczach, potrząsnęła głową. Była jakby nieobecna duchem. Remus pomyślał, że imię pasuje do niej doskonale, tak właśnie musiała wyglądać mityczna wieszczka, gdy głosiła koniec Troi. Podobno zresztą Cassie także miała dar – była Widzącą. Zapytana żartobliwie o przyszłość magicznej Anglii, zaciskała jednak usta w wąską kreskę, i nie można z niej było wydusić ani słóweczka.

– To niewiarygodne. – Remus zbyt mocno ścisnął kieliszek, o mało go nie tłukąc. – Jak was słucham, to mam wrażenie, że żyję na drugiej półkuli, albo w całkiem innej rzeczywistości! Przecież my w Hogwarcie nie mamy bladego pojęcia, co się naprawdę dzieje! Dumbledore trzyma nas w złotej klatce i karmi wydestylowanymi informacjami, rodzice zresztą pomagają mu w tym, jak tylko mogą. Wiesz, Dan – zwrócił się do Ślizgona. –  Myślałem, że wiemy bardzo dużo i nasze artykuły trzymają się kupy, ale teraz zaczynam mieć wątpliwości.

– Nikt się w tym wszystkim dobrze nie orientuje. – Jasnowłosa Gerda, siostra Eddy, machnęła upierścienioną dłonią. – Jesteśmy jak dzieci we mgle.

– Dlatego – podchwycił O’Neil z cokolwiek gorzkawym uśmiechem. – Muszę się zgodzić z towarzyszem Jurijem: pijmy, póki mamy gdzie i za co!

– I z kim. – Głos Cassandry zmroził wszystkich do szpiku kości, jednak nieprzyjemne wrażenie szybko minęło. Jeden Remus przez długi czas zmagał się z falą paskudnych przeczuć.

Dochodziła trzecia, ale nikomu nie chciało się spać. Właściwie gwar jeszcze się wzmógł, a rozbawione towarzystwo zajmujące sąsiedni stolik zaczęło nucić piosenkę o dzikim włóczędze, który zarzeka się, że już nigdy nie wróci na morze. Danny O’Neil z tryumfem wyciągnął swoją harmonijkę ustną i zaczął akompaniować, a robił to, trzeba przyznać, bardzo sprawnie. Jakaś para tańczyła, mocno się do siebie przytulając, ktoś głośno recytował wiersz, który przed momentem spłodził w twórczym szale, a inni dyskutowali, bo alkohol rozwiązywał języki. Rudolf zagłębił się w rozmowie ze Scypionem, jednym z towarzyszy O’Neila, obaj sypali jak z rękawa łacińskimi sentencjami. Remus natomiast, jakby na przekór wszystkim, umilkł, zajęty własnymi myślami. Potem zaczął coś pisać na serwetce, a malująca go wytrwale Edda co chwilę prosiła, żeby się tak gwałtownie nie ruszał.

Gdy zegar ścienny wybił pełną godzinę, w _Bunkierku_ zgasły nagle wszystkie światła, a radosne śmiechy zamieniły się w okrzyki pełne zaniepokojenia.

Remus poczuł, jak ktoś kurczowo ściska go za rękę. Usłyszał głos Cassandry.

– Zaczęło się. A fala nie spocznie, dopóki nie uderzy o brzeg.

– _Lumos –_ mruknął Remus, i nie tylko on, bo większość gości wpadła na podobny pomysł. Niestety magiczne płomyki szybko pogasły, jakby zdmuchnął je niewyczuwalny przez ludzi wiatr.

Gdzieś rozbiło się szkło, ktoś zaklął szpetnie. Harmonijka O’Neila załkała i umilkła.

Wtedy w _Bunkierku_ się zakotłowało, zaklęcia, miotane nie wiadomo skąd i przez kogo, fruwały po całej sali, uderzając, gdzie popadnie. Remus chciał wstać, ale ktoś go przytrzymał, a potem brutalnie popchnął na ziemię. Uderzenie było bolesne, chłopak jęknął, przed oczami zamigotały gwiazdy. Tuż obok upadło jakieś bezwładne ciało, nie mógł jednak odgadnąć, kto to jest i czy jeszcze żyje. Zresztą chyba nie chciał tego wiedzieć. Bez przerwy słyszał głos Daniela, ale nie rozumiał, co Ślizgon mówi. Prawdopodobnie, jak to on, przeklinał i usiłował zadać wrogowi jak najboleśniejszy cios. Z racji tajemniczej bezużyteczności różdżek, trzeba było zastosować taktykę mugolską, poszły więc w ruch kufle, nogi od stołu i inne ciężkie przedmioty, które akurat znalazły się pod ręką.

 _Trzeba pomóc_ , pomyślał, i znowu, mimo bólu w uszkodzonej ręce, spróbował wstać. Bezskutecznie.

– Ani drgnij, idioto – to był Rudolf. – Śmierciożercy nie bawię się w uprzejmości.

– Ale... – Wściekłość na chwilę odebrała mu mowę. – Szlag by cię, Lestrange, przecież trzeba pomóc! – Wyrwał się i pobiegł w stronę, z której dobiegał głos O’Neila. Próbował przy tym rzucić jakieś zaklęcie, jego wysiłki nie dały jednak żadnych rezultatów.

Z sufitu posypał się tynk, a może nawet kamienie. Krzyki stały się nie do wytrzymania.

– Dan...?

– A kurwa jego mać! – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. – Tak mu dowaliłem, że przez miesiąc będzie myślał, że jest paprotką!

Ktoś wpadł między nich, przewracając krzesło. Ciemność trochę się rozwiała, widać było zarysy ludzi i przedmiotów. Napastnicy w dalszym ciągu ciskali zaklęcia, wśród których nie było, całe szczęście, uśmiercających. Oszołamiacze i petryfikatory robiły jednak dużo zamieszania, szczególnie, jeśli trafiały w ściany, albo w meble. _Bunkierek_ zaczął się sypać jak zamek z piasku, chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka przypominał solidnie zbudowaną fortecę.

Sufit groził zawaleniem.

– Cisza! – Przez kakofonię dźwięków przedarł się ostry, dźwięczny głos. – Cisza, do cholery! Chcę mówić z dowódcą.

Przez chwilę Remusowi zdawało się, że atak nigdy się nie skończy, że nikt nie posłucha wezwania. Zrobiło się jednak dużo ciszej, wszyscy zastygli w oczekiwaniu, nawet ci, których nie dosięgnął petryfikator.

– Na Merlina, Rudi, co ty wyrabiasz? – Edda była tak blisko, że Remus czuł jej włosy na policzku.

– Chcę rozmawiać z dowódcą – powtórzył Lestrange. – Nikt tu nie stawiał oporu, więc zupełnie nie rozumiem, po co ta cała akcja. Wiecie, panowie, jak to się nazywa? Bezprawie. Takie historie zwykle kończą się w sądzie.

Tym razem cisza aż świdrowała w uszach.

Mrok rozwiał się, jakby nigdy go nie było. Oświetlone trupim, zielonkawym światłem, pomieszczenie _Bunkierka_ , prezentowało sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Z kamiennego podestu, na którym opierała się lada, nie pozostał ani jeden otoczak, ławy i krzesła były porozbijane w drzazgi. Ludzie w większości leżeli na ziemi, usiłując osłonić twarz przed odłamkami. Niektórzy stali w dziwnych pozycjach, jakby gotowali się do biegu, inni wyciągali przed siebie różdżki, które nie nadawały się do obrony. Twarz Eddy nie wyrażała niczego, natomiast jej siostra płakała zupełnie jawnie, tuląc się do Jurija. Daniel ściskał w dłoniach kawałek drewna, będący najwidoczniej odłamkiem stołu; włosy spadały mu na twarz, ale nawet nie próbował ich odgarnąć.

Rudolf Lestrange stał na środku, jak reżyser, który właśnie „ustawia” nowy spektakl. Jego garnitur wyglądał nieskazitelnie, dokładnie tak samo, jak kilka godzin wcześniej na przyjęciu u lorda Bredforda.

– Doczekam się jakiejś odpowiedzi? – Spojrzał na zegarek. – Czy zaczniemy ten cyrk od nowa?

 _Zaraz dostanie Niewybaczalnym_ , pomyślał Remus. _I kto tu jest idiotą, na Merlina?!_

Ale Lestrange nie dostał Niewybaczalnym. Z trudnych do wyjaśnienia powodów napastnicy nie zaatakowali, a z korytarza, który prowadził do lustrzanego przedsionka, wyłonił się człowiek ubrany w ciemnoszary mundur pozbawiony dystynkcji wojskowych.

– Rudolf Lestrange, jeśli się nie mylę – powiedział. Mówił z chrypką, jakby dawno nie używał głosu. – Bardzo pan przypomina Rabastana.

– To raczej on przypomina mnie – odparł Rudolf. – Niestety w niewielkim stopniu. Ale to nie czas na dysputy o moich koligacjach rodzinnych, panie...

– Ernst Gadamer.

– ... Gadamer. Pomówmy lepiej o atrakcji, jaką nam pan przed chwilą zafundował. I o jej konsekwencjach.

– Grozi mi pan? – Gadamer uniósł brwi do góry. – Jest pan otoczony przez uzbrojonych ludzi, a jednak śmie mi pan grozić? Interesujący z pana człowiek.

– Dość tych gadek, chcemy stąd wyjść – oświadczył Danny, podchodząc bliżej. Najwyraźniej zupełnie wytrzeźwiał, jego intensywnie niebieskie oczy ciskały pioruny. Poparły go liczne, choć niepewne, głosy.

Nie minęła sekunda, gdy petryfikator trafił Danny’ego w sam środek czoła. Chłopak zastygł na chwilę, a potem ciężko runął na ziemię.

Kobiety zaczęły piszczeć.

Edda chciała podbiec do kolegi, ale Gadamer dał znak różdżką, żeby nie próbowała żadnych sztuczek. Cofnęła się.

Rudolf nawet nie drgnął, uśmiechnął się tylko ironicznie.

– I po co ta manifestacja? Jestem pewien, że się dogadamy.

– O, z pewnością – zgodził się Gadamer. – Wszystko sobie wyjaśnimy na komisariacie. Nie wiem, czy pan wie, panie Lestrange, ale właśnie wchodzi w życie pewna ustawa... Rozumiem, dopiero pan wrócił do kraju, trudno być ze wszystkim na bieżąco... Otóż chodzi o tak zwany Zakaz Zgromadzeń. Jeżeli w pomieszczeniu znajduje się więcej osób niż trzy, mamy do czynienia ze zgromadzeniem. Czy wyrażam się dość jasno?

– Jak słońce – odparł Lestrange, nie dając wytrącić się z równowagi. – A czy w tej ustawie, w którą nie omieszkam się zaopatrzyć, jest coś wspomniane o rzucaniu bojowych zaklęć w niewinnych ludzi? Bo jeśli nie, to będzie miał pan spore kłopoty.

Remus miał ochotę zamknąć oczy. Ta rozmowa zaczynała przypominać taniec na ostrzu noża.

– Jeśli aresztowani atakują oddziały porządkowe... – Gadamer zawiesił głos. – Kilku moich ludzi poważnie ucierpiało w dzisiejszym zajściu.

– To wszystko kłamstwa! – krzyknęła Cassie, która dotychczas klęczała w pobliżu ściany. Jej oczy płonęły nienaturalnym blaskiem. – Ale kłamstwo działa jak obusieczny miecz, prędzej czy później obetnie wam głowy!

Tym razem dowódca nie użył zaklęcia. Roześmiał się tylko i klasnął – był to najwidoczniej umówiony znak, bo po chwili cały _Bunkierek_ pełen był ubranych na szaro żołnierzy.

– Raczej później, niż wcześniej, droga pani. Brać ich!

 

 

*

 

Poranek był chłodny i bardzo jesienny, chociaż, przynajmniej według kalendarza, Londynem powinno rządzić lato. Remus marzł w swojej cienkiej bluzie, ciepłe rzeczy zostały oczywiście w plecaku, plecak natomiast – w dworcowej przechowalni bagażu. Chłopak nie podejrzewał nawet, że planowany wieczór w teatrze może się przeciągnąć aż do świtu, a musiałby być co najmniej jasnowidzem, żeby przewidzieć następstwa bunkierkowej imprezy. Które, jeśli już o nich mowa, nie miały (przynajmniej na razie) nic wspólnego z kacem, ani moralnym, ani tym zupełnie tradycyjnym. Wiązały się za to ściśle z ponurym gmachem, będącym główną siedzibą śmierciożerców, czyli gwardii przybocznej Toma Riddle’a.

O areszcie, mieszczącym się w piwnicach budynku, opowiadano mrożące krew w żyłach historie. Nikt nie wiedział, czy pogłoski o wielogodzinnych przesłuchaniach, torturach i zabójstwach są prawdziwe, ale wielu w nie wierzyło. Szczególnie, że coraz więcej osób, zwłaszcza tych, które jawnie okazywały Riddle’owi niechęć, znikało w tajemniczych okolicznościach i nigdy nie wracało do swoich bliskich.

Ci, którzy wracali, najczęściej nie mówili nic. Dzięki temu kiełkowały kolejne plotki, a niepokój przeradzał się w panikę.

Remus też nie zamierzał opowiadać o przesłuchaniu, chociaż nikt go nie przypiekał na wolnym ogniu, ani nie wyrywał paznokci. Właściwie nie wydarzyło się nic godnego uwagi, rozmowa trwała nie dłużej niż kwadrans. Przesłuchujący go śmierciożerca, niemłody, szpakowaty mężczyzna, który przypominał detektywa ze starych kryminałów, był rzeczowy i uprzejmy, zaproponował nawet herbatę. A jednak Remus nie mógł się pozbyć przykrych skojarzeń, które wiązały teraźniejszość z pewnym, nieodległym zresztą, okresem historycznym. Gmach przy ulicy Śmietelnego Nokturnu, wypucowany do nieprzyzwoitości, lśniący od farby, wcale nie pachniał świeżością, ani nawet pastą do podłóg.

Cuchnął krwią.

Spod cienkiej warstwy fachowości i ogłady wyłaziła pleśń. Aż chciało się zobaczyć swastyki, ucho mimowolnie wyławiało twardy niemiecki akcent! Dlatego Remus postanowił nie werbalizować złych przeczuć – nie wierzył wprawdzie w zabobony, ale przysłowie, żeby nie wywoływać wilka z lasu, od razu trafiło mu do przekonania. Wolał nie ryzykować. Poza tym wszystkie przeczucia mogły wyrastać z absyntowego odurzenia i nie mieć absolutnie nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością.

Danny’ego O’Neila przetrzymywano najdłużej i Remus zaczynał się martwić. Znał Ślizgona na tyle długo, żeby wiedzieć, że jest zdolny do wszystkiego, szczególnie wtedy, gdy trochę wypije i ktoś go wkurzy. A po awanturze w _Bunkierku_ Dan musiał być wkurzony mocno. Na tyle mocno, by własnoręcznie pogrążyć się w czasie przesłuchania i wylądować w więzieniu bez możliwości wyjścia za kaucją.

Całe szczęście obawy Remusa były nieuzasadnione. Danny nie trafił do więzienia, nie wyglądał nawet na specjalnie poturbowanego, gdy wreszcie wyszedł na ulicę, trzasnąwszy uprzednio drzwiami tak, że o mało nie wyleciały z futryny. Wkurzony był za to w dalszym ciągu, a na dodatek chwiał się nieco na nogach, nie wiadomo, czy przez alkohol, czy przez zaklęcie petryfikacji, które wysysało z człowieka wszystkie siły życiowe.

– Szlag by to! – parsknął, gdy tylko znalazł się na schodach, obok Remusa. Hałas spłoszył gołębie. Błyskawicznie poderwały się do lotu. – Mam tymczasowy zakaz opuszczania Londynu. O, patrz. – Podwinął rękaw i zademonstrował czerwony tatuaż przedstawiający dwa koła, jedno w drugim, przekreślone podwójną linią. – Jeszcze mnie piecze, cholerstwo! A najgorsze jest to, że obiecałem wujowi, że jeszcze dzisiaj pojawię się w Dublinie. Miałem mu pomagać w pubie, sam nie daje już rady. No i dupa. Jestem tu uziemiony. Bez forsy i bez roboty.

– A masz gdzie spać? – zapytał Remus. – Bo jakby co, to możesz zostać u mnie.

– Dzięki, stary. – O’Neil zapalił papierosa, jednego z tych, które nieprzyzwyczajonych zabiją na śmierć po pierwszym zaciągnięciu. – Z bazą nie ma problemu, wproszę się do Eddy. I tak miałem u niej przenocować. A właśnie, dawno ją wypuścili? – zainteresował się nagle.

– Dawno. Wszyscy już poszli, nie widziałem tylko Lestrange’a.

Danny prychnął.

– Gwarantuję, że Lestrange wyszedł stąd pierwszy. I smacznie śpi w swoim arystokratycznym łożu z baldachimem. Niekoniecznie sam... Dzięki, że na mnie poczekałeś. – Poczęstował Remusa papierosem, ale ten pokręcił głową. – Wy, Gryfoni, czasami się przydajecie. Nie za często, ale jednak.

– Taa, czuję się doceniony. Idziemy?

Poszli. Powoli i niepewnie. Okazało się, że absynt, który wywietrzał już z głów, wszedł w nogi, sprowadzając je na manowce. Z O’Neilem było zdecydowanie gorzej, Remus miał wrażenie, że Ślizgon tylko siłą woli utrzymuje się w pionie.

– Wiesz, chyba cię odprowadzę do Eddy – stwierdził w końcu. – Bo zaraz się przewrócisz i skończysz w rynsztoku.

– Prawda, jak romantyyycznie? – ucieszył się Dan. – Rynsztok to wyższa szkoła jazdy, przysługuje nielicznym szczęśliwcom! A wybrańcy bogów, jak mawiał facet, którego imienia nie pomnę, umierają młodo. I niebanalnie.

– Niebanalnie będzie dopiero wtedy, gdy cię zgarną służby porządkowe – mruknął Remus, przytrzymując kolegę, który zachwiał się niebezpiecznie. – Dopiero co wypuścili cię z pudła, a już chcesz tam wracać? Dan, co ty wyrabiasz, do ciężkiej zarazy?

Ale było już za późno. Daniel O’Neil, nie zważając na wrogie spojrzenie nielicznych przemieszczających się o tej porze po Pokątnej przechodniów, usiadł w rynsztoku, rozchlapując deszczówkę. A potem położył się na plecach i zaczął recytować Villona:

 

Wiem to, iż gdybych był studiował  
W płochey młodości lata prędkie  
Y w obyczaiu zacnym chował,  
Dom miałbych y posłanie miętkie!  
Ale cóż, gnałem precz od szkoły,  
Na lichey pędząc czas zabawie...

 

– O’Neil, wstawaj, łachudro! Masz koszmarny akcent!

 

 _Gdzież są kompany owe grzeczne,_  
Których chadzałem niedgy śladem;  
Tak mówne, śpiewne, tak dorzeczne  
W trefnym figielku, w słowie radem ?  
Iedni pomarli, leżą w grobie;  
Nic tu iuż po nich nie ostało;  
Dusze niech Bóg przygarnie sobie,  
Ziemia niech strawi grzeszne ciało! **[1]**

– Kompani smacznie śpią, czego i tobie życzą. – Remus usiłował podnieść Ślizgona, ale bez rezultatu. W konsekwencji też wylądował w rynsztoku, recytować jednak nie miał zamiaru. Poderwał się gwałtownie, lodowata woda na chwilę pozbawiła go tchu. Oczywiście Danny skwitował całe wydarzenie wybuchem śmiechu. Śmiał się tak głośno, że spłoszył kolejne stadko gołębi.

Śmiał się tak, jakby chciał w tym śmiechu zostać na zawsze.

I zapomnieć o czymś, czego nie dawało się ani zapić, ani zaćpać.

– No dobrze – powiedział, gdy wreszcie się uspokoił. – Teraz musisz mi pomóc, bo mam za dużo kończyn. Pójdę do Eddy i zażądam ogromnego kubka kawy. A potem...

– Dan, nie przeginaj, nie zamierzam cię nieść!

– ... a potem zasnę i będę spał przez następne pół wieku. Albo jeszcze dłużej. W końcu nie muszę się już spieszyć na żaden pociąg, no nie?

 

*

 

Do domu dotarł o szóstej, zmęczony tak, jakby przebiegł maraton. Marzył już tylko o jakimś w miarę płaskim podłożu, na które mógłby paść. Niekoniecznie o łóżku. W grę wchodziła także podłoga.

Odtransportowany do mieszkania Eddy Danny, zasnął momentalnie, gdy tylko przyłożył głowę do poduszki. Remus posiedział jeszcze chwilę z dziewczyną, napili się kawy, porozmawiali. A raczej pomilczeli, bo nadmiar świeżych przeżyć utrudniał konwersację. Edda oświadczyła na pożegnanie, że musi skończyć portret, który zaczęła w _Bunkierku_. Wymienili się numerami telefonów.

– Aaa, byłabym zapomniała – dodała, gdy Remus stał już na korytarzu. – Rudi kazał cię pozdrowić. Powiedział, hmmm... coś po łacinie, ale nie pamiętam, z łaciny zawsze byłam noga. W każdym razie chyba niedługo cię nawiedzi.

Remus zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie mówił, jak było na przesłuchaniu?

– Nie. A ja nie wypytywałam.

Okazało się, że Danny miał rację, Lestrange rzeczywiście się wywinął. Bez kłopotu. Prowokował Gadamera, dawał mu do zrozumienia, że ma go co najwyżej za obrzydliwostkę, która przykleiła się do podeszwy buta, a jednak Gadamer go wypuścił. Pytanie, dlaczego. I czy w grę nie wchodził przypadkiem jakiś nieczysty układ.

Do domu dotarł o szóstej, ale nie wszedł do mieszkania. Przewidywał, że czeka go nieprzyjemna przeprawa z matką, a na kłótnie nie miał najmniejszej ochoty – był zmęczony, wymięty, mokry i cokolwiek wczorajszy. Postanowił przenocować w pracowni ojca, mieszczącej się w tej samej kamienicy co mieszkanie, tyle, że na poddaszu. Wolał ostry zapach farb i utrwalaczy, od zupełnie zasłużonych, wymówek, których z pewnością by nie uniknął. A wolał uniknąć. Przynajmniej chwilowo.

Klucz do pracowni był schowany za doniczką stojącą na parapecie okna, które rozjaśniało półpiętro. Już po chwili Remus wzdychał znajome zapachy malarskiej kanciapy, nie wietrzonej od dawna, a sprzątanej chyba w czasach paleolitu. Gdy był młodszy, bardzo lubił patrzeć, jak ojciec pracuje; zaszywał się w kącie i całymi godzinami obserwował zwinne ruchy pędzla, wsłuchiwał się w szmer ołówka. Nic jeszcze nie wiedział o magii, ale wyczuwał podświadomie, że najczystszą magią jest sztuka. To przekonanie zakorzeniło się w nim bardzo głęboko, nie zmienił zdania nawet wtedy, gdy trafił do Hogwartu. I nawet teraz, po sześciu latach nauki, bardziej szanował dobrą książkę czy obraz, niż kuglarskie, jak mawiał sztuczki czarodziejów. Czasami żałował nawet, że nie jest mugolem, jak ojciec. Różdżka wydawała mu się śmieszną zabawką przy pędzlu, który wyczarowywał inne światy, pozwalał odkrywać siebie na nowo. Albo przy piórze, które dawało życie prawdziwsze od rzeczywistego.

Życie zamienione w słowa...

Remusa fascynowały słowa, lubił się nimi bawić. Każde z nich miało wiele znaczeń, były jak szkatułki z niespodziankami, jak wyspy skarbów. Nic, nawet najsprawniej rzucone zaklęcie, czy świetnie uwarzony eliksir, nie mogło zastąpić przyjemności płynącej z pisania. Remus czuł, że żyje _naprawdę_ tylko wtedy, gdy pisał. Czytał. Albo myślał o pisaniu lub czytaniu.

Przynajmniej tak było do tej pory. Konkretniej – do wczorajszej nocy.

_Czy można żyć tak, jak się pisze...?_

Rozłożył na podłodze stary koc, który leżał na krześle, w kącie pracowni. Przykrył się swetrem ojca, na strychu było chłodno. Wiedział, że wstanie połamany, z bolącym kręgosłupem, ale było mu wszystko jedno, podłoga nie wydawała mu się zresztą twarda. Właściwie była całkiem miękka, zapadł się w nią, jak w budyń.

_Czy można żyć tak..._

Myśli było bardzo wiele, plątały się, wiły, nie miały ani początku, ani końca.

A potem nie było już żadnych myśli.

Był sen.

 

*

 

Ann Lupin była czarownicą. Ale przede wszystkim była matką i bardzo dobrze znała swojego jedynego potomka. Dlatego tuż przed wyjściem do pracy, czyli kilka minut po siódmej, poszła na górę, do pracowni męża, żeby sprawdzić, czy jej podejrzenia są słuszne.

Były.

Odetchnęła z ulgą.

Remus leżał na podłodze, przykryty swetrem, który dawno temu własnoręcznie wydziergała Johnowi na urodziny. A ponieważ nigdy nie miała smykałki do robótek ręcznych, sweter szybko „awansował” na strój domowy, a potem przemianowano go na kombinezon roboczy. Wełniane paskudztwo miało jedną, jedyną zaletę – grzało. Istniała więc nadzieja, że Remus się nie zaziębi, chociaż nocleg na strychu, po którym wiatr hulał jak chciał, do trafionych pomysłów bynajmniej nie należał. Sweter swetrem, ale lepiej się zabezpieczyć, chyba, że kogoś pasjonują wędrówki po gabinetach uzdrowicielskich, z balastem w postaci kwękającego i kichającego nastolatka. Ann takie wędrówki nie pasjonowały, wręcz przeciwnie. Dlatego zabrała z mieszkania pierzynę, którą teraz starannie otuliła marnotrawnego syna. Remus nie był łaskaw się obudzić. Mruknął tylko coś przez sen i zwinął się w kłębek.

Pachniał dymem i... tak, tak, alkoholem! _Mam dorosłego syna_ , pomyślała Ann z rozbawieniem, _pora umierać! Albo lecieć na Karaiby na zasłużony odpoczynek. Jako wesoła emerytka. W przeciwnym wypadku czeka mnie syndrom opuszczonego gniazda i urocze popołudnia spędzone w pozycji horyzontalnej. Na kozetce u psychologa._

_Już ja ci dam, synu. Jak wrócę, to palnę taką gadkę umoralniającą, że przez tydzień się nie pozbierasz. A potem poudaję śmiertelnie obrażoną i będziesz mnie przepraszać, kwiecie przynosić, no i słodycze..._

_Stop. Słodycze nie. Chyba, że chcesz mieć otyłą matkę._

_Ciesz się, że cię teraz nie obudzę,_ w oczach pani Lupin zamigotały złośliwe iskierki. _A mogłabym. Ba! Mam na to wielką ochotę, ale, na twoje szczęście, zamierzam się powstrzymać. Nie myśl jednak, że się wykręcisz, o nie, nie tym razem, synu! Bez kwiecia się nie obejdzie. I bez paru obietnic._

Popatrzyła na syna z czułością, pocałowała go w policzek, odgarnęła włosy z czoła. A potem cicho, na palcach wyszła na korytarz. Miała nadzieję, że deski podłogi nie zaskrzypiały  zbyt głośno.

Na korytarzu dostrzegła dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół swojego syna. Jamesa Pottera i Syriusz Blacka. Nie zdziwił jej zbytnio ich widok. Właściwie spodziewała się, że przyjdą – ciekawość musiała być silniejsza od niechęci do rannego wstawania.

– Dzień dobry, pani Lupin – zaczął Syriusz. O ile było to możliwe, wyprzystojniał w tym roku jeszcze bardziej. Na dodatek, niestety, doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

Jim, jak zwykle potargany i jak zwykle radosny, uśmiechnął się do niej szeroko. Zawsze go lubiła. Pewnie dlatego, że przypominał jej, od lat mieszkającego w Chicago brata, za którym bardzo tęskniła. Był tak samo postrzelony, lekkomyślny i uroczy. I właśnie przez to – przewidywalny. Wystarczyło znać magiczne hasło, samogłoski szyfru, a otwierał się, niczym baśniowy Sezam.

Nikt nie mógł bardziej różnić się od Remusa.

Cała czwórka Huncwotów różniła się od siebie tak bardzo, że aż trudno było uwierzyć w tę dziwaczną przyjaźń! A jednak. Przyjaźnili się. To było tak samo niepojęte, jak jej własna miłość do Johna Lupina. Najwyraźniej przeciwieństwa się jednak przyciągają, a po przyciągnięciu – uzupełniają, z pożytkiem dla wszystkich zainteresowanych. Ann uważała, że to bardzo dobrze. Dzięki temu na świecie nie jest i nigdy nie będzie nudno.

– Cześć, chłopcy. Remus zaszył się na strychu i odsypia. Właściwie powinnam poprosić was, żebyście dali mu spokój, ale...

– Będziemy bardzo delikatni – obiecał Jim.

– W każdym razie nie będziemy go dręczyć... AŻ TAK – dodał Syriusz, mrużąc oczy.

– Dobra, dobra. – Machnęła ręką. – Przyjęłam do wiadomości. Tylko mi go nie zamęczcie na amen, bardzo was proszę. I jakby co, mnie tu nie było. Ale niech nie liczy – dodała po chwili. –  że nie wiem o jego wyskokach! Wiem. I wyciągnę konsekwencje.

Nie skomentowali. Udawanie niewiniątek wychodziło im dość nieskładnie.

– I bez głupich numerów! – pogroziła im jeszcze i zbiegła po schodach. Żałowała, że John wyjechał na wernisaż, wolałaby, żeby chłopaków ktoś przypilnował.

Ale ale...

Oni przecież byli dorośli.

Przynajmniej w teorii.

Westchnęła i przekręciła kluczyk w stacyjce. Nigdy nie lubiła magicznych środków komunikacji, prowadzenie samochodu bawiło ją zdecydowanie bardziej.

 

*

 

– Dan, odpieprz się, pijaku! – mruknął, gdy ktoś mocno nim potrząsnął. Nie chciał się budzić. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że przebudzenie do przyjemnych należeć nie będzie i dlatego bronił, jak tylko mógł, kruchego półsnu.

– Mam nadzieję, że Dan, to skrót od Danielle. Julie wprawdzie będzie przykro, ale pewnie ci wybaczy, jak zwykle zresztą. Ta dziewczyna ma anielską cierpliwość, zasłużyła na pomnik w centrum miasta.

– Albo na aureolę – dodał drugi głos. – Natomiast jeśli, drogi Luniaczku, Dan, to imię męskie... Cóż. Masz przesrane. Powiedziałbym nawet, że bardzo.

Kolejne szarpnięcie było zdecydowanie mniej delikatne. Remus usiadł i otworzył oczy. A potem jęknął, bo światło „włączyło” ból głowy: ostry, przeszywający mózg.

– Kac gigant? – Syriusz nie wyglądał na zatroskanego. – Pierwszy dzień wolności i od razu zgon kontrolowany? Nawet ja bym na to nie wpadł, serio. Najpierw porządnie odespałbym szkołę.

– Możesz mówić ciszej? – Remus z trudem wygrzebał się z barłogu. Na włożenie wilgotnej jeszcze po rynsztokowych ekscesach koszuli nie starczyło mu siły. – I w ogóle, skąd wyście się tu wzięli, co?

– Twoja rodzicielka nas wpuściła – wyjaśnił Jim. Jak zwykle nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu, więc krążył po strychu i oglądał obrazy. – Musieliśmy, niestety, obiecać, że cię nie zamordujemy... Że będziemy o ciebie dbać. Dlatego wstawaj, idziemy do twojego mieszkania. Potrzebny ci prysznic, bo śmierdzisz jak cap.

Syriusz uśmiechnął się nieładnie.

– A potem, jak już napoimy cię kawą, będziesz się tłumaczyć. Opowiesz wszystko ze szczegółami. Najmniejszymi. Jasne?

Nie odpowiedział. Zajęty był wstawaniem, a raczej doprowadzaniem do porządku własnych mięśni, które nie słuchały poleceń centrali.

Po prysznicu poczuł się nieco lepiej, ból głowy zelżał. Niestety pragnienie dręczyło go w dalszym ciągu, podejrzewał, że nawet gdyby wypił jezioro, w niczym by to nie pomogło. Organizm, zmęczony i doprowadzony do ostateczności, dawał mu w kość. Trzymał się dzielnie aż do przesłuchania, ale gdy tylko wyczuł, że może sobie pozwolić na fochy, skwapliwie skorzystał z okazji. Remus był ciekawy, czy Daniel O’Neil będzie się czuł podobnie, kiedy wstanie. Miał nadzieję, że tak.

– No dobrze – oświadczył Jim, gdy zasiedli wreszcie przy stole kuchennym, nad kanapkami, na widok których Remusowi dziwnie skakało w żołądku. – Możemy, mam nadzieję, przejść do rzeczy. Gdzieś ty się, kurwa, włóczył po nocy, co? Bo że z O’Neilem, to wiemy. Ale nam to nie wystarcza.

– Musi wystarczyć – mruknął Remus.

– Nie musi. I nie wystarczy. Padło ci na mózg, Lupin? Po kiego czorta zadajesz się z tym pajacem, przecież to Ślizgon! Jak tylko zaczynałeś bawić się w redaktora, od razu wiedziałem, że będą z tego kłopoty. No i mogę robić za proroka, zbijać ciężki szmal na przepowiedniach, bo moje słowa zamieniły się w złoto. Szkoda, że się nie założyłem z Evans. Może wreszcie spuściłaby z tonu.

Syriusz przyglądał się Remusowi długo i z uwagą. Na razie jednak zachowywał refleksje dla siebie.

– Gryfoni nie powinni kumplować się ze Ślizgonami – ciągnął niezmordowanie Potter. – To źle wpływa na gospodarkę wodną. Bo wiesz, ja twierdzę, że stara Tiara, to całkiem rozsądny kapelusz. Warto go posłuchać, dla własnego dobra zresztą.

– W twoich ustach zabrzmiało to cokolwiek komicznie, Jimmy. – Remus był zbyt skacowany, żeby się denerwować, ale nie aż tak, żeby dać się Potterowi zapędzić w kozi róg. – Szczególnie, że o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, to w ubiegłym roku Tiara kazała nam współpracować. Niezależnie od przynależności domowej. 

– Tak? A czy ta współpraca, według ciebie, ma polegać na regularnym uchlewaniu się? Na włóczeniu się po nocach w podejrzanym towarzystwie?

– Ucichnij, Rogacz – zażądał wreszcie Syriusz, nie spuszczając wzroku z Remusa. – Bo sam nie wiesz, co bredzisz.

Jim wzruszył ramionami, obrażony.

– Lunatyk. Czy jest coś, o czym powinniśmy wiedzieć? – zapytał Black po chwili milczenia. – Bo wiesz. Jeśli się nie dowiemy, nie będziemy w stanie ci pomóc.

Remus wypił kolejną szklankę wody. Zerknął podejrzliwie na Syriusza, ale nie doszukał się kpiny. Przyjaciel mówił poważnie. Naprawdę się o niego niepokoili.

– No dobrze – zdecydował się w końcu. – Ale muszę zacząć od początku. I uprzedzam, że to długa historia.

– To nic. Mamy bardzo dużo czasu.

Nie powiedział im o przesłuchaniu. O wiele dziwniejsze było jednak to, że nie zająknął się ani słowem na temat Rudolfa Lestrange’a.

 

[1] F. Villon, _Wielki Testament._


	2. Czarodziejski bimber O'Neila

Na Pokątnej wrzało.

Gdy Julie znalazła się w centrum magicznego Londynu, od razu zrozumiała, że dzieje się coś niezwykłego, coś, co doskonale uzasadnia jej niepokój. Złe przeczucia dręczyły ją od dłuższego czasu, ale starała się je zagłuszać, w czym zresztą pomagały, wypełnione po brzegi zajęciami, wakacje. Tym razem jednak musiała stanąć z boginem twarzą w twarz – dudniąca od kroków i krzyków Pokątna, Pokątna pełna niebezpiecznych ludzi w zielonych koszulach, przypominających trochę chłopskie giezła sprzed paru wieków, była ziszczeniem najgorszych koszmarów. _Tylko iskra, a wszystko wyleci w powietrze_ , myślała Julie, kierując się w stronę lodziarni. Musiała uważać, żeby ktoś jej nie podeptał, rozemocjonowani ludzie nie zwracali uwagi na to, dokąd idą. Ani tym bardziej, jak. Potężnej postury czarodziej o mało nie wtłoczył Julie w witrynę sklepową, zrobiła unik dosłownie w ostatnim momencie. A zamiast przeprosin, dość oczywistych w takiej sytuacji, usłyszała tylko gniewne parsknięcie i wiązankę wulgaryzmów.

Zielonych Koszul, czyli członków nieoficjalnych, młodzieżowych bojówek Toma Riddle’a, było tego dnia więcej niż kiedykolwiek. Maszerowali butnie środkiem Pokątnej, jakby chcieli zademonstrować światu swoją potęgę. Ciężkie, wojskowe buty wybijały rytm na bruku, a na twarzach chłopców, którzy dopiero co ukończyli Hogwart, czy którąś z jego filii, gościł wyraz absolutnej pewności siebie. Ich miny mówiły więcej niż słowa. Jesteśmy młodzi, silni, i stoimy na wygranej pozycji – albo się do nas przyłączycie, albo zetrzemy was w proch! Julie aż zadrżała, gdy minęło ją sześciu bojówkarzy. A już zupełnie straciła nad sobą kontrolę, gdy wypatrzyła w tłumie dwóch śmierciożerców, dumnie eksponujących swoje tatuaże.

Śmierciożercy wybierani byli przez Riddle’a bardzo starannie. Nie każdy mógł się dostać do tej organizacji, która z dnia na dzień rosła w siłę, zdobywając coraz większe poparcie społeczne. Najbliżsi współpracownicy Toma Riddle’a byli wykształceni, wysportowani, pochodzili z najznakomitszych rodów. Stanowili elitę. To oni, a nie dogorywające Ministerstwo Magii, rządzili krajem, za nimi zaś stał Lord Voldemort, który pociągał za wszystkie sznurki, chociaż oficjalnie nie pełnił żadnej znaczącej funkcji. Początkowo Ministerstwo usiłowało walczyć ze śmierciożercami, organizacja została zdelegalizowana, a jej członkowie trafili do aresztu. Szybko się jednak okazało, że to walka z wiatrakami – na miejscu obciętej głowy wyrastały następne, szczególnie, że Voldemort w dalszym ciągu pozostawał na wolności i nie dawał za wygraną. A miał dostęp do potężnej broni. Za dziećmi arystokratów płynęły bowiem strumienie galeonów, które otwierały wszystkie drzwi. Rozmiękczyły także serca, teoretycznie całkiem nieprzekupnych, sędziów Wizengamotu. Ci zaś cofnęli akt delegalizacji i dodatkowo ofiarowali śmierciożercom kamienicę przy ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu.

Julie miała nadzieję, że nigdy przenigdy tam nie trafi. O piwnicach biura śmierciożerców krążyły już bowiem legendy. Co zresztą wcale nie studziło zapału zwolenników Voldemorta, którzy niewygodne pogłoski po prostu ignorowali.

Złowrogie legendy też się czasem mogą przydać. Tom Riddle publicznie twierdził, że potrafi sobie poradzić z przestępczością, a ludzie mieli wszelkie podstawy, by mu wierzyć.

– Zakaz Zgromadzeń? – Dziewczyna aż podskoczyła, gdy usłyszała ostry, przenikliwy głos. Dwóch mężczyzn, jeden siwobrody, koło pięćdziesiątki, drugi najwyżej trzydziestoletni, dyskutowało zawzięcie, gestykulując przy tym tak, jakby się znajdowali na rzymskim forum.

– Co za bzdura! To znaczy, że co, nie mogę iść z narzeczoną wieczorem do restauracji, ale do osiemnastej na Pokątnej mogę paradować w towarzystwie kilkudziesięciu kumpli? Toż to się kupy nie trzyma! Niedługo, kurwa, prohibicję wprowadzą!

– Ano. Tylko Pokątna jest terenem neutralnym, to dlatego taki tu dzisiaj tłum – wyjaśnił starszy z mężczyzn. – Wszyscy chcą się dowiedzieć, o co chodzi. I dlaczego, na bogów, śmierciożercy pozamykali nasze knajpy! Pamiętasz, kilka tygodni temu była obława w _Bunkierku_ , wszyscy o tym gadali. Myślałem, że na tym się skończy...

Czarnowłosy parsknął.

– Akurat, że _Bunkierek_ dopadli, to dobrze. Same podejrzane typy tam przychodziły. Ale co im, do cholery, zrobiła gospoda Pod Krogulcem? I restauracja Bartoliniego?

– No wiesz, skoro poza okolicami Pokątnej w jednym pomieszczeniu może przebywać tylko troje niespokrewnionych ze sobą osób, to istnienie knajp traci rację bytu... Wszystko przez magokomunistów. Tak przynajmniej twierdzi Riddle, a ja mu wierzę. Rozpanoszyli się ostatnio tak, że szkoda gadać, sam widziałem jednego, jak przemawiał na Nokturnie, bezczelnie, tuż przed siedzibą Riddle’a.

– I co się z nim stało? – zainteresował się młodszy.

– Jak to co? Dał mu któryś z Zielonych Koszul w mordę i tyle. Jeszcze krzyczał te swoje bzdurne hasła, gdy go targali do lochów. No wiesz „mugolaki wszystkich krajów łączcie się!” i tak dalej.

– Wujku! – Dziewczyna, która podbiegła do rozmawiających, mogła być najwyżej dwa, trzy lata starsza od Julie. Postrzępione, jasne kosmyki włosów tańczyły na wietrze. – Wujku Albercie! O, cześć Tony. – Spostrzegła młodszego mężczyznę. – Wiecie, że to nie bajki, z tym Zakazem Zgromadzeń? Wracam z biura. Nie mówią tam o niczym innym!

– O, to może wyjaśnisz nam, w czym rzecz. – Tony mówił takim tonem, jakby obraził się na cały świat. – Bo za cholerę nie możemy dojść do porozumienia. Kto w końcu z kim nie może się spotykać?

– To się nazywa wtórny analfabetyzm, wiesz? Toż stoi na ogłoszeniach jak wół! Godzina policyjna od osiemnastej, nie wolno wychodzić na ulice, ani spotykać się ze znajomymi. I nie ukryjesz się, stary, w mugolskiej dzielnicy, bo Riddle ma ponoć na opornych swoje sposoby. Nie wiem, na czym to polega, ale śmierciożercy błyskawicznie wykrywają spiskowców. Podobno kilkunastu przyłapano dzisiejszej nocy i wsadzono do pudła, chociaż debatowali w jakimś zawszonym pubie na przedmieściach... O Krogulcu już wiecie?

– Wiemy, wiemy. – Starszy mężczyzna machnął ręką. – Wieści szybko się rozchodzą.

– Owszem – zgodziła się dziewczyna. – Mój Frank nie może przeboleć, że koniec z imprezowaniem, przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Ten Zakaz to tymczasowe rozwiązanie, Riddle twierdzi, że jak tylko złowi szefostwo magokomunistów, sytuacja się unormuje. Oby. Bo ja to czarno widzę, przecież niektórzy ludzie pracują na nocną zmianę, więc niby jak mają funkcjonować, jeżeli godzina policyjna jest od osiemnastej? Mogliby chociaż od dwudziestej zrobić, jest lato, później robi się ciemno. A tu wieczory schrzanione i człowiek musi jak idiota skwierczeć w chałupie!

– No wiesz, pewnie niektórzy dostaną przepustki – zauważył Tony. – Słyszałem od kumpla, który pracuje w szpitalu. Zastanawiam się nawet, czy by sobie takiej przepustki nie skombinować...

– Aha, już widzę, jak ci ją wydają – prychnęła dziewczyna i niecierpliwym ruchem odgarnęła włosy z czoła. – Od kiedy to pracownicy warsztatu miotlarskiego harują po nocach? Od razu ktoś wyczai, że kręcisz!

Julie nie słyszała, co odpowiedział czarnowłosy mechanik, poszła dalej. Głowa pulsowała od nadmiaru informacji, nie napawających zresztą optymizmem. Tymczasem na Pokątnej zrobiło się jeszcze tłoczniej i trudno było zrobić choć dwa kroki, żeby na kogoś nie wpaść. Chaos był jednak tylko pozorny, sztucznie podsycany przez Zielone Koszule, które prowadziły niekończącą się agitację. W gruncie rzeczy śmierciożercy nad wszystkim panowali, pilnowali porządku, nie dopuszczali do awantur – przynajmniej tych spontanicznych, bo zaplanowane wybuchały całkiem często. Neutralność Pokątnej nie była prawdziwą neutralnością. Gdyby ktoś naprawdę chciał prowadzić niepoprawne polityczne dysputy w publicznym miejscu, to zanim by się zorientował, siedziałby pod kluczem w lochach na Nokturnie.

Oczywiście w lodziarni wszystkie stoliki były pozajmowane. Julie kupiła więc czekoladowy rożek i usiadła na krawężniku. Do spotkania z Remusem zostało dziesięć minut. Właściwie równie dobrze mogła pójść po niego do redakcji „Magicznych Słówek”, ale nie miała już siły, żeby przeciskać się przez tłum. Zresztą umówili się w lodziarni, więc z racji braku miejsc postanowiła poczekać w pobliżu – dzięki temu malało prawdopodobieństwo, że się rozminą. Musiał tędy przechodzić – to była jedyna droga do niemagicznego Londynu. _Ciekawe, czy Riddle naprawdę może nas śledzić nawet wtedy, gdy mieszkamy w strefie mugolskiej_ , zastanawiała się, zlizując czekoladę, cieknącą po palcach. Było ciepło, więc lody bardzo szybko się rozpuszczały. _To by było straszne! Cały czas czuć na sobie jego spojrzenie... brrr! Pytanie, jak daleko sięgają jego macki. Oczywiście Londyn to główny plac zabaw śmierciożerców, ale co z innymi miastami? Wsiami? Czy Riddle zdobył już taką władzę, żeby... żeby..._

Przestraszyła się swoich myśli. Przysłuchiwała się czasem temu, co mówił jej dziadek, który w czasie drugiej wojny światowej służył w marynarce, ale dopiero teraz uderzyło ją prawdopodobieństwo głoszonych przez niego hipotez. Nie chciała, żeby się sprawdziły. Marzyła o prostym, spokojnym życiu u boku człowieka, którego kochała, bez żadnych ekscesów, bez nadmiaru adrenaliny. Malowałaby pejzaże, lepiła pierogi i czytała Dickensa; byłaby po prostu szczęśliwa.

Udziału w wojnie nie miała w planach.

Gdy minęła piąta, zaczęła się denerwować, tym razem z powodu nieobecności Remusa. Nigdy się nie spóźniał. Miał bzika na punkcie punktualności! A jednak nie przychodził w dalszym ciągu, chociaż wskazówki już dawno przekroczyły wyznaczoną porę. W końcu zaczęła wątpić, czy umówili się właśnie na siedemnastą... a może to miała być siedemnasta trzydzieści? Osiemnasta...? Nie, przecież zapisywała w notesie, że mają się spotkać właśnie o siedemnastej. Tak bardzo tęskniła za Remusem, że nie pomyliłaby godziny!

Martwiły ją jego listy, niepokojąco lakoniczne, suche, zimne. Pisał, że jest zapracowany, że wakacyjna fucha w redakcji powoli zamienia się w wakacyjny koszmar, a on sam ledwo trzyma się na nogach. Oczywiście rozumiała to wszystko, sama dorabiała jako kelnerka w kawiarni i wcale nie było jej łatwo, a jednak zawsze znalazła czas, żeby napisać do Remusa długi list, ozdobiony szkicami – z blokiem i ołówkiem nie rozstawała się nigdy. To ona nalegała na spotkania, chociaż mieszkała daleko od Londynu. Ona dzwoniła pierwsza, czasem się za to nienawidząc. A on odpisywał krótko, szybko kończył rozmowy, i unikał jej jak ognia – przynajmniej takie odnosiła wrażenie. Być może przesadzała, jak zwykle zresztą, bardzo chciała w to wierzyć. Ale intuicja podpowiadała jej, że z Remusem dzieje się coś niedobrego. Co konkretnie? Na to pytanie nie potrafiła odpowiedzieć, Lunatyk zawsze był bardzo skryty i chyba nikt – nawet najlepsi przyjaciele, nawet ona sama – nie wiedział, co naprawdę dzieje się w jego głowie.

 _Gdzie on się podziewa_ , denerwowała się, _może coś mu się stało? Pójdę do redakcji, zapytam. Nie wytrzymam tu ani minuty dłużej!_

Wytrzymała. Gdy minęło pół godziny, kupiła drugi rożek, tym razem truskawkowy. Obiecała sobie, że gdy tylko zje go do końca, wróci do domu. Nie będzie czekała w nieskończoność na kogoś, kto najwyraźniej wcale nie ma ochoty jej widzieć.

Poprzednie lato było całkiem inne...

A wszystko zaczęło się wiosną.

 

*

 

Półtora roku wcześniej, Hogwart

 

– Zimno jak diabli! – marudził Syriusz, gdy wracali do zamku po zielarstwie. – Taki kwiecień powinien być zabroniony! Kwiatki, motylki, dziewczyny w lekkich sukienkach, to ja rozumiem, ale śnieg? No sam powiedz, Luniak, jakim prawem pod koniec kwietnia pada śnieg?!

Remus nie odpowiedział, wcisnął tylko dłonie do kieszeni tak głęboko, jak tylko się dało. Wiatr hulał w najlepsze, mrożąc oddechy i tysiącami igiełek kłując twarze. Dawno nie było tu takiej pogody o tej porze roku. Wszyscy rozpaczliwie tęsknili za słońcem.

– Szlag by to! – Jim usiłował przekrzyczeć zawieruchę. – Nici z treningu. W życiu nam nie pozwolą latać w taką zadymę!

– No i bardzo dobrze. – Syriusz mówił niewyraźnie, bo chronił twarz grubym, wełnianym szalikiem. – Wyobrażasz sobie jakbyśmy wyglądali po takim lataniu? Jak bałwany! Przymarzlibyśmy do mioteł! Daj spokój, to ja już wolę siedzieć w pokoju z kubkiem herbaty w łapach... Glizdek, masz jeszcze trochę tego kradzionego rumu

Peter pokiwał głową.

– Bosko! Rozgrzejemy się, chłopaki – ucieszył się Jim. – Nogi mam tak przemoczone, że cud będzie, jeżeli nie padnę na grypę... Tylko alkohol może mnie wskrzesić!

– Taa, jak zwykle – zironizował Remus. – Uważaj, bo jak się dłużej będziesz tak leczył, to wylądujesz na odwyku.

– Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi...

Nareszcie dotarli do zamku, w którym było prawie tak samo zimno, jak na zewnątrz. Tyle tylko, że śnieg nie sypał na głowy, a wiatr nie utrudniał konwersacji. Remus pomyślał, że kominki i to całe „magiczne ogrzewanie” jest warte tyle, co nic. Dałby wszystko za prąd. I za przytulną szkołę w nowym budynku. Oczywiście kochał Hogwart miłością czystą i nieskalaną, uwielbiał średniowieczne klimaty i tajemnicze zakamarki, ale zimą jego uczucia wyraźnie słabły. A tego roku zima była wyjątkowo długa i paskudna – na dodatek nic nie wskazywało na rychłą poprawę pogody.

– Jestem soplem lodu – nucił Jim, przeskakując po dwa stopnie naraz. –  Jestem bardzo soplastym soplem i potrzebuję wsparcia duchowego! Gdzież, ach, gdzież podziewa się ta, która mogłaby rozgrzać moje zlodowaciałe serce?

– Mózg ci chyba zmroziło, a nie serce – mruknął Syriusz. – Coś ty się nagle taki radosny zrobił, co? Najpierw marudzisz, że trening odwołany, a teraz zawodzisz jak jakiś bard na prochach! Halo, czy ty się przypadkiem dzisiaj nie randkujesz?

– No co ty, nie pamiętasz? – prychnął Remus. – Wielki plan naszego Rogasia! Umawia się z jakąś panienką z Krukolandu, żeby wzbudzić zazdrość Evansówny. Oczywiście gówno z tego wszystkiego wyjdzie, ale on myśli, że jest mistrzem taktyki. Normalnie Napoleon. Nic, tylko zwołać kumpli i hajda na Moskwę!

– Jakbyś nie zauważył, Lunatyk delikatnie sugeruje, żebyś zaprzestał robienia z siebie idioty. – Syriusz wyszczerzył zęby. – Bo skończy się tak, jak dwa miesiące temu. Ciężką depresją. A twoje ciężkie depresje zwykle odbijają się na nas.

– A idźcie w cholerę – obraził się Jim. – Człowiek do was z sercem na dłoni, a wy mu od razu nóż w plecy. Tacy z was przyjaciele? – Minę miał tak rozbrajającą, że nie wytrzymali i parsknęli śmiechem. Nawet Peter, który ostatnio bywał w kiepskim nastroju, uśmiechnął się blado. Syriusz o mało nie spadł ze schodów, w ostatniej chwili zdołał przytrzymać się poręczy.

– Bardzo, bardzo zabawne – mruczał Potter. – Bardzo. A mnie się i tak uda, zobaczycie! Lily prędzej czy później będzie moja!

– A Sahara zmieni się w rajski ogród – stwierdził Remus z namaszczeniem godnym starotestamentowego proroka. – Słuchajcie, muszę jeszcze zajrzeć do biblioteki, bo zamówiłem Tacyta. Pince miała go dla mnie ściągnąć z magazynu. Jak mi wychlejecie cały rum, to was ubiję, jasne?

– Groźny wilk szczerzy kły! – Syriusz nadal nie mógł się uspokoić, ewidentnie dostał głupawki. – _Dzięki Ci, Boże, żeśmy bałwaaanyyy..._ – krzyknął, zabawnie przeciągając samogłoski, gdy wspinali się na kolejne piętro, a Lunatyk skręcał właśnie w korytarz prowadzący do biblioteki.

– ... Morza Czerwonego przebyyyli! _ **[1]**_

Remus uśmiechnął się szeroko. To była jedna z tych rzadkich chwil, kiedy czuł, że jest dokładnie tam, gdzie być powinien.

Wśród przyjaciół.

 

*

 

Poza Tacytem zdobył jeszcze tomik wierszy Katullusa, no i _Wielki Testament_ Villona, o którym marzył od dłuższego czasu. Był absolutnie szczęśliwy, nawet zimno przestało mu przeszkadzać. Wiedział, że jak tylko wróci do dormitorium, napije się gorącej herbaty z rumem, a potem będzie czytał, i czytał, aż do przesytu. W końcu trwał piątek, ulubiony dzień wszystkich uczniów. A w piątek wszystko było możliwe.

Pod ścianą, na zimnej posadzce siedziała dziewczyna, i szkicowała coś w notatniku. Spojrzał na nią z sympatią – tego dnia nawet Slughorn obudziłby w nim pozytywne uczucia – i pomyślał, że jest bardzo ładna. Miała mocno kręcone, ciemne włosy i drobną twarz elfa z irlandzkiej baśni. Postanowił, że następnym razem spróbuje z nią porozmawiać, teraz za bardzo śpieszyło mu się do książek. Chyba była Puchonką. Albo Krukonką. W każdym razie na imię miała Julie.

Był już w połowie drogi do wieży Gryffindoru, gdy nagle usłyszał jakieś krzyki, które dobiegały z rzadko uczęszczanego, wąskiego korytarza, zwanego Ślepą Kiszką. Z początku chciał je zignorować; wiedział, że czasem urządzano na tym piętrze pojedynki, a ich uczestnicy nie lubili, kiedy im przeszkadzano. Ale nie wytrzymał. Krzyki brzmiały mocno podejrzanie, ktoś chyba wzywał pomocy. Zawrócił. Zbiegł po schodach i wpadł do Kiszki, trzymając różdżkę w pogotowiu.

I bardzo dobrze, że trzymał. Dzięki temu nie oberwał w głowę oszałamiaczem.

Odruchowo wymruczał zaklęcie i przewrócił jednego ze Ślizgonów. W drugim poznał Malcolma Gordicka i błyskawicznie zrozumiał, że popełnił błąd – nie powinien tu przychodzić. Z pałkarzem Slytherinu nie miał najmniejszych szans.

Gordick, niestety, nie bardzo pasował do stereotypu mięśniaka. Nie był głupi. A na dodatek świetnie posługiwał się magią.

– Wynoś się stąd, Lupin – zażądał. Nie musiał podnosić głosu, i tak był przekonujący.

– Natychmiast. To nie twoja sprawa!

Przy ścianie stał trzeci Ślizgon, palce zaciskał na drewnianej pałce, albo na nodze od stołu, trudno powiedzieć, co to naprawdę było. Nie miał różdżki. Wyglądał na zdeterminowanego, jak szczur, który prędzej odgryzie sobie ogon, niż pozwoli się schwytać. Ale Remus widział, że cholernie się boi, zagryzał wargi niemal do krwi, a ręce trochę mu drżały.  Ze sławnej buty Danny’ego O’Neila nie zostało nawet śladu.

 _No to wpadłem. W sam środek porachunków gangsterskich_.

Remus nie miał złudzeń, skoro Gordick chciał tłuc O’Neila, znaczyło to, że ten ostatni uczciwie sobie na cięgi zasłużył. Nie był niewinną ofiarą. Z niewinnością miał bardzo niewiele wspólnego. Z drugiej jednak strony, jeżeli Gordick i ten drugi, chyba Stevens, dobraliby mu się do tyłka, to nie wyszedłby ze szpitala przez ładnych parę tygodni. A nawet taki oszust jak Danny, nie zasługiwał na podobną karę.

– Mylisz się, Gordick. – Remus ogromnie się zdziwił, bo głos prawie mu nie zadrżał. – Tak się składa, że jestem prefektem. I nie zamierzam tolerować samosądów. Samosądy są złe, wiesz? Za coś takiego można wylecieć z Hogwartu.

Odpowiedzią był ostry świst zaklęcia. Remus odskoczył, refleks ocalił go po raz drugi.

– Uspokój się, Dick! – Gordick ofuknął Stevensa, który właśnie podniósł się z posadzki ze szczerym zamiarem wyprucia z Remusa flaków. – Słuchaj, Lupin – zwrócił się do Gryfona – ja do ciebie nic nie mam, jesteś poeta, nie chciałbym ci zrobić krzywdy. Ale będę musiał, jeżeli za pięć sekund nie znajdziesz się na schodach. I nie zajeżdżaj mi tu swoją żałosną prefekturą! O’Neil mocno mi podpadł i nie zamierzam mu tego darować. Chyba mam prawo odebrać to, co do mnie należy? Nie uważasz, że to po prostu sprawiedliwość dziejowa?

– Wypchaj się, dupku! Niczego nie jestem ci winien! – Nie wytrzymał Danny. – I to ma być, według ciebie, sprawiedliwość? Dwóch osiłków napadających na nieuzbrojonego człowieka interesu?

– Zamknij mordę! – Stevens był wyraźnie nie w sosie, spieszyło mu się do bitki. – Zaraz połamię ci wszystkie kości, zasrany oszuście!

– A teraz ty mnie posłuchaj, Gordick. – Remus nagle poczuł spokój, jakby coś chłodnego zalęgło się w jego klatce piersiowej. Miał pomysł. – Weźmiesz teraz swojego nadpobudliwego kumpla i obaj grzecznie pomaszerujecie do lochów. Sprawiedliwość nie polega na robieniu miazgi z czyichś kończyn. Jeżeli macie jakieś pretensje do O’Neila, to załatwcie to jak cywilizowani ludzie, pogadajcie, poproście Slughorna o wsparcie, no nie wiem, jest mnóstwo możliwości...

Danny parsknął. Stevens aż podskoczył ze złości i rzucił się na wroga z gołymi rękami. O’Neil zdołał zablokować cios. Nie był wprawdzie mistrzem zaklęć, ale w walce wręcz radził sobie bardzo dobrze.

– Odejdź od niego, Stevens. – Tym razem w głosie Remusa zabrzmiała stal. Gordick spojrzał na niego z mimowolnym podziwem. – Jak już mówiłem, jestem prefektem. A prefekci, nie wiem, czy o tym wiecie, mają specjalne sposoby, żeby porozumieć się z ciałem pedagogicznym. Prościej mówiąc... – Wyciągnął z kieszeni guzik i bawił się nim przez chwilę. – Za dwie, trzy minuty pojawi się tu profesor McGonagall. Sugeruję więc bieg. Szybki chód może nie wystarczyć.

Siłowali się z Gordickiem na spojrzenia, żaden z nich nie odwrócił wzroku. Ślizgon poważnie wątpił w to, że Lupin mówi prawdę, ale nie mógł tego całkowicie wykluczyć.

– To nie jest zwyczajny guzik, prawda? – zapytał w końcu, marszcząc szerokie brwi.

– Może jest, a może nie jest – uśmiechnął się Remus. – Chcecie to sprawdzić na własnej skórze?

Nie chcieli. Gordick mruknął coś do kolegi i obaj, ociągając się, pomaszerowali w kierunku schodów. Stevens splunął Remusowi pod nogi, ale nie udało mu się sprowokować Gryfona.

– Jeszcze się policzymy! – warknął na pożegnanie.

Gdy ucichły kroki Ślizgonów, O’Neil wypuścił z rąk swoją pałkę, która zresztą na nic by się nie zdała w konfrontacji z magią. Drewno uderzyło o posadzkę z głuchym pacnięciem.

– O kurwa – powiedział z szacunkiem. – To było mocne, Gryfonie. Moje kości będą ci wdzięczne do końca życia!

– Czyli niezbyt długo. – Remus nadal bawił się guzikiem. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że ręce ma mokre od potu. – Chyba powinienem wreszcie go przyszyć…

– Blefowałeś?

– A jak myślisz?

O’Neil pokręcił głową, a potem roześmiał się wesoło i klepnął Remusa w ramię.

– Facet, jesteś mistrzem! Trzeba to oblać! Mam w lochach zaprzyjaźniony schowek na miotły... Dasz się zaprosić na flaszkę bimbru?

Remus wiedział, że najlepszą odpowiedzią byłoby „nie”. Bardzo stanowcze. Wiele słyszał o Danielu O’Neilu i bez trudu wywnioskował, że tropem Irlandczyka ze Slytherinu zawsze podążają kłopoty. A jednak, zamiast odmówić, pokiwał głową i odparł:

– Flaszka nie wystarczy. Po takich przejściach przydałaby się spora cysterna... – westchnął. – Mogę zapytać, o co właściwie wam poszło?

– Nie możesz.

– Tak myślałem.

 

*

 

Od rana mówiło się wyłącznie o pierwszym numerze szkolnego pisma, a konkretniej – o niespodziewanej koalicji Danny’ego O’Neila i Remusa Lupina. Jak to się stało, zastanawiali się Hogwartczycy, że dwaj tak różni ludzie uznali, że współpraca im się opłaci? Co wspólnego mógł mieć szkolny poeta z bimbrownikiem i szmuglerem...? 

Szybko okazało się, że wspólnym mianownikiem jest literatura. Pierwszy numer „Enigmy”, bo tak świeżo upieczeni dziennikarze ochrzcili swoje pismo, okazał się prawdziwym hitem. To nie było amatorskie wytwórstwo, to było profesjonalne pisanie! Julie nie podobała się tylko grafika, jej zdaniem chłopcy zbyt mało uwagi przykładali do wizualnej strony pisma. Poza tym była jak najbardziej za. I nie mogła wyjść z podziwu, że O’Neil, o którym nie miała nigdy najlepszego zdania, tak dobrze radzi sobie ze słowem pisanym.

O tym, że Lupin pisze świetnie, wiedziała od dawna. Bywała na jego wieczorkach poetyckich. Chciała nawet do niego podejść i powiedzieć, że ceni jego twórczość, ale nie miała odwagi. Pewnie i tak nie interesowało go zdanie jakiejś tam Puchonki, która, delikatnie mówiąc, nie należała do szkolnej śmietanki towarzyskiej.

Brak rozrywek niezbyt jej zresztą przeszkadzał, bo nie przepadała za ludźmi. Przynajmniej za ludźmi w dużej ilości. Najczęściej i tak siedziała gdzieś na korytarzu, szkicując – a to portret, a to fragmenty architektury; najlepiej czuła się sama ze sobą. I ze swoim notatnikiem. Chociaż czasami miała dość, szczególnie wtedy, gdy coś w rysowaniu nie szło zgodnie z planem.

– Cholera – mruknęła, bo ołówek złamał się pod zbyt mocnym naciskiem dłoni. Męczyła kolumnę od obiadu i ciągle nie była zadowolona z efektu. A w dodatku te gotyckie sklepienia! Powoli traciła nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek uda jej się skończyć szkic.

Nie zwróciła uwagi na żywą istotę, która stanęła tuż przed nią, zasłaniając światło pochodni. Żywe istoty zwykle nie zwracały na nią większej uwagi, więc należało przypuszczać, że i ta zaraz odejdzie.

– Zwariowałaś? – Usłyszała głos, w którym zabrzmiało szczere oburzenie. – Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to sobie nerki odmrozisz! Przyszłabyś lepiej do nas, do świetlicy, a nie siedzisz tu jak jakaś pustelnica-masochistka!

Julie westchnęła i popatrzyła na intruza. Niestety, Emma, jej koleżanka z dormitorium, rzadko dawała za wygraną. Była koszmarnym przykładem społecznika, a w poprzednim wcieleniu z pewnością pracowała w jakiejś ochronce dla sierot.

– No już, natychmiast podnieś się z tej posadzki! Nie zimno ci?

– Mam kocyk – odparła Julie zgodnie z prawdą.

– Kocyk, kocyk... – mruczała Emma. – Ja ci dam kocyk! A potem znowu dostanę opieprz od Pomfrey, że pozwoliłam ci się przeziębić! Idziesz?

– Zaraz. Muszę skończyć tę kolumnę.

– U ciebie zaraz oznacza nigdy. – Jasnowłosa Puchonka schyliła się i postawiła obok nóg Julie jakiś srebrny, podłużny przedmiot. – Wiedziałam, że i tak się nie ruszysz, ale cóż, zawsze warto spróbować.. Masz. Przyniosłam ci termos z herbatą. Może dzięki temu jakoś przeżyjesz do kolacji...

Julie uśmiechnęła się lekko. Nie sądziła, że tak łatwo się wymiga. Poza tym była naprawdę wdzięczna. Ręce zaczynały jej grabieć, a to trochę utrudniało pracę. 

– Dziękuję. Naprawdę przyjdę, jak skończę. To znaczy postaram się... no wiesz.

– Wiem – przerwała jej Emma i ruszyła z powrotem do świetlicy.

Znowu zapadła cisza. Grube mury świetnie tłumiły dźwięki. Julie miała przez chwilę wrażenie, jakby wszyscy wymarli, a ona została na świecie całkiem sama.

Wzdrygnęła się gwałtownie. Wbrew pozorom nie było to przyjemne uczucie. Sięgnęła po notatnik, jakby chciała się nim zasłonić przed własnym strachem, ale nie leżał tam, gdzie go położyła. Wymacała tylko termos, który przyniosła Emma. Grubego zeszytu wypełnionego szkicami nigdzie nie było.

Została jej tylko jedna, jedyna kartka, ta, na której rysowała kolumnę.

Gdzie reszta...?

Nagle dotarło do niej, że Emma musiała zabrać rysunki. Zrezygnowała tylko pozornie, a tak naprawdę od początku planowała intrygę! Wiedziała, że koleżanka za nic w świecie nie pozwoliłaby, żeby jej szkice trafiły w niepowołane ręce. Tak często rysowała przecież ludzi bez ich wiedzy! Odruchowo i dokładnie, jakby posługiwała się nie ołówkiem, a aparatem fotograficznym. Umarłaby chyba ze wstydu, gdyby to się wydało!

– Zabiję zołzę! – Już chciała się zerwać z miejsca, ale nagle zrezygnowała. Postanowiła potrzymać Emmę w niepewności, nie chciała dać jej satysfakcji. Zresztą Emma nie byłaby chyba aż tak wredna, żeby dawać komuś notatnik do obejrzenia...?

 _Uspokój_ _się, uspokój, Julie. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Napijesz się teraz herbaty, a potem pójdziesz do świetlicy i lodowatym tonem zażądasz zwrotu rysunków. Dystyngowana ironia, tego ci właśnie trzeba!  Opanowanie. Chłód. Rozsądek..._

Znowu poczuła na sobie czyjeś spojrzenie, tym razem jednak od razu podniosła wzrok znad kartki, żeby sprawdzić, kto przyszedł. Myślała, że to Emma i już przygotowywała sobie w myślach mowę oskarżycielską.

Ale to nie była Emma.

A spokój i opanowanie momentalnie wyparowały.

– Emma mówiła, że cię tu znajdę. – Remus Lupin jakby nigdy nic usiadł obok niej na posadzce. – Jestem Remus.

– Wiem – mruknęła, a potem speszyła się jeszcze bardziej, bo zobaczyła, że chłopak trzyma w rękach jej notatnik. Gorzej. Nie tylko trzyma. Otwiera i przegląda! – Skąd masz...

– Twoje rysunki? Przechwyciłem – uśmiechnął się. – Są bardzo dobre. Nie, źle mówię, one są po prostu świetne! I dlatego mam pewną propozycję... Zgodziłabyś się może narysować parę ilustracji do naszej gazety? No wiesz, do „Enigmy” – dodał, chociaż musiałaby cały dzień spędzić w schowku na miotły, żeby nie znać nazwy pisma O’Neila i Lupina.

Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. W głowie miała pustkę – to znaczy myśli kłębiły się tak intensywnie, że potrzebowałaby chyba nici Ariadny, żeby którąś odnaleźć. Niezbyt dobrze radziła sobie w kontaktach z ludźmi. W zasadzie, to nie radziła sobie wcale i dlatego zamiast rzucić jakąś celną ripostę, po prostu milczała, patrząc na Remusa jak na zadziwiający okaz fauny.

_Julie, jesteś skończoną idiotką._

_Powinnaś się leczyć._

_–_ Rozumiem, że musisz się zastanowić? – Chłopak nie dawał za wygraną. – No tak, nic dziwnego, współpraca z takimi popaprańcami jak my...

– Tak – przerwała mu. – To znaczy nie, nie muszę się zastanawiać. Będę dla was rysować, i tak robię to na okrągło. Mogę...? – Zerknęła znacząco na notatnik.

– A pozwolisz mi zatrzymać rysunek z ostatniego wieczorku poetyckiego? No wiesz, ten, na którym jestem z Syriuszem i Jimem... Bardzo mi się podoba, jest lepszy niż fotografia.

Delikatnie wyjęła mu z rąk notatnik i wyrwała kartkę, o którą prosił.

– Dziękuję. Naprawdę się cieszę, że zgodziłaś się nam pomóc. Obaj z O’Neilem kompletnie nie znamy się na malarstwie, a skoro zachciało nam się zakładać czasopismo, to byłoby fajnie, gdyby jakoś wyglądało... To znaczy graficznie. Spotkamy się jutro w świetlicy? Trzeba omówić strategię!

– Dobrze – odparła trochę wbrew sobie.  – Wieczorem?

– Tak. – Skinął głową. – Muszę teraz dopaść O’Neila i przekazać mu dobre wieści. Wsiąkł gdzieś z moim Horacym i udaje, że go nie ma. Mam tylko nadzieję, że jest na tyle trzeźwy, żeby zrozumieć, o co mi chodzi...

– Lubisz Horacego? – zdziwiła się. Nie znała zbyt wielu osób, które interesowałyby się literaturą antyczną.

– Bardzo! Ja się w ogóle świetnie czuję w starożytnym Rzymie, chociaż jeszcze lepiej w modernizmie, la boheme, no wiesz...

I tak się stało, że Remus nie  wyruszył na poszukiwanie Danny’ego O’Neila.

Przesiedzieli na korytarzu aż do kolacji i szybko okazało się, że Julie ma naprawdę dużo do powiedzenia – wbrew pozorom nie posługiwała się wyłącznie półsłówkami.

Niewiele było trzeba, żeby obudzić śpiącą królewnę.

 

*

 

Współczesność

 

To był sądny dzień.

Nikt w redakcji „Magicznych Słówek”, włącznie z Naczelnym, nie potrafił skupić się na pracy; samopiszące pióra leżały bezczynnie, a maszyny do pisania omijano szerokim łukiem. Dziennikarze, niezależnie od tego, czy byli politycznymi „zesłańcami”, ugodowcami, ideowcami, czy zwykłymi grafomanami, skupiali się w gromadki i dyskutowali na temat ostatniego pomysłu Riddle’a – słynnego już Zakazu Zgromadzeń.

(„To znaczy, że co, Naczelny będzie nas puszczał do domu przed wieczorynką? Świetny dowcip!”)

Wszyscy byli tak podekscytowani, że zapomnieli na chwilę o podsłuchach i szpiegach, o tym, że lepiej nie mówić tego, co się myśli, bo można skończyć w miejscu o wiele gorszym od redakcji czwartorzędnego brukowca. Nawet milczący zwykle jak grób Teddy Gardin ożywił się nieco, pił jedną kawę za drugą, i wymyślał satyryczne wierszyki, wychodząc z założenia, że trzeba wyśmiać to, czego nie da się zniszczyć.

Remus Lupin zdawał sobie sprawę, kim jest Teddy Gardin, i dlaczego pracuje w „Magicznych Słówkach”. Był jednym z „zesłańców” – jak ich powszechnie nazywano – typem niepoprawnym politycznie i z tego względu niemile widzianym w prestiżowych gazetach, w których kiedyś pracował. Miał ogromny talent literacki, a jednak zajmował się wymyślaniem prymitywnych historyjek miłosnych, cieszących się popularnością wśród czytelniczek pisma. I tak dobrze, że nie trafił do Azkabanu! Jego przyjaciel, Frank Emersbach, założyciel konspiracyjnych „Filipik”, nie miał tyle szczęścia – zamordowano go w czasie jednego z przesłuchań. Oczywiście nikt nie potrafił tego udowodnić, ale dziennikarze wiedzieli swoje i po rozbiciu redakcji „Filipik” nie próbowali dłużej bawić się w rewolucjonistów. Podejrzewano, że Gardin był zamieszany w całą aferę, wieszczono mu w związku z tym rychły koniec; koledzy odsuwali się od niego, jakby był zarażony trądem. Sprawa rozeszła się jednak po kościach. Kariera Teddy’ego była wprawdzie złamana, ale przynajmniej pozwolono mu w dalszym ciągu uprawiać zawód, a to już było bardzo dużo, jak na te czasy. Niektórzy dziennikarze – ci, którzy nie skończyli jak Emersbach – musieli na zawsze pożegnać się z pisaniem. Świetni felietoniści bywali teraz szatniarzami, krytycy literaccy handlowali bimbrem. Remus miał czasem wrażenie, że świat po prostu stanął na głowie, albo zamienił się w dom wariatów.

Nie wszyscy dziennikarze byli przeciwnikami polityki Riddle’a, znaleźli się też tacy, którzy od razu poczuli sprzyjającą koniunkturę – ci najczęściej szli pracować do „Proroka”. Tworzyli pochwalne epistoły, ba, nawet poematy na część Lorda Voldemorta, a najlepsze, że często szczerze wierzyli w to, co piszą! Porządni ludzie, o ile oczywiście można być porządnym człowiekiem w zaistniałych okolicznościach, unikali „Proroka” jak ognia. Taki Bernard, na przykład, dobrowolnie zrezygnował z posady w Riddle’owskiej gadzinówce i zaczął pracować w „Słówkach”. Twierdził, że woli do końca życia pisać o romansach aktorek, niż tańczyć, jak mu zagrają. Wielu myślało podobnie.

Zresztą, prawdę mówiąc, „Magiczne Słówka” nie były zwykłym brukowcem. Pracowało tu wielu uzdolnionych dziennikarzy, przed epoką Voldemorta żadne prestiżowe pismo nie mogło sobie pozwolić na taką kadrę! „Magiczne Słówka” zmieniły się nie do poznania. Dodano nowe działy, pisywano felietony (oczywiście apolityczne), ogłaszano konkursy. Remus Lupin od początku wiedział, dokąd powinien udać się na wakacyjną praktykę i ani przez chwilę nie żałował wyboru.

Pracę dostał bez problemu, a to dzięki temu, że pierwszą osobą, na którą się natknął w redakcji, był Teddy Gardin we własnej osobie. Spojrzał spode łba, zapytał, o co chodzi, a gdy usłyszał o „Enigmie”, z miejsca zaprowadził Remusa do Naczelnego.

– Chłopak szuka roboty na wakacje – powiedział szorstko. – Na twoim miejscu bym go zatrudnił. – I wyszedł. Naczelny nawet nie podniósł oczu znad papierów, po prostu kazał Remusowi zgłosić się nazajutrz o dziewiątej.

Od tego dnia minął miesiąc. Remus szybko podłapał, w czym rzecz – unikać prowokatorów, dobrze żyć z ugodowcami, nie rozmawiać na tematy polityczne z „zesłańcami”. Przede wszystkim zaś robić to, co każe Naczelny. Naczelny był lawirantem (w przeciwnym razie nie pełniłby tej funkcji) i za wszelką cenę usiłował zachować status quo. A to oznaczało, że bez mrugnięcia okiem nasłałby śmierciożerców na każdego, kto wydałby mu się zagrożeniem dla gazety. Gazetę zawsze stawiał na pierwszym miejscu.

Do spotkania z Julie zostało dwadzieścia minut. Remus odłożył niedokończony artykuł i dał znać Bernardowi, że zbiera się do wyjścia. Bernard nie miał zastrzeżeń. Ten dzień i tak był już stracony.

Zbiegł szybko po schodach i wypadł na świeże powietrze.

Na murku, przed budynkiem redakcji, siedział jakiś człowiek, zasłaniając się płachtą gazety. Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach czyta „Proroka” przed drzwiami „Magicznych Słówek”, zadziwił się Remus. Po chwili poznał odpowiedź na to pytanie.

– A słowa Gadamera stały się ciałem – oświadczył Rudolf Lestrange i złożył gazetę. – Dokładnie miesiąc po jego błyskotliwym blefie, Riddle naprawdę wprowadza Zakaz Zgromadzeń. Co za zbieg okoliczności, nie sądzisz

Remus spodziewałby się zobaczyć pod redakcją każdego, tylko nie Lestrange’a. Dlatego nie zareagował od razu. Nie był w stanie.

Nie widzieli się od feralnej wizyty w _Bunkierku_ i Remus powoli tracił już nadzieję, że Rudolf jeszcze się odezwie. Zresztą było mu to w gruncie rzeczy obojętne – a przynajmniej tak sądził – miał zbyt wiele zajęć, żeby dodatkowo zajmować się rozkładaniem  na części pierwsze psychiki Lestrange’a. Nie dość, że pracował w redakcji, to jeszcze niemal codziennie spotykał się z O’Neilem i jego ferajną; powoli zaczynał zapominać, jak wygląda od środka jego własne mieszkanie! Z początku dziwiło go, że Lestrange nie pojawia się na „zlotach” w domu Eddy, ale doszedł do wniosku, że widocznie znowu wyjechał do Szwajcarii. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę niemiły zgrzyt w postaci wizyty w areszcie śmierciożerców. O’Neil dostał wprawdzie oficjalny zakaz opuszczania Londynu, ale Lestrange miał znajomości i pieniądze, mógł więc ominąć wiele zakazów.

– Co ty tu robisz, Lestrange? – Remus odzyskał wreszcie mowę. – I dlaczego, na Merlina, paradujesz z tą gadzinówką! Za coś takiego można mocno oberwać. Widziałem takich, co oberwali. Nie wyglądali pięknie.

Tamten wzruszył ramionami.

– Taki dzisiaj cyrk, że nikomu nie chciałoby się kiwnąć palcem. Która to godzina, za kwadrans piąta? No patrz, w takim razie mamy jeszcze dużo czasu.

– Mamy?

– Ano. Spektakl zaczyna się za pół godziny. Powinniśmy być chwilę wcześniej, żeby zająć dobre miejsca.

Remus z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową.

– Znikasz. Pojawiasz się po miesiącu... Skąd ty, do diabła, wiesz, gdzie ja pracuję? I bredzisz, jakbyś przesadził z haszyszem. O nie, Lestrange, nie wybieram się na żadne przedstawienie, dobrze wiem, jak takie przedstawienia się kończą. Umówiłem się. Więc teraz po prostu cię zignoruję i sobie pójdę, dobrze?

Rudolf roześmiał się cicho.

– Droga wolna! Widzisz tamten stragan z oczami traszek? Jak tylko go miniesz, zacznie cię zżerać ciekawość. A jak wyjdziesz z Gargulcowej na Pokątną, dojdziesz do wniosku, że popełniłeś niewybaczalny błąd... Naprawdę chcesz go popełnić?

Nie odpowiedział, minął Lestrange’a i ruszył w kierunku Pokątnej. W lodziarni czekała na niego Julie, nie mógł się spóźnić. Byłby zwykłą świnią, gdyby wystawił ją do wiatru.

Gdy znalazł się tuż obok straganu z oczami traszek, zawrócił. Musiał się mocno powstrzymywać, żeby nie ruszyć biegiem.

 

*

 

Przez jedną, straszną chwilę Remus podejrzewał, że Lestrange prowadzi go prosto do jaskini lwa. Na szczęście minęli jednak pozornie niestrzeżone wejście do kwatery głównej Riddle’a i ruszyli dalej, lawirując między przechodniami. Na Nokturnie nie było takiego tłumu jak na Pokątnej, ponure legendy robiły swoje, ale i tak kręciło się tu wiele osób, o wiele więcej niż zazwyczaj. Zniknęły za to wszystkie stragany. Najwidoczniej Riddle uznał, że na „jego” ulicy obowiązuje całkowity zakaz handlu.

Zatrzymali się dopiero przy kamienicy narożnej, jednej z tych szarych, niepozornych kamienic, które błagają o generalny remont i wspominają odległe czasy świetności. Okna były ciemne, w żadnym nie wisiały firanki, a na parapetach nie stała ani jedna pelargonia. Nieprzyjemne wrażenie potęgowały gargulce, które obsiadły dach, łypiąc na przechodniów z ostentacyjną pogardą.

– Sympatyczny domek – zauważył Remus. – Podobno była tu kiedyś szulernia... a może nadal jest? – spojrzał pytająco na Rudolfa.

– Nie ma – odparł tamten z udanym smutkiem. – Jeszcze przed Voldemortem aurorzy zrobili nalot, zgarnęli przy tym niezłą sumkę, oczywiście jeśli wierzyć plotkom. Ponoć dowódca sekcji wybudował sobie potem willę z basenem gdzieś na południu Francji.

– No tak, uczciwość, to pojęcie względne – parsknął Lupin. – Skoro nie ma tu szulerni, a ty nie zamierzasz mnie puścić z torbami, to po co tu właściwie przyszliśmy? Rozumiem, że „spektakl”, to taka metafora...

Rudolf szperał chwilę w kieszeniach. Wyciągnął zielonkawą kopertę i podał ją Remusowi.

– Źle rozumiesz. Przybyliśmy w to prześwietne miejsce aby się ukulturalniać. Wchłaniać wyższą kulturę. Jednoczyć z narodem. Inaczej rzecz ujmując – odchamieć. Sam zresztą za moment zrozumiesz, co mam na myśli.

Nie zapukali, po prostu weszli. Zatrzymano ich dopiero w hallu – nagle, tuż przed nimi, zmaterializowało się dwóch uzbrojonych w różdżki śmierciożerców. Obaj byli ubrani w proste, czarne szaty; na piersiach lśniły srebrne hafty układające się w Mroczny Znak.

– Witam panów – powiedział starszy śmierciożerca, który z wyglądu przypominał lorda Byrona.

– Remus? – Rudolf znacząco zerknął na zieloną kopertę, której Lupin nie zdążył nawet obejrzeć.

Nieco zdezorientowany podał ją strażnikowi. Nie wiedział, o co w tym wszystkim może chodzić, i dlaczego, do diabła, Lestrange zadaje się ze śmierciożercami! Miał jak najgorsze przeczucia.

Strażnik otworzył kopertę i pokiwał głową.

– Wszystko się zgadza, panie Lestrange. Przypominam, że różdżki należy zostawić w szatni. Życzę miłej zabawy – wskazał schody prowadzące na dół.

Rudolf podziękował uprzejmie i pociągnął za sobą Remusa, którego na chwilę wmurowało w posadzkę. Schody, w przeciwieństwie do reszty kamienicy, były starannie utrzymane i aż lśniły od pasty do podłóg. Trzeba było bardzo uważać, żeby się nie poślizgnąć.

– Lestrange...

– Porozmawiamy, jak usiądziemy – przerwał mu Rudolf.

Minęli jakiegoś mężczyznę, który nie zwrócił na nich najmniejszej uwagi, potem dwie kobiety w jasnych sukienkach. Jedna z nich wydała się Remusowi znajoma, musiał spotkać ją w teatrze, lub na przyjęciu u lorda Bredforda. A może całkiem gdzie indziej?

Kamienica z pewnością była obszerniejsza, niż mogłoby się wydawać, ktoś musiał jej wnętrze rozszerzyć za pomocą magii. Gdy zeszli, zobaczyli błyszczącą, drewnianą ladę, z którą uwijali się szatniarze; kurtki, różdżki, torebki, parasole – wszystko musiało zostać na zewnątrz. Zostawili więc i swoje rzeczy, a potem, przeciskając się przez tłum elegancko ubranych gości, ruszyli w kierunku drzwi.

To, co się za nimi znajdowało, zapierało dech w piersiach.

Otumaniało lepiej niż szampan.

Było po prostu... niezwykłe.

Ktoś, kto dysponował ogromną mocą, przeniósł na Nokturn cały amfiteatr grecki, wraz ze wzgórzem i okolicznymi gajami oliwnymi. W oddali połyskiwało morze, a kwiaty pachniały tak intensywnie, że Remusowi zakręciło się w głowie. Śpiewały ptaki. Niebo czerwieniło się od zachodu słońca, zamiast żyrandola lśniła ogromna kula, tak dojrzała od blasku, jakby za moment miała rozprysnąć się na tysiące iskier. Nie było już obskurnej kamienicy, nie było nawet dwudziestego wieku, iluzja przenosiła widzów w czasy Sofoklesa.

A może to wcale nie była iluzja...?

Rudolf nie wyglądał na zaskoczonego. Trudno powiedzieć, czy był już wcześniej w tym miejscu, w każdym razie doskonale nad sobą panował i zachowywał się tak, jakby gaje oliwne rosnące w piwnicy były czymś oczywistym. Wymieniał ukłony ze znajomymi, od czasu do czasu rzucał kilka słów, lub zatrzymywał się, żeby choć przez chwilę porozmawiać z zaprzyjaźnioną damą, czy lordem. Cały czas się przy tym rozglądał. Remus pomyślał, że chyba szuka w tłumie konkretnej osoby, ale równie dobrze mógł przecież podziwiać dekoracje, albo urodę młodych kobiet, ubranych jak greckie arystokratki. Nie byłoby w tym nic zaskakującego. Remus też patrzył na nie z zachwytem, przypominały antyczne posągi – wkrótce okazało się, że ich zadaniem jest wskazywanie gościom miejsc w amfiteatrze. Rudolf machnął zaproszeniem, a jedna z kariatyd zaczęła mu tłumaczyć, dokąd powinni się udać. Wkrótce okazało się, że ich miejsca są naprawdę doskonałe, usiedli w ostatnim rzędzie. Patrzyli na scenę z góry i widzieli każdy szczegół, a na dodatek za ich plecami rosły jakieś kwitnące krzewy, które pięknie pachniały. Wiatr znad morza orzeźwiał, szum fal był bardzo dobrze słyszalny.

I wtedy Remus zauważył pewien szczegół, który absolutnie nie pasował do antycznego klimatu; burzył iluzję. W głębi sceny stała dziewczyna, która trzymała w rękach czerwono-biało-zieloną, ogromną flagę, od czasu do czasu nią poruszając.

Nie była to flaga Grecji.

– Węgry? – zdziwił się. Miał do Rudolfa tyle pytań, że postanowił w ogóle ich nie zadawać, Węgry wypowiedziały się same, wbrew jego woli. I domagały się sensownego wyjaśnienia. – Dlaczego akurat Węgry?

– Cóż. Sztab Riddle’a nieźle zna się na geografii, ale niezbyt dobrze radzi sobie z wystrojem wnętrz. Amfiteatr ostał się po ostatnim spektaklu i paru ważniaków uznało, że koncerty z cyklu _Przyjaźń Między Magicznymi Narodami_ powinny odbywać się właśnie tutaj – uwierz, Węgry, to jeszcze najmniejszy zgrzyt. O wiele ciekawiej było z Chinami. Sofokles dostałby zawału, gdyby zobaczył, co się wyrabiało na jego scenie... A i tak biedak musiał przeżyć szok, gdy zniknął amfiteatr, sam bym w to nie uwierzył na jego miejscu. I wypiłbym bardzo, bardzo dużo wina, żeby zapomnieć, co naprawdę widziałem...

Remus chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował. Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że patrzy na amfiteatr, w którym...

– Żartujesz – mruknął w końcu. – Żartujesz, prawda?

– Oczywiście – Lestrange rozłożył program koncertu i zaczął go pilnie studiować. – A miałeś jakieś wątpliwości...?

_Zamorduję go. Na Merlina, w końcu nie wytrzymam i zrobię mu krzywdę!_

Ale oczywiście nie zrobił krzywdy Rudolfowi, zajrzał mu tylko przez ramię, żeby wreszcie dowiedzieć się, na jaki koncert przyszli. Domyślił się już, że chodzi o węgierskich artystów, ale nie umiał odgadnąć, czy tego wieczoru będzie się prezentować, na przykład,  orkiestra symfoniczna, czy folklorystyczny zespół pieśni i tańca. Sądzą po stroju dziewczyny trzymającej flagę, folklor był o wiele bardziej prawdopodobny od muzyki poważnej. Z drugiej jednak strony fortepian wskazywałby na jakiegoś wirtuoza-pianistę.

Gdy zerknął w program, zrozumiał, że jedno wcale nie wyklucza drugiego. Widocznie chodziło o to, żeby pokazać kulturę węgierską ze wszystkich możliwych stron.

– Ale miszmasz, brakuje tylko tresera dzikich zwierząt i zawodowego wywoływacza duchów – stwierdził Remus. W tym momencie miejsce obok niego zajął jasnowłosy mężczyzna ubrany na czarno. Spojrzenie jego i Lestrange’a skrzyżowało się na chwilę, ale nieznajomy bardzo szybko opuścił wzrok i zajął się wyciąganiem z kieszeni jakichś papierów.

– Myślę, że ten zespół folklorystyczny może być ciekawy – Rudolf wskazał palcem odpowiedni punkt w programie. – Szanuję twórczość ludową, nawet, jeżeli jest opracowana scenicznie. Bo w tych dźwiękach wyczuwa się _prawdę._ To jest prawdziwe, Remus, żadnego udawania, po prostu czysta radość, absolutny smutek, seks i praca. Wystarczy nauczyć się pewnego kodu i wszystko staje się jasne... – zamyślił się. – Poza tym muzyka przeszywa do szpiku kości. Słyszałeś kiedyś węgierską muzykę?

Remus pokręcił głową. Miał raczej blade pojęcie o rodzimym folklorze, nie mówiąc już o węgierskim! Ludowość kojarzył przede wszystkim z „Pieśniami Osjana”.

– To coś niesamowitego – ciągnął Rudolf, niezrażony milczeniem towarzysza. – Szczególnie cymbały. Mógłbym słuchać jednego czardasza za drugim aż do białego rana!

Nieznajomy blondyn poruszył się niespokojnie, Remus miał wrażenie, że przysłuchuje się ich rozmowie.

– Skąd o tym tyle wiesz?

– Sporo podróżowałem. Obserwowałem. I wyciągałem wnioski.

– A te wnioski wiążą się jakoś z koncertami organizowanymi przez śmierciożerców? – Remusowi nie dawało to spokoju. – Możesz mi wyjaśnić, co wspólnego ma  węgierski folklor z Tomem Riddle’em i jego poplecznikami?

– Nie zawsze możemy zaspokoić swoją ciekawość – uciął Lestrange. – Gdyby tak było, świat stałby się cholernie nudny, nie uważasz?

– Ja nic nie uważam. Po prostu poraża mnie absurd. Ludzie na zewnątrz są przerażeni i nie mają bladego pojęcia, co się dzieje, a my sobie siedzimy w greckim amfiteatrze i ignorujemy Zakaz Zgromadzeń. Założę się, że masz przepustkę. Masz, prawda? – Rudolf nie odpowiedział. – Nie pytam, skąd, i tak mi nie powiesz. Zresztą chyba znam odpowiedź.

Nagle w pobliżu sceny wybuchła wrzawa, rozległy się oklaski. Przez drzwi, które zawisły w powietrzu, wyszło kilku ludzi ubranych tak, jak strażnicy: w czarne, proste szaty, ozdobione Mrocznym Znakiem. Przez chwilę stali w pobliżu pierwszych rzędów, odpowiadając na pozdrowienia, a potem ruszyli w kierunku przygotowanych dla nich miejsc znajdujących się mniej więcej w połowie amfiteatru. Towarzyszyły im dwie wyraźnie podekscytowane kariatydy i ochroniarze, którzy wprawdzie nie mieli różdżek, ale i tak wyglądali groźnie i z całą pewnością potrafiliby zmiażdżyć każdego, kto zagroziłby ich pracodawcom.

– Tylko mi nie mów, że na koncercie będzie sam Riddle – szepnął Remus. – Bo wyjdę. Nie chcę nawet patrzeć na tego dupka!

– Na twoim miejscu mówiłbym ciszej – odparł Lestrange. – Kto wie, jakie ustrojstwa są schowane w tych krzakach za nami. A podejrzewam, że nie chciałbyś po raz drugi trafić do aresztu. I nie, nie będzie tu Riddle’a – dodał, zanim Remus zdążył się odezwać.  – Wyjechał i nie wróci przed końcem tygodnia. Ale ci tam, na dole, to też ważne persony, zapewniam, każdy z nich z największą przyjemnością posłałby cię na szubienicę i nawet by przy tym nie mrugnął!

Remus odwrócił się, bo wydawało mu się, że jego sąsiad, ten tajemniczy mężczyzna w czerni, czegoś od niego chce. Okazało się jednak, że mówi sam do siebie, na dodatek w jakimś obcym języku – prawdopodobnie po rosyjsku. Nie spuszczał przy tym wzroku z nowo przybyłych, którzy siadali właśnie na swoich miejscach. Jeden z nich, wysoki i bardzo szczupły brunet, otaksował amfiteatr uważnym spojrzeniem, a potem powiedział coś do towarzysza. Obaj wybuchli śmiechem.

Rudolf patrzył w tym samym kierunku, co sąsiad Remusa. A jego twarz miała przez chwilę bardzo dziwny wyraz.

Wreszcie szmer głosów uciszył się, a słońce znikło za horyzontem. Mimo to, scena nadal była doskonale oświetlona, natomiast widownia tonęła w gęstym półmroku. Gdzieś w oddali cykały świerszcze.

– Szanowni państwo! – zaczął konferansjer, który nagle pojawił się na scenie. Towarzyszyła mu młoda dziewczyna na niebotycznie wysokich obcasach, ubrana w kreację, zupełnie nie pasującą do antycznej scenerii. – Witamy na kolejnym koncercie z cyklu _Przyjaźń Między Magicznymi Narodami!_ Tym razem na deskach naszego amfiteatru zaprezentują się wspaniali artyści z Węgier.

– Jak zapewne wiecie – mówiła dalej dziewczyna. – Pomysłodawcą spotkań, dzięki którym możemy poznawać kultury zaprzyjaźnionych narodów, jest Lord Voldemort – zrobiła efektowną pauzę, rozległy się oklaski. – Uważa on, że dzięki takim inicjatywom, czarodziejskie elity wszystkich krajów będą mogły nawiązać jeszcze ściślejszą współpracę. Mamy podobne cele, powinniśmy więc dążyć do tego, by wspólnie je osiągnąć. Kultura, to skarb, którym powinniśmy się dzielić! A dzięki artystom świat staje się lepszy i piękniejszy!

Wybuchła burza oklasków trwająca co najmniej pięć minut. Lestrange skrzywił się ironicznie i mruknął pod nosem coś, co z pewnością nie wyrażało aprobaty. Jego słowa zagłuszyła wrzawa, publiczność entuzjastycznie reagowała na każde kolejne zdanie konferansjerów. Remus niezbyt uważnie słuchał, co mówili, po miesiącu pracy w redakcji „Magicznych Słówek” był mocno uczulony na propagandę i starał się nie dopuszczać jej do świadomości. Zresztą zainteresowało go co innego – na scenę wnoszono właśnie jakiś niezwykły instrument.

Były to cymbały. Stanął przy nich młody chłopak, potargany prawie tak samo, jak Jim Potter. Uśmiechał się łobuzersko, najwidoczniej kochał koncerty, a liczna widownia wcale go nie przerażała.

– ... Zespół Pieśni i Tańca „Ipoly” z Mihalygerge![2] – krzyknęli wreszcie konferansjerzy i rozpłynęli się w powietrzu.

Wtedy rozległy się dźwięki. Wystarczyła chwila i Remus zrozumiał, o czym mówił Lestrange – muzyka rzeczywiście przeszywała do szpiku kości. Cymbały, kontrabas, skrzypce... wszystko idealnie do siebie pasowało, jakby było wyrzeźbione z jednego kawałka marmuru. A muzycy tak bardzo cieszyli się tym co robią, że zarażali swoją radością innych; widać było, że po prostu bawią się graniem i nie chcieliby robić w życiu niczego innego. Z twarzy cymbalisty nie schodził uśmiech, nawet wtedy, gdy pałeczki w jego dłoniach poruszały się z niesamowitą szybkością. Skrzypaczka wydobywała z instrumentu takie tony, że czuć je było nie tylko w głowie, ale i w klatce piersiowej, ba, nawet w nogach! Chciało się tańczyć. Chciało się żyć. W oczach kręciły się łzy, bo piękno bywa czasem tak bolesne, że potrzebuje ujścia – w przeciwnym razie człowiek po prostu rozpadłby się na kawałki.

Na scenie pojawili się mężczyźni ubrani w czarno-białe stroje; przy długich butach lśniły ostrogi. I zaczęły się solówki, duety, tria, wirtuozeria kroków wprawiała w zachwyt. Piosenka wyrwała się z gardeł i opanowała cały amfiteatr, chociaż na widowni niewielu było takich, co znali węgierski. Remus też nie znał, ale czuł, że mężczyźni śpiewają o swobodzie, o pędzie, koniach i potyczkach, z których zawsze wychodzi się zwycięsko – może tęsknili też za ukochaną dziewczyną? A potem, był o tym przekonany, prosili o wino, dużo słodkiego, czerwonego wina, które pozwala zapomnieć o wszystkich problemach.

_Zatracić się w tańcu, w muzyce, w winie!_

_Czuć wyłącznie swoje ciało i nie myśleć, nie myśleć, nie..._

– I to jest właśnie _prawda_ – usłyszał szept Rudolfa. – Nie znam innej.

Dziewczęta wpadły na scenę jak stadko kolorowych ptaków. Ich spódnice, podobne do bombek, podrygiwały w tańcu, buciki, haftowane w papryczki, stukały przy każdym kroku. Z pieśnią wojacką splótł się flirt: pojawiły się wianki zrywane z głów i koń pojony u studni. Dziewczęce kółko wchłonęło mężczyzn i rozpadło się, rozpoczął się czardasz, niesamowity czardasz, po którym jest już tylko podłoga i ostry ból w piersiach. 

Nic już potem nie zrobiło na Remusie takiego wrażenia, jak występ zespołu „Ipoly”, chociaż do przerwy zdążył się jeszcze zaprezentować kwartet smyczkowy, pianista światowej sławy, i chór męski. To byli naprawdę znakomici artyści, ale Remus słyszał wyłącznie cymbały, a gdy zamykał oczy, widział popisujących się w karczmie koniarzy; pod powiekami migały wielobarwne spódnice dziewcząt. Nie miał już siły na następne wrażenia. Dlatego bardzo ucieszył go gong obwieszczający koniec części pierwszej. Miał nadzieję, że kilka minut przerwy dobrze mu zrobi – było przecież jeszcze tyle do obejrzenia!

– Źle pan skończy, panie Lupin – Rudolf wstał z miejsca, prawdopodobnie chciał rozprostować nogi. – Na zbyt wiele sobie pan pozwala. A czasy nie sprzyjają ludziom, którzy spuszczają emocje ze smyczy.

– Wypchaj się, Lestrange – żachnął się Remus. – Sam mnie tu przyprowadziłeś, więc teraz daruj sobie gadki umoralniające. Jak myślisz, dałoby się zdobyć nagranie tego „Ipoly”?

– Może by się i dało, trzeba zapytać. Mówiłem ci, cymbały brzmią niesamowicie, szczególnie wtedy, gdy bierze się do nich ktoś, kto wie, co robi. A ten chłopak zna się na rzeczy i... – chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale urwał, jakby sobie o czym przypomniał. – Przepraszam, Remus, na moment cię opuszczę. Muszę coś załatwić.

Poszedł na dół, w kierunku sceny. A potem zniknął w tłumie. Dopiero chwilę później Lupin zauważył go w pobliżu miejsc honorowych zajmowanych przez najważniejszych śmierciożerców – rozmawiał z jednym z nich, tym chudym brunetem, którego wcześniej pilnie obserwował. Remus poczuł niesprecyzowany niepokój, muzyka od razu wyparowała mu z głowy. Coś było nie tak. Oczywiście koncert mógł być głównym celem, ale istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że to tylko pretekst. Pytanie, czy Lestrange nie prowadzi ze śmierciożercami jakichś szemranych interesów, powróciło jak bumerang. A Remus po raz kolejny uświadomił sobie, że tak naprawdę zupełnie tego człowieka nie zna i powinien wycofać się ze znajomości, póki jeszcze ma taką możliwość.

– On wie – stwierdził nagle tajemniczy sąsiad Remusa, tym razem całkiem wyraźnie i po angielsku. W jego oczach błyszczało szaleństwo. – On wszystko wie, ale ja nie mogę teraz zrezygnować, rozumiesz?

– Rozumiem – odparł Remus, wychodząc z założenia, że z wariatami nie należy się spierać. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że może powinien kogoś zawiadomić, wezwać uzdrowicieli, nie ruszył się jednak z miejsca. Nie chciał stracić z oczu Rudolfa.

– Niczego nie rozumiesz – tamten zaniósł się koszmarnym śmiechem. – Ja już nie mam po co żyć. Jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to zabić go, a potem strzelić sobie w łeb. Do organizacji i tak już nie wrócę, uważają mnie za zdrajcę.

– Nie sądzę, żeby zabijanie było najlepszym pomysłem – niepokój Remusa wzrósł. Rudolf, zawsze tak opanowany, gestykulował gwałtownie, usiłował chyba przekonać do czegoś swojego rozmówcę. Kłócili się. Remus wiele by dał za to, żeby dowiedzieć się, z jakiego powodu.

– Czasami nie ma innego wyjścia – w tonie nieznajomego pobrzmiewał śmiertelny smutek. I zmęczenie. – Nie marzyłeś nigdy, żeby to wszystko wreszcie się skończyło...?

Remus zerknął na szaleńca, nie dało się go dłużej ignorować.

– Co?

– Wszystko – machnął ręką. – Ten cholerny spektakl. Żeby nie było już niczego poza ciszą.

– Każdy chyba czasem o tym myśli.

– Być może – zgodził się. – Ale ja myślę o tym bez przerwy. Decyzję podjąłem dzisiaj rano, byłem nawet w kościele, chociaż nie wierzę w Boga... Wierzysz w Boga, Remus? Remus, Remus... – powtórzył kilkakrotnie. – Jakie to niedobre imię...! Więc, Remusie, wierzysz, że gdzieś tam, ktoś na nas czeka? Że coś tam faktycznie jest?

To było takie nierealne! Ta rozmowa, ten dziwny człowiek, który wyglądał jak starzec, chociaż nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia parę lat _. Tak zachowują się byli więźniowie polityczni_ , pomyślał Remus, _albo żołnierze, którzy przeżyli traumę i nie są w stanie wrócić do normalnego życia._

 _–_ Wierzę – odparł poważnie. – Gdybym nie wierzył, już dawno bym zwariował. Jestem pewien, że istnieje takie miejsce, w którym każdy znajdzie to, czego potrzebuje.

– Nawet zdrajca...?

Zawahał się.

– Zdrada zawsze ma dwie strony – powiedział w końcu. – Wszystko zależy od tego, jak spojrzysz. Brutus był zdrajcą, tak? Zabił Cezara. Ale przecież chodziło o demokrację, o wolność.

Nieznajomy pokręcił głową, nie chcąc widocznie przyjąć do wiadomości argumentacji Remusa. Milczał tak długo, że chłopak doszedł do wniosku, że tamten po prostu zrezygnował z rozmowy i utonął we własnych myślach. Zaczął więc rozglądać się za Rudolfem, który znowu gdzieś zniknął, nie było też nigdzie widać wysokiego śmierciożercy o ciemnych włosach. Gdy wreszcie wypatrzył znajomą sylwetkę, sąsiad trącił go lekko w ramię i powiedział, jakby podsumowywał dłuższy wywód myślowy.

– Zdrada zawsze pozostaje zdradą. Dlatego muszę _to_ zrobić, nawet, jeśli wcale nie chcę.

Potem przeszedł na rosyjski, ten śpiewny, niezwykły język, który zawsze Remusa fascynował. Mówił coraz szybciej i szybciej, aż w końcu zamilkł zupełnie. W jego oczach nie było już szaleństwa, była pustka, miało się wrażenie, że bodźce świata zewnętrznego przestały do niego docierać.

 _Nieszczęśliwy człowiek_ , zdążył pomyśleć Lupin i w tym momencie zobaczył Rudolfa, który wracał na swoje miejsce. Wyglądał przy tym tak, jakby nic się nie stało, na jego twarzy nie było ani śladu emocji. Mogło by się wydawać, że zajście ze śmierciożercą, to tylko złudzenie, a tak naprawdę Lestrange dyskutował na filozoficzne tematy ze starym znajomym. Albo poszedł się przewietrzyć. W każdym razie z pewnością niczym się nie denerwował, wyglądał przecież na odprężonego – gdyby Remus był choć trochę mniej bystrym obserwatorem, z pewnością uwierzyłby w taką fasadę. Inni na pewno dawali się nabrać.

A może dłoń na ułamek sekundy zaciskająca się w pięść, też była iluzją?

Pionowa zmarszczka przecinająca czoło...?

– Załatwiłem ci to nagranie – machnął kasetą magnetofonową i usiadł obok, jakby nic się nie stało. – Łatwo nie było, bo Węgrzy są oblegani. Chyba udało im się rozgrzać zlodowaciałe serca naszej arystokracji... Ale ja się nigdy nie poddaję, więc proszę uprzejmie, oto jest! Muzyka prosto z krainy wina i gorących źródeł!

– Dzięki – Remus nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć. Niefrasobliwy ton Rudolfa zupełnie zbił go z tropu. A może nie było żadnej kłótni? Żadnych tajemnic? Może to tylko wyobraźnia znowu płatała mu figle? – Szkoda tylko, że w Hogwarcie nie działają magnetofony...

– Cóż, musisz się teraz nasłuchać za wszystkie czasy. Zresztą myślę, że spotkamy się jeszcze z kapelą „Ipoly”, zostają przez jakiś czas w Londynie. Mam zamiar namówić ich na prywatny koncert.

– A Zakaz Zgromadzeń?

Rudolf uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

– Po pierwsze, takie ustawy nie mogą obowiązywać wiecznie. Riddle doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Po drugie zaś – dodał. – Mnie nie obowiązują żadne zasady. To znaczy poza tymi, które sam wymyślam.

– No proszę – parsknął Remus. – A wydawało mi się, że nie przepadasz za Raskolnikowem. Wybacz, że zapytam, ale masz może jakieś poglądy, które nie zmieniają się średnio co dwie godziny? Bo chciałbym wiedzieć, na czym stoję.

– Jak na razie siedzisz, więc nie ma się czym przejmować – skwitował Lestrange. – Zaraz zresztą zacznie się druga część koncertu... Słyszysz? To już trzeci gong. Pierwsi występują uczniowie szkoły baletowej z Budapesztu, kolejny mocny punkt programu.

– Odwracasz kota ogonem – mruknął Remus. – I na dodatek usiłujesz mnie zagadać.

Pogasły światła, tylko gdzieś wysoko, na iluzorycznym niebie, świeciły gwiazdy.             A potem scena znowu rozjarzyła się niesamowitym blaskiem i rozpoczął się spektakl. Tancerze przedstawiali fragmenty „Jeziora łabędziego”. Remus poczuł, że ogarnia go euforia, ale tym razem nie pozwolił emocjom nad sobą zapanować – postanowił być czujny. Nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że w amfiteatrze dzieje się coś, co z całą pewnością dziać się nie powinno.

W pewnym momencie, gdy feeria świateł osiągnęła punkt kulminacyjny, a tancerki fruwały po scenie w finałowym tańcu, szalony sąsiad Remusa drgnął, jakby ktoś ugodził go nożem. Krzyknął coś, ale jego głos utonął w muzyce, tylko kilku widzów z niższego rzędu odwróciło się, żeby sprawdzić, kto zakłóca spokój. Mężczyzna zerwał się wtedy na równe nogi i wyszarpnął zza koszuli jakiś podłużny przedmiot. Potem, nie zważając na protesty rozgniewanych widzów, zaczął się przepychać w kierunku schodów.

Zbiegł po nich jak burza.

W chwili, gdy zrozpaczonego księcia Zygfryda właśnie pochłaniały fale jeziora, rozległy się strzały.

Kule nie dotarły jednak do celu, a to za sprawą Rudolfa Lestrange’a, który pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd i zwalił zamachowca z nóg; obaj potoczyli się w dół, aż pod samą scenę.

Widzowie zaczęli krzyczeć, muzyka umilkła, artyści przerwali występ. Cudownie ocalony książę Zygfryd obejmował swoją Odettę, która wpadła w histerię i zaczęła piszczeć, jakby ją ktoś obdzierał ze skóry. Wcale nie przypominała łabędzia. Łzy rozmazały makijaż.

Remus, niewiele myśląc, też pobiegł na dół. Nie wiedział, co się stało, kto był celem ataku, i dlaczego Rudolf zdecydował się interweniować – wszystko działo się tak szybko! Mimo to chciał tam być. Właśnie tam, pod sceną. Brutalnie odepchnął jakąś kobietę, która zatarasowała mu drogę, potem potrącił wyraźnie oszołomionego mężczyznę w średnim wieku, i biegł, biegł, aż w końcu zderzył się z ochroniarzem.

I to był koniec drogi.

– Proszę zachować spokój! – na scenie pojawili się konferansjerzy. – Bez paniki! Panujemy nad sytuacją!

– Jasne, panujecie – mruczała kobieta, ubrana w bordową, wyjściową szatę. – Tak panujecie, że wpuściliście do amfiteatru mordercę. To cud, że nikomu nie stała się krzywda!

– Nie denerwuj się, babciu – ładna, jasnowłosa dziewczyna objęła starszą damę i pociągnęła ją w kierunku wyjścia. – To ci szkodzi! Musimy jak najszybciej stąd wyjść.

– Potrzymają nas tutaj do rana, zobaczysz – staruszka nie dawała się uciszyć. – Będą sprawdzać, czy ktoś przypadkiem nie pomagał temu łotrowi. Pamiętam, w czterdziestym trzecim...

Remus starał się przekonać ochroniarza, żeby go przepuścił. Bez skutku. Miejsce, w którym znajdowali się Rudolf i szalony Rosjanin, było otoczone, niczego nie dało się zobaczyć. Dopiero na widok Lucjusza Malfoya strażnicy nieco się rozsunęli.

– Zaczekaj, Lucjuszu. Idę z tobą, muszę go zobaczyć.

To był ten wysoki i chorobliwie chudy śmierciożerca, ten sam, z którym wcześniej kłócił się Rudolf. Minął Remusa, jakby wcale go nie zauważył, i chwycił Malfoya za nadgarstek.

– Muszę, rozumiesz? – powtórzył, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała groźba.

– To nie jest najlepszy pomysł – Malfoy nie dał się zastraszyć. – Twój braciszek może mieć coś wspólnego z tym zamachem, na twoim miejscu poczekałbym, aż go przesłuchają.

– Zwariowałeś? Przecież mnie ostrzegał, sam słyszałeś. Mówił, że jest tu ktoś, kto może mi zagrozić, i żebym na siebie uważał...

– A ty mu nie uwierzyłeś – podsumował Malfoy z satysfakcją. –  I bardzo dobrze, Rab, bo mówił to takim tonem, jakby myśl o twoim nagłym zgonie wielce go radowała. Skąd wiesz, że to nie on wszystko zaplanował?

Śmierciożerca pokręcił głową, ale nie odpowiedział.

– A widzisz? – ucieszył się Malfoy. – Też o tym pomyślałeś! Jakoś trudno mi uwierzyć, że wszystkiemu winien jest ten popierdolony Rusek, jak mu tam...

– Riggs. Christopher Riggs. Nie jest Rosjaninem, płynie w nim brytyjska krew, dokładnie taka sama, jak i w tobie.

– Powiedzmy... – zgodził się Malfoy dla świętego spokoju. – W każdym razie ten facet jest niepoczytalny. Nie byłby zdolny do takiej akcji, złapaliby go już przed wejściem do amfiteatru!

– Po prostu kiepskich ludzi zatrudniasz, Malfoy – śmierciożerca uśmiechnął się nieładnie. – A wracając do Rudolfa, to weź pod uwagę, że dzięki niemu nie jestem trupem. Dlatego chcę z nim porozmawiać. I nie tylko z nim, nie ukrywam, że bardziej zależy mi na spotkaniu z Riggsem...

– Zamierzasz wypytać go o magokomunistów?

– Nie. Zamierzam rozwalić mu łeb.

Malfoy wzruszył ramionami i powiedział coś do jednego z ochroniarzy. Obaj z młodym śmierciożercą zniknęli za kordonem.

Mimo starań konferansjerów, wybuchła panika, ludzie na oślep biegli w kierunku wyjścia. Hałas, zamiast cichnąć, rósł z każdą kolejną minutą. Remusowi zrobiło się słabo – iluzja prysła, więc nie docierały już do amfiteatru powiewy ożywczego wiatru; było bardzo duszno. Gdyby ktoś planował zamach, dopiero teraz mógłby działać bez obaw, że zostanie schwytany, chaos sprzyjał wrogim zamiarom. Nikt jednak nie powtórzył wyczynu Christophera Riggsa, byłego magokomunisty, który doskonale wiedział, że idzie na pewną śmierć. Nie było na sali innego samobójcy.

Rudolf ma brata. Jego brat jest śmierciożercą. Remus właściwie nie powinien się dziwić, w końcu bardzo wielu młodych arystokratów przyłączyło się do Riddle’a, a jednak ta informacja zrobiła na nim piorunujące wrażenie. Lestrange nigdy nie wspominał, że ma rodzeństwo, ale i w tym nie było nic dziwnego, nie znali się przecież z Remusem zbyt dobrze. Właściwie nie znali się prawie wcale. Bardziej dziwiło to, że w redakcji „Magicznych Słówek” nie dyskutowano na temat młodszego Lestrange’a (Remus nie miał wątpliwości, że Rab jest młodszym z braci), a przecież dziennikarze doskonale orientowali się we wszystkich zawiłościach politycznych! Jeżeli w ogóle nie mówiono o jakim śmierciożercy, znaczyło to, że należy do najbliższych współpracowników Voldemorta i lepiej nie ryzykować komentarzy, bo ściany miewają uszy. Brat Rudolfa musiał być ważną osobistością. Czyli człowiekiem niebezpiecznym, bezwzględnym i pozbawionym sumienia. A jednak Rudolf ocalił mu życie, skazując nieszczęsnego Riggsa na wielogodzinne przesłuchania, tortury i – najprawdopodobniej – na karę śmierci. Oczywiście Riggs chciał umrzeć, mówił o tym wyraźnie, ale z pewnością nie zasługiwał na to, co czekało go w lochach pod kamienicą Riddle’a.

To jego brat. Jakikolwiek by nie był, to jego brat, musiał go ostrzec. Ale czemu nie spacyfikował Riggsa wcześniej, zanim doszło do zamachu, przecież skądś wiedział co się święci! Gdyby wyprowadził magokomunistę z amfiteatru, uratowałby i jego, i brata. Dlaczego tego nie zrobił? Nie był pewien, czy Riggs faktycznie coś knuje? A może przez chwilę sam chciał, żeby...

_„Mnie nie obowiązują żadne zasady. To znaczy poza tymi, które sam wymyślam.”_

Dalsze przekonywanie ochroniarzy nie miało sensu, byli absolutnie nieprzekupni. Natrętów traktowali jak powietrze, nie używali nawet siły, po prostu stali i tarasowali przejście. Remus zrozumiał, że najlepsze, co może zrobić, to stamtąd odejść. Nie zamierzał jednak opuszczać amfiteatru bez Rudolfa, dlatego postawił usiąść w jednym z pierwszych rzędów i poczekać, aż wszyscy wyjdą. Nie myślał już o niczym, patrzył bezmyślnie przed siebie, a niedawne wzruszenia związane z występem Węgrów, wydawały mu się bardzo odległym wspomnieniem. Tak, jakby wszystko wydarzyło się nie w rzeczywistości, lecz w jakiejś na wpół zapomnianej książce.

Zamknął oczy. Gdy je ponownie otworzył, ogromna sala niemal całkowicie opustoszała – musiał przez chwilę drzemać, bo zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu. Kordon przed sceną wyraźnie się rozluźnił, ochroniarze nie przypominali już kamiennych rzeźb, wymieniali się nawet jakimiś uwagami. Jeden wyciągnął paczkę papierosów, ale szybko schował ją z powrotem do kieszeni, gdy napotkał surowe spojrzenie Lucjusza Malfoya.

Koszmarny facet, pomyślał Remus, ma w sobie coś odpychającego. Przypomina skorpiona. Widocznie przestał słuchać poleceń teścia i przyłączył się do Riddle’a; miał nadzieję na niezłe profity. Ideowcy są groźniejsi, bo przestają dostrzegać jakiekolwiek granice, ale tacy zimni manipulatorzy jak Malfoy budzą wstręt. A na dodatek zawsze spadają na cztery łapy.

Gdzie Rudolf? Nigdzie nie było go widać. Zniknął też Riggs, pewnie przetransportowano go już do celi. Chyba, że młodszy Lestrange spełnił swoją groźbę i faktycznie rozwalił mu łeb... Nie, nie mógł tego zrobić, Malfoy by na to nie pozwolił. Riggs był zbyt cennym źródłem informacji. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że Tom Riddle ma obsesję na punkcie czystości krwi – gdyby ktoś pozbawił go przyjemności publicznego zlinczowania magokomunisty, sam skończyłby na stryczku.

– Proszę, proszę, kogóż my tu widzimy? Pan Lupin we własnej osobie! Kto by pomyślał...!

Remus odwrócił się i zobaczył Ernsta Gadamera, dowódcę śmierciożerczych oddziałów bojowych. Mężczyzna wyglądał inaczej, niż podczas pamiętnej pacyfikacji _Bunkierka_. Miał na sobie elegancki frak i pachniał dobrą woda kolońską. Nikt nie odgadłby, czym zajmuje się na co dzień.

– Dobry wieczór – odparł Remus. – Nie sądziłem, że interesuje się pan sztuką. Myślałem, że stawia pan raczej na sporty ekstremalne.

– Pozory mylą – uśmiechnął się śmierciożerca. – Ja też nie sądziłem, że ktoś taki jak pan, zadaje się z kimś pokroju Rudolfa Lestrange’a. To bardzo interesujące.

– Dlaczego?

Tamten rozłożył ręce.

– Sam nie wiem. Po prostu wydaje mi się, że stoją panowie po dwóch przeciwnych stronach barykady. Ale może się mylę... O! O wilku mowa! – zauważył. –  Zdaje się, że pan Lestrange właśnie zmierza w naszym kierunku. Do zobaczenia więc!  Mam przeczucie,  że jeszcze się kiedyś zobaczymy...

I odszedł, postukując laską ozdobioną srebrną gałką. Remus wolałby go więcej nie spotkać. Wiedział jednak, że to mało prawdopodobne.

Rudolf był bardzo blady, nie wyglądał najlepiej. Nie powiedział nic, wskazał tylko wyjście. Musiał marzyć o wydostaniu się na zewnątrz.

Amfiteatr nie czarował już antycznym urokiem, przypominał raczej monumentalne cmentarzysko. Brakowało tylko kóz, które pasłyby się w ruinach. Remus odetchnął z ulgą dopiero wtedy, gdy znaleźli się na schodach, zapach pasty do podłóg wydał mu się najpiękniejszym zapachem na świecie.

– Czy tak się kończą wszystkie eskapady w twoim towarzystwie? – zapytał pół żartem, pół serio, gdy wyszli na mroczny i pusty Nokturn, oświetlony tylko jedną latarnią, która stała tuż przed kamienicą Riddle’a.

Rudolf w dalszym ciągu milczał. Remus pomyślał, że pewnie boi się, że głos go zdradzi. Chciał przecież uchodzić za człowieka o nerwach ze stali.

– Idziemy do mnie, Lestrange, i nawet nie próbuj protestować! Znaczy nie do mnie – poprawił się. –  a do pracowni mojego ojca. Znowu wyjechał, więc strych jest wolny. Schowałem tam dwie ostatnie flaszki bimbru O’Neila, to paskudztwo jest tak toksyczne, że można nim czyścić kible! Ale pomaga. Pewnie dlatego, że kompletnie wypala mózg.

Odpowiedzią była cisza.

Znaleźli się wreszcie w mugolskiej części Londynu, tu nawet oddychało się z mniejszym wysiłkiem. W takich chwilach Remus jeszcze mocniej pragnął zapomnieć o magii, która – wbrew pozorom – tylko utrudniała człowiekowi życie. Bez niej wszystko wydawało się o wiele prostsze.

Rudolf zwolnił dopiero za zakrętem, gdy stracili z oczu kamienice, za którymi znajdowała się Gargulcowa i Śmiertelny Nokturn. 

– Bimber O’Neila, powiadasz... – mruknął. – Tak. To jest niegłupi pomysł.

– Pewnie, że niegłupi. Trzeba tylko dokupić coś do jedzenia, na przykład grzybki w zalewie. Bez zagrychy nie przeżyjemy.

– O nie, Lupin – Rudolf zmarszczył brwi. – To ty nie przeżyjesz, jeżeli komukolwiek powiesz, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło. I co się wydarzy. Osobiście utopię cię w Tamizie, nawet, jeżeli będę musiał z tego powodu zamoczyć garnitur! Czy to jest jasne?

Remus wiedział, że Rudolf nie żartuje. Nie tym razem.

– Nie pochlebiaj sobie, nie zamierzam pisać twojej biografii – odparł spokojnie. – Zresztą nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale bimber O’Neila ma skutki uboczne... bardzo dużo skutków ubocznych. Jednym z nich są halucynacje. Musieliśmy się nieźle naćpać, skoro widzieliśmy Węgrów tańczących na deskach antycznego teatru! Wyobrażasz sobie większy absurd?

Lestrange przystanął przed wystawą sklepu monopolowego.

– Owszem – powiedział po chwili namysłu. – Większym absurdem byłby Lucjusz Malfoy tańczący kankana w _Moulin Rouge._

Popatrzyli na siebie i parsknęli śmiechem.

 

*

 

Podłożył ręce pod głowę i leżał na wznak, patrząc w sufit. Remus nie umiał odgadnąć, o czym myśli, chociaż podejrzewał, że mimo wypitej butelki bimbru, nadal dręczy go wizja młodego śmierciożercy w kałuży krwi, albo równie młodego zamachowca, poddawanego torturom. Nie wiedział, jak pomóc Rudolfowi, był zupełnie bezsilny! Mógł tylko napełniać mu szklankę i pilnować, żeby przypadkiem nie wpadł na jakiś głupi pomysł. Z tego powodu sam pił bardzo niewiele, zdając sobie sprawę, że nawet chwila nieuwagi może zaowocować tragedią.

Problem polegał na tym, że Lestrange upijał się metodycznie i z premedytacją. Jemu nie chodziło o chwilowe zapomnienie, tylko o całkowitą destrukcję. Maska zimnego i ironicznego arystokraty, którą zwykle zakładał, rozpadła się w drzazgi, gdy przekroczył pewną granicę. Zwykle świetnie nad sobą panował. Umiał zachować dystans. Trzymał nerwy na wodzy. Remus wiedział już, dlaczego – Rudolf bał się, że jeżeli pozwoli sobie na luksus skrajnych emocji, to ktoś wykorzysta jego słabość, a on sam nigdy więcej nie będzie mógł spojrzeć na siebie bez obrzydzenia. Gdy mówił, że zabije Remusa, gdyby ten zdradził komuś jego sekret, nie żartował. Zabiłby. Remus nie wątpił w to ani przez chwilę. I nie umiał sobie wytłumaczyć, dlaczego w takim razie, zamiast odprowadzić Lestrange’a do jego mieszkania i zapomnieć o wszystkim, zaprosił go do swojego domu. Gryfońska przekora? Ciekawość? Współczucie? Prawdopodobnie wszystko naraz, ludzkie motywacje bywają czasem tak złożone, że trudno je pojąć. Szczególnie komuś, kto nie potrafi być obiektywny.

– Jesteś niebezpiecznym człowiekiem, Remus – powiedział Lestrange, gdy wspinali się na strych po skrzypiących ze starości schodach. – Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo!

– Niebezpiecznym? – zdziwił się. – Nie sądzę.

– A jednak to prawda. Przyciągasz innych. Chcą ci się zwierzać. To ogromna władza, którą mógłbyś niecnie wykorzystać. Dlatego właśnie twierdzę, że stanowisz potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo, i że za jakiś czas ktoś to wreszcie zrozumie. Wtedy...

– Bardzo cię proszę, Lestrange, nie pisz science fiction, bo zupełnie nie łapiesz konwencji.

Zatrzymali się, Remus szybko przekręcił klucz i pchnął drzwi. Zapachniało kurzem i wyposażeniem pracowni malarskiej. Rozbłysło światło.

– Coś mi się wydaje, że jutro będę bardzo żałował, że tu przyszedłem – powiedział Rudolf bardziej do siebie niż do Lupina, który zniknął właśnie za stertami kartonów, żeby chwilę później wrócić z dwiema podejrzanie wyglądającymi butelkami.

– Są – oświadczył. – Ojciec ich nie znalazł. Ostatnio ma na głowie wystawę w Nowym Jorku i świat rzeczywisty dla niego nie istnieje. Gdyby nie matka, prawdopodobnie zagłodziłby się na śmierć...

Lestrange podszedł do jednego z obrazów. Nie było wątpliwości, po kim Remus odziedziczył poetycką wrażliwość i wyobraźnię, te płótna były jak okna z widokiem na całkiem inny świat! Świetliste istoty, drzewa-domy, tajemnicze ogrody, zamki otoczone fosą... Aż chciało się stworzyć historię, która mogłaby zawładnąć obrazami i wypełnić fabułą wszystkie luki.

 _Słowa_ , pomyślał Rudolf, _mają jednak większą moc od przelanych na płótno wyobrażeń. Syn przerósł ojca. A startował z bardzo wysokiego poziomu._

– Nie dałoby się przypadkiem – powiedział głośno – przenieść na chwilę w świat tych obrazów? Podoba mi się ten fioletowy las, chętnie bym sobie po nim pospacerował. Albo zatańczył z nimfą. Wygląda niesamowicie prawdziwie, jakby zaraz miała coś powiedzieć.

Remus uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Nawet nie wiesz, ile razy próbowałem. Bez skutku. Niestety nie wynaleziono jeszcze odpowiedniego zaklęcia.

– No tak, zawsze to samo. Zaklęcia, których potrzebujesz, po prostu nie istnieją. Koszmar! Może by tak rzucić w cholerę to całe czarowanie i udawać mugola?

– Nie wytrzymałbyś nawet tygodnia. Ja – tak, ale ty nie. Dlatego siadaj, trzymaj butelki, i nie gadaj bzdur. Pamiętaj, że jestem niebezpieczny i wszystko, co powiesz, może być wykorzystane przeciwko tobie! Zaraz wrócę ze szklankami.

Rudolf usiadł na kocu, który rzucił mu Remus, i zapatrzył się w kolejne płótno, przedstawiające smutnego wędrowca w obszarpanym płaszczu. Najwidoczniej świat Johna Lupina nie był utopią, tutaj także panoszyło się zło, dotykając tych, którzy na to nie zasłużyli. Wędrowiec z całą pewnością był dobrym człowiekiem. A jednak cierpiał. Tak bardzo, że nie wierzył już chyba w odmianę losu, po prostu szedł przed siebie, bez celu i bez nadziei, że za zakrętem ścieżka zmieni się w wygodny gościniec.

– To Wieczny Tułacz. – Remus postawił szklanki na podłodze i usiadł na wprost Rudolfa. Nawet nie popatrzył na obraz, dobrze wiedział, co przedstawia. – Namówiłem ojca, żeby wyciągnął go z kartonu i wreszcie pokazał na jakiejś wystawie. Długo się wahał.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie lubi go. Mówi, że sztuka nie powinna dręczyć odbiorcy, bo życie i tak jest wystarczająco trudne. Po co dobrowolnie babrać się w gnoju, skoro można fruwać w przestworzach?

– Dużo w tym racji. – Rudolf nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Tułacza. Przyciągał go jak magnes.

– Pewnie tak. Też nie jestem masochistą, gnój mnie nie bawi. A jednak ze wszystkich obrazów ojca, to właśnie Tułacz jest mi najbliższy. Chociaż czasami mam ochotę pociąć go na kawałki... Patrzy tak, jakby wszystko rozumiał!

Rzeczywiście. Ciemne oczy mężczyzny z obrazu patrzyły poważnie i z uwagą, jakby Tułacz przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie. I wyciągał wnioski.

– Nie wiem, czy chciałbym wiedzieć, co o mnie myśli – mruknął Rudolf i otworzył butelkę. Zapachniało alkoholem. – To Majster Bieda. Roznosiciel nieszczęść.

– Nie. – Remus potrząsnął głową. –  On tylko sobie przynosi pecha. To Odys, który nigdy nie trafi do Itaki. A nawet gdyby trafił i tak byłby nieszczęśliwy, bo nie znalazłby tego, czego szuka.

– Świetnie. W takim razie musimy za niego wypić.

A potem pił już tylko Rudolf, bo Remus po drugiej szklance zaczął wylewać swoje porcje. Dobrze udawał, ale Lestrange i tak wiedział, w czym rzecz. Wiedział też, że nie powinien zaczynać, bo potem nie będzie w stanie przerwać, ale tak bardzo chciał chociaż na chwilę przestać myśleć, że w końcu się poddał. Zignorował wewnętrzny głos, który bez przerwy szeptał o nieufności i samokontroli. Pozwolił, żeby alkohol i atmosfera miejsca całkowicie nim zawładnęły.

Dawno nie czuł się tak bezbronny. To było przerażające, a jednocześnie wspaniałe uczucie. Jakby ktoś pomógł mu w dźwiganiu ciężkiego pakunku. Ulga mieszała się z irytacją...

...bo przecież Rudolf Lestrange nigdy nie potrzebował pomocy!

Miał ochotę zaufać Remusowi i opowiedzieć mu o wszystkim, ale może właśnie dlatego milczał. Bardzo długo. Dopiero, gdy całkowicie otumanił bimbrem wewnętrznego dajmoniona, przełamał opory i przeskoczył ostatni murek graniczny, zaczął mówić. Zupełnie nie jak prawnik, który panuje nad głosem i wie, jak splatać zdania, żeby wypowiedź miała sens. Mylił się, plątał, zatrzymywał w pół słowa, mieszał wątki... Był pijany, to fakt, ale przecież cały czas patrzył na siebie z boku, jak niezaangażowany w zdarzenia obserwator!

Dlaczego słowa nie słuchały mózgu? Dlaczego mimo takiej ilości alkoholu w dalszym ciągu widział dawne zdarzenia tak wyraźnie, jakby od aresztowania Rabastana minęło najwyżej kilka dni...? Doskonale pamiętał cały proces, dzień po dniu, ze wszystkimi szczegółami. Pamiętał swoje przerażenie, gdy dowiedział się, że nie będzie mógł reprezentować brata w sądzie, czuł ten sam gniew, który o mało go wtedy nie zgubił! A Remus słuchał i nie komentował, po prostu pozwalał mu wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, co go dręczyło. Patrzył na niego niemal tak samo, jak Majster Bieda z obrazu, w pewnym momencie Rudolf zaczął się nawet zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie spełniło się jego życzenie i nie trafił do namalowanego świata. Ale nie. Strych był bardziej prawdziwy od zamków ze srebrnymi wieżycami, a żadna z nimf nie skosztowałaby bimbru Danny’ego O’Neila. One przecież pijały wyłącznie nektar.

– Przez chwilę myślałem o tym, żeby wyrwać Riggsowi pistolet i rozwalić czaszkę własnemu bratu.

To była prawda, rzeczywiście o tym pomyślał. Ot przebłysk, nic więcej, a jednak nie mógł o tym zapomnieć. Nawet Remusowi nie przyznał się jednak do tego, że rozważał już wcześniej taką ewentualność – wtedy, gdy dowiedział się o aresztowaniu redakcji podziemnych „Filipik”. I wtedy, gdy do Lozanny dotarła informacja o śmierci Franka Emersbacha i Edmunda Mallory’ego. To on, pośrednio, był wszystkiemu winien, w końcu poznał ze sobą obu dziennikarzy i doprowadził do powstania gazety, ale nie on przyczynił się do jej upadku! Nie zastawiał pułapek, nikogo nie torturował, nie rzucał Avadą na prawo i lewo...!

Wyrok śmierci na Mallory’ego i Emersbacha podpisał Rabastan Lestrange, wschodząca gwiazda śmierciożerców. Zaufany współpracownik Lorda Voldemorta. Jego, Rudolfa, rodzony brat.

Nigdy nie byli ze sobą mocno związani, chodzili nawet do różnych szkół. Dzieliła ich też spora różnica wieku – Rudolf uważał Rabby’ego za smarkacza, który bez przerwy pakuje się w tarapaty; patrzył na niego z góry, nie szczędził ostrych słów. Rabastan natomiast podziwiał starszego brata, ale jednocześnie go nienawidził. Starał się robić wszystko po swojemu, na przekór, byleby tylko się wyróżnić. Wychowywał się w całkiem innych warunkach, na Wschodzie, w Durmstrangu, i  być może dlatego nie potrafił wpasować się w sztywne konwenanse, które rządziły życiem brytyjskiej magoarystokracji.

– Był typem ideowca. Takiego, co prędzej da się powiesić, niż zmieni poglądy. – Rudolf uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. –  Rozminął się ze swoją epoką, powinien urodzić się w dziewiętnastym wieku, najlepiej na Wschodzie albo w Grecji. Mógłby wtedy walczyć o wolność. To jest niezły cel, nie uważasz?

– Całkiem sensowny. A dlaczego mówisz, że Rab _był_ ideowcem?

Rudolf nie wątpił, że można służyć Riddle’owi z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli. Byli tacy, co służyli. Ale pamiętał brata, gdy ten wracał na wakacje do domu i z zapałem opowiadał o magokomunizmie. O tym, że magia to wypaczenie, i że mugole stworzyli o wiele więcej wartościowych rzeczy niż magowie. Cyceron, Lukrecjusz, Dante, Szekspir... wszyscy byli mugolami! _My nie potrafimy sobie z niczym poradzić_ , mówił, _jeżeli nie podeprzemy się zaklęciami. Nawet głupi ogień rozpalamy przy pomocy różdżki_! _Powinniśmy zapomnieć o dumie i uczyć się od niemagicznych. Magia nie może przysłonić nam tego, co faktycznie jest ważne!_

Ktoś, kto głosi takie poglądy, nie może zostać śmierciożercą.

Bo w praktyce, Rabastan Lestrange, który przez pół życia pluł jadem na magię i arystokrację, szafował teraz Avadą i znaczył Mrocznym Znakiem mugolskie domostwa. Nic nie wskazywało na to, żeby miał z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia. 

– Gdyby to był ktoś pokroju Lucjusza Malfoya, wcale by mnie nie zdziwiła zmiana stronnictw. Nawet ja... – Wypił jednym haustem kolejną porcję bimbru. – Ja też byłbym do tego zdolny. W tej chwili mógłbym zacząć udawać gorącego zwolennika monarchii absolutnej, nie sprawiłoby mi to większych trudności. A ty byś uwierzył. Ale Rab... nie, Remus, to nie w jego stylu!

– Imperius? – Lupin zmarszczył brwi. – To przecież...

– Nielegalne, oczywiście. Ale były już podobno takie przypadki. Chociaż ja raczej myślę, że wszystkiemu winien jest Azkaban, Riddle ma swoich speców od prania mózgów...

– W takim razie, czemu się tak dręczysz? Skoro Rabastan nie został śmierciożercą z własnej woli... – urwał, bo Rudolf zaczął się śmiać. Leżał na wznak, z rękami podłożonymi pod głowę, i śmiał się tak długo, aż w końcu zabrakło mu tchu.

– A jakie to ma znaczenie? – zapytał, gdy był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głos. – Z własnej woli, czy nie z własnej, efekt jest taki sam. Masz rację, nie ma sensu się przejmować. – Zabrzmiało to bardzo gorzko, chociaż chyba nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. – Najlepiej w ogóle dać sobie z tym wszystkim spokój!

Gdy dowiedział się, że Rab przeszedł na stronę Voldemorta, nie mógł uwierzyć. To tak, jakby słońce nagle zaczęło wschodzić na zachodzie! Rudolf wiedział, że prawda jest płynna i na każdą rzecz można spojrzeć z różnych stron, ale mimo to potrzebował, jak każdy, stałych, które ułatwiałyby orientację niczym gwiazda polarna. Stosunki między nim, a bratem, nie układały się najlepiej, ale przynajmniej mógł być pewien, że gdy znowu zobaczy Rabastana, będzie to ten sam człowiek, który kiedyś przez miesiąc nie używał czarów, żeby udowodnić swoją rację. Wiedział, co zobaczy w jego oczach, i że najprawdopodobniej po pięciu minutach pokłócą się o jakąś błahostkę, a po godzinie Rab wyjdzie z domu, trzaskając drzwiami.

Lubił wytrącać mu z rąk argumenty. Doprowadzać do szału. Wbijać szpileczki słów tak, żeby bolało. Ale przecież kochał tego sukinsyna, kochał go tak bardzo, że z chęcią poderżnąłby mu gardło, byleby tylko nie widzieć go u boku Riddle’a! I nawet nie chodziło o samego Riddle’a i jego poronioną ideologię, tylko o to, że mężczyzna, który nosił twarz Rabastana Lestrange’a, wcale nim nie był. Gdy Rudolf rozmawiał z nim w amfiteatrze, miał wrażenie, że to całkiem obcy człowiek, przez pomyłkę wyglądający zupełnie jak jego młodszy brat. Mówił tak samo, uśmiechał się tak jak zwykle, ale...  Niechby sobie służył Voldemortowi, samemu diabłu nawet, Rudolf nie miałby nic przeciwko! Byleby tylko robił to z tym samym szaleńczym zapałem, z jakim jeszcze rok temu poświęcał się magokomunizmowi.

Voldemort nienawidził magokomunistów bardziej niż mugoli, byli przecież „zdrajcami”. Dlatego nikt się specjalnie nie zdziwił, gdy pewnego dnia zaczął ich wtrącać do Azkabanu. Rozprawy sądowe były parodią, oskarżenia nie miały nic wspólnego z rzeczywistością, a ucierpieli – jak zwykle w podobnych sytuacjach – ludzie często zupełnie nie zaangażowani w walkę polityczną. Oczywiście schwytano także prawdziwych magokomunistów, między innymi Rabastana. Wpadł bardzo głupio, przez jakiś przeciek czy dokumenty znalezione podczas rewizji. W każdym razie jego sprawa wyglądała beznadziejnie i mówiono nawet, że zostanie skazany na śmierć.

Rudolf w to nie wierzył, wtedy jeszcze Riddle nie mógł sobie pozwolić na podobny spektakl, ale i tak mocno się zaniepokoił – tym razem jego brat wplątał się w naprawdę poważną aferę.

Na serio przeraził się dopiero wtedy, gdy okazało się, że nie wolno mu bronić Rabastana; mógł tylko siedzieć na widowni i czekać na ogłoszenie wyroku.

Nienawidził bezsilności.

Nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że stracił wpływ na przebieg wypadków.

Gdy Rabastana zamknięto w Azkabanie (wyrok był łagodniejszy niż przypuszczano, „zaledwie” dwa lata odsiadki), spakował walizkę i wyjechał do Lozanny, gdzie czekała na niego narzeczona, która robiła doktorat na tamtejszym uniwersytecie. Miał nadzieję, że Bella pomoże mu zapomnieć o problemach, a zmiana miejsca dobrze wpłynie na jego samopoczucie. Mylił się.

Rabastan nie odsiedział nawet trzech miesięcy. Wyszedł odmieniony, „nawrócony” na idee śmierciożerców, i wkrótce rozpoczął krwawą działalność – jednymi z jego pierwszych ofiar  byli dziennikarze „Filipik”. Nikt nie mówił o tym głośno. Szybko okazało się, że za głośne mówienie można wylądować na stryczku.

Rudolf stracił ostatnią stałą, ostatni pewnik, nie wiedział już, co robić. Świat pogrążył się w chaosie. A jednak, gdy dowiedział się, że bratu grozi niebezpieczeństwo, postanowił interweniować, chociaż czuł, że boleśnie to potem odpokutuje.

– Nigdy więcej – mówił, a język coraz bardziej mu się plątał. – Nigdy. Już nigdy nie pozwolę, żeby... – zacinał się przy każdym słowie.

Remus pomyślał, że powinien mu zabrać butelkę, nie ruszył się jednak z miejsca. Był przerażony. Nie widział wcześniej nikogo, kto upijałby się w taki sposób, samo patrzenie sprawiało ból. To nie był Rudolf Lestrange w świetnie skrojonym garniturze, Rudolf Lestrange – lew salonowy, ani nawet Rudolf dekadent, przyjaciel artystów. Remus miał przed sobą człowieka rozdartego na strzępy.

 _Więcej go nie zobaczę_ , przemknęło mu przez myśl, _nie wybaczy mi, że oglądałem go w takim stanie._

Ta myśl zmroziła go do szpiku kości.

– Jesteś pijany, Lestrange. – Bardzo się starał, żeby jego głos zabrzmiał sucho. – Gdybym wiedział, że zamierzasz upić się na dramatycznie, to w ogóle nie proponowałbym bimbru. Jasne, różowo nie jest. Ale przecież znasz historię, takie polityczne dewiacje zawsze szybko się kończą. No wiesz, spirala dziejów. A twój brat, obojętnie co na ten temat myślisz, jest najprawdopodobniej pod wpływem Imperiusa i nie odpowiada za swoje czyny. To tak, jakbyś obwiniał wiatr za to, że zrywa dachy!

– Problem w tym, że ja odpowiadam za swoje czyny. Zabiłeś kiedyś człowieka, Remus? Nie, ależ skąd, nie byłbyś w stanie – skrzywił się nieładnie. – Szlachetny, dobry Gryfon, który zawsze wybiera właściwą stronę... Niech cię szlag!

– A co ty o mnie wiesz, co? – Remus zerwał się na równe nogi, też przestawał nad sobą panować. – Skąd możesz wiedzieć, czy zabiłem kogoś, czy nie? Czytasz mi w myślach? A może mam to wypisane na czole?

– Zabiłeś?

– Jestem wilkołakiem.

Zapadła cisza. Nie wierzył, że to powiedział, a jednak słowa wybrzmiały i zgasły.

– Zabiłeś...? – powtórzył Rudolf. Nie leżał już na podłodze, siedział, wpijając wzrok w Remusa. 

– Nie – odparł cicho. –  Być może zraniłem, ale nie zabiłem nikogo. Chociaż podczas każdej pełni mam na to ochotę... Nawet nie wiesz, ile czasu musiałem sobie tłumaczyć, że to nie moja wina!

Sięgnął po bimber. Tym razem nie markował, wypił do dna. Co go podkusiło do takich wyznań, dlaczego, do cholery, zdradził Lestrange’owi swoją tajemnicę?! Teraz tamten miał go w ręku!

 _A ty możesz zniszczyć jego_ , szepnął wewnętrzny głos, _w każdej chwili._

– Teraz twoja kolej, Lupin. – Głos Rudolfa wyrwał go z zamyślenia. – Twój bimber i twoja szklanka. A przede wszystkim twoja opowieść.

– Mam ci opowiedzieć, jak to jest być dziką bestią? – prychnął i wzruszył ramionami, żeby ukryć niepewność.

– Nie. Masz mi opowiedzieć, jak to jest być człowiekiem, któremu chce się zaufać.

 

*

 

_ Rok wcześniej, Hogwart _

 

 

Zawsze po koncercie czuł się tak, jakby właśnie wyszedł z wanny wypełnionej gorącą wodą. Przyjemnie rozgrzany, trochę ociężały, na granicy snu i rzeczywistości – emocje już zaczynały go opuszczać, ale mózg nie pracował jeszcze na pełnych obrotach.

Musiał odpocząć, to dlatego wymknął się z sali, chociaż impreza wcale się nie skończyła. Gdy grał i śpiewał, dawał z siebie wszystko, potem potrzebował trochę czasu, żeby wrócić do siebie. Niestety nie wszyscy to rozumieli. Nieźle się nagimnastykował, żeby spławić kilku natrętów, którzy żądali niekończących się bisów, albo częstowali go czymś, co z pewnością nie powinno się pojawić w szkolnej świetlicy –  o dziwo, nie był to wcale sławetny bimber O’Neila, tylko jakaś zupełnie znośna whisky. Kto ją przemycił do Hogwartu wiedział jeden Merlin, w każdym razie towarzystwo raczyło się nią obficie, ignorując fakt, że w każdej chwili może zostać nakryte przez któregoś z nauczycieli. McGonagall coraz podejrzliwiej patrzyła na piątkowe spotkania zainicjowane przez redaktorów „Enigmy”, chociaż najczęściej ani O’Neil, ani Remus, ani tym bardziej Julie Moore, nie mieli nic wspólnego z wieczornymi popijawami. Po prostu młodzież uznała tej jesieni, że modernizm, omawiany właśnie na zajęciach z historii literatury, to całkiem niezła epoka. A niektórym najzwyczajniej w świecie hormony uderzyły do głów, z hormonami zaś – jak wiadomo – dyskutować nie sposób.

Remus podejrzewał, że zakaz urządzania wieczorków artystycznych, to tylko kwestia czasu. Było mu trochę żal, ale z drugiej strony i tak od pewnego czasu miał dosyć życia towarzyskiego. W gruncie rzeczy należał do ludzi kameralnych. Lubił, gdy go czytano, czy słuchano, wolałby jednak nie być aż tak rozpoznawalnym, bawiło go to zdecydowanie mniej niż Syriusza i Jima. Zawsze trzymał się trochę na uboczu, zadowalając się rolą kpiarza, obserwatora i członka Loży Szyderców, oczywiście, o ile pozwalała mu na to przynależność do wywrotowej czwórcy Huncwotów. Przyjaźń z najbardziej popularnymi sportowcami Hogwartu wcale nie należała do łatwych. Mimo to, zawsze udawało mu się zachować niezależność, swoją własną, prywatną przestrzeń życiową. Dopiero Danny O’Neil wyciągnął go z bezpiecznej jaskini, spalił wszystkie mosty, zatrzasnął tylne furtki i uniemożliwił odwrót – można było albo z nim walczyć, albo przyjąć do wiadomości odmianę losu.

O’Neil czasami zachowywał się zupełnie jak Gryfon.

Lub jeszcze gorzej.

Remus nie miał jednak najmniejszej ochoty na toczenie z góry przegranych bitew, więc po prostu robił uniki i czekał na dalszy rozwój sytuacji. Potrafił zachowywać się niemal jak Ślizgon, a w dodatku sprawiało mu to dziką frajdę. A gdy miał naprawdę dosyć, po prostu rozpływał się w powietrzu i wtedy nawet O’Neil nie potrafił go znaleźć.

Miał swoje ulubione kryjówki. Jedną z nich był schowek na detergenty znajdujący się na trzecim piętrze. Podłogi bocznego korytarzyka zdążyły zarosnąć brudem, ale Remusowi to nie przeszkadzało. Najważniejsze, że ludzie omijali ten zakątek szerokim łukiem. Nie prowadził tędy żaden z popularnych, pieszych szlaków, w okolicach nie znajdowała się żadna klasa, więc jeżeli ktoś zabłądził w te rejony, szybko wycofywał się z powrotem na klatkę schodową, bo zwyczajnie nie miał tu czego szukać. Nawet spiskowcy wybierali bardziej efektowne miejsca, takie jak lochy czy balkony, w każdej chwili grożące zawaleniem. Korytarz na trzecim piętrze, czy może raczej jedna z jego licznych odnóg, nie miał w sobie nic z chmurnego romantyzmu, przypominał raczej wnętrze jakiejś przychodni lekarskiej. Albo urzędu. Nie stały tu nawet zbroje, tak licznie rozplenione w zamku, jedyną ozdobę stanowiły kute z żelaza uchwyty na pochodnie. Światło świeciło tak niemrawo, że różdżka okazywała się niezbędnym wsparciem. Remus, wiedząc o tym, od razu szepnął odpowiednie zaklęcie. Na ścianach zatańczyły cienie, które niebezpiecznie przypominały żywe istoty.

Nie chciało mu się iść dalej, do schowka – umknął już przed ludźmi – więc równie dobrze mógł usiąść tu, na podłodze, i zagrać coś wyłącznie dla własnej przyjemności. Zdjął bluzę (i tak była skazana na rychły kontakt z wodą i proszkiem do prania), rzucił ją pod ścianę i zaczął wyciągać z pokrowca gitarę. Wtedy usłyszał szelest. Zastygł na chwilę, chcąc zweryfikować wrażenie słuchowe – okazało się, że się nie przesłyszał, rzeczywiście ktoś za nim szedł, niespecjalnie się z tym kryjąc. Czyżby O’Neil wpadł jednak na jego trop, a może to któryś z Huncwotów zamierzał spłatać mu paskudnego figla...?

– Kogo niesie? – zapytał głośno. – Danny, jeżeli to ty, za chwilę rozkwaszę ci nos! Tym razem nie żartuję!

Nikt się nie odezwał i Remus pomyślał, że być może któryś ze Ślizgonów, na przykład Gordick, chce mu się dobrać do skóry. Zacisnął palce na różdżce. Wolał być przygotowany na każdą ewentualność.

Ale to nie pałkarz Slytherinu wyłonił się z mroku. W pobliżu Lupina zmaterializował się nagle szczupły, ciemnowłosy chłopak, ubrany w przepisową szatę i krawat w barwach Domu Węża. Podłużnie wycięte oczy w kształcie migdałów bardzo przypominały oczy Syriusza, były jednak dużo ciemniejsze. Nie migotały w nich wesołe iskierki – Regulus Black nie miał wielu powodów do radości, albo po prostu jeszcze ich nie odkrył.

– Regulus? – Lupin nie potrafił ukryć zdziwienia. – Co ty tutaj robisz?

– Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię śledzić, samo tak... wyszło. – Ślizgon wcisnął ręce do kieszeni, nie patrzył Remusowi w oczy. – Mam do ciebie sprawę.

To było jeszcze bardziej zadziwiające, bo Regulus Black nie utrzymywał kontaktów ani z bratem, ani z jego przyjaciółmi. Właściwie prawie wcale z nimi nie rozmawiał – chyba, że było to naprawdę konieczne – wybierał czysto ślizgońskie towarzystwo. Remus nie miał nic przeciwko młodszemu z braci Black, wyczuwał w nim interesującą osobowość, nigdy jednak nie udało mu się nawiązać z nim bliższych relacji. W ciągu pięciu lat wymienili najwyżej kilka grzecznościowych uwag.

Czego w takim razie Regulus mógł od niego chcieć? Właśnie teraz? Tutaj? Remus miał naprawdę bogatą wyobraźnię, ale na to pytanie nie potrafił sobie odpowiedzieć. Dokończył więc rozpakowywanie gitary, a potem usiadł pod ścianą i zagrał fragment jednej ze swoich ulubionych melodii.

– Słucham – powiedział, przebierając palcami po strunach. – W czym mogę ci pomóc?

Regulus nie potrafił ukryć konsternacji, chociaż bardzo się starał. Prawdopodobnie miał ochotę odwrócić się na pięcie i uciec, nie zrobił tego jednak i nadal stał w tym samym miejscu. W końcu wyciągnął z torby jakąś mocno podniszczoną książkę, w której trzymał plik kartek, zapisanych nieładnym, trudnym do odcyfrowania pismem.

Rzucił je na ziemię, jakby pozbywał się czegoś obrzydliwego.

– Mógłbyś na to zerknąć? – Jego twarz wyrażała skrajne emocje, od nadziei, przez złość, aż do dzikiej rozpaczy. Remus czytał kiedyś opowieść o pewnym ukraińskim watażce – w tamtej chwili Regulus Black bardzo go przypominał.

To były wiersze. Gdy przeczytał kilka wersów, od razu zrozumiał, że ma do czynienia z niepoślednim talentem. Aż mu się gorąco zrobiło z wrażenia! Nie mógł sobie jednak pozwolić na wybuch entuzjazmu, bo prawdopodobnie spłoszyłby Regulusa, a przecież chciał go namówić do współpracy z „Enigmą _”. Tylko spokojnie, Remus, musisz uważać na to, co gadasz,_ tłumaczył sobie. _Jedno nieprzemyślane słówko i koniec zabawy... Na Merlina, jak to możliwe, że wcześniej się nie domyśliłem?! Przecież ten człowiek, to skarb!_

– Od dawna piszesz? – zapytał, siląc się na spokój.

– Niestety od zawsze. – Tamten wzruszył ramionami. – Próbowałem przestać, ale się nie udało. Więc pomyślałem...

– ... że fajnie by było z kimś o tym pogadać? Na przykład z wariatem, który sam pisze, a na dodatek wcale się tego nie wstydzi? Bardzo dobrze, że ci się nie udało przestać, Reg, nie należy się do niczego zmuszać!

– Optymista z ciebie, Lupin. Bo ja mam wrażenie, że całe życie składa się z robienia czegoś, czego się wcale nie chce. Ale to nie ma nic do rzeczy. Przejrzysz te teksty? Nie znam się na poezji, więc nawet nie umiem powiedzieć, czy to się do czegoś nadaje...

_Gra, czy naprawdę nie wie, jaki jest dobry...?_

_–_ Jasne, że przejrzę! Bardzo chętnie. Dramaty też piszesz?

– Skąd ten pomysł? – Teraz Regulus się zdziwił, ale szybko zrozumiał, o co Remusowi chodzi. – Ach, to. – Machnął książką, w której trzymał swoje wiersze. – Po prostu Schiller pasuje mi do nastroju. Na dramatach znam się tak kiepsko, jak i na poezji, przynajmniej mój kuzyn zawsze tak twierdził...

– Kuzyn?

– Nooo... przyszywany kuzyn. Rudolf Lestrange. Pewnie o nim słyszałeś, jest świetnym prawnikiem. Polubiłbyś go. Uważa, że „Maria Stuart” to jeden z najlepszych dramatów, jakie w ogóle powstały.

– Ma rację. Schiller jest ponadczasowy. Polityka, namiętności, gra charakterów... coś niesamowitego! Kiedyś widziałem niezłą adaptację, zdaje się, że w Edynburgu...

Regulus popatrzył na niego dziwnie.

– Tak, myślę, że świetnie dogadałbyś się z Rudolfem. On mówi o sztuce z takim samym błyskiem w oku, chociaż próbuje ironizować. Moi znajomi nie mieli racji – dodał po chwili. – Nie jesteś pozerem, ty faktycznie wierzysz w to, co robisz.

– Jasne, że wierzę. – Remus zmarszczył brwi. – Jak można cokolwiek robić, jeśli się temu całkowicie nie odda? Przecież to bez sensu!

– Być może. A jednak zwykle tak jest. – W głosie Regulusa zabrzmiał smutek. – No nic, nie zawracam ci dłużej głowy, pewnie chcesz zostać sam. Jak przeczytasz, daj znać. Tylko nie próbuj mnie oszczędzać, powiedz wprost, jeśli wiersze są kiepskie.

– Nie ma sprawy. Będę szczery do bólu. Oczywiście pod warunkiem, że w ogóle rozczytam twoje pismo... Bazgrzesz jak kura pazurem!

– Wszyscy mi to mówią. – Black uśmiechnął się lekko. – To u nas rodzinne.

 _Zupełnie normalny i sympatyczny chłopak_ , myślał Remus, gdy Regulus skręcał na klatkę schodową. _W dodatku utalentowany i bystry. Jak to możliwe, żeby ktoś taki  opowiadał się po stronie fanatyków, którzy najchętniej wymordowaliby wszystkich mugoli, z mugolakami na dokładkę...?_

„Optymista z ciebie, Lupin. Bo ja mam wrażenie, że całe życie składa się z robienia czegoś, czego się wcale nie chce.

Odłożył gitarę –  nie chciało mu się już grać – i rozłożył na kolanach kartki; nie zamierzał dłużej czekać, zresztą w pokoju wspólnym Gryfonów i tak nie znalazłby ani chwili spokoju. Miał nadzieję, że gdy przeczyta wiersze, znajdzie wreszcie odpowiedź na pytanie, kim NAPRAWDĘ jest Regulus Black.

I czego się można po nim spodziewać.

_*_

 

Inicjatorem wyprawy do biblioteki był – jak zwykle zresztą – Remus, który uparł się, że jeszcze dzisiaj musi wypożyczyć „Marię Stuart” Schillera. Na uprzejme zapytanie, dlaczego, na jaja Merlina, chce iść po książkę właśnie teraz, wieczorem, w trakcie wyjątkowo ekscytującej partii Eksplodującego Durnia, i po kiego diabła potrzebna mu obstawa przyjaciół, zareagował wzruszeniem ramion. „Bo tak”, dodał po chwili. „Zresztą Jim musi przecież przedłużyć książki, dzisiaj mija termin. Jeżeli tego nie zrobi, czekają go urocze chwile w kantorku pani Pince...”

To ostatnie przeważyło. Potter mruknął coś na temat upierdliwych literatów, którzy nie dają człowiekowi odpocząć, a potem wstał i przeciągnął się, aż chrupnęły kości.

– To w sumie niezły plan – Syriuszowi błysnęły oczy. – Proponuję zawadzić o świetlicę.

– Czarnobrewa Melissa o ustach niczym róż pąkowie? – zakpił Lupin. – Możemy zahaczać, nie mam nic przeciwko. Peter?

– Żądam ciasteczek cynamonowych – Glizdogon przewrócił kartkę czytanego właśnie podręcznika z historii magii. – I dużej flaszki rumu na poprawę krążenia.

– A może jeszcze willi z basenem na Malediwach, co? – zaśmiał się Syriusz. – Jachtu sobie wielmożny pan nie życzy? Półnagich hurys? Bo jakby co – ukłonił się błazeńsko. – zawsze do usług.

– Odwal się, świrze – Peter rzucił w przyjaciela jabłkiem, ale ten uchylił się, i owoc uderzył w ścianę. – Wystarczą ciastka. Przecież wiesz, że cynamon pomaga mi w przyswajaniu historii.

– A rum dobrze działa na potencję...?

Remus nie czekał na dalszy rozwój sytuacji, po prostu wypchnął Syriusza za drzwi.

– Nie słuchaj go, on ma problem – mrugnął konspiracyjnie do Glizdogona. – Ze sobą. No i nie siedź ciągle nad tą historią, bo w końcu dostaniesz zapalenia spojówek!

– Podręcznik od historii przynajmniej się ze mnie nie nabija, w przeciwieństwie do was.

– Ale też, w przeciwieństwie do nas,  nie przyniesie ci ciasteczek cynamonowych.

Na korytarzu Syriusz zaczął udawać, że tańczy walca. Postacie z obrazów przyglądały mu się z pobłażliwym zainteresowaniem, natomiast nieliczni uczniowie buszujący o tej porze po Hogwarcie, przystawali zaskoczeni, albo odwracali głowy, jakby właśnie zobaczyli trzygłowego, stepującego pufka. Dotyczyło to zwłaszcza dziewcząt. Starszy Black cieszył się bowiem niegasnącą popularnością wśród płci przeciwnej.

– Cokolwiek głupiego zmalujesz – mawiał Jim, nie ukrywając zazdrości. – To i tak ci wybaczą, dodając, że to przecież takie „urocze dziwactwo”. Nawet McGonagall mięknie na twój widok!

– O nie, McGonagall uwielbia tylko jednego Gryfona – odgryzał się Syriusz. – Wydaje mi się nawet, że go znam. Taki kędzierzawy w okularach. Podobno gra w quidditcha...

To była prawda, opiekunka Gryffindoru przepadała za Jimem Potterem, i nie potrafiła tego ukryć. Zresztą jego trudno było nie lubić. Niefrasobliwy, radosny, pełen życia, jeżeli się kłócił, lub bił, to następnego dnia pojęcia nie miał, o co poszło, i szedł z przeciwnikiem na piwo. Bardzo przypominał w tym Danny’ego O’Neila, chociaż Ślizgon był jednak o wiele bardziej świadomy swojego zachowania, często działał z premedytacją. Potterowi zdarzało się, rzecz jasna, sprawić komuś przykrość, ale najczęściej przez nieuwagę –  po prostu nie bardzo radził sobie z empatią. Mówił szybciej, niż myślał, a potem chorował na wyrzuty sumienia i pierwszy wyciągał rękę na zgodę.

Syriusz dłużej pamiętał urazy. Dusił je w sobie, aż w końcu wybuchały z taką mocą, że biada temu, kto znalazł się w pobliżu! Black bywał nieobliczalnym furiatem, zatracał się we własnych uczuciach, ale po takim wybuchu, który zdarzał mu się od czasu do czasu,  atmosfera zwykle się oczyszczała. Wszystkim robiło się lżej na duszy.

Remus nie zapominał nigdy. I bardzo się z tego powodu męczył.

– Czasami mam wrażenie, że ty sobie wszystko notujesz – powiedział kiedyś Syriusz, wpadając w poważny ton. – I niby się godzimy, niby stawiam ci flaszkę, ale nic już nie jest takie, jak przedtem...

– Oczywiście, że nie jest – odparł po chwili Lupin. – Z tej przyczyny, że wszystko się zmienia, relacje międzyludzkie też. Nic w tym złego – dodał, widząc, że Syriusz chce zaprotestować. – Wręcz przeciwnie! Nazwałbym to po prostu ewolucją.

– Dzięki wielkie za taką ewolucję – Black nie  dał się przekonać. – Ja tam bym chciał za każdym razem czystą kartkę...

– A kto by nie chciał...?

Byli tacy różni! Gdy Remus się nad tym zastanawiał, za każdym razem dochodził do wniosku, że powinien serdecznie nie cierpieć tak Syriusza, jak i Jima. Właściwie najbliżej mu było do introwertycznego Petera, który – gdy czasem się otwierał – zaskakiwał głębią przemyśleń i zrównoważonym podejściem do życia. Problem w tym, że Peter potrzebował oparcia, natomiast Remusowi zupełnie ta rola nie odpowiadała. Wolał chodzić własnymi ścieżkami, nie mówiąc już o tym, że ciągle rozglądał się za nowymi impulsami stymulującymi twórczość. A w towarzystwie Syriusza i Jima nigdy takich impulsów nie brakowało. Lubił obserwować przyjaciół, kłócić się z nimi, dogryzać im, niepoprawnie szaleć, z drugiej jednak strony czuł niesamowity komfort, bo przecież miał coś własnego, do czego oni nie mieli dostępu – swoją pasję twórczą. W każdej chwili mógł wycofywał się w świat liter i  zamknąć nad sobą okładkę książki. Był Huncwotem, a jednocześnie wcale nim nie był, nie musiał być. Bronił niezależności tak usilnie, że czasami popadał w przesadę, a potem sam siebie bezlitośnie wykpiwał.

Gdyby jeszcze potrafił zachować przy tym dystans! Ale nie, każda porażka zwalała go z nóg, a każdy sukces doprowadzał do skrajnej euforii. I to chyba było jeszcze gorsze od pamiętliwości. Przynajmniej Remus tak uważał. Marzył nawet, żeby naćpać się jakichś leków i przez jakiś czas patrzeć na świat zza grubej szyby. Literatura tylko pozornie pozwalała uciec, tak naprawdę wciągała w wir kolejnych emocji, o wiele głębszych, potwornie wyczerpujących. To było jak niekończąca się karuzela paradoksów! Chciał nawet kiedyś napisać na ten temat piosenkę, ale nic z tego nie wyszło, utknął na czterowierszu, który czasem jeszcze chodził mu po głowie:

 

 _Kiedy sprzeczności się ze sobą zetkną_  
Jedno jeszcze pragnienie nieodmiennie suszy:  
Zgubić za sobą ból gorycz i żal  
W ostatnim skoku w nieskończoną dal... **[3]**

– Remus? No tylko na niego popatrz, Jimmy, znowu lunatykuje! A może by tak odrobina zimnej wody...?

– Popieram! – ucieszył się Potter. –  Było nawet takie zaklęcie na kaca, ale niestety nie pomnę, jak szło. Akwacośtam. Akwamaryna?

– Sam jesteś akwamaryna, debilu. – Remus błyskawicznie się ocknął, nie miał zresztą innego wyjścia, bo właśnie dochodzili do biblioteki. – Podowcipkuj sobie lepiej z panią Pince, na pewno się ucieszy.

– O tak, w to nie wątpię. – Przez twarz Jima przemknął cień obawy. – Ta kobieta ma wyjątkowo rozwinięte poczucie humoru. A może przedłużylibyście książki za mnie, coo? Poczekałbym na was na zewnątrz. Albo w świetlicy. Albo...

Syriusz i Remus wymienili znaczące spojrzenia.

– Nie ma mowy! – stwierdzili jednogłośnie.

Jim jęknął. 

– Bezduszni! Wiedziałem, że na was nie można liczyć.

Tak jak się rzekło, Jima Pottera trudno było nie lubić, niektórym się to jednak udawało. Do tych nielicznych osób należała Irma Pince, hogwarcka bibliotekarka, na którą nie działał ani łobuzerki urok, ani legenda najlepszego szukającego w historii szkoły. Dla niej najważniejsze były książki. A Jim książek nie szanował, przynajmniej w opinii pani Pince. Zaginał rogi, czytywał przy jedzeniu, a na dodatek nigdy nie odstawiał tomów na właściwą półkę. Ignorował terminy zwrotu. W czytelni zachowywał się skandalicznie. I –co chyba najgorsze – najbardziej w świecie kochał klasyczne kryminały, przygodówki i dreszczowce spod znaku Edgara Allana Poe. Irma Pince nie mogła i nie chciała przyjąć do wiadomości takiej czytelniczej degrengolady.

W bibliotece było niemal całkowicie pusto, tylko kilku Krukonów siedziało jeszcze nad podręcznikami – dla nich piątek niczym nie różnił się od innych dni tygodnia. Remus bardzo lubił hogwarcką książnicę, chociaż denerwował go brak wielu wybitnych dzieł literatury światowej. Nienawidził podziału na twórczość mugolską i magiczną, uważał, że nie ma on żadnego sensu. Niestety, pani Pince miała na ten temat inne, zdecydowanie bardziej konserwatywne, zdanie. Dlatego wcale nie było pewności, czy „Maria Stuart”, której treść Remus chciał sobie odświeżyć, znajdzie się na którejś z dostępnych półek. Wielki prekursor niemieckiego romantyzmu nie miał bowiem nic wspólnego z machaniem różdżką, uprawiał magię zupełnie innego rodzaju.

Irma Pince niemal bezszelestnie wyszła zza regału, niosąc stertę tomów oprawnych w skórę. Mimo takiego balastu, poruszała się lekko i z gracją, jakby książki nic nie ważyły. Na widok Gryfonów zacisnęła wąskie wargi w grymasie niezadowolenia.

– Dobry wieczór – Remus był przyzwyczajony do mało przyjaznych min bibliotekarki, nie robiły już na nim wrażenia. Natomiast Jim wyglądał na cokolwiek przerażonego. – Chciałbym zamówić jeszcze dzisiaj jedną książkę, bardzo mi na niej zależy.

– Panie Lupin, wie pan, która godzina? Za chwilę zamykam.

– Bardzo proszę, to ważne. Chodzi o „Marię Stuart” Schillera. W katalogu nie figuruje, ale pomyślałem...

Pince zmierzyła go wrogim spojrzeniem i bez słowa zniknęła na zapleczu. Znajdowały się tam prawdziwe skarby, do których uczniowie nie mieli swobodnego dostępu. Tylko od łaski, bądź niełaski bibliotekarki zależało, czy książki trafią do zachłannych rąk, czy też nie, były to wszak pozycje spoza listy lektur. Nie traktowały o prastarej sztuce magicznej, nie omawiano ich na lekcjach, a jednak w dalszym ciągu potrafiły zachwycić i oszołomić prawdziwych wielbicieli literatury.

– O Merlinie, co za jędza – mruknął Jim. – Czy ona ma męża?

– Miała. Pięciu – odparł Remus, udając powagę. – Wszystkich zamordowała, ale niestety nikt nie potrafi tego dowieść. Odziedziczyła ponoć niesamowitą fortunę, a w bibliotece pracuje tylko dla kaprysu, no wiesz, ekscentryzm wśród bogaczek, to norma. Równie dobrze mogłaby siedzieć w swoim zamku nad Loarą i pławić się forsie...

Jim szeroko otworzył oczy ze zdumienia, a Syriusz parsknął śmiechem.

– Luniak, twoja wyobraźnia czasem mnie przeraża – powiedział. – Serio. Aż się boję zapytać, kim NAPRAWDĘ jest Ślimak. Lordem na wygnaniu? Baszą, który przemieszcza się w czasie?

– Slughorn? – Remus uniósł brwi do góry. – Jak to kim jest? Przemytnikiem! A Daniel O’Neil, to jego nieślubny syn...

W tym momencie wróciła bibliotekarka, więc rozmowy natychmiast się urwały.

– Nawet przez chwilę nie możecie być cicho? – fuknęła. Syriusz nie był w stanie wytrzymać jej spojrzenia, więc spuścił wzrok i zaczął w skupieniu obserwować rysy na posadzce.

Niechętnie położyła książkę na blacie stołu.  Remus miał ochotę natychmiast ją stamtąd porwać, ale jakoś się powstrzymał, w zamian za to uśmiechnął się do bibliotekarki i skinął głową. W gruncie rzeczy szanował Irmę Pince, chociaż czasami się z nią nie zgadzał. Była niesamowitym fachowcem, znała się na książkach jak nikt inny, a ktoś, kto zamierza związać się z literaturą na stałe, nie może takich osób do siebie zrażać. Są zbyt cenne.

– Bardzo dziękuję – powiedział. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że inny uczeń, może z wyjątkiem Regulusa Blacka, zostałby odesłany z kwitkiem i mógłby co najwyżej o Schillerze pomarzyć. Remus szanował Irmę Pince, natomiast ona zdawała się go _tolerować_ , co było naprawdę sporym wyróżnieniem. Z tego względu, że bibliotekarka ludzi nie lubiła w ogóle i wcale tego nie ukrywała. Mawiała, że tylko przeszkadzają jej w czytaniu, a na dodatek nie ma z nich większego pożytku.

– Chcę ją mieć z powrotem najdalej w przyszły piątek – burknęła. – Czy to jest jasne?

– Oczywiście, na pewno przyniosę. Do widzenia.

Remus zarejestrował błagalne spojrzenie Jima Pottera, ale je z premedytacją zignorował. Bez słowa pomaszerował w kierunku wyjścia.

Syriusz pobiegł za nim, jakby ścigało go stadko krwiożerczych gargulców.

– To było bardzo ślizgońskie, wiesz? – zachichotał, gdy znaleźli się na korytarzu. – Zaprawdę powiadam ci, powinieneś łazić po zamku w zielono-srebrnym szlafroku. Biedny Jim... 

– A ty to, kurde, co? Niewiniątko? – odgryzł się Remus. – Trzeba było zostać i wspierać przyjaciela w trudnej sytuacji. Zwiałeś jak ostatni tchórz! Wylazło na wierzch wielopokoleniowe, ślizgońskie dziedzictwo!

– O, wypraszam sobie. Ja wcale nie zwiałem, ja tylko dokonałem taktycznego odwrotu.

Teraz obaj zaczęli się śmiać.

– To jeszcze nie wszystko, Remmy. Muszę ci się do czegoś przyznać... – powiedział Syriusz konspiracyjnym tonem, gdy tylko udało mu się złapać oddech. – Pamiętasz, w zeszłym roku, jakoś krótko przed Gwiazdką, Jim się rozchorował, i znosiłem mu wtedy mnóstwo kryminałów. On myśli, że brałem je na własne konto, i że się z tego dawno rozliczyłem. Otóż – ściszył głos. – myli się.

– W jednej, czy w drugiej kwestii?

– W obu.

Remus z uznaniem pokręcił głową.

– To bardzo nieładnie z twojej strony. Bardzo. Powinieneś się wstydzić! Teraz wiem, dlaczego poparłeś mój pomysł wyprawy bibliotecznej! Jim cię zabije. Będziesz absolutnie martwym trupem.

– Pewnie tak...  – Syriusz udał smutek. – Dlatego najpierw znieczulę się rumem, a potem spokojnie poczekam na miecz przeznaczenia. Idziemy do świetlicy, wielmożny markizie Remy de Lupin...?  – wyszukanym gestem wskazał drewniane, niemożebnie obdrapane, drzwi.

– I owszem, jaśnie oświecony baronie Zygfrydzie von Black. – Remus szurnął nogami i skłonił się nisko. – Pana życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. 

Tego piątku nie odbywał się w świetlicy żaden wieczorek artystyczny, więc nie było tłumów. Kilka dziewcząt dyskutowało, popijając sok z dyni, przy sąsiednim stole zawzięcie rżnięto w karty, a tuż obok jakiś czwartoroczny Krukon uczył kolegę ze Slytherinu grać w szachy. W fotelu przy kominku siedziała Melissa, aktualny obiekt starań Syriusza, i czytała jakąś książkę, od czasu do czasu sięgając po ciasteczka cynamonowe. Lektura wciągnęła ją do tego stopnia, że nawet nie podniosła głowy, gdy trzasnęły drzwi.

Przy stole ustawionym pod ścianą stał Regulus Black i właśnie zalewał herbatę wrzątkiem. Bez większego zainteresowania zerknął na nowoprzybyłych, ale gdy zorientował się, że jednym z nich jest jego brat, zbladł nagle, jakby krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy. O mało się przy tym nie oparzył, bo czajnik, który trzymał, wysunął mu się z dłoni, a wrzątek chlusnął na podłogę.

Teraz już wszyscy oderwali się od swoich zajęć, nawet Melissa ocknęła się z lekturowego odurzenia. Zapadła bardzo nienaturalna cisza, słuchać było tylko trzask ognia i brzęczenie muchy, która jakimś cudem dostała się do świetlicy i uskuteczniała rozpaczliwy balet pod sufitem.

Z twarzy Syriusza zniknął uśmiech. Starszy Black też zastygł, z palcami zaciśniętymi na ramieniu Remusa, którego jeszcze chwilę wcześniej zamierzał przewrócić – przepychali się wśród salw śmiechu, zataczali jak pijani, i w takim nastroju wpadli do świetlicy, niemal wyrywając przy tym drzwi z futryny. Niefrasobliwy nastrój prysnął. Nie pozostało po nim nawet śladu. Pulsowało za to od złych emocji, a atmosfera stała się tak gęsta, że niemal można ją było kroić nożem.

 _Znowu musieli się pokłócić_ , pomyślał Remus, _znowu powiedzieli o jedno słowo za dużo. I tym razem poszło chyba o coś poważnego, bo patrzą na siebie tak, jakby zamierzali się pozabijać... Jak można doprowadzić do takiej sytuacji? Przecież są braćmi!_

To był impuls, Remus ani przez moment nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co robi. Wyrwał się Syriuszowi, a raczej stanowczo odgiął jego palce, żeby uwolnić ramię, i podszedł do Regulusa. Schylił się, podniósł czajnik i nalał wody.

– Dać głupiemu marchewkę, to się pokaleczy – zakpił, jakby nic wielkiego się nie stało. – Ty już lepiej, Reg, niczego nie ruszaj, bo jeszcze sobie zrobisz krzywdę. Jabłko z cynamonem? – sięgnął po pudełka z herbatami.

Młodszy Black powoli skinął głową.

– Prawdę mówiąc, przydałaby się jakieś ziółka uspokajające, ale chyba nie dostaniemy ich w tym lokalu – ciągnął Remus, czując się coraz paskudniej. Bardzo żałował, że w pobliżu nie ma Danny’ego O’Neila, który świetnie sobie radził w podobnych sytuacjach, wszystko potrafił obrócić w żart. Niestety, Ślizgon nie przyszedł, pewnie zaszył się w jakimś schowku i udawał małego alchemika. A na Blacków raczej nie można było liczyć, obaj byli uparci jak osły. – Syriusz, usiądź, zaraz przyniosę tę twoją ukochaną, diabelską kawę... _Usiądź!_

Tamten nie zareagował. W dalszym ciągu stał na środku sali. Jedynym pozytywnym skutkiem przemowy Remusa było to, że pozostali Hogwartczycy wrócili do swoich zajęć. Albo udawali, że wrócili. Chwilę później przy stoliku karciarzy wybuchł spór o jakąś wyjątkowo kontrowersyjną regułę gry, i cisza rozmyła się w słowach, przestała doskwierać. Remus postanowił więc zawalczyć o rozejm, czy może raczej – o unormalnienie relacji.

– Drukujemy twój cykl poetycki, no wiesz, Ogień-Woda. Julie obiecała, że zajmie się ilustracjami, chociaż mnie się wydaje, że lepiej by było poprosić Bena. Tego od komiksów. Ma ostrą kreskę, pasowałaby idealnie. Co o tym myślisz?

– Ja... – Regulus wyglądał jak człowiek, który nadal nie jest pewny, czy śni, czy już się obudził. – Nie wiem. Sam zdecyduj.

– Ta, dzięki za pomoc – Remus skrzywił się lekko. – Mógłbyś chociaż udawać, że cię to interesuje. Poczekaj, zostaw ten kubek, przecież mówiłem, żebyś się dzisiaj nie bawił wrzątkiem! Ręce ci latają jak alkoholikowi!

– Zmęczenie – odparł młodszy Black i nareszcie spojrzał Remusowi prosto w oczy, przerywając tym samym hipnotyczne połączenie z bratem. – Ostatnio nie mogę spać, za dużo... za dużo myślę. Nadmiar myśli bywa męczący, jeśli wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

– Fakt – zgodził się, kątem oka rejestrując pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie Syriusza. – Jest ich strasznie dużo, a żadnej nie da się doprowadzić do końca. Prawdziwa plątanina! Mnie to dopada szczególnie przed egzaminami. Tam siedzisz?

– Tak.

– Zaniosę ci tę nieszczęsną herbatę. Tylko mi nie właź pod nogi! Wy, arystokraci, nawet sznurowadeł nie potraficie porządnie zawiązać. A co do Bena, to chyba jutro go złapię, mamy z Krukonami eliksiry. Powinien się zgodzić. Dam mu wiersze, zobaczymy, jak je zinterpretuje, a potem...

– Remus!

Urwał i popatrzył na Syriusza. To, co zobaczył, bardzo go zaniepokoiło.

– No, siadaj wreszcie! – powiedział, siląc się na spokój. –  Zaraz przyjdzie Jim, trzeba szybko wymyślić, jak go udobruchać.

– Remus. – Black zignorował odpowiedź przyjaciela. Powoli cedził słowa. – Musimy. Stąd. Wyjść.  NATYCHMIAST!

I znowu odruch. A może przekora? Żyłka hazardzisty...? Remus nie miał zamiaru ustępować. Odstawił kubek Regulusa. Palcami prawej dłoni odruchowo musnął kieszeń, w której trzymał różdżkę.

_Nikt nie będzie mi mówił, co mam robić!_

– Nie wygłupiaj się, przecież musimy poczekać na Jima.

– Chodź!

– Ani mi się śni!

Świsnęło.  Melissa jak oparzona zerwała się z fotela, jeden z karciarzy zaklął szpetnie, inny jak długi runął na ziemię. Remus odskoczył, więc zaklęcie uderzyło w ścianę, zrzucając z niej grafikę przedstawiającą hiszpańskie tancerki. Regulus chciał podbiec do brata, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował, zatrzymał się w pół kroku, znowu zastygł. Nie wyciągnął różdżki.

– Remus, może faktycznie lepiej stąd wyjdźmy – powiedział głucho. – Albo ty wyjdź. To jest sprawa między Syriuszem, a mną.

– Już nie – Remus dobrze wycelował, ale Syriusz był szybszy. Niebieski płomień chybił celu. Potem cała świetlica wypełniła się krzykami, iskrami i  dymem. Całe szczęście dziewczęta, z Melissą na czele, zdołały dopaść drzwi; zniknęły w korytarzu; powiadomiona przez nie McGonagall mogła się zjawić w każdej chwili. _I lepiej by było, gdyby to była mało odległa chwila,_ pomyślał Remus, kopiąc krzesło, które nieoczekiwanie zatarasowało mu drogę. Robiło się coraz goręcej.

– Popierdoliło was?! – wrzasnął ktoś, najprawdopodobniej Krukon-szachista. A może któryś z karciarzy? Wszyscy byli młodsi od Remusa i Syriusza, a co za tym idzie – o wiele słabsi w rzucaniu zaklęć. Nie próbowali się wtrącać.

Remus poczuł przyjemny przypływ energii, krew uderzyła mu do głowy. Miał wrażenie, że  słyszy każdy najmniejszy szelest, dostrzega najmniejszy ruch. Ciało zmieniło się w niesamowicie sprawną maszynę.

Obudziło się w nim coś obcego, a jednocześnie bardzo bliskiego.

Usłyszał Zew.

Syriusz był tak wściekły, że niczego nie zauważył, emocje odebrały mu rozum. Ciskał błyskawicami bez opamiętania, bez planu, zużywając zbyt wiele energii; osłabiał się w ten sposób. Zamiast atakować brata, którego nienawidził (albo wmawiał sobie, że nienawidzi), próbował jak najbardziej zaszkodzić przyjacielowi, nie, on po prostu usiłował go _zniszczyć_! Właściwie bez powodu. Bo przecież nie dlatego, że rozmawiał z Regulusem tak, jakby go dobrze znał i lubił...!

_Zdrajca!_

Tym razem z różdżki wystrzelił ogromny łańcuch i poszybował w kierunku Remusa, unieruchamiając go na kilka sekund. Lupin był jednak mocny w zaklęciach bezróżdżkowych, opanował parę bardzo przydatnych, bałkańskich trików – południowowschodnia magia rzadko korzysta z rekwizytów, opiera się przede wszystkim na wewnętrznej sile. Żelazne oczka łańcucha pękły, jakby coś rozsadziło je od środka.

Jedno z okien rozbiło się z trzaskiem. Do świetlicy wpadł lodowaty podmuch wiatru.

 _Wylecimy stąd  na zbitą mordę_ , pomyślał Remus, ale nie był w stanie przerwać walki. Czuł dziką radość, chciał tylko

 

_rwać na strzępy zabijać pędzić pędzić pędzić...!_

 

– Przestańcie! – Regulus wpadł między nich i próbował interweniować, ale oberwał jakąś zabłąkaną błyskawicą i zniknął w kłębach dymu. Liczyli się już tylko oni dwaj, Syriusz i Remus, cała reszta była nieistotna, przypominała bezkształtną, szarą masę. Nic już nie mogło powstrzymać katastrofy...

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem, zagrzmiał czyjś głos. Remus poczuł, że traci grunt pod nogami, zorientował się, że to Regulus ciągnie go w dół, na podłogę. Próbował się jakoś uwolnić, ale zanim rzucił zaklęcie, leżał już na ziemi; coś wbiło mu się w plecy, prawdopodobnie odłamek rozbitej szklanki. Właściwie nie czuł bólu. Wszystko zabarwiło się na czerwono.

A potem wybuchła srebrna mgła i błyskawicznie skleiła powieki. Unieruchomiła ciało. Zatamowała oddech.

Czas się zatrzymał.

 

*

 

Jimowi odebrało mowę. Stał obok profesor McGongall, kurczowo zaciskając palce na różdżce, i zupełnie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nie był już zły z powodu bibliotecznej pułapki, w którą wpakowali go przyjaciele, cała złość ulotniła się w jednej chwili. Patrzył na zrujnowaną świetlicę, na potłuczone okna, połamane krzesła i stoły, płonące zasłony, i czuł, że robi mu się słabo; był bliski zemdlenia.

Syriusz wyglądał jak połamana kukiełka, leżał z rozrzuconymi rękoma, w bardzo nienaturalnej pozie. Nieco dalej Remus, na plecach, z podkulonymi nogami. Wokół niego czerwone plamy.

– A niech to – szepnął Jim, chociaż miał wielką ochotę wulgarnie zakląć. – Co tu się stało?

– Też bym chciała wiedzieć, Potter – Minerwa McGonagall zmarszczyła brwi. – I nie spocznę, dopóki się nie dowiem. Proszę natychmiast wezwać panią Pomfrey, zdaje się, że nie obejdzie się bez jej pomocy. Zaklęcie za chwilę przestanie działać, wszyscy się ockną.

Ach prawda, poza Syriuszem i Remusem w świetlicy byli też inni uczniowie, między innymi... Regulus Black...? Jimowi nagle zrobiło się zimno, zadrżał. Zaczynał się domyślać, o co poszło, nie trzeba było być wróżbiarzem, żeby się tego domyślić.

– No już, biegnij. Czekasz na pisemny rozkaz? – zbeształa go McGongall. – Chcesz, żeby twoi przyjaciele wykrwawili się na śmierć?

– Jasne, że nie – mruknął i zniknął w korytarzu. Miał wrażenie, że to jakiś koszmar, który nie chce się skończyć.

Pojedynki były zakazane, a wszystkich, których przyłapano na łamaniu tego zakazu, przykładnie karano. Nikt jeszcze wprawdzie nie wyleciał ze szkoły za bijatykę, ale też nikt nie bił się tak... tak rozpaczliwie prawdziwie jak Remus z Syriuszem!

To było straszne.

 _Pewnie dlatego, że cholernie im na sobie zależy,_ pomyślał Jim. _Najgorsi wrogowie to przyjaciele, którzy się znienawidzili. Nie ma gorszego wariantu!_

Miał nadzieję, że w tym przypadku tak nie będzie, i że wszystko wróci do normy. Przecież  Remus i Syriusz nie mogli się znienawidzić! Jim często bywał zazdrosny o te ich wieczorne dysputy, partyjki szachów, ba, nawet o kłótnie, ale nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że mogłoby się coś zmienić. Wizja zimnej obojętności, albo – co gorsza! – otwartej wrogości, zupełnie nie mieściła mu się w głowie. Przecież tak dobrze się uzupełniali, wszyscy czterej, każdy wnosił do tej przyjaźni coś swojego, własnego, niepowtarzalnego; puzzle pozbawione któregoś z elementów traciły sens!

 _O nie, nie dopuszczę do tego. Po moim trupie!_ Jim zagryzł wargi. Do skrzydła szpitalnego było coraz bliżej. _Już ja im nagadam. Zachciało im się, cholera, bijatyk w biały dzień... no dobrze, wieczór, ale to nie ma nic do rzeczy! Idioci! Wszystko przez tę „Enigmę”, Remus zmienił się nie do poznania. Trzeba mu to wybić z głowy, kontakty ze Ślizgonami jeszcze nikomu nie wyszły na dobre..._

W drzwiach zderzył się z panią Pomfrey, już wiedziała, że stało się coś złego. Przez ramię przewiesiła swoją uzdrowicielską torbę.

– Prowadź, Potter – zażądała. – I gadaj natychmiast, coście zmalowali, żebym wiedziała, na czym stoję!

Westchnął i opowiedział o wszystkim. Słowa brzmiały tak głupio, że podziałały na niego jak duży kubek melisy.

 

*

 

_ Współczesność _

__

Żarówka zamigotała i zgasła, siedzieli teraz w ciemnościach, rozrzedzonych nieco poblaskiem latarni i neonów. To znaczy Remus siedział, bo Rudolf znowu rozłożył się na podłodze; alkohol robił swoje. Przez okna w dachu – John Lupin kazał je wybić, żeby móc pracować przy naturalnym świetle – na strych zaglądały gwiazdy. Robiło się coraz chłodniej. Gdzieś niedaleko przejechała karetka, jej ostry pisk zakłócił ciszę.

– Ja się chyba jednak nie nadaję na gawędziarza – stwierdził Remus. Odkaszlnął, napił się wody, gardło zaczynało odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa. – A co do zaufania...  – dodał. – To też nienajlepszy pomysł. Źle się na tym wychodzi. Sam wiesz.

– Bardzo... bardzo... bardzo... – Lestrange zaciął się, albo smakował słowo. – Bardzo nietypowy z ciebie Gryfon. Lubisz swoje... mroczne strony.

– Skąd ten pomysł? – zdziwił się.

– Opis bitwy. Zew. To był najmocniejszy fragment twojej opowieści. Właściwie... właściwie niemal gotowy poemat.

– Jesteś porąbany.

Rudolf zaśmiał się chrapliwie.

– Wiem. Ale ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, tak samo dobrze orientuję się w swoich wadach, jak i w zaletach. To... to niezła broń. Nosce te ipsum[4], a potem... dopiero potem... zdobywaj świat.

Remus nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać. W ogóle nie chciał się zastanawiać. Dlatego wypił jeszcze trochę wody (na widok bimbru robiło mu się niedobrze) i opowiedział Lestrange’owi, co było dalej.

Mówił o rekonwalescencji, o pogadankach z McGonagall, i o tym, że Dumbledore nie wyrzucił ich jednak ze szkoły, chociaż Rada Szkoły wyraźnie za tym optowała. Mówił też o Syriuszu....

Nie rozmawiali prawie dwa miesiące, traktowali się jak powietrze, mimo usilnych starań Jima, który próbował ich pogodzić. Odrabiali wprawdzie razem szlabany, ale to nie ułatwiało porozumienia, wręcz przeciwnie. W tym okresie Remus odsunął się nieco od Huncwotów, więcej czasu spędzał z Danielem, praca w gazecie pochłonęła go całkowicie. Właściwie prawie nie bywał w wieży Gryffindoru, przychodził tam jedynie na noc, a i to nie zawsze, bo zdarzało się, że oboje z Julie znikali w jakichś sobie tylko znanych zakamarkach. Poza tym był przecież Parnas. A Parnas zmienił wszystko.

Trafili tam zupełnie przypadkiem. Szli we trójkę, Dan, Regulus – który coraz częściej przebywał w towarzystwie redaktorów „Enigmy” – i Remus. W pewnym momencie schody zaczęły szaleć, jakby jakiś niewidzialny dowcipniś usiłował je zamienić w karuzelę; przykleiły się do czwartego piętra w całkiem innym miejscu, niż zwykle! W pobliżu nie było drzwi prowadzących do klas,  nie było też ławek, na których siadało się w czasie przerwy.

– Do koćset! – mruknął O’Neil. – Chodzę do tej budy od sześciu lat, a w dalszym ciągu potrafi mnie zaskoczyć. Zawsze mi się wydawało, że za gabinetem Vector jest już tylko ściana!

Im też się tak wydawało. I oczywiście nie mieli racji. Nie wzięli pod uwagę małego korytarzyka, przy którym nie znajdowały się żadne użytkowe pomieszczenia; można było nim powędrować aż do bocznej klatki schodowej. A potem schodami na górę, aż na sam szczyt jednej z  hogwarckich wieżyczek.

Wejścia na strych strzegł obraz przedstawiający psychodeliczne wiatraki na tle pochmurnego nieba. Wiecznie kręciły się w kółko, więc łatwo było wpaść w trans, gdy patrzyło się na nie zbyt długo. Danielowi bardzo się spodobały. Stwierdził, że działają niemal tak samo dobrze, jak jego bimber.

Obraz żądał absurdów, na to też wpadli przypadkiem. Wystarczyło wymyślić jakieś dziwaczne połączenie słów, w rodzaju _miauczącej zieleni_ , a płótno odsuwało się niemal bezszelestnie, odsłaniając wąski tunel. Potem szło się jeszcze kilka kroków w zupełnej ciemności, aż w końcu z mroku wyłaniał się właściwy Parnas, skrzypiący pod nogami i pachnący starym drewnem.

Umówili się, że nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie splamią tego miejsca magią. Od tej chwili różdżki zawsze zostawiali przed wejściem, w specjalnie ku temu przysposobionej skrzynce.

Julie ozdobiła ściany malowidłami, ciągle dodawała coś nowego. A to fauna ślęczącego z lupą nad grubą księgą, a to driadę czeszącą długie, zielone włosy. Uwielbiała mityczne i baśniowe stworzenia, wkrótce zaludniła nimi cały Parnas. Bywali tu także ludzie z krwi i kości, bo redakcja „Enigmy” szybko się rozrastała – dyskutowano o literaturze, pisano, śpiewano, pito hektolitry herbaty... Strych znowu tętnił życiem, przyciągając Hogwartczyków zagubionych, pozytywnie trzepniętych, tęskniących za magią inną, niż ta, której uczono na lekcjach.

A na początku marca Syriusz obudził Remusa w środku nocy i powiedział, że nie miał racji. Rozmawiali do rana. Później nie wracali już do tej kwestii, omijali temat pojedynku szerokim łukiem.

I wszystko było takie, jak przedtem...

...ale niezupełnie.

Nie da się przecież cofnąć czasu, na kartce zawsze zostaje ślad po wymazanych słowach.

– Sentencja, jak ze spalonego teatru – uśmiechnął się Remus, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że Lestrange od dawna śpi. Ciągnął tę opowieść nie dla niego, ale dla siebie; nagle poczuł się niesamowicie lekki, wolny. Wstał, przyniósł koc, i przykrył nim Rudolfa, który mruknął coś niewyraźnie, i przekręcił się na drugi bok. Potem wrócił na swoje miejsce, tuż pod płótnem przedstawiającym Wędrowca, położył się na wznak, i zapatrzył w gwiazdy, które bladły, bo przecież zbliżał się świt.

 _Zwariowana noc_ , pomyślał sennie.  _Jak dobrze, że wreszcie się kończy!_

Bywa jednak tak, że dni są o wiele bardziej zwariowane od nocy...

 

*

Po raz ostatni szedł do redakcji, jego wakacyjny staż dobiegał końca. Właściwie nie miał tam już nic do roboty, chciał się tylko ze wszystkim pożegnać, poza tym wieczorem Bernard urządzał domówkę – odkąd Riddle cofnął Zakaz Zgromadzeń, bawiono się niemal bez przerwy. Ostatnie dni sierpnia pachniały alkoholem i radosnym podnieceniem. Rudolf mawiał, że taki nagły, dekadencki szał, to stypa przed pogrzebem, ale nikt go nie słuchał, zresztą nigdy nie było wiadomo, czy Lestrange żartuje, czy mówi serio. W każdym razie Remus z przyjemnością odrzucił pesymizm i dał się ponieść zbiorowemu entuzjazmowi. Może faktycznie kończył się wreszcie czas grozy i prześladowań? Może nadchodziła odwilż?

Maszerował ulicami, ciesząc się słońcem, które tego dnia  wyjątkowo intensywnie świeciło. Pogoda była idealna, aż chciało się uciec z Londynu i pojechać nad morze, w góry, gdziekolwiek, byleby tylko na łono przyrody. Niestety, już nazajutrz gromada młodzieży miała wsiąść do pociągu i wyruszyć do Hogwartu; zaczynał się rok szkolny. Remus prawie nie mógł w to uwierzyć! Szczególnie, że nagle dotarło do niego, że jest już na siódmym roku, a po siódmym roku... no właśnie. Dorosłe Życie. Biała plama, której Remus jeszcze nie potrafił zapełnić słowami.

Nie zamierzał się tym jednak przejmować, jeszcze nie teraz. Nie w chwili, gdy po brzegi wypełniała go czysta radość życia. Miał ochotę śmiać się sam do siebie, śpiewać, albo fikać koziołki, nie obchodziło go, co pomyśleliby na jego temat inni Londyńczycy. Pewnie i tak połowa ludzi brała go już za świra. „Gryzipiórek! Taki sam bezużyteczny dziwak, jak jego ojciec...!”

Parsknął śmiechem, bo oczyma wyobraźni zobaczył panią Brown, sąsiadkę z parteru, która od wielu lat wieszała psy na całej familii Lupinów. Była przy tym tak wspaniałym materiałem na postać literacką, że Remus nawet nie mógł się na nią złościć. Zawsze jej się kłaniał, z przesadną uprzejmością, a ona wyglądała tak, jakby miała ochotę splunąć. Jej siwy kok drżał od serii niewypowiedzianych obelg.

O tak, pani Brown byłaby przeszczęśliwa, widząc „tego Lupina” fikającego koziołki na środku ulicy. Przez pół roku miałaby o czym plotkować z przyjaciółkami.

Prawdę mówiąc, rzadko ostatnimi czasy bywał w domu, więc nawet nie wiedział, co też nowego dzieje się u antypatycznej sąsiadki. Ciągle gdzieś ganiał. A to do redakcji, a to na odczyt filozoficzny, a to na jakiś koncert... Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej uzależniał się od magobohemy, szczególnie zaś – od Rudolfa Lestrange’a, z którym widywał się niemal codziennie. Pamiętna noc, zakończona pijaństwem w pracowni malarskiej Johna Lupina, bardzo ich do siebie zbliżyła. Chociaż Remus w dalszym ciągu miał wrażenie, że tak naprawdę wcale Rudolfa nie zna. Nawet, gdyby przeżył w jego towarzystwie setki lat, pewnie i tak nie wiedziałby, co się dzieje w jego głowie. To był człowiek-zagadka, jednocześnie drażniący i fascynujący. Prawdziwe wyzwanie dla kogoś, kto uważał się za niezłego znawcę ludzkich dusz.

Na początku Remus sądził, że już więcej się spotkają – powiedzieli sobie przecież trochę zbyt wiele! Gdy się ocknął, wtedy, po „nocy zwierzeń”, Rudolfa już na strychu nie było, nie zostawił nawet listu. Ale wszystko potoczyło się zupełnie inaczej. Lestrange pojawił się znowu, niespodziewanie, i jakby nigdy nic zaprosił Remusa na piwo. Potem były niekończące się dyskusje, wypady w dziwne miejsca, fajka wodna i absynt. Szalony, niesamowity sierpień. Taki, który na zawsze zapada w pamięć.

Jim i Syriusz wyjechali w góry, Peter siedział u ciotki na wsi, więc przez jakiś czas Remus nie miał z nimi kontaktu. W gruncie rzeczy bardzo się z tego powodu cieszył, bo zupełnie nie wiedział, jak im wytłumaczyć, co się z nim dzieje. Nie zrozumieliby. Nie pojęliby, że nagle, zupełnie niespodziewanie trafił do świata, o którym od dawna marzył, i którego zręby tworzył w Hogwarcie. Nareszcie znalazł się we właściwej opowieści, będącej przedziwną mieszanką baśni i modernistycznego odurzenia! Nie pisał wprawdzie zbyt wiele, bo za dużo się wokół niego działo, ale za to kolekcjonował wrażenia. Miał nadzieję, że w końcu uda mu się je zwerbalizować.

Oczywiście sytuacja polityczna mocno go niepokoiła, nie był ślepy ani głuchy, w dodatku otarł się przecież o więzienie śmierciożerców. Codziennie w redakcji wysłuchiwał najnowszych plotek, które często mroziły krew w żyłach i powodowały, że miało się ochotę spakować walizkę i wyjechać jak najdalej od domu. Był jednak młody, a w dodatku czuł, że właśnie wkracza w najciekawszy okres swojego życia. Dlatego koszmary dnia codziennego traktował w kategoriach literackich – wydawało mu się, że jest czytelnikiem polityczno-sensacyjnej powieści, który z zainteresowaniem śledzi kolejne akapity, tworzy własną wersję wydarzeń, szuka podtekstów. Był przekonany, że to wszystko po prostu go nie dotyczy, wyrzucił z pamięci nieprzyjemne wspomnienia, z pacyfikacją _Bunkierka_ włącznie. Nie on jeden zresztą. Nawet Danny O’Neil przestał narzekać na przymusowy pobyt w Londynie, pracował gdzieś na peryferiach miasta, na budowie, a gdy tylko cofnięto Zakaz Zgromadzeń, wkręcił się do _Dziurawego Kotła_. Robił tak koszmarnie mocne drinki, że klienci zionęli po nich ogniem, ale i tak stary pub święcił tryumfy i przeżywał drugą młodość.

Złe czasy bezpowrotnie  minęły...

Remus bardzo chciał w to wierzyć, i chyba nawet przez jakiś czas mu się to udawało. Ale złudzenia nie przetrwały konfrontacji z tym, co zobaczył, gdy trzydziestego pierwszego sierpnia znalazł się na Pokątnej.

Od razu zrozumiał, że dzieje się coś niezwykłego – ulica była tak zatłoczona, jak tego dnia, gdy wprowadzono Zakaz Zgromadzeń. Wtedy jednak wszyscy głośno dyskutowali, wybuchały kłótnie, awantury, ludzie zbijali się w grupki i przez wiele godzin omawiali nową sytuację. Tym razem panowała niemal całkowita cisza. Wszyscy patrzyli w jednym kierunku. Remus przepchnął się przez tylne rzędy gapiów, aż doszedł do miejsca, w którym Pokątna rozszerzała się, tworząc coś w rodzaju prostokątnego rynku. Zwykle stały tam kramy, albo – latem – stoliki należące do pobliskiej kawiarni. Teraz brukowana „kocimi łbami” przestrzeń była pusta, tylko dwa, połączone ze sobą poziomą belką drągi, wystrzelały w niebo, jakby chciały je skaleczyć. Remus nie miał pojęcia, do czego mogą służyć te konstrukcje, gdyby nie pobladłe i wyraźnie przerażone twarze widzów, pomyślałby pewnie, że to kuglarze urządzają jedno ze swoich przedstawień. Z drągów coś zwisało... Przeprosił jakąś kobietę, którą potrącił (chyba nawet tego nie zauważyła), i uporczywie szedł dalej. Bardzo chciał się dowiedzieć, o co w tym chodziło. Z daleka nie widział zbyt dobrze, szczególnie, że słońce świeciło prosto w oczy.

W końcu wydostał się z tłumu, przed nim znajdował się już tylko jeden, ludzki szereg. Kobieta w średnim wieku, za którą stanął, trzęsła się od tłumione szlochu, dwie inne tulił do siebie mężczyzna, ubrany, mimo upału, w długi płaszcz.

Remus mrużył oczy, nadal nie był w stanie dostrzec szczegółów, zauważył tylko, że wokół drągów ustawiło się kilku śmierciożerców – najwyraźniej bronili do nich dostępu.

I wtedy słońce na chwilę schowało się za chmurami, a on popatrzył w górę.

Zrobiło mu się niedobrze.

Pewnie by się przewrócił, gdyby nie Teddy Gardin, który wyrósł jak spod ziemi i zdążył go podtrzymać..

– Patrz, Remus – syknął dziennikarz. – Nie odwracaj wzroku! Musisz ten obrazek dobrze zapamiętać.

Usiłował odwrócić głowę, ale nie mógł, Teddy mu to uniemożliwił.

– Patrz – powtórzył stanowczo.

Patrzył więc, prawie nie mrugając, aż łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Wiatr poruszał kukłami, zawieszonymi na linach, kiwały się hipnotycznie, jakby w tak muzyki, której inni nie mogli usłyszeć. Spódnica dziewczyny uniosła się się do góry, odsłaniając uda.

Litery na szyldzie krzyczały. Wpijały się w mózg.

_Śmierć magokomunistom._

_Śmierć..._

To nie były kukły, chociaż tak się na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało, to byli ludzie, niewiele starsi od Remusa, którzy przed chwilą zostali zamordowani. Trzech mężczyzn i dziewczyna. Publiczne egzekucje były w magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii zabronione, nie stosowano takiej kary od setek lat, a jednak w biały dzień, na środku Pokątnej powieszono czwórkę magokomunistów. Bez procesu. Żaden sąd nie skazałby czarodzieja na szubienicę.

– Jak widzisz, w dniu dzisiejszym prawo przestało obowiązywać – szepnął Gardin, jakby czytał Remusowi w myślach. – Pogłoski były prawdziwe. Mogę się założyć, że to nie pierwsza taka egzekucja. Pierwsza publiczna – tak, ale na pewno nie pierwsza w ogóle.

– Riggs – Remus dopiero teraz poznał mężczyznę, który próbował zabić Rabastana Lestrange’a.

– A i owszem, Christopher Riggs, ostatni przywódca londyńskich magokomunistów. Nigdy nie lubiłem fanatyków, niezależnie od opcji politycznej, ale wraz ze śmiercią Riggsa umiera wolność. Ludzie to wyczuwają, chociaż jeszcze nie mogą uwierzyć. Tylko krok dzieli nas... – urwał. Znowu zawiał wiatr, wisielcy rozpoczęli podniebny taniec. Starsza kobieta, ta, która wcześniej powstrzymywała się od płaczu, szlochała już całkiem jawnie, a szloch wkrótce zamienił się w nieludzkie wycie.

Remus drżał z zimna, mimo że było bardzo ciepło. Piękny, sierpniowy dzień.

– Dzieli nas od czego? – zapytał. Chłód rozprzestrzeniał się po całym ciele, aż w końcu dotarł do mózgu.

Teddy Gardin wykrzywił wargi w bardzo gorzkim uśmiechu.

– Od wojny.

Gdy wreszcie oddalili się od tego strasznego miejsca, Remus pochylił się i zwymiotował. Miał wrażenie, że za moment rozpadnie się na kawałki, a jednocześnie – i zupełnie paradoksalnie – czuł, że coś w nim od środka kamienieje. Mgiełka otępienia ustąpiła, umysł pracował sprawnie, nad wyraz logicznie. Nawet ręce przestały drżeć, chociaż jeszcze chwilę wcześniej latały jak w febrze.

– Zobaczysz testrale – Gardin też był spokojny, przynajmniej pozornie. – Teraz już nie ma odwrotu.

Remus skinął głową. W jego oczach pojawiło się coś obcego, coś, czego nigdy wcześniej w nich nie było.

Nienawiść.

 

 

 

[1] Koncept rodem z _Góry czterech wiatrów_ Marii Kann.

[2] Zespół istnieje naprawdę. Prezentował się na Tygodniu Kultury Beskidzkiej 2008 i nie mam bladego pojęcia, dlaczego nie wygrał konkursu.

[3] J. Kaczmarski _,_ fragment piosenki pt. _Kazimierz Wierzyński_.

[4] Łac. Poznaj samego siebie.

 


	3. Koktajl Mołotowa

John Lupin pomyślał, że powinien kiedyś namalować dworzec. Fascynowały go tego typu miejsca. Niby jeszcze rzeczywistość: szara, zalepiona brudem, a już baśń: okrutna, fascynująca, taka, która nie pozwala o sobie zapomnieć i rozpala w sercu dziwną tęsknotę. John kochał baśnie. Gdy patrzył na żebraka, mimo wczesnej pory grającego na gitarze w jednym z podziemnych przejść, widział księcia, wygnanego z domu przez macochę. A gdy przyglądał się dziewczynie sprzedającej rajstopy, przychodziła mu na myśl historia służącej ukaranej za pychę przez leśnego bożka. Opowieści otaczały go ze wszystkich stron. Czasami wydawało mu się, że żyje w jednej z nich – miał za żonę czarownicę – a innym razem czuł się oszukany. Należał do ludzi, którzy nie potrafią być szczęśliwi, bo zawsze widzą jakieś niedopełnienie, pustkę, brak. A w dodatku zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej ułomności. Może dlatego tak rzadko się uśmiechał – cała jego postać, od przedwcześnie posiwiałych włosów aż po zniszczone buty, tonęła w nieuleczalnej melancholii.

Nawet sztuka nie przynosiła ukojenia. Malował od zawsze, ale jego największym marzeniem było pisarstwo. Nie napisał jednak w życiu ani jednego opowiadania czy wiersza, trochę ze strachu, a trochę z przekory. Przeczuwał, że gdyby wziął do ręki pióro, opowieści krążące nad jego głową, momentalnie by go pożarły. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić.

Miał wspaniałą rodzinę. Tylko myśl o niej powstrzymywała go przed rzuceniem się pod pociąg. Bał się szczególnie o syna... Ann była silna, kobiety takie jak ona sięgały kiedyś po broń i do końca walczyły u boku swoich mężczyzn. Remusa ulepiono z całkiem innej gliny! Bardzo wcześnie odkrył moc słów, na dodatek – w przeciwieństwie do ojca – nigdy nie bał się ich używać. Nie dostrzegał niebezpieczeństw. Mógł zostać kimś wielkim, bardziej prawdopodobne było jednak to, że zniszczy sam siebie, zanim ktokolwiek zdąży zareagować.

Dlatego John musiał być czujny. Tylko pozornie zatracał się w malowaniu, a tak naprawdę uważnie śledził poczynania syna i od razu zrozumiał, że dzieje się z nim coś niepokojącego. Próbował skłonić go do zwierzeń – bez skutku. Remus odpowiadał półsłówkami i wychodził z domu, usprawiedliwiając się pracą. Ale nie chodziło o pracę, obaj to wiedzieli. W pewnym momencie zaczęli się rozmijać, utracili tę bliskość, która kiedyś pozwalała im przetrwać najtrudniejsze chwile. John zdawał sobie sprawę, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał pozwolić synowi odejść, to było naturalne. I nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby nie fakt, że ścieżka, wybrana przez Remusa, prowadziła po zboczu grani, a potem tonęła gdzieś w dole, pośród ostrych głazów. Każdy niewłaściwy krok groził upadkiem z wysokości.

Pożegnali się dzień wcześniej. Remus spakował plecak (od lat ignorował przepisowe, szkolne kufry) i odszedł, zapowiadając, że napisze, jak tylko dotrze do Hogwartu. Ostatni dzień wakacji zamierzał spędzić z nowymi przyjaciółmi – nigdy nie przedstawił ich rodzicom. John wiedział tylko, kim jest Daniel O’Neil, bo chłopak bywał u nich w domu; pozostałych nie widział ani razu. I niepokoiło go to bardziej, niż chciałby przyznać. Zamierzał powiedzieć Remusowi co myśli, szczerze, bez ogródek, nie miał jednak okazji, albo w ostatniej chwili tracił odwagę. W końcu postanowił, że przyjdzie na dworzec, gdzie może choć w przelocie uda mu się zamienić z synem parę słów – po prostu _musiał_ go zobaczyć!

Miał niedobre przeczucia. Niedopowiedzenia i niejasne sytuacje budziły w nim lęk.

Stanął w pobliżu kiosku i zapalił papierosa. Liczył, że Remus pojawi się lada chwila: do odjazdu pociągu zostało najwyżej dwadzieścia minut. Na dworcu kłębił się wielokolorowy tłum, ludzie wsiadali i wysiadali, z głośników wylewał się nieprzerwany potok nazw i godzin. Wszyscy się gdzieś spieszyli, jakby bali się własnych myśli. _To ucieczka_ , pomyślał John, _wielka ucieka od własnego „ja”. W wir pracy, codziennych zajęć, bezrefleksyjnie powielanych czynności. Człowiek nie dostrzegający krat, wcale nie siedzi w więzieniu! Może gdybym spróbował…_

Stracił wątek, uwagę rozproszyła muzyka. Zajęty obserwacją i autoanalizą nie zauważył skrzypka, który zdążył wyciągnąć z pokrowca instrument. Smyczek dotknął strun i wydobył z nicości płaczliwe dźwięki. Muzyk wyglądał niechlujnie: miał długą, skołtunioną brodę i siwiejące włosy sięgające ramion. Płaszcz dawno stracił pierwotny fason i kolor – przypominał worek. Błoto oblepiające długie, wojskowe buty, układało się w fantazyjne esy floresy.

Był ślepy. Jego oczy patrzyły w pustkę.

Lupin znał melodię nieudolnie wygrywaną przez skrzypka, ale nie wiedział, skąd. To był jeden z utworów nie dających człowiekowi spokoju. Być może usłyszał go kiedyś na koncercie, albo w radiu, a może od zawsze nosił w sobie, chociaż nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. W każdym razie już po kilku sekundach poczuł przedziwną, telepatyczną niemal, więź z muzykiem, który – choć marny był z niego skrzypek – doskonale wyczuwał nastrój słuchacza. Szedł w ślad za jego myślami, wydobywał skrywane głęboko lęki, obnażał uspokajające fałsze. Okrutny i bezlitosny. Jak… jak…

Śmierć…?

– Jak czarodziej. – John pokręcił głową. Początkowo chciał powiedzieć: życie, ale wystraszył się banału i zrezygnował. Zresztą prawdopodobieństwo, że żebrak jest czarodziejem, było znikome. Dlaczego człowiek, umiejący posługiwać się magią, miałby zarabiać graniem na dworcu? Z pewnością znalazłby inne zajęcie!

_Chyba, że świadomie wybrał życie między światami. Dworcowy margines wolności. A jego muzyka jest wołaniem z Hadesu lub wspomnieniem, którego nie można w sobie zagłuszyć…_

Remusa w dalszym ciągu nie było, chociaż wskazówki zegara ani myślały na niego czekać. Zbliżała się jedenasta. John zapalił drugiego papierosa, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób uczeń Hogwartu, który nie zdążył na pociąg, może dostać się do szkoły. Była przecież dobrze ukryta!

Z każdą kolejną minutą wzrastał niepokój, potęgowany przez muzykę. A jeśli Remus komuś podpadł? Napisał w felietonie o dwa słowa za dużo? Zabalował w jakieś spelunie i skończył w rowie z poderżniętym gardłem…? Lupinowi przychodziły do głowy najgorsze scenariusze.

Gdy zobaczył w tłumie jasnobrązową czuprynę syna, wcale nie poczuł ulgi. Tajemniczy, przeszywający na wskroś monolog skrzypiec, nie dawał mu odpocząć od strachu.

– To już inna historia – powiedział muzyk, albo wewnętrzny głos Johna Lupina. – I inny człowiek. Nie odzyskasz go!

– On nie odzyska siebie – zawtórował przechodzień, ubrany w wyzywająco fioletową koszulę. – Bogowie rozpoczęli grę, kości uderzyły o stół.

– Wiatr rozwieje pamięć o śmiertelnych – dodała kobieta w garsonce. – Rzeka popłynie z góry ustalonym torem i nikt nie zdoła jej powstrzymać.

– Nie..!

– Tato…?

Muzyka umilkła. John ocknął się gwałtownie, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. Z twarzy syna odczytał niepokój, pomieszany z irytacją i zdziwieniem.

– Chciałem cię jeszcze raz zobaczyć – wyjaśnił niepotrzebnie. – Chciałem…

– Spóźnię się na pociąg – przerwał mu Remus. – Odjeżdża za pięć minut. Napiszę, jak tylko dojadę, obiecuję! Poza tym przyjadę do domu w któryś weekend, wtedy porozmawiamy. Dobrze?

Pokiwał głową. Co mógł zrobić? Napotkał spojrzenie kolegi Remusa, tego Irlandczyka, ale w jego oczach nie znalazł kpiny. Tylko ciekawość.

– Uważaj na siebie – powiedział i odsunął się, przepuszczając chłopców. Remus posłał mu wymuszony uśmiech, a potem obaj z O’Neilem zniknęli na nieistniejącym peronie. Nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

– Proszę… –  szepnął do wszystkich lub do nikogo. Nie wierzył w Boga, ale wiedział, w jakiej intencji się modli.

Skrzypek zniknął. A może nigdy go nie było? John Lupin, postarzały o kilka lat, przydeptał niedopałek i odszedł w kierunku wyjścia.

 

*

 

– Szlag by to, zostawiłem u Eddy wszystkie ciuchy! – Danny zatrzymał się nagle, jakby nie był pewien, czy iść dalej, czy zawrócić. – Nie mam nawet szkolnej szaty!

Remus popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem.

– A torba? Przecież ją wziąłeś.

– Aha, wziąłem – prychnął. – Tyle, że przedtem wyjąłem z niej ubrania. A raczej Edda je wyjęła. Stwierdziła, że nie wypuści mnie z domu, dopóki wszystkiego nie doprowadzi do porządku. Nie omieszkała mnie przy tym opierdzielić za niechlujstwo, gałganiarstwo i spaczone poczucie estetyki. Jak wróciliśmy nad ranem, to oczywiście o wszystkim zapomniałem, więc paczuszka pełna czyściutkich i pachnących łaszków została na stole…

– No cóż. – Remus wzruszył ramionami. – Pójdziesz na rozpoczęcie roku w wytartych dżinsach i w koszulce z napisem „Pieprzę ten świat!”. Nie sądzę, żeby ktoś się zdziwił. A Edda na pewno jeszcze dzisiaj wyśle ci tę nieszczęsną paczkę. Teraz i tak nie mamy czasu, żeby się po nią cofnąć.

Faktycznie, do odjazdu pociągu został kwadrans, musieli się pospieszyć. Nie uśmiechał im się rajd pieszy do Hogwartu, szczególnie, że nawet nie mieli mapy. A w dodatku, po kiepsko odespanej, całonocnej imprezie, każdy wysiłek fizyczny wydawał im się przeszkodą nie do pokonania. Remus obiecał sobie w duchu, że przez następny miesiąc nie tknie alkoholu. I z góry zakładał, że jak zwykle skończy się na obietnicach.

Nie wiedział, w jaki sposób poprzedniego dnia dotarł do mieszkania Bernarda, szedł jak lunatyk. Teddy Gardin coś do niego mówił, ale Remus nie zapamiętał z tego monologu ani jednego słowa. Ciągle widział przed oczami tańczące na wietrze kukły, słyszał zwierzęce wycie staruszki. Nie był w stanie myśleć o niczym innym. Dopiero po dwóch, trzech godzinach, gdy wódka zaczęła uderzać do głowy, a krew rozsadzać żyły, rozejrzał się dookoła jak człowiek, który dopiero się obudził. Zobaczył gromadę dziennikarzy i magoartystów ze świętej pamięci _Bunkierka._ Siedzieli na kanapie, na pufach i fotelach, zajmowali nawet podłogę – pokój nie był zbyt okazały, goście ledwo się w nim mieścili. Bernard nie spodziewał się tylu osób, ale gdy przychodzili, pojedynczo i grupkami, witał ich z najszerszym uśmiechem, na jaki było go stać. Słyszał już o wydarzeniach na Pokątnej, chociaż nie był świadkiem egzekucji. Zrozumiał, że w takiej chwili nikt nie powinien być sam i najlepsze, co można zrobić, to spotkać się w przyjacielskim gronie i zagadać – a także zapić – odbierające rozum lęki.

Remus też to zrozumiał, choć nieco później, gdy Edda przyniosła mu kubek gorącej herbaty i zapytała, czy wszystko w porządku. A Danny, powstrzymując się od komentarzy, poklepał go po ramieniu.

– Jasne, że nie – odpowiedział wtedy. – Nic nie jest i nie będzie w porządku.

– Wiem. – Uśmiech malarki był bardzo smutny. – Ale przynajmniej jesteśmy tutaj, razem. Tylko w taki sposób można znaleźć w sobie dość siły, żeby przetrwać.

Ona też widziała szubienice. Nigdy więcej nie namalowała słonecznego krajobrazu, od tej chwili wybierała tylko ciemne pastele.

Lestrange’a nie było. Remus z początku nie zauważył jego nieobecności, za bardzo zajmowało go własne rozbicie psychiczne, potem jednak uświadomił sobie, że kogoś brakuje. Mijała godzina za godziną, a drzwi się nie otwierały i nikt nie rzucał od progu charakterystycznego „Salvete!”.

– Nie przyjdzie. – Danny powiedział głośno to, o czym wszyscy myśleli. – Jest już za późno. Mam tylko nadzieję, że w nic się nie wpakował…

Remusa zmroziły te słowa. Chciał wierzyć, że Rudolfa zatrzymały po prostu jakieś ważne sprawy, i że nie oglądał okrutnego przedstawienia, jakie zaserwował magicznej społeczności jego brat. Gdyby jednak znalazł się na Pokątnej o niewłaściwej porze… Trudno powiedzieć, jak mógłby zareagować. Jeszcze trzy tygodnie temu, Remus dałby głowę, że beznamiętnie otaksuje wzrokiem scenę jak z płócien Goyi i pójdzie swoją drogą. Teraz nie był już tego taki pewien. Dobrze pamiętał desperackie nuty brzmiące w głosie Rudolfa, wtedy, podczas „nocy zwierzeń”. I ten pęd ku autodestrukcji. Lestrange był zdolny do wszystkiego, jeżeli tracił nad sobą kontrolę, a istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że straci ją na widok nieżywego Riggsa dyndającego na sznurze. Dokąd mógł potem pójść, co zrobić…? Remus nie chciał się nad tym zastanawiać. Każde kolejne przypuszczenie było gorsze od poprzedniego.

Następnego dnia po szubienicach nie zostało nawet śladu. Remus został na noc u Bernarda, nie opłacało mu się wracać do domu. Umówili się z Dannym o dziesiątej w pobliżu Dziurawego Kotła – razem pojechali na dworzec. Oczywiście autobus się spóźnił, więc wpadli na King’s Cross chwilę przed planowanym odjazdem pociągu.

– McGonagall zemdleje, jak mnie zobaczy w tej koszulce… – mruczał O’Neil, w dalszym ciągu przeżywając utratę garderoby. – Dobrze, że nie założyłem innej, z napisem „Pieskie życie impotenta”, wtedy na bank dostałbym szlaban. Remus?

– No? – Lupin biegł, lawirując między ludźmi. Pierwszego września dworzec niemal pękał w szwach. Ścisk był niesamowity.

– Czy to nie jest twój ojciec? O, tam? – zapytał Danny, wskazując człowieka opartego o ścianę kiosku. – Chyba, że zaczynam cierpieć na pijackie omamy…

– Bimber padł ci na mózg – zakpił Remus. – Co niby miałby tu robić mój ojciec? Przecież wczoraj się z nim pożegnałem!

– Widać zdążył się stęsknić.

Kolejna cięta riposta zamarła Remusowi na wargach, bo wreszcie spojrzał w stronę kiosku.

Jego ojciec palił papierosa i wsłuchiwał się w niepokojąco znaną melodię, wygrywaną przez skrzypka. Wyglądał dziwnie, jakby nagle znalazł się pod wpływem jakiegoś czaru. Remus poczuł delikatną woń magii – ślad po użytym zaklęciu ciągle był wyraźny. A może tylko mu się zdawało? Umysł po nieprzespanej nocy czasem płata figle.

– Tato…?

Nie mógł z nim rozmawiać, nie teraz, nie po tym, co zobaczył i co przeżył. Chciał wszystko dobrze przemyśleć. Uporządkować. Nagle poczuł, że ojciec nie jest w stanie mu pomóc – tym razem sam musiał sobie poradzić z własnymi problemami.

Nawet go nie uściskał na pożegnanie. Wewnętrzny sprzeciw był zbyt silny. Powiedział kilka nic nieznaczących słów – byleby tylko nie przedłużać nieprzyjemnego milczenia – i pobiegł w kierunku barierki oddzielającej peron dziewiąty od dziesiątego. Z ulgą przywitał staroświecki parowóz, który po raz ostatni miał go zawieźć do szkoły.

– Co cię ugryzło? – Chwilę później na magicznym peronie pojawił się O’Neil. – Nie mogłeś być choć odrobinę milszy?

– Jakbym był milszy, to pociąg by nam zwiał – uciął. Nie zamierzał wdawać się ze Ślizgonem w dyskusje.

– Dobra, nie wnikam. – Tamten machnął ręką. – Idę się przywitać ze swoimi. Spotkamy się na uczcie. – Zarzucił torbę na ramię i zniknął w pociągu. Remus, chcąc nie chcąc, poszedł w jego ślady.

Zamiast szukać przyjaciół, którzy z pewnością trzymali dla niego miejsce w przedziale, został na korytarzu. Otworzył okno i wychylił się, wdychając powietrze londyńskiego dworca. Obok stały dwie młodsze od niego dziewczyny. Jedna z nich machała do rodziców stojących jeszcze na peronie, a druga usiłowała wydobyć z torby jakąś książkę albo album z fotografiami. Rozmawiały, ale nie można było usłyszeć ani słowa, bo właśnie rozległ się przeszywający gwizd – pociąg ruszał w drogę. Rozpędzał się niespiesznie, żeby w niedługim czasie osiągnąć zawrotną, niemal surrealistyczną, prędkość. Dla Remusa jazda pociągiem zawsze była niezwykłym przeżyciem: pachniała wolnością i przygodą. Dlatego, mimo kiepskiego nastroju, poddał się magii pędu – zamknął oczy i przez chwilę czuł się tak, jakby miał odlecieć. Krążyły mu przy tym po głowie wiersze, które kiedyś czytał, albo które sam układał na poczekaniu, wcale o tym nie wiedząc.

– Nareszcie cię znalazłem!

Gdy otworzył oczy, pociąg przecinał przepiękne, osłonecznione łąki, chociaż  teoretycznie powinien w dalszym ciągu jechać przez miasto. Tam –  a szybami i wbrew logice – panował sierpień, kuszący perspektywą beztroski i wakacyjnego nicnierobienia. Remus wiele by dał, żeby nagle znaleźć się na jednym z zielonych wzgórz majaczących na horyzoncie; powędrowałby daleko, przed siebie. Może udałoby mu się zapomnieć o tym, co widział, a przede wszystkim – czuł? W poprzednie wakacje wybrali się z Syriuszem na taki pieszy rajd, nocowali w stogach siana, albo w opuszczonych szałasach. Czuli się wspaniale, rozpierała ich energia i radość życia. Z perspektywy czasu, te dni wydawały się jakimś nierealnym snem. I chyba nie było już do nich powrotu. Nie da się, niestety, dwa razy wejść  do tej samej rzeki.

– Już myśleliśmy, że nie wsiadłeś… Luniak: wcielenie punktualności, a tu taki numer! Hej, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? – Syriusz zorientował się wreszcie, że coś jest nie w porządku. Chciał po przyjacielsku uściskać Remusa, ale nie zdecydował się na to, pociągnął go tylko za rękaw bluzy.

– Dobrze znowu usłyszeć twój szczebiot. – Remus wziął się w garść i wrócił do rzeczywistości. Naprawdę stęsknił się za Syriuszem. Ten człowiek zawsze działał na niego jak łyk wody po ciężkiej wspinaczce. – Cholerny autobus mi zwiał i ledwo zdążyłem na pociąg. Jeszcze pięć minut i lazłbym do Hogwartu piechotą.

– No, sądząc po gębie, znowu zawaliłeś nockę – skrzywił się Black. – Nawet kilometra byś nie zrobił, pijaku. A podobno to ja jestem najbardziej rozrywkowym Huncwotem…

– Pozory mylą. – Remus trzepnął przyjaciela w ramię. – Prowadź do przedziału. Oddam królestwo i pół księżniczki za kawałek czekoladowej żaby!

Korytarz prawie opustoszał, uczniowie rozsiedli się w przedziałach i zajęli swoimi sprawami. Tylko kilku maruderów wyglądało przez okna, szukało znajomych, albo czatowało na toaletę. Syriusz z Remusem przeszli do kolejnego wagonu. Spotkali po drodze Lily Evans, więc zamienili z nią parę słów, a potem powędrowali dalej, przerzucając się najświeższymi nowinami z wakacji. Syriusz wiedział już, co się stało na Pokątnej, nie miał jednak pojęcia, że jego przyjaciel był tam podczas egzekucji. Remus nie zamierzał go uświadamiać, dalej miał problem z werbalizacją uczuć. Zresztą podświadomie wyczuwał, że ktoś, kto niemal cały lipiec i sierpień spędził poza Londynem, nie jest w stanie pojąć gorączki tych letnich miesięcy. Przez ten czas w stolicy tyle się wydarzyło! Manifestacje, aresztowania, Zakaz Zgromadzeń, niepewność, aż w końcu karnawałowa radość przerwana wstrząsającą zbrodnią. Złudzenia pryskały jak wiosenne lody na rzece. Można było nawet pokusić się o proroctwo – po takim wstrząsie magiczny Londyn najpewniej zapadnie w odrętwienie, schowa się do mysiej dziury i będzie czekać na dalszy rozwój wypadków.

A potem…?

Remus usłyszał w głowie ponury głos Teddy’ego Gardina:

_„Tylko krok dzieli nas od wojny…”_

Nie, o takim scenariuszu nie chciał nawet myśleć! Wiedział oczywiście, że gdzieś daleko, w innych krajach, wybuchają wojny i giną ludzie. Czytywał książki wojenne, znał historię. Wiele razy zastanawiał się, jak to jest, gdy los zmusza człowieka do dokonywania ostatecznych wyborów. Nigdy nie przyszło mu jednak do głowy, że sam może znaleźć się w podobnej sytuacji! Dlatego nie mógł i nie chciał przyjąć do wiadomości, że w dwudziestym wieku, w cywilizowanej Wielkiej Brytanii, może wybuchnąć wojna. Chociaż, gdyby wsłuchał się w podszepty swojego wewnętrznego logika, musiałby zmienić zdanie.

– Bój się, bo nie unikniesz przesłuchania – powiedział Syriusz, uważnie przypatrując się przyjacielowi. – Coś ukrywasz. A ja cholernie nie lubię tajemnic.

– Pogadamy wieczorem – mruknął Remus, nie zamierzając dotrzymać obietnicy. – Gdzie ten przedział? Trafimy do niego jeszcze w tym stuleciu, czy będziemy tak krążyć do końca świata?

– Nie marudź. Ciesz się, że w ogóle trzymaliśmy ci miejsce.

Przeskoczyli kolejne złączenie między wagonami i wreszcie znaleźli się we właściwym miejscu. Tutaj korytarz był całkowicie pusty, jakby jakaś tajemnicza siła wepchnęła wszystkich uczniów do przedziałów. Nawet zasłonki zostały opuszczone, chociaż w szkolnym pociągu zdarzało się to niezwykle rzadko. Nikt nie próbował spać podczas jazdy, było przecież tyle historii do opowiedzenia i wysłuchania! Remus nie potrafił wyjaśnić dziwnej reakcji Hogwartczyków, ich nienaturalnego spokoju. Dopiero, gdy drzwi oddzielające wagon od przedsionka rozsunęły się i stanęło w nich czterech uczniów siódmego roku, wszystko stało się jasne. Cała czwórka: Gordick i Stevens ze Slytherinu, Krukon  McGuire i David Chagall z Gryffindoru, miała na sobie charakterystyczne, zielone koszule.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał Syriusz, trochę zbyt głośno. – O co tu chodzi, do ciężkiej cholery?

Remus zagryzł wargi. Trudno było w dwóch słowach wyjaśnić, czym są młodzieżowe bojówki Toma Riddle’a. Tylko człowiek, który widział je w akcji, mógł to zrozumieć.

– Nie daj się sprowokować – szepnął. – Idźmy do przedziału jakby nigdy nic.

– Ale…

Stevens posłał Remusowi mordercze spojrzenie. Nadal pamiętał upokarzającą bijatykę w korytarzu zwanym Kiszką, i blef, dzięki któremu O’Neil uniknął zasłużonej kary. Nic jednak nie powiedział, bezgłośnie skarcony przez pałkarza Slytherinu. Obaj w milczeniu wyminęli Gryfonów, rozpychając się tak, że Remus wylądował na drzwiach i skaleczył się w ramię.

Pachnieli alkoholem i z trudem powstrzymywaną żądzą mordu.

– Kogóż my tu widzimy? – zagaił McGuire, podchodząc bliżej. – Poeta i Casanova. Absolutnie nieużyteczne społecznie śmieci. Takich jak wy powinno się eksterminować! Zdajecie sobie z tego sprawę?

Syriusz drgnął, ale nie wyciągnął różdżki.

– Och, chętnie bym sobie z wami pogawędził, ale niestety nie mam teraz czasu – ciągnął Krukon, bawiąc się pałką zakończoną ostrym szpikulcem. – Mam jeszcze sporo rzeczy do zrobienia, zanim dojedziemy do tego gniazda dekadencji – splunął. –  Nie martwcie się, jeszcze się spotkamy. Mam was na oku.

– A z jakiej racji… – zaczął Syriusz, ale Remus zmiażdżył mu rękę w uścisku. Krukon tylko czekał na atak, aż rwał się do walki. I dlatego nie mogli mu dać satysfakcji. Nie teraz, nie w tych okolicznościach. Odpowiednia chwila na wystawienie rachunku jeszcze nie nadeszła.

– No co, Black, masz jakiś problem? – odezwał się wreszcie David, Gryfon, z którym nigdy wcześniej nie mieli na pieńku. – Jakby co, zawsze do usług! Mogę ci pomóc przezwyciężyć niemoc dziejową. Jestem w tym naprawdę dobry.

– Nie wątpię – warknął Syriusz. Musiał pojąć tok rozumowania przyjaciela, w przeciwnym wypadku już dawno rzuciłby się na któregoś z agresorów, nie zważając na konsekwencje. – Ale chyba podziękuję. Miło się gawędziło.

Nie próbowali ich zatrzymać, zarechotali tylko nieprzyjemnie i wkrótce wznowili obchód. Gdy zniknęli w następnym wagonie, Syriusz chwycił Remusa za gardło, jakby zamierzał go udusić.

– Nigdy więcej tego nie rób! – syknął z tłumioną furią. – Nigdy! Takie gnidy trzeba… trzeba…

Remus wyrwał się i odskoczył.

– Niczego nie rozumiesz! I dlatego się, kurwa, nie odzywaj! – krzyknął, tracąc panowanie nad sobą. – Chcesz się zachowywać jak oni? To może od razu załóż zieloną koszulę i zacznij wieszać ludzi na rynku, co?

Mierzyli się wzrokiem i milczeli.

Syriusz pierwszy spuścił oczy.

– Tam. – Wskazał ostatni przedział w rzędzie. Remus z rozmachem rozsunął drzwi.

Peter leżał na wznak, zajmując wszystkie siedzenia po jednej stronie i przykładał do nosa chustkę. Między palcami ciekła krew. Ktoś musiał porządnie go poturbować i nie trzeba było wielkiego wysiłku umysłowego, by odgadnąć, kto.

– Nareszcie – powiedział nienaturalnie piskliwym głosem, nie podnosząc się z miejsca. – Już myślałem, że nigdy nie przyjdziecie. Dobrze cię widzieć, Remus!

Wściekłość uderzyła Remusowi do głowy. Pożałował, że nie podjął wyzwania i nie skopał tyłków tym pustogłowym kretynom w zielonych koszulach. Wyleciałby pewnie za to ze szkoły – po zeszłorocznym pojedynku obaj z Syriuszem byli na cenzurowanym – ale przynajmniej miałby spokojne sumienie. Gdy patrzył na zakrwawionego przyjaciela, serce mu się krajało. Jak można było skrzywdzić kogoś, kto nawet nie próbował się bronić?

– Gdzie Jim? – zapytał Syriusz, siadając obok Petera.

– Wyszedł zanim… – zakrztusił się. – Zanim _oni_ przyszli. Poszedł cię szukać, Remus. Pewnie się z kimś zagadał i dlatego nie wraca.

Najlepiej by było obrócić całą sytuację w żart, ale żaden z nich nie zdobył się na taki wysiłek. Poza tym Peter naprawdę cierpiał, chociaż się do tego nie przyznawał – Zieloni złamali mu nos.

– Ja po prostu idealnie pasuję na popychadło – powiedział w końcu, rejestrując pełne niepokoju spojrzenia przyjaciół. – Nie przejmujcie się. Każdy ma przecież jakąś rolę do odegrania, no nie? Trzeba się z tym pogodzić.

– Nie pieprz głupot – żachnął się Syriusz i wyciągnął z torby tabliczkę czekolady. – Zaraz cię zapcham słodyczami, bo działasz mi na nerwy.

– Sam widzisz. – Peter uśmiechnął się smutno. – Nawet ty masz mnie dosyć. Ci idioci w zielonych koszulach po prostu zwęszyli łatwy łup i dlatego oberwałem. To nie ich wina.

– Łapa ma rację, pierdzielisz, że ho. – Remus rzucił swój plecak na półkę i usiadł przy oknie. – Taki z ciebie stoik, jak ze mnie malediwski demon południa. Nie usprawiedliwiaj tych gnojów, prędzej czy później zrobimy z nimi porządek.

– A właściwie z jakiej racji oni się tak panoszą, co? – zapytał Syriusz. – Muszą mieć jakieś zaplecze, bo by się nie odważyli na taką akcję. Do tego śmierdziało od nich wódą… Wyobrażasz sobie, jak zareaguje McGonagall, gdy ich dorwie?

– Nie zareaguje – odparł Peter, zanim Remus zdążył otworzyć usta. – Albo w ogóle nie dorwie. Łapa, w jakim ty świecie żyjesz? Nie widzisz, co się dzieje? Też wyjechałem z Londynu, ale kurde, czasem jednak przeglądałem prasę. „Magiczne Słówka”,  na przykład. – Spojrzał znacząco na Lupina.

– Poczekaj, Pete, tu trzeba powoli i bez nerwów. – Remus westchnął. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na pogadankę uświadamiającą, wiedział jednak, że jej nie uniknie. – Naprawdę ani razu nie obiła ci się o uszy nazwa Zielone Koszule?

– Nie.

– Szczęśliwy człowieku! Ale chyba o niejakim Tomie Riddle’u słyszałeś, co?

– Robisz ze mnie wariata? Trudno było nie słyszeć!

– No właśnie…

W połowie opowieści przyszedł wreszcie Jim Potter i gdy zobaczył, w jakim stanie znajduje się Peter, chciał od razu lecieć za „tymi skurwielami”, żeby „przerobić ich na mielonkę”. Ledwo udało im się go powstrzymać. Niestety, gdy wreszcie się uspokoił, Remus musiał zacząć polityczne uświadamianie od początku. Jim, tak jak Syriusz, był pod tym względem koszmarnym ignorantem. Obaj zachowywali się tak, jakby przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy mieszkali na bezludnej wyspie, z dala od wszelkich mediów. Remusowi trudno było to zrozumieć. W najgorętszym okresie pracował w gazecie, a tam o niczym innym nie mówiono, tylko o polityce. Na dodatek w formie zawoalowanej – język ezopowy znowu wrócił do łask. Ktoś, kto nie znał kodu, gubił się w gąszczu aluzji, ale Remus był pojętnym uczniem i szybko wrósł w ten świat: w dzień rozgorączkowany politycznie, a w nocy odurzony marihuaną. Mówienie o oczywistościach, teraz, w pociągu, na dodatek w formie przystępnej dla laika, sprawiało wiele problemów. Syriusz i Jim wielokrotnie się wtrącali, prosząc o wyjaśnienie różnych kwestii. Za to Peter tylko kiwał głową, jakby doskonale się we wszystkim orientował.

Stopniowo korytarz ożywał, najwidoczniej Zielonym Koszulom znudziło się patrolowanie pociągu. Pojawili się nawet prefekci, którzy dotychczas siedzieli w swoim wagonie, udając, że niczego niepokojącego nie zauważyli. Remus cieszył się, że w zeszłym roku odebrano mu odznakę. Pełnienie w dzisiejszych czasach oficjalnych funkcji wiązało się ze sporym ryzykiem. I stawiało przed trudnymi wyborami.

Wreszcie, gdy zapadł zmierzch i uczniowie przebrali się w szkolne szaty, w przedziale Huncwotów zapanowała cisza. Syriusz patrzył w szybę, chociaż nic już za nią nie było widać, Jim nerwowo targał włosy, a Remus pił sok jabłkowy, usiłując pozbyć się chrypki. Peter nadal przykładał do nosa chusteczkę, bardziej z przyzwyczajenia niż konieczności, bo krew dawno przestała ciec. Milczeli długo, porządkując refleksje. Musieli ochłonąć po burzliwej dyskusji.

– Panowie, żyjemy w historycznych czasach. – Ciszę przerwał Jim. Mówił z powagą i namaszczeniem.

Remus skrzywił się, bo dobrze pamiętał, w jakich okolicznościach usłyszał podobne oświadczenie. A także – kto je wygłosił. Historyczność, przełomowość… to były tak enigmatyczne terminy, że równie dobrze mogły znaczyć wszystko i nic!

– Dlatego – Potter wczuwał się w rolę – każdy nasz czyn również będzie…

– … historyczny. – Syriusz popukał się w czoło. – Jimmy, daj spokój. Nie rób szopki. Tym razem, to naprawdę poważna sprawa. Musimy się jakoś zdeklarować!

Znowu zamilkli. Pociąg powoli dojeżdżał do Hogsmeade.

– Ja myślę – powiedział cicho Peter, zaciskając palce na oparciu fotela – że inni zdeklarują się za nas. A my będziemy udawać, że wcale nie jesteśmy marionetkami, którymi ktoś porusza. Może nawet w to uwierzymy…?

– Pieprzony pesymista – skwitował Syriusz, nie rozumiejąc, co Pettigrew ma na myśli. – Potrzebna ci terapia wstrząsowa!

– Kieliszek bimbru i nadobna niewiasta – dodał Jim, z ulgą podchwytując żartobliwy ton.

Remus nie powiedział nic. Przez chwilę zdawało mu się, że słyszy melodię wygrywaną przez niewidocznego skrzypka, ale to tylko maszynista włączył w lokomotywie sygnał dźwiękowy.

Wjechali na stację.

 

*

 

Testral wlepił w niego białe, pozbawione źrenic oczy i tupnął nogą. Pod czarną skórą grały mięśnie i ścięgna – zwierzę było gotowe do biegu. Gdy człowiek oswoił się z widokiem, dochodził do wniosku, że te gadopodobne konie są całkiem… ładne, albo inaczej mówiąc, estetycznie brzydkie. W każdym razie na pewno interesujące wizualnie. Remus miał ochotę pogłaskać testrala po miękkich chrapach, ale nie chciał tego robić przy kolegach. Oni nigdy nie czytali „Historii Hogwartu”, więc nie mieli pojęcia, że powozy wiozące uczniów do szkoły, nie poruszają się samoistnie. Nie byli też świadkami niczyjej śmierci. Gdyby Remus zaczął głaskać „powietrze”, z pewnością naraziłby się na szereg niepotrzebnych pytań.

Panowała niepisana zasada: ktoś, kto zobaczył testrale, nie opowiadał o nich innym. Nawet na lekcjach nie mówiło się na ten temat zbyt wiele, ponieważ takimi doświadczeniami nie sposób się podzielić. Każdy sam musi oswoić śmierć. Testrale, jednocześnie piękne i szkaradne, przypominały te aspekty rzeczywistości, o których najchętniej by się zapomniało, a o których zapominać nie wolno.

– Wsiadasz? – zapytał Syriusz, nie kryjąc zniecierpliwienia. – Czy będziesz podziwiał widoki? Ach prawda, zapomniałem, że jest ciemno jak w jaskini trolla. Ale tobie, to chyba nie przeszkadza…?

– Już wsiadam, nie jęcz.

Bryczki, tak staroświeckie jak opowiadania Edgara Allana Poe, a jednocześnie wiecznie sprawne i pełne uroku, potoczyły się po asfaltowej drodze. Potem koła zaturkotały na kamieniach. Aż do samego zamku prowadził dukt brukowany „kocimi łbami”, ułożony chyba jeszcze za czasów Czwórki Założycieli. Uczniowie bardzo go nie lubili – mówili, że archaiczna trasa wytrząsa mózg z czaszki i przewraca żołądek na lewą stronę. Potem jednak, wiele lat po ukończeniu szkoły, wspominali ją z sentymentem i tęsknotą.

– Ciekawe, co powie Tiara… – zainteresował się nagle Jim. – Jak myślicie?

– A co, według ciebie, miała by powiedzieć? Bagnet na broń i hajda na śmierciożerców? – zironizował Lupin. Wychylił się przez okno bryczki i popatrzył na księżyc. Do pełni nie zostało zbyt wiele dni.

Znowu wybuchnie ból i nieokiełznana radość dzikiego zwierzęcia…! Jak długo można to znosić? Dwadzieścia, trzydzieści lat? Remus bał się, że po którejś pełni po prostu rozpadnie się na kawałki i nikt, nawet pani Pomfrey, nie zdoła go na nowo posklejać. Kiedyś marzył o takiej alternatywie, ale teraz za wszelką cenę chciał żyć. Oddałby wszystko, żeby pełnia księżyca kojarzyła mu się wyłącznie z tandetnym obrazkiem z horroru klasy zet.

– A mnie zastanawia reakcja tłumu – odezwał się Peter. Czuł się już lepiej, chociaż i tak czekała go wizyta w skrzydle szpitalnym. – Mniejszość, w tym wypadku Zielone Koszule, kompletnie stłamsiła większość. Bez trudu. Jasne, Gordick to siłacz, na jego widok mam ochotę uciekać, gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale i on nie jest Merlin wie jakim herosem. A jednak nikt nie powiedział: „Spadaj idioto! Bawisz się w faszystę? Lepiej znajdź sobie bardziej twórcze zajęcie!”. Nikt go nie wyśmiał. Przecież mieliśmy przewagę, w pociągu było tylu ludzi, a jednak…

– Otępienie – przerwał mu Remus. – To jedna z faz. Tuż po wstrząsającym, masowym przeżyciu. W tym wypadku, no… – zająknął się. – Wiecie. Już się nad tym nawet zastanawiałem.

– Trzeba było mnie nie powstrzymywać, wtedy chociaż McGuire dostałby po mordzie – mruknął Syriusz. – Przez ciebie obaj poddaliśmy się psychozie tłumu, czy jak to inaczej zwać…

– O nie. – Remus potrząsnął głową. – W naszym przypadku to był świadomy wybór. I nie gadaj, przecież też to zrozumiałeś! Dlatego mnie posłuchałeś. Zwykle nie jesteś taki skory do kompromisów…

– Dzięki – skrzywił się Black.

– Zawsze do usług. – Remus uśmiechnął się lekko. – Pomijając fakt, że po takiej bijatyce skończylibyśmy w jakiejś przetwórni ryb, bo drugi raz Dumbledore by nas nie wybronił. To nie byłoby rozsądne. Mamy jeszcze tyle zaklęć do opanowania!

– Czasami się zastanawiam, dlaczego, do cholery, nie trafiłeś do Slytherinu. – Black uchylił okno po swojej stronie. Na horyzoncie zamajaczyły podświetlone wieżyce Hogwartu.

– Pewnie z tego samego powodu, co ty. A wracając do…

– O nie – zdenerwował się Jim. – Stop! Koniec na dzisiaj z poważnymi gadkami, bo mój mózg odmawia posłuszeństwa. Zresztą przy was czuję się jak ostatni debil… Teraz będziemy jeść, pić i dobrze się bawić, jasne? A może ktoś jest przeciw?

Wniosek został przyjęty jednogłośnie. Gdy wreszcie znaleźli się w Wielkiej Sali, rozmawiali o głupotach i – wbrew pozorom – wkładali w to sporo wysiłku. Najbardziej męczył się Remus, ale też najlepiej się maskował. Grali przed sobą jak wytrawni aktorzy, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że każdy spektakl musi się kiedyś skończyć.

Danny O’Neil faktycznie zjawił się na uczcie w dżinsach i koszulce z napisem „Pieprzę ten świat!”. Gdy zobaczyła go Minerwa McGonagall, zacisnęła usta i zmarszczyła brwi – Ślizgon nie uniknął ostrej reprymendy. Oberwało się także, wbrew proroctwom Petera, Zielonym Koszulom. Opiekunka Gryffindoru była odporna na psychozy tłumu i nie zamierzała tolerować braku dyscypliny. Slytherin już pierwszego dnia stracił pięćdziesiąt punktów i wylądował na minusie, a Slughorn do końca wieczoru miał zwarzony humor.

 _Zostali ukarani za niestosowny ubiór, a nie za zachowanie w pociągu_ , myślał Remus. _To tak, jakby szefa mafii wsadzić do pudła za malwersacje podatkowe!_

Potrawy były naprawdę przepyszne, ale jakoś stracił apetyt. Starał się nie patrzeć w stronę stołu Puchonów, przy którym siedziała Julie. Wiedział, że nie jest w porządku wobec dziewczyny i czuł się z tego powodu fatalnie, z drugiej jednak strony wcale nie spieszyło mu się do konfrontacji. Przeprosił ją za to, że nie przyszedł na umówione spotkanie, ale nadal unikał jej jak ognia, chociaż nie istniał żaden racjonalny powód podobnego zachowania. Była przecież taka, jak zawsze. Mądra, cicha, niepewna każdego słowa, a jednocześnie fascynująca i dowcipna. Nie robiła mu wymówek, po prostu powiedziała, że było jej przykro i więcej nie wracała do tego tematu. A jednak nic już nie było między nimi takie, jak dawniej.

– Nie przywitasz się z Julie? – Peter czasami czytał mu w myślach.

– Później – odparł i nałożył na talerz sałatkę, chociaż wcale nie miał na nią ochoty. Nawet nie czuł smaku.

Tego roku Tiara nie powiedziała niczego ciekawego, była wyjątkowo lapidarna. A Dumbledore przywitał tylko kadrę pedagogiczną i uczniów, oraz przypomniał, że samowolne wycieczki do Zakazanego Lasu są  zabronione. Do aktualnej sytuacji politycznej nie nawiązał w ogóle.

– Nadal zamierza nas trzymać pod kloszem – podsumował Peter. – Może to i dobrze…

– A może źle – odparł Lupin. – Dlatego „Enigma” musi jak najszybciej wznowić działalność. Lepiej wiedzieć, na czym się stoi, wtedy przynajmniej można się podszkolić. I przygotować na najgorsze.

– Ja to bym czasami chciał nie zdawać sobie z niczego sprawy. – Petera nie przekonała argumentacja przyjaciela, albo udawał, że nie przekonuje. – Niewiedza bywa błogosławieństwem.

Remus chciał polemizować, ale w tym momencie wtargnęła do Wielkiej Sali chmara sów, rozpraszając uwagę. Zwykle roznosiły pocztę podczas śniadania, pierwszego dnia robiono jednak wyjątek. Wielu uczniów zapominało o ważnych książkach czy elementach garderoby, więc rodzice chcieli im je jak najszybciej podesłać.

Przed Remusem usiadła zupełnie mu nieznana sowa śnieżna, o przepięknym upierzeniu. Na jej widok Jim parsknął śmiechem.

– No co, Luniak, zapomniałeś szczoteczki do zębów? Skleroza nie boli!

– Odwal się, świrze – mruknął odruchowo. Był bardzo ciekawy, kto mógł mu przesłać wiadomość. – Przecież widzisz, że to nie paczka!

Gdy rozłożył kartkę, uderzyły go przede wszystkim jego własne inicjały, którymi kończył się list. A właściwie nie jego, tylko Rudolfa Lestrange’a: dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że mają identyczne. Wcześniej jakoś nie przyszło mu to do głowy.

– Mamusia się stęskniła? – dopytywał się Potter, pożerając kolejną porcję smażonych ziemniaków.

– Nie, kochanka z Singapuru – zripostował natychmiast Lupin. – Jasne, że matka. Mam kupić w Hogsmeade jakieś zielsko o dziwnej nazwie, potrzebne jej do eliksiru kosmetycznego. Cóż, będę musiał w sobotę przejść się do zielarni…

– I teraz musiała ci przypominać o tych zakupach?

– No jasne. Później by zapomniała.

Zanim schował kartkę, jeszcze raz odczytał wiadomość, żeby się upewnić, że dobrze ją zrozumiał.

 

_Remus,_

_nie miałbyś przypadkiem ochoty na obrzydliwą ziołówkę Mariusa Grindberga…? Będę w sobotę w Hogsmeade – stęskniłem się za tym zadupiem – poza tym mam tu do załatwienia kilka spraw. Jeśli nie przeraża cię perspektywa ślepoty, kosmicznych wizji i małp grających w pokera, to zapraszam do piwnicy przy Piernikowej Alei. Swoją drogą ten, kto wybrał tę nazwę, musiał mieć wyjątkowo spaczone poczucie humoru… Ale pewnie rzadko bywasz na wschodnich rubieżach wioski, więc nie wiesz, o czym mówię. Będę w mordowni Grindberga koło siedemnastej. Liczę, że przybędziesz, albowiem cuius periculum, eius commodum. **[1]**_

_Vale!_

_R.L._

– Cuius periculum, euis commodum – szepnął. – Cuius periculum…

– Co mówisz? – zapytał Syriusz.

– A nic, powtarzam tylko nazwę tego ziela, które mam kupić mamie. Ładnie brzmi.

Syriusz wzruszył ramionami, całe szczęście o łacinie miał raczej blade pojęcie. Natomiast Peter zamarł, z uniesionym w górę widelcem. Remus tego nie spostrzegł, był zajęty upychaniem listu do kieszeni. Zresztą Pettigrew szybko się opanował. Zanim jednak wrócił do konsumowania ciasta z bakaliami, zdążył mruknąć: _Ratio discessit **[2]**, _ jakby chciał w ten sposób podsumować dłuższy wywód myślowy.

Przeczuwał, że zbliża się burza.

 

*

 

Na ścianach tańczyły cienie. Julie znała je dobrze, przyjaźniła się z nimi odkąd przestąpiła próg Hogwartu, ale tej nocy czuła jedynie strach. Przerażał ją mdły zapach pochodni, księżyc zaglądający przez kolorowe szyby, a nawet odgłos własnych kroków. Miała wrażenie, że cienka materia oddzielająca świat realny od świata cieni została przez kogoś rozerwana na strzępy. Wiedziała, czym to grozi. Znała wiele opowieści o ludziach, którzy zabłądzili między wymiarami, bo poszli za głosem muzyki i własnego serca lub znaleźli się w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwej porze. Tacy ludzie najczęściej nie wracali.

Kiedyś marzyła, by coś takiego przytrafiło się i jej – czuła, że nie pasuje do świata, w którym musiała funkcjonować. Remus tłumaczył jednak, że wrażenie niedopasowania wiąże się z zawirowaniami czasowymi, a nie z tęsknotą za alternatywnym wymiarem; był przekonany, że świadomość życia w nieodpowiedniej epoce może co wrażliwszych doprowadzić do szaleństwa. Nie przekonywało jej takie rozumowanie, być może dlatego, że bardziej od historii kochała mity, podania ludowe i baśnie. Dlatego ani przez chwilę nie wątpiła w to, że gdzieś obok, bardzo blisko, a jednocześnie kosmicznie daleko, królowa elfów tańczy na polanie pośród swego orszaku, czasami zaś kradnie ludzkie dusze, żeby zdobyć nowych towarzyszy zabawy…

… lub zbrodni.

Zadrżała, cienie zachowywały się coraz nachalniej. Ich długie, cienkie palce niemal dotykały jej włosów, a szepty mroziły krew w żyłach. _Chodź do nas, chodź do nas, Julie. Tutaj nie jesteś już mile widziana, on cię nie potrzebuje. Teraz my się tobą zaopiekujemy, zaufaj nam. Chodź do nas. Ozdobimy cię kwiatami, napoimy słodkim winem i porwiemy do tańca. Zapomnisz czym jest smutek, przy nas zapomnisz o wszystkim_ …

– Nie! – Wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce, jakby chciała odepchnąć niewidocznego napastnika. Panika uderzyła jej do głowy, a bicie serca przygłuszyło na chwilę wszystkie inne odgłosy, z szeptami cieni włącznie. Była tylko pusta, lodowata przestrzeń, wypełniona dudnieniem, które wcale nie dochodziło z piersi – otaczało Julie ze wszystkich stron. Łzy zakręciły jej się w oczach, ale w tej samej chwili dźwięki skrzypiec rozproszyły transowy rytm. Dudnienie umilkło. Podłoga i ściany wróciły na swoje miejsca, tak samo pochodnie i obrazy, ale Julie nie dała się zwieść pozorom, wiedziała, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Wbrew sobie, pokonując wewnętrzny opór, ruszyła w dalszą drogę, kierując się w stronę uchylonych drzwi balkonowych, które wpuszczały na korytarz zimne powiewy znad jeziora. Targane wiatrem drobinki kurzu unosiły się w górę i malowały w powietrzu tajemnicze wzory. Cienie pląsały coraz szybciej i chaotyczniej – niejeden miał ochotę oderwać się od ściany i polecieć za Julie, było jednak na to stanowczo za wcześnie.

Melodia przyciągała i odpychała zarazem, była zamienioną w dźwięki tęsknotą za czymś nieokreślonym. Pobrzmiewały w niej irlandzkie nuty, splecione z szaleństwem dżygitów i dumką znad ukraińskich stepów. Kim był człowiek, który potrafił tak grać? I czy w ogóle był człowiekiem?

Wyszła na balkon i objęła się ramionami, bo wrześniowa noc miała więcej wspólnego z jesiennym przymrozkiem niż z letnim upałem. Księżyc roziskrzał dachy wieżyczek, lub może płonęły swoim własnym, wewnętrznym światłem, srebrnym i zimnym jak głosy cieni. Okna kusiły natomiast ciepłem i barwą słońca – wielu uczniów jeszcze nie spało, byli zbyt podnieceni pierwszym dniem szkoły, żeby wpaść w objęcia Morfeusza. Julie odruchowo spojrzała na wieżę Gryffindoru, ale szybko odwróciła wzrok, bo zimny wiatr wepchnął pod jej powieki ziarenka piasku. Skrzypka nigdzie nie było. Muzyka brzmiała bardzo wyraźnie, jej twórca nadal jednak pozostawał w ukryciu.

– Gdzie jesteś? – zapytała cicho. Z wahaniem podeszła do barierki, ale nie odważyła się wychylić, od dzieciństwa cierpiała na lęk wysokości. Tej nocy musiały krążyć po zamku jakieś magiczne siły, skoro w ogóle wyszła na balkon; nigdy wcześniej jej się to nie zdarzyło. – Gdzie jesteś? – powtórzyła nieco głośniej. Odpowiedzi nie było. Tylko melodia, pełna teraz balladowej miękkości, kusiła coraz bardziej i wskazywała drogę do celu.

W dół…

Julie uświadomiła sobie nagle, że droga może prowadzić wyłącznie w dół. Ta myśl, zamiast ją zdenerwować, nieoczekiwane przyniosła ukojenie. _Muszę po prostu podejść do tej barierki i zobaczyć, co się wtedy stanie. Nie ma innego wyjścia. Lepsze to niż towarzystwo cieni! One na pewno nie mają dzisiaj dobrych zamiarów… nigdy nie miały._

Zamknęła oczy i zrobiła kilka kolejnych kroków. W końcu poczuła pod palcami żelazną, kutą przez kowala-artystę barierkę zabezpieczającą balkon. Chwyciła się jej kurczowo i spróbowała uspokoić oddech, szybko jednak doszła do wniosku, że to niewykonalne. Za bardzo się bała.

Strach towarzyszył jej od zawsze, był integralną częścią jej osoby, a mimo to nie umiała przyzwyczaić się do tego uczucia, które znikało tylko wtedy, gdy trzymała w ręku pędzel lub ołówek. Przenosiła swoje lęki na papier lub płótno i w ten sposób na chwilę odbierała im władzę. Oswajała. Niestety, nie istniała kartka, która mogłaby ją osłonić przed tym, co czaiło się w mrocznej przestrzeni między murami zamku i nie spuszczało z niej wzroku. Uspokajające mantry nie pomagały.

– Jest tam ktoś? – Mówienie utrudniało szczękanie zębów. – Halo?

Z trudem rozkleiła powieki i o mało nie zemdlała, bo widok był przytłaczający. Feeria świateł, dachy i mury, granat nieba z wypalonymi dziurami gwiazd – wszystko zaczęło wirować w oszałamiającym tempie. To, że udało jej się dostrzec skrzypka, który zwyczajem blaszanych kogutków stał na szczycie jednej z wież, zakrawało na cud. I chociaż cała sytuacja wydawała się czystym absurdem, ani przez chwilę nie zwątpiła we własne zmysły.

– Jest – szepnęła do siebie. – Jest!

Nie zwracał uwagi ani na nią, ani na prawa fizyki. Był tak pochłonięty graniem, że nie zauważyłby nawet Jeźdźców Apokalipsy, gdyby przegalopowali tuż nad jego głową. Otaczała go srebrzysta poświata, wydobywając z mroku chasydzką brodę i płaszcz przypominający porozciąganą opończę. Smyczek śmigał po strunach i wydobywał z nich tak doskonałe dźwięki, że aż chciało się płakać ze szczęścia. Julie przestała nad sobą panować. Zamierzała wychylić się przez barierkę, żeby być bliżej muzyki, ale niespodziewanie ugięły się pod nią nogi. Upadłaby, gdyby ktoś, kto nagle zmaterializował się za jej plecami, nie zdołał jej podtrzymać.

– Zwariowałaś?! – W głosie Remusa czaiła się furia. – Na mózg ci padło? Zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak tu jest wysoko?! – Siłą odciągnął ją od barierki.

Próbowała się wyrwać, ale nie była w stanie, trzymał ją zbyt mocno. Słabość fizyczna przyćmiła wszystkie emocjonalne doznania. Dopiero na korytarzu zdołała wydobyć z siebie głos, chociaż ze sformułowaniem zdania oznajmującego miała ogromne problemy.

– Muzyka… słyszałeś? – wydukała. – Skrzypek. Stał na wieży.

– Jaka znowu muzyka, coś ty wymyśliła? – Remus nie umiał się opanować, odepchnął ją gwałtownie. Uderzyła o ścianę. – Dobrze, że coś mnie tknęło i za tobą poszedłem… Julie, o co tu chodzi? Możesz mi wyjaśnić?

Nie mogła. Bolało ją stłuczone ramię, ale przynajmniej nie widziała już cieni – musiały zniknąć, gdy była na balkonie. Muzyka trochę przycichła, w dalszym ciągu jednak była dobrze słyszalna; skrzypek nie dawał za wygraną. Chciała do niego wrócić. Albo przytulić się do Remusa i zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek słyszała tę melodię, niepokojąco namacalną i odurzającą jak haszysz.

– Przepraszam. – Podeszła do niego i objęła go w pasie. Miał na sobie spłowiałą koszulę flanelową i pachniał papierosowym dymem. Nie wiedziała, że zaczął palić.

Wyczuła jakiś opór, wewnętrzny sprzeciw, który momentalnie ją zmroził. Instynktownie się odsunęła. Chciała popatrzeć mu w oczy, zrozumieć intencje, ale unikał jej wzroku. Gdy wreszcie przechwyciła jego spojrzenie – bo nie mógł przecież bez końca podziwiać obrazu wiszącego na przeciwległej ścianie – zrozumiała, że nie da się już niczego naprawić, a po przekroczeniu pewnych granic powrót jest niemożliwy. Zadrżała i poszukała oparcia. Nogi znowu odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa.

– Odprowadzę cię do pokoju wspólnego – powiedział sucho. Najwidoczniej zdążył się już opanować. – Porozmawiamy jutro, bo teraz ledwo stoisz. Brałaś coś od O’Neila?

Prowadził ją ostrożnie, żeby się nie przewróciła. Jego bliskość była oszałamiająca.

– Myślisz, że… że ćpałam?

– Ja nic nie myślę, Julie. Wiem tylko, co widziałem. Patrz pod nogi, bo za moment spadniesz ze schodów!

Nie mogła uwierzyć, że naprawdę nie słyszał muzyki, to było niemożliwe. Więc… kłamał. Cały czas ją oszukiwał. Powinna się zdenerwować, albo chociaż obrazić, a chciała tylko, żeby był tuż obok. Nie czuła się z tym dobrze. Właściwie czuła się bardzo źle i nie umiała powstrzymać łez, które zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach.

– No już – mruknął, gdy stanęli przed wejściem do Hufflepuffu. – Jak będziesz tak mocno ściskać mi rękę, to ją złamiesz! Powinnaś jak najszybciej iść spać, rozumiesz? Wejdę z tobą i poproszę Emmę, żeby zaparzyła ci ziółek…

– Nie. – Zdobyła się na stanowczość. – To nie ma sensu, poradzę sobie. Wracaj do siebie.

– Poczekam, aż wejdziesz. – Wyczuła w jego głosie wahanie. Chciał uciec od niej jak najdalej, ale jednocześnie obawiał się, że gdy tylko zniknie za zakrętem, ona popełni jakieś głupstwo. A tego nie mógłby sobie wybaczyć.

Pokochała go prawie od razu, to było silniejsze od niej i tak naturalne, że nawet nie próbowała się bronić. Po prostu pewnego dnia doszła do wniosku, że nie potrafi bez niego normalnie funkcjonować i od tego czasu prawie się nie rozstawali. Aż do wakacji, które wszystko zmieniły, chociaż nie miała pojęcia dlaczego. Marzyła o tym, żeby cofnąć czas, ale niestety nie miała takiej możliwości, mogła tylko z rozpaczą przyglądać się człowiekowi, tak kiedyś bliskiemu, a teraz z każdą chwilą oddalającemu się coraz bardziej. Miał te same miękkie, jasnobrązowe włosy, które tak uwielbiała okręcać wokół palców, te same oczy i dłonie, ale w środku coś się w nim nieodwołalnie zmieniło. Może elfy go porwały albo Królowa Śniegu zamknęła w swoim lodowym pałacu…?

– Dobranoc. – Julie przywołała na usta uśmiech, żeby uspokoić Remusa, chociaż wcale nie było jej do śmiechu. Gdzieś w głębi czaszki nadal dudniła muzyka i nawet najsmutniejsza myśl nie była w stanie jej przegonić. Skrzypek, z trudem utrzymując równowagę, łapał kolejne dźwięki i nawlekał je na sznurek.

Obraz zasunął się z cichym zgrzytem. Przytuliła policzek do chłodnej ściany i stała nieruchomo klika minut, czekając, aż Remus odejdzie. Gdy upewniła się, że na zewnątrz nikogo już nie ma, pchnęła drzwi i ponownie znalazła się na korytarzu, zdana na łaskę lub niełaskę krwiożerczych cieni.

Postanowiła pójść na Parnas. Tylko tam wciąż czuła się bezpiecznie.

 

*

 

– Przerwa – zaproponował Regulus. – Ręka kompletnie mi zdrętwiała.

Snape wzruszył ramionami i przerwał czar, a Danny O’Neil miękko wylądował na posadzce. Był nieprzytomny, ale raczej od nadmiaru alkoholu i prochów, niż od ciosów Zielonych Koszul. W każdym razie wyglądał niemedialnie i lepiej by było, gdyby nikt z kadry nauczycielskiej go nie zobaczył.

I tak miał szczęście, że zajście ze zwolennikami Voldemorta skończyło się na przepychankach. Gdyby nie interwencja Snape’a, który odwrócił uwagę Gordicka i skierował ją na inne tory, cała sytuacja mogłaby się skończyć o wiele gorzej – krwawą jatką i wydaleniem ze szkoły. O’Neil nigdy nie potrafił się w porę wycofać, szczególnie, gdy znajdował się „pod wpływem”, a tego dnia „wpływ” był wyjątkowo intensywny z racji początku roku szkolnego. W takich momentach Danny zachowywał się zupełnie jak Gryfon i – jak Gryfon – mocno i całkiem zasłużenie obrywał po głowie. Snape pomyślał, że niektórych powinno się izolować, albo chociaż wysyłać na samobójcze wyprawy do dżungli amazońskiej, ale nie powiedział tego głośno. Współlokator koszmarnie go drażnił, nadal jednak pozostawał współlokatorem, Ślizgonem i gościem, który dawał kumplom zniżki na bimber. Nie zabija się idiotów tylko dlatego, że mają nie po kolei w głowie. Idiotów w ogóle nie ma sensu zabijać, bo żadna z tego korzyść, a w dodatku niewielka przyjemność, i Gordick, na jaja Merlina, mógłby to wreszcie przyjąć do wiadomości.

– Jak spotkamy McGonagall, to ty się będziesz tłumaczyć, nie ja. – Snape oparł się o ścianę i z niechęcią spojrzał na towarzysza. – Daleko jeszcze na ten wasz kretyński Parnas?

– Kawałek. – Regulus usiłował rozluźnić rękę. Od długiego ściskania różdżki zrobiły mu się pęcherze na dłoni. – Sev…?

– No?

– Dzięki, że mi pomagasz. Sam nie dałbym rady.

– No co ty nie powiesz. – Snape uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Gdyby nie ja, to ten pajac leżałby teraz na dnie jeziora i zarywał ośmiornicę. A ty do końca życia miałbyś wyrzuty sumienia, że nie zrobiłeś absolutnie nic, żeby temu zapobiec.

Regulus zbladł, chociaż w przyćmionym świetle pochodni nie można było tego dostrzec. W jego oczach pojawił się ból.

– Przyglądałbyś się, jak robią z niego miazgę, no nie? – Snape był zbyt wściekły, żeby przejmować się stanem psychicznym Blacka. Miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. – Mało ci horrorów na Pokątnej? Chociaż – zreflektował się – może i lepiej, że się nie odezwałeś, bo pewnie wyskoczyłbyś z jakąś idiotycznie gryfońską gadką. A z Gordickiem trzeba ostrożnie. To nie jest, do cholery, głupi osiłek z przedmieścia!

– Kiedy ostatnio powiedziałeś tyle… tyle słów naraz? – Regulus był oszołomiony.

– Nie pamiętam. Dawno. I nie myśl sobie – zmarszczył brwi – że pomagam wam dlatego, że pasjami was kocham albo jestem jakimś pieprzonym samarytaninem. Nic z tych rzeczy! Chodzi mi wyłącznie o własną skórę, która niekoniecznie ma ochotę na bliski kontakt z klątwami aurorów. A tak by się to wszystko skończyło, wiesz? Kryminalną aferą!

Regulus wolał się nie odzywać. Popatrzył na Danny’ego, który przypominał bezwładną kukłę, a potem na Snape’a, stojącego naprzeciwko z rękami w kieszeniach. Nagle zrobiło mu się słabo. Poczuł się mały i nic nieznaczący; coś wplątało go w sprawy, o których nie miał zielonego pojęcia. Zupełnie nie umiał sobie z tym poradzić.

– Black, dobrze się czujesz? Uprzedzam, że nie będę cię niósł. Wystarczy, że mam jedne zwłoki do lewitowania.

– Wszystko w porządku. – Siłą woli opanował drżenie głosu. – Idźmy dalej. Jeszcze dwa piętra… Możesz mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego nocą te schody się nie ruszają?

– Żeby utrudnić życie amatorom nocnych wędrówek – odparł Snape. – _Wingardium Leviosa! –_ O’Neil ponownie zawisł w powietrzu. – Może byś się dołączył, co?

Regulus szybko wypowiedział zaklęcie. Nie rozmawiali, musieli się skupić na schodach, bo każdy nieuważny krok groził upadkiem z wysokości. Hogwart zmieniał się nocą z bajkowego zamku w siedzibę Draculi. _Właściwie, gdyby się dobrze zastanowić_ , pomyślał Snape, _Ministerstwo już dawno powinno było zamknąć tę budę na cztery spusty, a Dumbledore’a wsadzić do Azkabanu za łamanie przepisów BHP._ Pokręcił głową. Tom Riddle bredził jak każdy polityk, ale z niektórymi jego uwagami trudno się było nie zgodzić. Szczególnie, gdy stało się na szczycie chybotliwych schodów, pod którymi rozciągała się pusta, kilkupiętrowa przestrzeń, zakończona kamienną posadzką. Nawet pani Pomfrey nie posklejałaby kogoś, kto straciłby równowagę i runął w dół. Na takiego delikwenta czekała wyłącznie trumna.

– To dziwne – mruknął Snape, gdy stanęli wreszcie przed obrazem przedstawiającym psychodeliczne wiatraki. – Jak to możliwe, że nigdy wcześniej tu nie trafiłem?

– Pewnie dlatego, że jesteś cholernym ścisłowcem, który funkcjonuje w świecie liczb i reakcji chemicznych. – Regulus powoli wracał do siebie. – A z literami ma do czynienia tylko wtedy, gdy sięga po instrukcję obsługi destylatora. Połóż go tutaj, musimy zostawić różdżki przed wejściem. Tam jest pudełko. – Wskazał pomalowaną w kwiaty skrzynkę.

– Ależ ci się dowcip wyostrzył, Black! Jaka szkoda, że odrobinę za późno… – Snape nie miał ochoty na żarty. – Chyba sobie nie wyobrażasz, że będę O’Neila nosił na rękach? Jest kościsty jak kurczak, ale swoje waży, a ja dbam o kręgosłup. Będzie mi jeszcze potrzebny przez jakiś czas.

– _W Massachusetts karakany jeżdżą na łyżwach._

– Że co?

– Że hasło, Snape – wyjaśnił Regulus, gdy płótno z wiatrakami odsunęło się, ukazując otwór. – Wrzuć wreszcie tę różdżkę do pudła, bo nigdy nie wejdziemy do środka. Remus obłożył Parnas tarczą antymagiczną.

– Świetnie, kolejny wariat do kompletu. – Snape tylko prychnął. – Bardzo mi przykro, ale mój – niechętnie podszedł do skrzyni i umieścił w niej swoją różdżkę – nudny umysł ścisłowca nie może tego pojąć. Zadowolony?

– Chwyć go za nogi.

O’Neil wcale nie był lekki, wręcz przeciwnie; mieli spore problemy z przetransportowaniem go na strych. Korytarz prowadzący do głównego pomieszczenia Parnasu ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Snape nie miał czasu przyglądać się malowidłom zdobiącym ściany, ale wcale nad tym nie bolał, bo nigdy nie należał do wielbicieli sztuki. Zresztą było za ciemno i za późno na jakiekolwiek przeżycia artystyczne.

– Połóżmy go tam, za parawanem – zaproponował Regulus, gdy wreszcie znaleźli się na miejscu. – Poznosiliśmy trochę poduszek. Przynajmniej nie będzie spał na ziemi.

– Podejrzewam, że nawet dywanik fakira by mu nie przeszkadzał – mruknął Snape. – Możesz zapalić jakąś pochodnię? Bo tak jakby nie bardzo mogę użyć zaklęcia…

Black znalazł zapałki i po chwili rozbłysło światło. Za parawanem rzeczywiście leżała sterta poduszek i koc, najwidoczniej ktoś już kiedyś korzystał z możliwości noclegu na Parnasie. Szybko i, trzeba przyznać, niezbyt starannie przygotowali posłanie, na którym ułożyli Danny’ego. Nawet nie drgnął, spał jak kamień. Regulus w odruchu miłosierdzia ściągnął mu buty.

– Tutaj na pewno go nie znajdą – stwierdził i usiadł obok Snape'a, który z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy kartkował książkę znalezioną między poduszkami. – Niech zgadnę, „Kamasutra”…?

– I owszem. – Tamten uniósł brwi. – Widzę, że macie tutaj niezłą rozrywkę. A wracając do O’Neila… bezpieczeństwo to pojęcie względne. Ten facet nie umrze śmiercią naturalną! Dzisiaj udało nam się go wybronić, ale co będzie jutro, pojutrze? Jak sobie wyobrażasz jego powrót do pokoju wspólnego, co? Myślisz, że po prostu przestanie reagować na zaczepki Zielonych? 

Regulus pokręcił głową. Obaj wiedzieli, że odpowiedź na to pytanie może być tylko jedna.

– Sam widzisz – mruknął Snape, przerywając nieprzyjemną ciszę. – To się i tak prędzej czy później skończy Avadą. Mam tylko nadzieję, że będę wtedy daleko stąd.

– Myślisz, że Gordick… mógłby…

– A co według ciebie robił w wakacje? Kosił trawniki przed pałacem tatusia? Black, na jakim świecie ty żyjesz? Ten facet jest na jak najlepszej drodze do kwatery głównej Riddle’a! Za jakiś czas nikt nie będzie w stanie go powstrzymać, nawet Dumbledore.

– To po cholerę się z nim zadajesz? – Regulus nie mógł tego pojąć. – Masz skłonności samobójcze?

Snape zaśmiał się nieładnie.

– Wręcz przeciwnie. Po prostu usiłuję przetrwać. Z ludźmi pokroju Gordicka należy żyć dobrze, bo w przeciwnym wypadku nie żyje się wcale. Założę się, że bardzo szybko dojdziesz do tego samego wniosku.

Regulus chciał odpowiedzieć, że to jakaś piekielna sofistyka na miarę Rudolfa Lestrange’a, ale zamiast tego wstał, otrzepał spodnie i oświadczył, że idzie zaparzyć herbatę – kłótnie nie miały sensu. Nie zdążył jednak zrobić nawet jednego kroku, gdy zaskrzypiała podłoga w pobliżu drzwi, zapowiadając przybycie kolejnego gościa. Albo intruza. Czyżby Gordick i jego kumple byli aż tak zdeterminowani, żeby ich śledzić? Nie mogli wprawdzie wnieść na Parnas różdżek – bariera Remusa działała bezbłędnie – ale nawet bez nich potrafiliby narobić bałaganu. Szczególnie, że mieli przewagę liczebną. Regulus poszukał wzrokiem jakiegoś przedmiotu, który w razie czego nadałby się do obrony, ale poza poduszkami i oprawnym w skórę tomem „Kamasutry” niczego nie zarejestrował. Byli absolutnie i całkowicie bezbronni, a w dodatku obarczeni nieprzytomnym kumplem, który w razie ucieczki tylko by im zawadzał. Ich sytuacja nie wyglądała najweselej.

Snape zastygł, wsłuchując się w nieoczekiwane dźwięki. Nie potrafił ukryć irytacji.

– Ty i twoje chore pomysły – szepnął, mając oczywiście na myśli różdżki, które zostawili na zewnątrz. Regulus rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na niepotrzebne hałasy.

Gdy wchodzili na Parnas obarczeni ciężarem, nie zawracali sobie głowy zapalaniem wszystkich pochodni. Paliły się tylko dwie – jedna tuż przy drzwiach, druga za parawanem, nad legowiskiem Danny’ego. Pomieszczenie tonęło w półmroku, a na ścianach tańczyły cienie, przyprawiające o dreszcze nawet mocno stąpającego po ziemi Snape’a. Istotę, która pojawiła się na strychu, można było na pierwszy rzut oka wziąć za ducha albo elfa ze starych gawęd. Potargane, mocno skręcone włosy opadające na plecy, długa, workowata i zupełnie niedopasowana do figury sukienka… Regulus zamrugał. Nie miał zbyt dobrego wzroku, a kiepskie oświetlenie tę wadę pogłębiało. Ale tylko on mógł zobaczyć, co się tam działo – Snape nie miał takiej możliwości, bo siedział na ziemi, osłonięty ze wszystkich stron płótnem parawanu. Nie był z tego powodu zadowolony. Regulus, o ile nie chciał doprowadzić kolegi z Domu do szewskiej pasji, musiał natychmiast wziąć się w garść. Wiedział o tym, znał Snape’a. Dlatego zmusił oczy do współpracy i z trudem uwierzył własnemu szczęściu: to nie był ani wróg, ani nieczysta zmora z Zakazanego Lasu, która przyfrunęła, by wyssać z nich krew. To była...

– Julie! – Chyba nigdy wcześniej nie ucieszył się tak na jej widok. Uważał ją raczej za element przestrzeni niż partnerkę w dyspucie, zwykle bowiem siadała w kącie i rysowała coś w notatniku, odzywając się tylko wtedy, gdy nie było innego wyjścia. Ale przyzwyczaił się w końcu do jej milczącej obecności. A teraz miał ochotę uściskać tę dziwaczną Puchonkę i odtańczyć z nią polkę-galopkę tylko dlatego, że nie była pałkarzem ślizgońskiej drużyny quidditcha i nie zamierzała poderżnąć gardła jego kumplowi. Poczuł się tak, jakby właśnie wziął długą i odprężającą kąpiel. Ulga była niesamowitym uczuciem. I, niestety, wyjątkowo nietrwałym.

Snape, nie czekając na pozwolenie, zerwał się na równe nogi.

– Niech cię diabli, Black, niedługo przez ciebie osiwieję! – rzucił przez zęby, nie kryjąc złości. – O co tu chodzi?

– Julie... – zaczął, po czym popadł w chwilową konsternację, bo dziewczyna zachowywała się tak, jakby niczego wokół siebie nie dostrzegała, ani nie słyszała. Jak w letargu podeszła do skrzyni, w której trzymała swoje farby, a potem zaczęła wyciągać pojedyncze pojemniczki. – To ja, Reg. Słyszysz mnie? – Podszedł do niej i dotknął jej ramienia, ale nawet wtedy nie zareagowała. Wyglądała jak lunatyczka.

– Kto to jest? – Snape też do nich podszedł. – Wygląda, jakby się naćpała. Kupuje od O’Neila jakieś prochy?

– No coś ty. – Regulus ściszył głos, chociaż właściwie nie było potrzeby, bo Julie i tak nie zwracała na nich najmniejszej uwagi. – Ona nawet alkoholu prawie nie pije, najwyżej kieliszek wina. Pierwszy raz widzę ją w takim stanie!

– Ciekawe… – W Severusie obudziła się żyłka badawcza. Momentalnie zapomniał o złości. – Bardzo ciekawe… –  Klasnął tuż przed twarzą dziewczyny. Każdy zaskoczony w ten sposób człowiek na pewno zareagowałby jakimś nerwowym ruchem, w każdym razie Regulus zareagował, a jej nie drgnęła nawet powieka. Coś musiało być na rzeczy. Jeśli nie prochy, to na pewno magia.

Wyminęła ich i podeszła do ściany, ozdobionej malunkami driad i satyrów. Zaczęła je zamazywać. Kształty, które później wyłoniły się z tego pozornego chaosu, z pewnością zaniepokoiłyby każdego psychiatrę. Obaj Ślizgoni przyglądali się temu twórczemu szaleństwu z zaskoczeniem, którego nawet nie potrafili zwerbalizować; nigdy wcześniej nie byli świadkami czegoś tak… destrukcyjnego. Drobna i krucha Julie o urodzie elfa, z somnambuliczki przemieniła się w szalejącą po strychu harpię, wypruwającą z siebie  najgorsze obrazy, jakie mogła spłodzić ludzka wyobraźnia. Regulusowi przemknęło przez myśl, że to już nie jest oczyszczenie przez twórczość, i że powinien natychmiast zawiadomić Remusa, ale nie był w stanie ruszyć się z miejsca. Po prostu przyrósł do podłogi. Ze Snapem wcale nie było lepiej, on też skamieniał, wpatrzony w koszmary wyłaniające się z półmroku. W ułamku sekundy zrozumiał, że już nigdy nie będzie w stanie się od nich uwolnić.

Stali tak kwadrans, godzinę, albo kilka wieków – w między-świecie czas płynie nieco inaczej niż w ludzkiej rzeczywistości. Mroczne barwy lały się strumieniami i nawet sufit niewiadomym sposobem utonął w malunkach, przy których obrazy Goi przypominały sielskie pejzaże pełne owieczek i tańczących pasterzy. Snape ocknął się pierwszy. Otarł zimny pot z czoła i zrobił krok w kierunku Julie – zamierzał jak najszybciej skończyć to przedstawienie, bo ktoś musiał to zrobić. Dziewczyna miała dosyć, ledwo trzymała się na nogach. Gdy po raz kolejny chciała zanurzyć pędzel w pojemniku z farbą, zachwiała się i straciła równowagę, a gdy Snape wziął ją na ręce, nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że w kimś tak drobnym mogą drzemać tak niewiarygodne moce. Była nieprzytomna i wyczerpana do granic możliwości. Oddychała tak cicho, że musiał się upewnić, czy jeszcze żyje.

– O’Neil będzie miał cudowne przebudzenie. – Gdy ułożył ją ostrożnie na drugiej stercie poduszek i przykrył kocem, podszedł do Regulusa, który w dalszym ciągu stał jak zaczarowany na środku strychu i wyglądał, jakby miał lada chwila zwymiotować. – Pomyśli, że trafił prosto do piekła.

 _I właściwie nie minie się z prawdą_ , dodał w myślach, walcząc z pokusą zamknięcia oczu.

 

*

 

Odkąd Remus wrócił ze skrzydła szpitalnego, nie powiedział ani słowa. Śniadania prawie nie tknął, wypił tylko koszmarnie mocną kawę bez cukru, a potem wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali krokiem skazańca, który właśnie zmierza na egzekucję. Był tak zamyślony, że niczego wokół siebie nie dostrzegał, najwyraźniej przebywał w swoim własnym, niedostępnym dla innych, świecie. Peter nie miał pojęcia, co się właściwie stało i dlaczego jego przyjaciel zachowuje się tak, jakby popełnił ciężką zbrodnię albo planował napad na bank, ale przeczuwał, że sprawa jest poważna. Dlatego pobiegł za Remusem – wolał mieć go na oku – i towarzyszył mu jak cień, paplając o bzdurach i świadomie robiąc z siebie idiotę. W przeciwieństwie do Syriusza i Jima był cierpliwy jak głaz i odporny na wszelkie próby spławienia. Na dodatek miał niebywałe zdolności aktorskie, chociaż nikt, włącznie z jego rodziną, nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. _Mógłbym być szpiegiem_ , myślał z ironią, usiłując nadążyć za Lunatykiem, który pędził na oślep przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na innych ludzi. _Moja twarz jest… niezapamiętywalna. Jak krzesło w przychodni u Munga. Albo kosz na śmieci. Gdyby oni wiedzieli, co mi chodzi po głowie, jaki jestem naprawdę, to…_

Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie. Tak właśnie reaguje ktoś, kogo mija mieszkaniec zaświatów, ale Peter nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

– Remus, gdzie ty idziesz, przecież mamy teraz transmutację! –  zawołał, próbując przezwyciężyć falę mdłości. Był zmęczony. Wrodzona wada serca uniemożliwiała mu pracę nad kondycją. – Porozmawiaj ze mną, do cholery – mruknął bardziej do siebie, niż do przyjaciela, który zdążył w międzyczasie znacznie się oddalić. Ewidentnie zmierzał do lochów i Peter nie miał zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego właśnie tam, skoro klasa transmutacji znajdowała się na drugim piętrze.

Remus był dla niego ważny, bardzo ważny. Ważniejszy od Jima i Syriusza. Tylko w jego towarzystwie Peter czuł się naprawdę… bezpiecznie, co, biorąc pod uwagę wilkołactwo Lunatyka, zakrawało na jakiś paradoks. Ale taka była prawda. Ten człowiek miał w sobie coś, co fascynowało; był jak kolorowy ptak na szarym niebie i znał czary, którymi inni nie potrafili się posługiwać. Należał do alternatywnej rzeczywistości i każdy, kto się z nim zetknął, musiał to prędzej czy później wyczuć. Peter bał się, że Remus pewnego dnia po prostu zniknie, wróci do siebie i zabierze ze sobą wszystkie kolory, a jemu zostawi tylko wspomnienia, z każdym dniem coraz bledsze i trudniejsze do odcyfrowania. Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać takiej ewentualności. Wolał się łudzić, że zawsze będzie obok niego ktoś, kto wysłucha i zrozumie, zarazi niebanalną percepcją, albo po prostu powie: nie przejmuj się, jakoś sobie poradzimy. Ktoś bliski, a jednocześnie tak trudny do zrozumienia.

Remus…

Musiał mu pomóc, nie wiedział tylko jak. Już w pociągu wyczuł, o wiele szybciej niż Syriusz, że ich Lunatyk nie jest już tym samym człowiekiem, co przed wakacjami. Nie umiałby określić, na czym polegają zmiany jakie w nim zaszły, ani co je sprowokowało, ale widział efekty i czuł z tego powodu coraz większy niepokój. Świat stanął na głowie i chyba nic już nie mogło powstrzymać Armagedonu. Należało więc albo przyzwyczaić się do tej myśli, albo natychmiast palnąć sobie w łeb.

Problem polegał na tym, że Peter nie miał skłonności samobójczych, a jego marzenia ograniczały się do świętego spokoju, domku z ogródkiem i jednostajnych do obrzydzenia zachodów słońca. Nie miał, obiektywnie rzecz biorąc, dużych wymagań. Tak się jednak złożyło, że urodził się w niewłaściwych czasach i bardzo szybko stracił wpływ na rozwój sytuacji. Historia nie zna litości, niszczy wszystko, co wejdzie jej w drogę. Nawet, jeżeli jest to tylko kilkunastoletni chłopiec o trudnej do zapamiętania fizjonomii i wadzie serca, która czasem utrudnia złapanie oddechu.

Przemógł się i ruszył dalej, ignorując świsty i charkoty wydobywające się z piersi. Na jego chorobę nie było lekarstwa, ani farmakologicznego, ani magicznego, musiał nauczyć się z nią żyć. Nie było łatwo, czasami miał ochotę puścić się biegiem po błoniach, albo pograć w mugolską siatkówkę, a nie mógł, bo wiedział, że już po paru ruchach zrobi mu się słabo i skończy na szpitalnym łóżku siny jak trup i mokry od potu. Etap buntu miał już za sobą, odmrażanie uszu na złość rodzicom przestało go bawić. Nadal jednak nie mógł pogodzić się z tym, że nie potrafi pokonać bez odpoczynku marnych dwóch pięter. Własna słabość doprowadzała go do szaleństwa.

– Remus! – Przechylił się przez poręcz. Zobaczył, że jego przyjaciel jest już na parterze i kieruje się w stronę schodów prowadzących do piwnicy. Wykrzesał z siebie ostatnie resztki sił i przyspieszył, żeby go dogonić. – Przecież wiesz, że nie mogę biegać!

Tamten nie słyszał albo nie chciał słyszeć. Peter uparcie szedł naprzód, mając wrażenie, że każdy pojedynczy stopień to jakieś cholerne K2, a przecież droga prowadziła w dół, nie w górę! Powoli tracił nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek uda mu się nadążyć za Remusem. Był jednak na tyle zdeterminowany, że nie zrezygnował z pościgu nawet wtedy, gdy fioletowe plamy przed oczami zaczęły utrudniać mu orientację.

Gdy dotarł wreszcie na dół i zobaczył, że Remus wcale nie zszedł do lochów, tylko nadal tkwi na schodach i przygląda się rozmawiającym w pobliżu mężczyznom, odetchnął z ulgą. Z trudem powstrzymał się, żeby nie podejść do przyjaciela i nie złapać go za rękę – bał się, że ten znowu gdzieś ucieknie. Lunatyk nie wyglądał jednak na kogoś, kto zamierza rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, wręcz przeciwnie, przypominał raczej kamienną rzeźbę wrośniętą w podłoże. Peter podążył za jego wzrokiem. Przy drzwiach stał nie kto inny, tylko profesor Dumbledore, ubrany w jadowicie czerwoną szatę i spiczasty kapelusz, który upodabniał go do Świętego Mikołaja z mugolskich pocztówek. Jego rozmówca był młodszy, miał pewnie około pięćdziesięciu lat, i na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał na ascetę znużonego wieloletnim postem. Peter miał jednak wrażenie, że to tylko pozory i tak naprawdę ciało nieznajomego jest sprawne jak szwajcarski zegarek, a laska zakończona srebrną gałką służy wyłącznie jako ozdobnik lub element kamuflażu. Nie znał tego człowieka, widział go po raz pierwszy w życiu, ale od razu zrozumiał, że to jakaś ważna persona, przywykła do wydawania rozkazów. Charyzmę wyczuwało się na odległość.

– Remus, spóźnimy się na zajęcia. – Odruchowo ściszył głos i stanął obok Lunatyka, który machnął ręką, jakby odganiał natrętną muchę. Najwidoczniej usiłował podsłuchać rozmowę toczącą się przy drzwiach. Bez powodzenia. Docierały do nich zaledwie pojedyncze słowa wyrwane z kontekstu.

W końcu mężczyźni rozstali się: Dumbledore powędrował w prawo i zniknął w jednym z korytarzy, natomiast nieznajomy ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Szedł powoli, stukając laską o posadzkę, chociaż Peter dałby głowę, że w razie potrzeby mógłby pokonać tę samą odległość biegiem, w kilka sekund. To było bardzo dziwne. Dwa wizerunki tego samego człowieka nakładały się na siebie niemal idealnie, a jednak prawdziwa twarz nadal wyzierała zza maski. Pewnych rzeczy po prostu nie da się ukryć.

– Witam, panie Lupin. A nie mówiłem, że się jeszcze spotkamy? – Gdy przechodził obok nich, ukłonił się grzecznie. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała dobrotliwa ironia. – Jak się miewa nasz wspólny przyjaciel, Rudolf Lestrange?

Remus nie odpowiedział, ale Peter znał go na tyle dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że tylko siłą woli powstrzymuje wybuch wściekłości. Kim był człowiek wywołujący w nim takie emocje…?

Starszy mężczyzna uśmiechał się lekko. W lewej ręce trzymał zwiniętą w rulon gazetę.

– Widzę, że nie jest pan dzisiaj w nastroju na pogawędki. Cóż, zdarza się. Zresztą okazji do rozmowy nam nie zabraknie, bo mieszkam teraz w Hogsmeade, a to przecież tak niedaleko… – Zrobił efektowną pauzę. – Do rychłego zobaczenia, panie Lupin. Miło było pana zobaczyć.

I odszedł. Argus Filch zamienił z nim parę słów, a potem otworzył drzwi, wypuszczając go na zewnątrz. Czar prysnął, w hallu od razu zrobiło się jaśniej i przestronniej, chociaż w żaden sposób nie dało się tego zjawiska logicznie wytłumaczyć. Peter popatrzył pytająco na Remusa, ale ten wyglądał tak, jakby przed chwilą zobaczył upiora – nie był w stanie udzielić żadnych sensownych wyjaśnień. Był, w przeciwieństwie do Petera, bardzo przeciętnym aktorem i nie potrafił ukryć tego, co czuje; na jego twarzy momentalnie odmalowały się wszystkie emocje: zaskoczenie, strach, wściekłość, determinacja… W pewnym momencie napięcie psychiczne musiało osiągnąć apogeum, bo Lunatyk nie wytrzymał i puścił się biegiem, pokonując schody w zawrotnym tempie.

Wracał na górę.

Peter miał świadomość, że tym razem nie uda mu się go dogonić.

 

*

 

Z początku nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom, miał wrażenie, że uczestniczy w jakiejś koszmarnej farsie. Co, na Merlina, robił w Hogwarcie naczelny dowódca śmierciożerców, jeden z najbardziej zaufanych ludzi Toma Riddle’a? Jaki miał interes do Dumbledore’a…?  Remus usiłował podsłuchać ich rozmowę, ale mówili tak cicho, że nie był w stanie poskładać pojedynczych wyrazów w zdania. Dodatkowo rozpraszała go obecność Petera, który zdołał wreszcie zejść na parter. Jego ciężki oddech zagłuszał wszystko. Lupin ledwo pohamował irytację; miał ochotę zrobić z przyjaciela miazgę, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że ten chce mu tylko pomóc. Lepiej by było, gdyby dał sobie spokój i poszedł na lekcje, zamiast odgrywać zatroskaną kokoszkę, bo zamiast pomagać – przeszkadzał. Czasami człowiek musi zostać sam, żeby się jakoś pozbierać. Syriusz od razu to zrozumiał, natomiast do Petera zupełnie to nie docierało.

Historia z Julie zupełnie wytrąciła Remusa z równowagi, nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Był rozdarty. Z jednej strony chciał pomóc dziewczynie – miał świadomość, że jej dziwne zachowanie to wyłącznie jego wina – a z drugiej marzył tylko o tym, żeby już nigdy więcej nie oglądać jej twarzy. Dawna fascynacja przerodziła się w odrazę i gdy to sobie wreszcie uświadomił, ogarnęło go przerażenie. Musiał z tym walczyć. Gdy zobaczył Julie w skrzydle szpitalnym, słabą i kruchą jak porcelanowa figurka, obiecał sobie, że już nigdy jej nie skrzywdzi i będzie uważać na każde słowo. Była wrażliwa, zbyt wrażliwa, żeby zostawić ją samą sobie – bez opieki bardzo szybko rozpadłaby się na kawałki. Nie chciał mieć na sumieniu kogoś, na kim mu kiedyś tak bardzo zależało, dlatego postanowił dobrowolnie zamknąć się w złotej klatce. Nie na zawsze – za bardzo kochał niezależność, żeby zdobyć się na takie poświęcenie – ale przynajmniej na pewien czas, dopóki Julie nie stanie na nogi. Był jej to winien.

 _Nie pójdę w sobotę na spotkanie z Rudolfem. Nie pójdę. Nie. Pójdę._ Od tego należało zacząć, od wyrzucenia z głowy wszystkiego, co wiązało się z magobohemą, z odurzającym, fascynującym światem, który tak bardzo go wciągnął, zabijając jednocześnie wyrzuty sumienia. Już zaczynał za nim tęsknić. I wiedział, że z każdym dniem będzie coraz gorzej.

Widok Gadamera na szkolnym korytarzu momentalnie go otrzeźwił. Dylematy etyczne zniknęły, jakby nigdy ich nie było, a w głowie pozostał jedynie pulsujący niepokój, który bardzo szybko zmienił się w pewność, że szykuje się jakaś grubsza afera. Oczywiście  istniała możliwość, że słowa Gadamera nie mają znaczenia, ot zwyczajna, banalna wymiana grzeczności, ale równie dobrze mogły znaczyć… wszystko. Remus obstawiał tę drugą możliwość. Elementy układanki pasowały do siebie tak doskonale, że przypadek nie wchodził w grę.

 _Są w niebezpieczeństwie_ , pomyślał zadziwiająco jasno, gdy za śmierciożercą zamknęły się drzwi. _Trzeba ich uprzedzić. Gadamer nie mógł być bardziej wymowny!_

Zapytał o Rudolfa, to raz. Dwa – trzymał w ręku najnowszy numer „Magicznych Słówek”. Remus poznał gazetę po nietypowym formacie i charakterystycznej czcionce. Trzy – wspomniał o tym, że mieszka teraz w Hogsmeade, a to oznacza, że Riddle ma jakieś nieczyste plany względem Hogwartu i wcale się z tym nie kryje. Dwa dodać dwa zawsze daje cztery, Lupin nie miał złudzeń, że mogłoby być inaczej. Nie wiedział tylko, co on sam ma z tym wszystkim wspólnego i dlaczego, u diabła, Gadamer przekazał swoją zaszyfrowaną groźbę właśnie jemu!

 _Bo wie, że opowiesz o wszystkim Lestrange’owi,_ _idioto_ , odpowiedział sobie w myślach, zaskoczony precyzją własnego rozumowania. _A oni nie chcą go zabić, wręcz przeciwnie! Chcą go przeciągnąć na swoją stronę._ _Pytanie, co zamierzają zrobić z dziennikarzami „Słówek”…_

Nie mógł czekać ani chwili dłużej. Zignorował Petera, który najwyraźniej czekał na wyjaśnienia, i pobiegł prosto na Parnas. Musiał jak najszybciej doprowadzić Danny’ego O’Neila do stanu używalności, nawet jeżeli wiązałoby się to z nafaszerowaniem go amfetaminą.

 

*

 

– Odbiło ci? – Regulus zerwał się z miejsca i zagrodził Remusowi drogę. – Chcesz go zabić?

Po nocnych szaleństwach Julie nie zostało nawet śladu, ściany Parnasu były całkowicie białe. Młodszy Black męczył się z nimi od rana – lekcje zaczynał dopiero o jedenastej trzydzieści – i właśnie zamierzał odpocząć, gdy na strychu pojawił się Remus… czy może raczej gotowy na wszystko demon zagłady. Z wiadrem pełnym wody w objęciach. Nie było wątpliwości, że zamierza potraktować nią Danny’ego, który nadal spał kamiennym snem na stercie poduszek, nie zdając sobie sprawy z grożącego mu niebezpieczeństwa. Trudno powiedzieć, co było gorsze: perspektywa szoku termicznego, czy kaca-giganta…

– Odsuń się. – W głosie Lupina zabrzmiało coś, co momentalnie zmusiło Regulusa do kapitulacji. Zrozumiał, że musiało się stać coś ważnego, bo przecież Remus nie był sadystą i nie dręczyłby O’Neila bez powodu, dla samej przyjemności dręczenia. Lodowata woda rozprysła się na cztery strony świata, zalewając nie tylko legowisko Ślizgona, ale i wszystko, co znajdowało się w pobliżu, z parawanem włącznie. Regulusowi też się dostało. Nie zdążył odskoczyć.

– O kurwa! – Danny parskał jak źrebak, półprzytomnie rozglądając się dookoła w poszukiwaniu wrogów. Chciał wstać, ale jego ciało stawiło opór, więc bardzo szybko znowu wylądował na ziemi. Wyglądał jak obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, gdy zwinięty w kłębek jęczał, że umrze, jeżeli ktoś natychmiast nie zgasi światła, a zaraz potem uskarżał się na ból pleców i zniekształcony obraz rzeczywistości. Zieloni mocno go poturbowali; wraz ze świadomością wrócił też ból. W dodatku gwałtowne wyrwanie ze snu spotęgowało inne dolegliwości – O’Neil przesadził poprzedniego dnia zarówno z prochami jak i z alkoholem. Regulus pomyślał, że ktoś powinien wreszcie przemówić temu idiocie do rozumu, bo pewnego pięknego dnia po jakiejś imprezie po prostu się nie obudzi, wolał jednak zachować swoje  refleksje dla siebie. To nie był odpowiedni moment na umoralniające tyrady.

– Wytrzeźwiałeś? – Remusa nie wzruszały ani jęki, ani podbite oko najlepszego publicysty Hogwartu. Był bezlitosny. – Kontaktujesz, czy przynieść więcej wody? Bo jesteś mi potrzebny. Natychmiast. I gówno mnie obchodzi, jak się czujesz, pojęczysz sobie później. Teraz nie ma na to czasu!

– Cholerny dupek z ciebie, Lupin! – O’Neil nie miał siły na kłótnie. Zaczął się trząść – organizm usiłował pozbyć się toksyn. Poza tym woda, którą oblał go Remus, była naprawdę zimna, a Danny siedział w przemoczonym ubraniu. – Zaraz będę… – Nie dokończył, wstrząsnęła nim fala torsji. Regulus nie mógł na to patrzeć, więc wyszedł zza parawanu i zaczął nerwowo krążyć po całym strychu.

– Już? – Remus podał Ślizgonowi ręcznik. – Lepiej? To świetnie. A teraz słuchaj. Przed chwilą spotkałem Ernsta Gadamera, naczelnego dowódcę śmierciożerców. Naszego… dobrego znajomego.

O’Neil zamrugał i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Na Parnasie panował wieczny półmrok, ale nawet śladowe ilości światła boleśnie raniły oczy, uniemożliwiając skupienie uwagi. Gadamer… Ernst Gadamer… Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zrozumiał, o kim Remus opowiada.

– Widziałeś go w Hogwarcie? – upewnił się. – To niemożliwe!

– W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie byłem naćpany – zgasił go Remus. – I nie miałem omamów. Gadamer mnie zaczepił i mówił ciekawe rzeczy. Pytał o Rudolfa. Poza tym miał przy sobie ostatni numer „Magicznych Słówek”.

– Mów ciszej, do cholery! No i co z tego, że miał „Słówka”, to popularna gazeta, wielu ludzi ją czyta. Może Gadamera też rajcują te wszystkie plotki o gwiazdach i…

Lupin nie wytrzymał, złapał O’Neila za koszulę i zmusił do wstania. Regulus wpadł za parawan wystraszony hałasem, ale nie zareagował, wolał poczekać na rozwój sytuacji.

– Czy ty wiesz, o czym gadasz?! Myśl, kretynie! Sądzisz, że Gadamer paraduje po Hogwarcie z opozycyjną gazetą, bo bawi go rozwiązywanie krzyżówek? Trzeba jak najszybciej skontaktować się z Gardinem! I to nie przez sowę, bo przechwycą, założę się, że prześwietlają wszystkie przesyłki. Na Merlina, Dan, przecież nie bierzesz amfy z powietrza, musisz mieć jakieś dojścia, kanały informacyjne, cokolwiek!

– Jesteś paranoikiem – wydyszał Ślizgon. – Puść mnie, bo mnie udusisz! Kompletnie zwariowałeś!

– Remus… – Regulus złapał Lupina za nadgarstek. – Puść go. Natychmiast.

Puścił. Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Ślizgon trzymał się za szyję, jakby chciał sprawdzić, czy nadal jest na swoim miejscu, a potem usiadł na ziemi i podciągnął kolana pod brodę. Znowu zaczął się trząść.

– Dobra – powiedział z rezygnacją – przypuśćmy, że masz rację i Gadamer naprawdę coś knuje. Dlaczego w takim razie pozwolił się zdemaskować? Po jaką cholerę w ogóle z tobą rozmawiał?

Remus zawahał się.

– Może miał w tym jakiś cel. Przewidział, że zareagujemy…

– … tak jak zamierzałeś zareagować – dokończył O’Neil. – Świetnie. W takim razie nie reaguj w ogóle i daj mi święty spokój. To się naprawdę nie trzyma kupy. Chcę spać. Pogadamy wieczorem.

– Danny!

– Idź do diabła, Lupin.

Dalsza rozmowa nie miała sensu. Danny odwrócił się do nich tyłem i nie dawał znaku życia; nawet mokre ubrania przestały mu przeszkadzać. W takim stanie nie nadawał się do niczego. Remus wplątał palce we włosy w geście desperacji i stał jeszcze chwilę nad Ślizgonem, czekając chyba na jakiś odzew z jego strony. Oczywiście się nie doczekał. W końcu, zrezygnowany, wyszedł zza parawanu i ciężko usiadł na krześle w pobliżu półki z kubkami – energia uszła z niego jak powietrze z przekłutego balonu.

– Remus…

– Oni mogą zginąć, Reg. Czuję to. Może to, kurde, głupie, ale jestem pewny, że stanie się coś niedobrego. Problem w tym, że nie potrafię tego udowodnić.

Młodszy Black zmarszczył brwi. Remus pomyślał po raz kolejny, że jest bardzo podobny do brata, chociaż pozornie różnili się wszystkim, nawet kolorem włosów. W obu płonął ogień. Tyle tylko, że Syriusz bawił się nim jak wytrawny cyrkowiec, natomiast Regulus dusił go w sobie i nie dawał ujścia emocjom.

– Mam dwustronne lustro – powiedział w końcu Black, nie spuszczając z Remusa wzroku. – Powiedziałeś, że Gadamer pytał o Rudolfa. Trzeba mu o tym powiedzieć.

– Możesz się z nim skontaktować?

– Mogę. O ile będzie w pobliżu swojego lustra. Bo jeżeli nie, to nic z tego wyjdzie.

Remus odetchnął głęboko, żeby się uspokoić, a potem wstał i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Nie powiedział ani słowa. W głowie miał pustkę.

Gdy zamknęli za sobą drzwi, zostawiając na Parnasie śpiącego O’Neila, Regulus zatrzymał się na chwilę, jakby zapomniał, dokąd mieli się udać. W jego włosach błyszczały odpryski farby, ubranie upodobniło się do wymiętego worka, ale wcale nie wyglądał przez to śmiesznie, wręcz przeciwnie, przypominał bohatera jednego z dramatów Szekspira. Brakowało tylko czaszki. Remus domalował ją znacznie później, podczas jednej z tych strasznych nocy, które ciągną się w nieskończoność i nie przynoszą ukojenia. Siedział ukryty w ruinach jakiegoś domu i pisał poemat, chociaż prawie nie było światła, a jego towarzysze od dawna spali, zmęczeni wielogodzinną ucieczką przed oddziałem śmierciożerców. Potem podarł go na kawałki. Nie mógł się jednak pozbyć wrażenia, że ktoś nadal stoi tuż obok i czeka na przebaczenie, patrząc na niego ciemnymi oczami Blacków.

Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedział wszystkiego, więc nie umiał przebaczyć.

– Godzinę temu dostałem list od ojca – powiedział  do niego Regulus, młodszy o wiele miesięcy, powtarzając w nieco innych słowach kwestię Hamleta. – Napisał, że mam się przyłączyć do Gordicka i Zielonych Koszul. Jeżeli tego nie zrobię, to mnie wydziedziczy.

–  I co ty na to?

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Jestem zbyt słaby, żeby z nim walczyć.

 

*

 

**Londyn**

 

– Nie dorabiaj ideologii. Po prostu się boisz. – Teddy Gardin odchylił się lekko do tyłu i podłożył ręce pod kark. Fotel przeraźliwie zaskrzypiał. Był tak stary i pokiereszowany, że prawie nie nadawał się do użytku, ale dziennikarz nie był w stanie go wyrzucić – do rzeczy przywiązywał się bardziej niż do ludzi. Zresztą przeżyli ze sobą szmat czasu, on i ten wyliniały mebel, który dawno zapomniał, jakiego koloru było pierwotnie jego obicie. Starych kumpli nie odstawia się na wysypisko tylko dlatego, że przybyło im lat i nie wyglądają już tak reprezentacyjnie jak kiedyś. O starych kumpli się dba. Albo przynajmniej nie przeszkadza im się w spokojnym dogorywaniu.

Pokój tonął w półmroku, jedynym źródłem światła był ogień płonący w kominku. Regały zajmowały niemal każdy wolny fragment przestrzeni, ale i tak nie mieściły się na nich wszystkie zgromadzone przez Gardina książki. Dlatego nawet na podłodze było ich pełno. Tworzyły chybotliwe stosy, w każdej chwili grożące zawaleniem – Rudolf uznał, że trzymają się w pionie wbrew prawom fizyki. Niezorientowany uznałby prawdopodobnie, że w mieszkaniu panuje koszmarny bałagan, którego za żadne skarby nie da się okiełznać, ale były to tylko pozory. Teddy doskonale wiedział, gdzie czego szukać. W ciągu kilku sekund potrafił znaleźć potrzebną książkę, nie psując przy tym ani jednej z misternie ułożonych kolumn.

– Może i racja – odparł Rudolf, nadal bawiąc się pustym kieliszkiem. Atmosfera tego staroświeckiego domu działała na niego odprężająco. Obawy przestawały być obawami, zamieniały się w słowa, które – raz wypowiedziane – traciły siłę przebicia. – Ale nie mów nikomu, bo stracę reputację. A wtedy moja matka dostanie zawału.

Teddy pokręcił głową.

– Nie odwracaj kota ogonem! Chodzi o Bellę, tak? Nie chcesz się z nią żenić.

– Jasne, że chcę. Wesele już opłacone, garnitur uszyty…

– Rudolf!

Tamten wzruszył ramionami.

– Ślub nie ma tu nic do rzeczy. Chociaż, prawdę mówiąc, wolałbym sobie darować tę całą szopkę… – westchnął. – No a Bella wpada w szał za każdym razem, gdy widzi te horrendalnie wysokie pantofle, które sprezentowała jej ciotka Hortensja. Cóż, mam wizję efektownej katastrofy i nocy poślubnej u Munga, ale, prawdę mówiąc, niezbyt mnie to wzrusza. Bywało gorzej.

– Muszę cię kiedyś nagrać. – Gardin sięgnął po butelkę i rozlał do kieliszków resztę koniaku. – Pieprzysz głupoty! Dobra, nie chodzi o ślub. Więc co? Masz kryzys? To ja powinienem popaść w depresję, nie ty! Mam na głowie całe to cholerne pismo, a naczelny… – westchnął. – Sam wiesz. Coraz trudniej się z nim rozmawia.

– Taa, sprawa Bernarda… – skrzywił się Lestrange. – Jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu artykuł przeszedłby bez echa, a dzisiaj robi za wywrotową agitkę. Zaczynamy cierpieć na syndrom drugiego dna, niedługo nawet gówno będzie miało piętnaście ukrytych znaczeń.

– Już ma. A Bernard rozgląda za nową robotą. Pewnie wyląduje na budowie, bo nawet do knajpy go nie wezmą z takimi papierami. Stary jeszcze go nie wywalił, ale to tylko kwestia czasu. Mnie zostawił w spokoju chyba tylko dlatego, że… – urwał. – Prawdę mówiąc, sam nie wiem, dlaczego jeszcze po mnie nie przyszli…

– Nie wyjedziesz. – Rudolf nie pytał, po prostu stwierdził fakt.

– Nie.

Obaj jednocześnie sięgnęli po paczkę papierosów, usiłując nie patrzeć sobie w oczy. Znali się na tyle dobrze, że nie musieli niczego udawać, a jednak zarówno Teddy, jak i Rudolf rozpaczliwie trzymali się swoich ról. Bronili masek. Lestrange nie próbował namawiać przyjaciela do ucieczki, nie wyzywał go od nierozważnych idealistów, ani nie rzucał frazesami – gdyby to zrobił, diabli by wzięli wszystkie pozory. Natomiast Teddy nie chciał się tłumaczyć z decyzji, którą podjął, bo wcale nie był pewien, czy dobrze robi. A właściwie miał pełną świadomość, że dobrowolnie pakuje się w kłopoty, i że absolutnie nie może się wycofać, bo straciłby wtedy do siebie szacunek. W każdej chwili mógł zostać aresztowany, wiedział o tym i z pełną świadomością igrał z losem. Na dodatek wcale nie czuł się jak bohater walczący ze złem, wręcz przeciwnie, po prostu robił swoje i starał się nie myśleć o konsekwencjach.

A było coraz trudniej…

Atmosfera robiła się coraz bardziej napięta i przypominała ciszę przed burzą. Niby jeszcze nic się nie działo, niby wszyscy co rano chodzili do pracy, spędzali w niej kilka godzin, a potem wracali do domu, a jednak w powietrzu wisiały wielkie zmiany. Nieco podobnie było tuż przed rozbiciem redakcji tajnych „Filipik”. Wtedy jednak nikt nie wierzył w to, że w biały dzień można wywlec kogoś z biura i zawieźć prosto do Azkabanu, natomiast teraz nawet najstraszniejsze scenariusze wydawały się prawdopodobne. Szubienice na środku Pokątnej ostatecznie pognębiły optymistów. Magiczne społeczeństwo zostało rozdarte na pół: albo ktoś popierał Riddle’a, albo opowiadał się przeciwko niemu, neutralność nie wchodziła już w grę. Rudolf zdawał sobie sprawę, że prędzej czy później będzie się musiał opowiedzieć po którejś ze stron i wcale go to nie cieszyło. Z tego względu, że, w przeciwieństwie do Teddy’ego, najlepiej czuł się poza wszelkimi kategoriami.

Albo – ściślej mówiąc – ponad. Być ponad problemami dnia codziennego, ponad konfliktami, ponad politycznym zamieszaniem; zamiast taplać się w gnoju, przefrunąć nad kałużą, nie brudząc ani butów, ani własnego sumienia. Oto ideał. Niestety, jak każdy ideał, zupełnie nieosiągalny. Rudolf uśmiechnął się gorzko do własnych myśli, a potem oddał ostatniego papierosa przyjacielowi. Nie chciał korzystać z przywileju gościa, zresztą w gruncie rzeczy wcale nie chciało mu się palić. Chodziło tylko o to, żeby zająć czymś ręce. 

Podniósł książkę, która leżała na podłodze tuż przy fotelu i zaczął ją kartkować, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na treść. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dotarło do niego, że trzyma w rękach Biblię.

– Bella dziwnie się ostatnio zachowuje – powiedział powoli. – Coś ukrywa. I naprawdę chciałbym, żeby chodziło o wizyty w kasynie albo o banalny romans…

– Porozmawiaj z nią. – Teddy z ulgą zapalił papierosa. – Przecież nie masz z tym problemów, prawda? Żyjesz z gadania. Po prostu zapytaj, o co chodzi i tyle.

– Nie. Bo jak zapytam, to jeszcze mi odpowie, a wtedy będę musiał jakoś zareagować.

– To absurd!

– Wiem. Dlatego staram się o nic nie pytać.

Teddy pokręcił głową, paradoksy Rudolfa w dalszym ciągu go zaskakiwały. Mimowolnie pomyślał o Franku Emersbachu, zabitym przez śmierciożerców założycielu „Filipik”, dzięki któremu poznał Lestrange’a. To było tak dawno! W zupełnie innej rzeczywistości. O Edmundzie Mallorym, starym przyjacielu, jeszcze z niezawisłego „Proroka”, wolał nie myśleć w ogóle. Rana nie zdążyła się zagoić i w dalszym ciągu sprawiała ból.

– Rudi?

– No? – Lestrange wodził po kartkach opuszkami palców. Mrużył oczy, bo jak zwykle nie zabrał ze sobą okularów.

– Jak myślisz, co tam jest?

– Gdzie?

– Za murami. W Azkabanie.

Tykanie zegara stało się nagle bardzo głośne. Tak samo jak trzask ognia, trawiącego kolejne kawałki drewna.

– Dalej mam wyrzuty sumienia, że go w to wszystko wciągnąłem. – Rudolf czasami umiał czytać w myślach. – Ale, jeśli cię to w jakiś sposób pocieszy, nie sądzę, żeby jeszcze żył. Nikt nie wytrzymuje tam zbyt długo. A Edmund na pewno nie powiedział ani słowa.

Teddy jednym haustem dopił swój koniak. Alkohol parzył gardło, ale było to bardzo przyjemne uczucie. Niestety, szybko mijało.

_Trzeba robić swoje za wszelką cenę. Tak jak Ed Mallory – król felietonu, i Frank Emersbach – wieczny rewolucjonista. Trzeba pisać, póki jeszcze można, bo…_

– Przyniosę następną butelkę – stwierdził i wstał, a fotel zawtórował mu chrzęstem sprężyn. Rudolf chciał powiedzieć, że właściwie powinien już iść, ale doszedł do wniosku, że kolejne pół godziny go nie zbawi. Bella znowu sprosiła na wieczór gości, a on wcale nie miał ochoty się z nimi spotkać.

Też wstał, bo od długiego siedzenia rozbolał go kręgosłup, i zaczął krążyć po pokoju, oglądając książki. Z trudem odcyfrowywał tytuły, wzrok miał naprawdę kiepski, a przytłumione światło nie zachęcało do lektury. Mimo to, od czasu do czasu wysuwał z rzędu któryś z tomów, kartkował i odkładał na miejsce. Uśmiechnął się na widok „Leliusza o przyjaźni” Cycerona. Sam miał na półce dokładnie to samo wydanie.

Pod oknem stało biurko, też, rzecz jasna, pełne książek i przeróżnych papierów. Teddy rzadko przy nim pracował, artykuły zwykle pisał siedząc w fotelu przy kominku – jako podkładki używał wtedy starego atlasu historycznego w bordowej oprawie. Biurko służyło więc za kolejną półkę i wywiązywało się ze swojego zadania bardzo dobrze, ponieważ było naprawdę ogromne. Rudolf wielokrotnie proponował, że odkupi mebel, który lepiej pasowałby do jego gabinetu niż do zagraconego mieszkania Gardina, ale dziennikarz nie chciał się zgodzić. Mówił, że to pamiątka rodzinna i że nie sprzeda jej za żadne pieniądze świata.

Prostokątny arkusz leżący na samym wierzchu sterty gazet, wydał się Lestrange’owi znajomy, więc odwrócił go, żeby sprawdzić, co na nim jest. Od razu poznał kreskę Eddy. Jej obrazy budziły sporo kontrowersji, ponieważ rekonstruowała raczej życie wewnętrzne portretowanych osób niż ich faktyczne rysy twarzy, ale chłopak utrwalony na szkicu był niemal jak żywy. Patrzył Rudolfowi prosto w oczy. I wyglądał tak, jakby świat cudzych myśli nie miał przed nim żadnych tajemnic.

– O, znalazłeś portret Remusa. – Teddy wrócił do pokoju z butelką koniaku i pełną paczką papierosów. – Edda go tu zostawiła po ostatnim spotkaniu. Nawet nie wiem, czy jest już skończony.

– Chyba tak. – Rudolf oparł rysunek o wazon z kwiatami i nieco się odsunął, żeby popatrzeć na niego z innej perspektywy. Niestety, brak okularów utrudniał kontemplację. – W każdym razie wygląda na skończony. Jak na Eddę, jest bardzo… naturalny. Żadnych udziwnień. Właściwie to bardzo dziwne…

– Czemu? Upodobania się zmieniają. Może Edda chciała po prostu spróbować czegoś innego?

– Może… – Rudolf nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Przyglądał się rysunkowi dłuższą chwilę, a potem wrócił na kanapę i wygodnie się na niej ułożył. Właściwie o niczym nie myślał, po prostu patrzył w sufit i  palił jednego papierosa za drugim. Teddy nie zmuszał go już do rozmowy. Milczenie czasami bardziej pomaga od wielogodzinnego, pustego dialogu.

Dopiero koło pierwszej postanowił wrócić do domu – miał nadzieję, że nie zastanie tam już nikogo obcego. Nie lubił spotkań z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, który, niestety, ostatnimi czasy bardzo się zaprzyjaźnił z Bellą i często przesiadywał w londyńskim mieszkaniu Lestrange’a. Ten człowiek miał w sobie coś, co Rudolfa niebywale irytowało. Do tego stopnia, że za każdym razem musiał się mocno pilnować, żeby mu nie przyłożyć. Pamiętał jego ironiczny uśmieszek, wtedy, w amfiteatrze; poza tym dobrze wiedział, że ten oślizgły dupek ma teraz ogromny wpływ na Rabastana. Malfoy zawsze kojarzył mu się z Krassusem: obrzydliwie bogaty, obrzydliwie uprzejmy i obrzydliwie zorientowany we wszystkich podejrzanych sprawach. Stary Black, który traktował Malfoya jak zło konieczne, nie miał bladego pojęcia, do czego zdolny jest jego zięć i jak daleko sięga jego władza.

– Nie czaj się tak – mruknął Teddy, gdy zauważył, że Rudolf znowu stoi w pobliżu biurka, dopinając płaszcz. – Po prostu go zabierz. Równie dobrze to ty możesz go oddać Eddzie.

Rudolf uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie, ale nie skomentował. Po prostu zwinął rysunek w rulon i skierował się ku drzwiom.

– I pozdrów ode mnie Remusa – dodał Gardin już na korytarzu. – Powiedz mu… – machnął ręką. – A zresztą, nic mu nie mów, po co się ma przejmować. Jest jeszcze cholernie młody.

– W dzisiejszych czasach nikt nie jest młody… – odparł Rudolf. Podał przyjacielowi rękę, którą tamten uścisnął. – Do zobaczenia, stary. Wpadnę jakoś w weekend.

– Dobrze. Ale tym razem to ty stawiasz flaszkę.

Trzasnęły drzwi. Lestrange został sam na zabytkowej, pachnącej kurzem i stęchlizną, klatce schodowej. Zbiegł po schodach i, zamiast się teleportować, ruszył do domu piechotą. Nocne powietrze smakowało tak samo dobrze jak alkohol, a może nawet lepiej – koiło zmysły, pozwalając na chwilę zapomnieć o strachu. 

Gdzieś w oddali zabrzmiała skrzypcowa muzyka, ale być może Rudolfowi tylko się wydawało: był zmęczony i sporo tego wieczora wypił. Mimo to przyspieszył kroku, jakby chciał uciec od czegoś, co nieustannie deptało mu po piętach.

 

*

 

Już w sieni poczuł zapach papierosowego dymu i usłyszał gwar licznych głosów. Najwidoczniej goście Belli nadal siedzieli w salonie i dyskutowali, niespecjalnie przejmując się zasadami konspiracji. Z głośników płynął jazz. Rudolf odwiesił płaszcz na wieszak i, chcąc nie chcąc, wszedł do pokoju pełnego ludzi, których nie znał nawet z imienia.

Poza Lucjuszem, rzecz jasna.

Malfoy siedział w fotelu i zapisywał coś w notatniku, natomiast Bella, ubrana w sukienkę rodem z lat dwudziestych, zaglądała mu przez ramię, odgarniając co chwila włosy, które wpadały jej do oczu. Wyglądała niesamowicie ponętnie, Rudolf jednak już dawno przestał być o nią zazdrosny. Jeżeli w ogóle kiedykolwiek był. Od samego początku wiedział, że prędzej czy później ożeni się z Bellą Black, bo była jedyną kobietą, z którą nigdy się nie nudził. Irytowała go, owszem, czasem nawet doprowadzała do szału, ale miała w sobie tyle tajemnic, że nie starczyłoby jednego życia, żeby je wszystkie odkryć. Poza tym zawsze robiła to, na co miała ochotę i nawet nie próbowała się usprawiedliwiać. Jej amoralność była równie fascynująca co intelekt i uroda. Rudolf nie mógł się nadziwić, że ktoś, kto przez niemal okrągłą dobę myśli wyłącznie o sobie, potrafi zgromadzić wokół siebie tylu znajomych. Ale tak właśnie było. Gdziekolwiek pojawiała się Bella, kwitło życie towarzyskie. A ona, niczym królowa z baśni, łaskawie pozwalała się adorować, rozdzielając kary i nagrody według własnego widzimisię.

– O, Rudi, jesteś nareszcie! – Podbiegła do niego i pocałowała go w policzek. Rozmowy nagle umilkły. Lestrange otaksował wzrokiem pomieszczenie i pomyślał, nie bez ironii, że ta prywatka do złudzenia przypomina zebranie jakiejś wywrotowej grupy. Flaszka wódki, razowy chleb na stole, a do tego jakieś druki, kilku nieogolonych frajerów we flanelowych koszulach i tanie papierosy bez filtra. Co najciekawsze, większość obecnych z pewnością pochodziła z arystokratycznych rodzin. Byli przekonani o własnej oryginalności, a tymczasem bezwiednie naśladowali magokomunistów, których tak bardzo nienawidzili. Kopiowali nawet wypracowane w innych realiach wzorce zachowań! Wymuskani panicze zakładali kostiumy rewolucjonistów, chociaż równie dobrze mogli działać jawnie, decydując przy brandy o losach kraju. To było tak absurdalne, że Rudolf o mało nie parsknął śmiechem.

– Salve, konspiratorzy – powiedział z przekąsem, odsuwając od siebie Bellę. – Nie będę wam przeszkadzał, bawcie się dobrze. Zostały jeszcze jakieś kanapki?

– Tam jest talerz, weź sobie. – Wskazała krzesło, które służyło za tymczasowy stolik. – Naprawdę wolisz siedzieć sam? Pogadałbyś z nami chociaż przez chwilę… Luc, powiedz mu coś! – Wydęła wargi jak rozkapryszona dziewczynka.

Malfoy uniósł brwi do góry i popatrzył kpiąco na Rudolfa.

– Och, pan Lestrange z pewnością woli towarzystwo znanych artystów. My,  _zwyczajni_ ludzie, nie budzimy jego zainteresowania, bo niestety nie potrafimy godzinami dyskutować o niczym… – Gdy się uśmiechał, uśmiechały się jedynie usta. Oczy pozostawały zimne jak lód. – Czyż nie mam racji?

– Nie będę się spierał z gościem mojej narzeczonej – powiedział Rudolf i udał, że salutuje. – Do zobaczenia, Lucjuszu. Jestem pewien, że będziemy mieli jeszcze wiele okazji do rozmowy.

– Trzymam cię za słowo – odparł Malfoy i wymienił z Bellą znaczące spojrzenie. Rudolf wziął talerz i wyszedł. Gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi, w salonie ponownie wybuchł gwar; wszyscy zaczęli się nawzajem przekrzykiwać. Nie miał zamiaru podsłuchiwać, wiedział, że i tak w końcu dowie się, o co chodzi. Wolał jednak, żeby stało się to jak najpóźniej.

Zamiast do gabinetu, poszedł prosto do kuchni – ze wszystkich pomieszczeń to lubił najbardziej, może dlatego, że panował tu przyjemny rozgardiasz. Zupełnie jak za studenckich czasów. Bella wielokrotnie proponowała, żeby sprowadzić do Londynu skrzaty, które gotowałyby i utrzymywały mieszkanie w czystości, ale jemu wcale się ten pomysł nie podobał. Wystarczyło, że posiadłości Lestrange’ów i Blacków lśniły jak lustro. Kucharza też nie potrzebowali – i tak zwykle jadali w restauracjach, a kanapki potrafiła przygotować nawet Bella, która nie znosiła domowych zajęć.

Bellatrix zresztą w ogóle nie przepadała za mieszkaniem swojego narzeczonego, mówiła, że to jakaś kawalerska melina, a nie dom z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Rzadko się tutaj zjawiała. Czasem tylko, tak jak dzisiaj, organizowała jakieś przyjęcie i ze względów praktycznych zostawała w mieście parę dni, ale generalnie wolała mieszkać na wsi – była  stworzona do wysmakowanych, pałacowych wnętrz i ogrodów, które ciągnęły się aż po horyzont. Londyn szybko ją męczył. Lubiła rozrywki i pokusy nocnego życia, ale tylko wtedy, gdy miała pewność, że w każdej chwili może od nich uciec. Po ślubie mieli zająć z Rudolfem jedno ze skrzydeł rodowego pałacu Lestrange’ów.

Było już bardzo późno – zegar w kuchni zawsze wskazywał dziewiątą, więc nie można mu było ufać – gdy znajomi Belli wreszcie zaczęli zbierać się do wyjścia. Rudolf pił właśnie drugą herbatę, poczytując przy tym jakiś znaleziony na parapecie kryminał, który kiedyś w przypływie szaleństwa kupił na dworcu. Powieścidło było marnie napisane, ale fabuła wciągnęła go do tego stopnia, że zupełnie nie zwrócił uwagi ani na głosy w sieni, ani na trzask drzwi wejściowych. Dopiero gdy w kuchni pojawiła się Bella, wrócił do rzeczywistości.

– Poszli? – zapytał. Poczuł nagle, jak bardzo jest zmęczony.

– Tak. – Usiadła mu na kolanach i zdjęła okulary, które nosił do czytania. Jej dłonie były zimne, musiała porządnie zmarznąć. Niestety, nawet dzięki magii nie da się ogrzać ogromnego staroświeckiego mieszkania z wysokimi sufitami i oknami błagającymi o konserwację. Kamienice mają swoje wady. Szczególnie te, które od lat nie widziały remontu.

– Jesteś lodowata – powiedział, bawiąc się włosami Belli. Były miękkie i pachniały ziołami. – Powinnaś natychmiast iść do łóżka.

– Mhm – mruknęła. – Świetny pomysł. Pod warunkiem, że pójdziesz ze mną. Nie zamierzam pozwolić ci spędzić nad książkami kolejnej nocy! To jest nałóg, wiesz? Powinieneś porozmawiać ze specjalistą.

– Koniec świata! Moja własna żona wysyła mnie do psychoterapeuty!

– Prawie żona – poprawiła. – Prawie żona, która zawsze może uciec sprzed ołtarza i pofrunąć na Bali. Niech pan o tym nie zapomina, panie Lestrange! Co to jest? – zainteresowała się nagle. Wyciągnęła rękę w kierunku zwiniętego w rulon rysunku leżącego na sąsiednim krześle, ale nie zdołała go dosięgnąć. Rudolf trzymał ją mocno i uniemożliwiał manewry ruchowe.

– Szkic. Znajoma zostawiła, muszę jej oddać. Nic ciekawego.

– Znajoma powiadasz… – Bella zmarszczyła brwi. – A ładna?

– Nieziemsko!

– W takim razie koniecznie ją do nas przyprowadź. Już dawno obiecałeś, że znajdziesz kogoś, kto mnie namaluje. Równie dobrze może to być twoja własna kochanka.

– Bardzo mi przykro – roześmiał się – ale nie mam kochanki. Jak będę miał, to nie omieszkam cię zawiadomić. Zrobić ci herbaty czy idziesz pod prysznic? Bo nie wiem, czy obowiązuje mnie już zakaz czytania, czy mogę liczyć na małą dyspensę…

Wstała i przeciągnęła się, wplątując palce we włosy.

– Dyspensa. Wezmę prysznic. Tylko uważaj, bo jeżeli nie zobaczę cię w łóżku za dziesięć minut, to… – pogroziła mu palcem.

– Avada Kedavra – powiedział domyślnie i podniósł ręce do góry. – Dobra, czuję się ostrzeżony. Pogadam z Horacym, a potem zaraz do ciebie przyjdę.

Nie odpowiedziała, była już na korytarzu. Po chwili, nucąc coś pod nosem, zniknęła w łazience, a Rudolf usłyszał pisk bojlera i szum odkręcanej wody.

Był przekonany, że wiersze zostały w gabinecie, więc poszedł tam, żeby zabrać książkę i chwilę ją poprzeglądać. Niestety, tym razem pamięć całkowicie go zawiodła. Nie dostrzegł znajomej brązowej okładki ani na stole, ani na półce – ktoś musiał ją przełożyć, a tym kimś był zapewne sam Rudolf, który ostatnio bardzo często zaglądał do Horacego. _Co ja z nim mogłem zrobić_? –  zastanawiał się, krążąc po pokoju i zaglądając w przeróżne zakamarki. Nic sensownego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

– Bella? – krzyknął w końcu. – Nie widziałaś przypadkiem mojego Horacego? No wiesz, taki mały, brązowy tomik. Nigdzie nie mogę go znaleźć.

Szum wody ucichł na chwilę.

– Leżał w salonie na kanapie. Przełożyłam na biurko, żeby go nikt nie zachlapał herbatą. Kiedyś zgubisz własną głowę, wiesz o tym?

– Taak – zgodził się bez oporu. – Dzięki. 

Ale Horacego na biurku nie było. Rudolf znalazł wiele ciekawych rzeczy, między innymi stare wydanie „Zbrodni i kary” Dostojewskiego, które dawno temu spisał na straty, ale brązowego tomiku nie mógł wypatrzyć. Otworzył więc szufladę, sądząc, że może Bella odruchowo wrzuciła książkę właśnie tam. Rzeczywiście, pod stertą papierów zamajaczyła brązowa okładka – uśmiechnął się do siebie i wyjął ją stamtąd. Dopiero gdy otworzył tomik i zamiast równo zadrukowanych stron zobaczył odręczne, nieznane mu pismo, zrozumiał swoją pomyłkę. To nie był Horacy, tylko czyjeś zapiski! Nie miał pojęcia, co mogły robić w jego własnym biurku.

– _Noc Długich Różdżek… –_ przeczytał kilkakrotnie podkreślony nagłówek. – Co to jest, do diabła, tytuł jakiejś sztuki?

Kolejne kartki pełne były cyfr i skrótów, których zupełnie nie pojmował. Wyglądało to albo na dziecięcą zabawę, albo na jakiś szyfr. Wyrazy urywały się w połowie, zdania nie miały najmniejszego sensu, a liczby nie prowadziły do żadnych logicznych wyników… Rudolf już chciał z powrotem odłożyć notes do szuflady, wychodząc z założenia, że to po prostu kolejny dowcip jego przyszłej małżonki, ale w tym momencie w oczy rzuciło mu się znajome nazwisko. A raczej jego dość egzotyczny anagram.

Dingar…

Wspomnienia zawirowały przed oczami jak szkiełka kalejdoskopu.

 

_„– Zwariowałeś? To brzmi jak nazwa jakiejś afrykańskiej rzeki! Już lepiej podpisz się imieniem i nazwiskiem, i tak wszyscy się domyślą, że to o ciebie chodzi. Teddy, masz tak charakterystyczny styl, że chyba tylko analfabeta nie pokapowałby się po pierwszym akapicie, że to twój artykuł! Daj sobie spokój z anagramami. Jak napiszesz pornola, to wtedy dopiero zaczniemy się zastanawiać nad jakimś chwytliwym pseudonimem dla ciebie. Na przykład… Różowy Torreador. Podoba ci się?_

_– Na Merlina, Rudi, z tobą  nie da się rozmawiać na trzeźwo!_

_– Wiem. Dlatego jestem takim dobrym prawnikiem.”_

To musiał być przypadek, przecież Gardin nigdy nie użył pseudonimu, o którym kiedyś rozmawiali! Oczywiście każdy mógł wpaść na to, żeby poprzestawiać sylaby tworzące nazwisko dziennikarza, ale po co, u licha, miałby to robić? Taki szyfr byłby bardzo prymitywny, łatwy do odgadnięcia _–_ przynajmniej dla kogoś, kto zna kontekst i potrafi korzystać ze swoich szarych komórek.

Absurd absurdem, nie dało się jednak ukryć, że słowo Dingar – pisane wielką literą – figurowało na jednej ze stron tajemniczego notesu, a tuż obok ktoś czerwonym długopisem postawił wykrzyknik. Rudolf usiadł przy biurku i zapalił lampę. Kosmiczne znaczki, które z początku wydawały mu się jakimś idiotycznym bełkotem z każdą minutą stawały się coraz bardziej sensowne. Lestrange sam już nie wiedział, czy to, co widzi jest faktem, czy jego prywatną nadinterpretacją, ale mimo to czuł, że ogarnia go panika.

– Jasna cholera… – szepnął do siebie, gdy wyłuskał skrót oznaczający datę. Najbliższa sobota. Ktokolwiek to był, zamierzał przeprowadzić akcję w jedną noc, Noc Długich Różdżek. Swoją drogą – urocza nazwa, taka… historyczna. Oby tylko Bella nie miała z tym wszystkim nic wspólnego!

Przypomniał sobie złośliwy uśmiech Malfoya i jego spojrzenie, które nie wyrażało niczego prócz pogardy. O tak, tego człowieka bez trudu można było wyobrazić sobie w mundurze SS – miał nawet wybitnie nordycki typ urody. Ale czy to przypadkiem nie była przesada? Te podejrzenia? Riddle nie miał chyba jeszcze aż takiego poparcia, żeby próbować jawnego przewrotu; brakowało mu doświadczenia i wyszkolonej kadry. Wystarczyło tylko spojrzeć na znajomych Belli – kompletnie nie znali się na walce, potrafili tylko gadać o głupotach, udając głosicieli nowego porządku…

Ale mógł się przecież mylić także i w tej kwestii.

Na korytarzu zgasło światło. Bella skończyła się kąpać i poszła do sypialni, nie zaglądając do salonu, w którym siedział Rudolf. Ucieszył się z tego powodu, bo potrzebował paru minut, żeby doprowadzić się do porządku. Powtarzał sobie, że ma całe trzy dni na podjęcie decyzji, a w tym czasie wiele się może wydarzyć, zmienić. Zresztą notes nie był jeszcze żadnym dowodem, nawet jeżeli należał do Lucjusza Malfoya (domyślił się tego bardzo szybko) i zawierał zaszyfrowane, niepokojące informacje.

 _Stało się_ , pomyślał niechętnie i wrzucił zeszyt z powrotem do szuflady. _Teraz już naprawdę będę się musiał zdeklarować. Najsensowniej byłoby spakować walizki i wyjechać jak najdalej stąd…_

Wiedział jednak, że nie zdoła uciec.

Poza tym nie mógł przecież zostawić Belli, która tym razem na pewno nie zgodziłaby się na emigrację.

– Rudi! Co ty tam jeszcze robisz? Obiecałeś, że zaraz przyjdziesz! – W tej samej chwili usłyszał jej głos i uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

No właśnie, nie mógł. Ona tylko pozornie była taka silna i niezależna – tak naprawdę nieustannie potrzebowała wsparcia, chociaż za nic by się do tego nie przyznała.

– Idę – powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do Belli, a potem opuścił salon.

 

*

**Hogwart**

 

Chciał go wyminąć bez słowa, ale Ślizgon zastąpił mu drogę. Wyglądał na zdeterminowanego.

– Wkurwiasz mnie. Niemożebnie – oświadczył bez ogródek. – Zachowujesz się jak obrażona panienka! Może mam ci kupić czekoladki w ramach przeprosin, co? Albo jakieś zielsko?

– Odwal się – warknął Lupin i spróbował przecisnąć się między Danielem a ścianą. Bez skutku. Ślizgon nie chciał ustąpić, a nie należał do słabeuszy, więc wdawanie się z nim w bójkę nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Szczególnie, że Remus nie odpracował jeszcze szlabanu za ostatnie wagary i nie chciał się pakować w kolejne tarapaty. – Po prostu zejdź mi z oczu, O’Neil. Nie mam ochoty na pogawędki!

– Cóż, będziesz musiał jednak wykrzesać z siebie odrobinę entuzjazmu, bo mam do ciebie ważną sprawę. I nie odpuszczę.

– A co, jeszcze się nie naćpałeś? – To był cios poniżej pasa, ale Remus nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. – Po prochach nie jesteś taki chętny do działania…

Danny zagryzł wargi. Wyglądał koszmarnie, był blady i wymięty, nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że z całą pewnością nie zaaplikował sobie tego dnia żadnych dopalaczy. Pogarda brzmiąca w głosie Lupina mocno go zabolała, chociaż dobrze wiedział, że Gryfon po prostu próbuje się zemścić.

– Daj sobie spokój, i tak mnie nie sprowokujesz – powiedział powoli. – Prochy nie mają tu nic do rzeczy. Chodzi o…

– Mam w dupie, o co ci chodzi, Dan! – Tym razem Remus nie bawił się w delikatność, nie myślał o konsekwencjach. Brutalnie odepchnął przeciwnika, który nawet nie próbował się bronić. Lupin sądził, że Danny jakoś zareaguje – nie był przecież od niego słabszy fizycznie, oczywiście o ile nie znajdował się akurat „pod wpływem” – ale nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Ślizgon zacisnął tylko dłonie w pięści i zmarszczył brwi.

– À propos nałogów – zauważył z pozornym spokojem. – Powinieneś chyba porozmawiać z kimś na temat wybuchów agresji… To się robi coraz bardziej męczące. Może u Munga mogliby ci jakoś pomóc?

Remus nie odpowiedział. Odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku schodów.

– Bo wiesz – ciągnął Ślizgon – jak będziesz ciągle prowokował bójki, to w końcu Zielone Koszule się tobą zainteresują i może nawet zaproponują ci angaż…

_Nie zwalniaj kroku. Nie zatrzymuj się. Nie reaguj._

– No co, Lupin, nie odpowiada ci rola czarnego charakteru? Zastanów się jeszcze. To może być opłacalne. Riddle stracił wprawdzie kontrolę nad Azkabanem, ale i tak nieźle sobie radzi. Mówią nawet, że…

– Co? – Remus zatrzymał się nagle. – Jak to stracił kontrolę nad Azkabanem?

Danny wzruszył ramionami.

– Przed chwilą twierdziłeś, że w ogóle cię to nie obchodzi.

Lupin zaklął i błyskawicznie zawrócił. Danny naprawdę zaczynał doprowadzać go do szału. Skąd on wiedział takie rzeczy? Przecież to była cholernie ważna informacja! Wszyscy obawiali się, że dementorzy oficjalnie staną po stronie Voldemorta – w końcu i tak sprzyjali mu od wielu miesięcy – a tymczasem stało się zupełnie inaczej. Czyżby mieli dosyć tajnej komórki policyjnej, która gnieździła się w Azkabanie? Tom Riddle aż tak zalazł im za skórę? Byli z natury anarchistami i niechętnie godzili się na jakikolwiek nadzór, ale Remus nie mógł uwierzyć, że tak po prostu zrezygnowali ze współpracy ze śmierciożercami, dzięki którym wiodło im się ostatnio tak doskonale.

– Ano właśnie – mruknął Danny, gdy Remus podzielił się z nim swoimi wątpliwościami. Obyło się na szczęście bez mordobicia. Zawarli chwilowy rozejm i przenieśli się z korytarza na jeden z balkonów – poranek był chłodny i rześki, a górskie powietrze doskonale studziło rozgorączkowane umysły. – Coś tu nie gra. Ja myślę, że to po prostu część planu Riddle’a. Uśpić niepokój, a potem dowalić z najmniej spodziewanej strony…

– Nowe więzienie to pewniak?

– Pewniak. Areszt pod kwaterą główną przestał im wystarczać, więc znaleźli lepsze miejsce. Podobno nazywają je Twierdzą… Musimy o tym jak najszybciej napisać!

Remus pokiwał głową.

– Nie podoba mi się to wszystko – powiedział cicho. – Żadna organizacja nie powinna mieć swojego prywatnego więzienia. Przecież to z daleka śmierdzi totalitaryzmem!

– Cuchnie, że hej! Wiesz co – Danny zawahał się nieco – chyba jednak trzeba pogadać z Rudolfem. On będzie wiedział najlepiej, o co tu chodzi.

Lupin zmierzył Ślizgona nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem i wyjął mu z ręki na wpół wypalonego papierosa. Zaciągnął się chyba tylko po to, żeby zyskać na czasie.

– O, zmieniłeś zdanie? – zapytał z ironią. – To interesujące. Bo myślałem, że jestem paranoikiem i cierpię na przewidzenia.

– Przestań – żachnął się Dan. – Przecież już cię przeprosiłem za tamto. Byłem nie w formie… delikatnie mówiąc. Chociaż dalej nie wierzę w tego Gadamera, bo to kompletnie nie trzyma się kupy.

– A czy ja mówię, że się trzyma? Też nic z tego wszystkiego nie rozumiem! Reg usiłował się skontaktować z Rudolfem, ale nie wyszło, dwustronne lustra to jakiś szajs. Brak odbioru. Mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj się wszystkiego dowiem, bo jeszcze przed tą całą aferą umówiłem się z Lestrangem w Hogsmeade. Ciekawe, czy przyjdzie…

– Oby. Nawet moje źródła informacji nie są wszechwiedzące, a nie możemy przecież spartaczyć pierwszego numeru… Kurde – O’Neil pstryknął palcami – poszedłbym z tobą na to spotkanie, ale…

– No jasne. – Remus skrzywił się lekko. – Nieczyste machlojki. Wiesz, że przeginasz, prawda?

Tamten tylko prychnął. Udawał, że kompletnie nic go nie rusza, i że jest jakimś cholernym życiowym outsiderem, ale w gruncie rzeczy doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, w co się pakuje. To nie był bunt nastolatka, tylko świadome dążenie do autodestrukcji. Danny nie szukał przygód – od urodzenia miał ich pod dostatkiem – on uciekał w świat narkotykowych odurzeń i alkoholicznych wizji po to, żeby wreszcie odnaleźć spokój. Tacy jak on zwykle nie dożywali trzydziestki. A czasem umierali dużo, dużo szybciej.

 _Wiem_ , odpowiedział Remusowi w myślach. Natomiast głośno, udając nonszalancję, oświadczył:

– Nie pierdziel głupot! Zresztą, taki z ciebie moralista jak ze mnie ojczulek zakonny. Powiedz lepiej, gdzie się z Rudolfem umówiliście, bo wietrzę podpuchę. Przecież ten facet jest zdolny do wszystkiego!

– Piernikowa Aleja, pub jakiegoś Grindberga. Mówi ci to coś? – zapytał Remus.

Danny zastygł na chwilę, a potem parsknął śmiechem.

– Ja pierdzielę, ale cię wkopał! Spędzisz upojne popołudnie w Dzielnicy Wędrujących Knajp! Nie patrz tak na mnie – machnął ręką – i tak ci nic nie powiem. Nie chcę psuć niespodzianki.

Na nic się zdały prośby i groźby, Ślizgon faktycznie nie puścił pary z ust, chociaż Remus wielokrotnie próbował namówić go do zwierzeń. Siedzieli na balkonie aż do obiadu, omawiając sytuację polityczną (nie doszli, rzecz jasna, do żadnych sensownych wniosków) i projekt nowego numeru „Enigmy”. Potem zaś, w jak najlepszej zgodzie, udali się na obiad. Wyjście do Hogsmeade zapowiedziano dopiero na szesnastą trzydzieści.

 

*

**Londyn**

Rudolf od co najmniej dziesięciu minut bawił się proszkiem Fiuu – przesypywał go z ręki do ręki, aż w końcu pobrudził na zielono rękawy koszuli. Już dawno powinien fiuknąć się do Hogsmeade, oczywiście o ile chciał zdążyć na spotkanie z Remusem. Do siedemnastej brakowało zaledwie pięciu minut. Mimo to Lestrange nadal nie ruszał się z miejsca; wyglądał jak spetryfikowany. Upływały kolejne minuty, a on ciągle nie mógł podjąć decyzji, bo dobrze wiedział, że cokolwiek zrobi, gorzko tego pożałuje. Nie istniało ani jedno właściwie rozwiązanie, wszystkie ścieżki labiryntu prowadziły prosto do jaskini Minotaura.

To było irytujące. Nawet bardzo.

– A, cholera z tym wszystkim! – mruknął w końcu i otrzepał dłonie z zielonego proszku. Kopnął krzesło, które stało w pobliżu, a potem w biegu chwycił płaszcz i wypadł na ulicę, nie zawracając sobie głowy zamykaniem drzwi. Każda aktywność, nawet kompletnie bezsensowna, była lepsza od idiotycznego bezruchu i walki z myślami.

Bella wyszła przed południem, twierdząc, że umówiła się z Cissy Malfoy na wędrówkę po butikach. Rudolf starał się nie myśleć o tym, co jego narzeczona zamierza robić _naprawdę,_ ale mimo szczerych chęci nie był w stanie skupić uwagi na tłumaczonym właśnie tekście Lukiana. Złe przeczucia ciągle wracały. W końcu podarł tłumaczenie na kawałki – i tak było wyjątkowo kiepskie – i poszedł do salonu sprawdzić, czy w szufladzie nadal leży tajemniczy notatnik. Tak jak sądził – nigdzie go nie było. Za to nieoczekiwanie odnalazł się Horacy: leżał na podłodze za biurkiem, pewnie któryś z gości przypadkowo go strącił.

Z zamyślenia ocknął się w połowie drogi do domu Gardina, gdy o mało nie wpadł pod samochód – taksówkarz pogroził mu pięścią, rzucił w jego kierunku wiązankę wulgaryzmów i odjechał z piskiem opon. Rudolf przystanął na chwilę, żeby złapać oddech, pod szyldem reklamującym jakąś świeżo otwartą restaurację. Czuł się tak, jakby przesadził z absyntem, a tymczasem był koszmarnie trzeźwy i nieustannie przeklinał głupią donkiszoterię, przez którą, jak mniemał, prędzej czy później skończy w pudle albo w płytkim, naprędce wykopanym grobie.

Okna Gardina płonęły jasnym światłem, mimo że na zewnątrz nadal było całkiem jasno. Rudolf doskonale orientował się w rozkładzie mieszkania, znał też zwyczaje swojego przyjaciela, więc domyślił się, że dziennikarz – o ile jest sam – siedzi najprawdopodobniej w kuchni nad jakimś grubym tomiszczem i podjada suchy chleb posypany solą. Pewnie pije też herbatę, a w całym pomieszczeniu pachnie rumem, którego nie omieszkał do niej dolać. Właściwie najrozsądniej byłoby wejść do środka. Zapowiedział przecież, że pojawi się w weekend, więc Teddy’ego wcale nie zaskoczyłaby jego wizyta. Ale zamiast posłuchać rozsądku, Rudolf zatrzymał się tuż obok kontenera na śmieci, który – otoczony ze wszystkich stron ceglanym murkiem  –  tulił się do boku przeciwległej kamienicy.

Miał stąd doskonały widok, a przy okazji niezłą osłonę przed ciekawskimi spojrzeniami. Usiadł więc na krawężniku i zacząć przetrząsać kieszenie w poszukiwaniu papierosów, bez których od kilku miesięcy nie potrafił się obyć. Zresztą nie tylko on. Ostatnimi czasy ludzie nie dość, że o wiele więcej pili, to jeszcze puszczali z dymem ciężko zarobione pieniądze, nie przejmując się własnym zdrowiem. Po co zawracać sobie głowę rakiem płuc, skoro w każdej chwili może wybuchnąć wojna…? Mało kto mówił o tym głośno, ale nerwową atmosferę wyczuwało się niejako podskórnie.

Rudolf szybko stracił poczucie czasu, bo wybiegł z domu w takim pośpiechu, że zapomniał zegarka. Myślał o Remusie i o tym, że cholernie chciałby się w tej chwili znaleźć w knajpie Grindberga, daleko, daleko od ulicy Morgany Le Fay, która zamykała od północy magiczną dzielnicę Londynu. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego zrezygnował ze spotkania i przyszedł właśnie tutaj. Mógł przecież opacznie zrozumieć notatkę Malfoya, ba, mogło mu się tylko wydawać, że znalazł w szufladzie jakiś notes! Wypili z Gardinem dwie flaszki, a człowiek czasem nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy, jak bardzo jest pijany. Mimo to siedział teraz jak idiota pod śmietnikiem i, zamiast wprosić się do przyjaciela na śledzia i pogawędkę, brudził piekielnie drogi płaszcz, coraz bardziej się przy tym denerwując. To nie miało żadnego sensu!

 _Bo przecież Rudolf Lestrange nigdy nie traci panowania nad sobą i nie wplątuje się w coś, z czego nie da_ _rady_ _się w razie potrzeby wyplątać!_

_Szkoda tylko, że ostatnio często zapomina o tej zasadzie i pozwala sobie na głupie wyskoki…_

Pokręcił głową, jakby sam nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się z nim działo, a potem wdeptał papierosa w chodnik. Zaczęło się ściemniać. Jakaś kobieta wyszła z kamienicy i, ciągnąc na smyczy grubego jamnika, ruszyła w kierunku pobliskiego placu. Okna pojaśniały; coraz więcej osób zapalało światło w mieszkaniach, uliczne latarnie nadal pozostawały jednak ciemne i martwe. Lefaje, jak powszechnie nazywano tę część magicznego Londynu, nie należały do najbezpieczniejszych miejsc, chociaż zupełnie nie przypominały osławionego Nokturnu. To była po prostu bardzo zaniedbana dzielnica, pełna odrapanych domów, smutnych betonowych placów i śmieci na chodnikach. Mieszkający tu ludzie nie zarabiali zbyt wiele, nie byli jednak na tyle zdeterminowani, by szukać szczęścia w niemagicznym Londynie – większość z nich parała się drobnym handlem lub pracowała na czarno w na pół legalnych warzelniach. A gdy sytuacja materialna stawała się naprawdę dramatyczna, wielu młodych mieszkańców dzielnicy zamieniało się w tak zwanych „różdżkarzy”, którzy bez skrupułów „acciowali” w zaułkach cudze portfele. 

Rudolf lubił Lefaje, bo wydawały mu się całkiem innym światem, rządzącym się odmiennymi prawami, ale nie mógłby tu żyć tak jak Gardin – był na to zbyt wygodny i za bardzo przyzwyczajony do luksusu. Czasami jednak bawił się w obserwatora, umyślnie igrając z losem i cierpliwością „różdżkarzy”. Gdyby Bella wiedziała, gdzie i z kim jej przyszły małżonek włóczy się po pracy, prawdopodobnie zrobiłaby mu dziką awanturę albo, co bardziej prawdopodobne, popukałaby się znacząco w czoło.

 _Zarzucam śmierciożercom głupią maskaradę, a sam wcale nie jestem lepszy_ , myślał, obserwując kota, który dobierał się właśnie do jakichś resztek, zostawionych przez kogoś przy śmietniku. _Bawię się w mecenasa bohemy, piję bimber z podejrzanymi typami z przedmieścia, a wieczorami tłumaczę łacińskie teksty. W dodatku mam zadatki na masochistę. To się chyba faktycznie kwalifikuje na oddział specjalny u Munga!_

Uśmiechnął się do siebie w półmroku, bo tak naprawdę wcale nie czuł się winien; już dawno odpuścił sobie wszystkie dekadenckie grzeszki i słabostki. Miał tylko jedno życie i zamierzał je wykorzystać do granic możliwości…  Nie, nie do granic – chciał wyjść daleko poza granice! Nawet, jeżeli wiązałoby się to z…

Przypomniał sobie noc w pracowni ojca Remusa i tę straszną, rozdzierającą rozpacz, której nie potrafił przytłumić nawet bimber O’Neila. Obiecał sobie wtedy, że już nigdy nie dopuści, żeby zawładnęły nim takie emocje.

 _I to był jedyny sensowny pomysł, na jaki ostatnio wpadłem,_ pomyślał. _Trzeba się stąd jak najszybciej ewakuować!_ Rozejrzał się dookoła, jakby zobaczył Lefaje po raz pierwszy – kamienice wyglądały bardzo groźnie, zlawszy się kolorystycznie z ołowiem nieba. Jedna z latarni migotała przez chwilę, skwiercząc przy tym jak ćma, która podleciała zbyt blisko świecy, potem zaś zgasła na dobre. Rudolf postanowił zapalić jeszcze jednego papierosa i teleportować się do domu. Gdy doszedł do wniosku, że Bella pewnie już dawno wróciła z zakupów i czeka na niego z kolacją, od razu poczuł się lepiej.

Wtedy rozległ się głośny trzask i w pobliżu kamienicy pojawiło się pięć zakapturzonych postaci. Lestrange znieruchomiał. Zamyślił się tak bardzo, że zupełnie zapomniał, po co właściwie tu przyszedł i jakie obawy męczyły go przez kilka ostatnich dni – nagła teleportacja mocno go zaskoczyła. Był jednak na tyle przewidujący, że natychmiast zgasił papierosa i zrobił parę kroków w tył, żeby nieoczekiwani przybysze go nie zauważyli. Kimkolwiek byli, nie istniał żaden racjonalny powód, by wchodzić im w paradę.

Szczególnie, że mieli przewagę liczebną i różdżki w dłoniach.

– To tu? – zapytał jeden z przybyłych, nie ściszając nawet głosu. – Tfu, co za rudera! Śmierdzi szczynami, że aż się rzygać chce… Jak ten facet może tu mieszkać?

– Oni nie mają zbyt dużych wymagań. – Ten głos z pewnością należał do kobiety. – Chodźcie! Tracimy czas.

– Chwila! A ilu ich tam jest?

– Trzech. Nie powinno być problemów.

Znowu trzasnęło i kolejna osoba stanęła na ulicy Morgany Le Fay.

– Przepraszam, Luc – powiedziała, ale w jej głosie wcale nie było skruchy. – To przez twoją żonę, zaciągnęła mnie do perfumerii.

– Potem porozmawiamy – syknął najwyższy z mężczyzn. – Do roboty!

Wbiegli do kamienicy. Nie użyli bariery antydźwiękowej: albo czuli się bardzo pewnie, albo adrenalina doszczętnie odebrała im rozum. W każdym razie Rudolf, ukryty za kontenerem, nawet z tej odległości doskonale słyszał ich ciężkie kroki na schodach, a chwilę później trzask wyważanych drzwi. Hałas zaalarmował również mieszkańców innych domów – w oknach pojawiło się wiele głów. Ci ostrożniejsi lub bardziej doświadczeni przez los ukrywali się za zasłonami, byli jednak i tacy, szczególnie starsze kobiety, którzy zupełnie jawnie wychylali się przez okna, żeby sprawdzić, co też się dzieje. Mieszkańcy Lefajów nie wiedzieli jeszcze, czym jest prawdziwy strach. Nie gasili świateł, nie wstrzymywali oddechu po każdym dzwonku do drzwi i nie modlili się o to, by śmierciożercy poszli do sąsiedniego mieszkania, a ich zostawili w spokoju. Na razie byli po prostu ciekawi. Każda awantura urozmaicała monotonię ich życia.

Okna Gardina zapłonęły zielonym światłem, a Rudolf poczuł nagle, że robi mu się gorąco. Widział wszystko jakby w zwolnionym tempie, właściwie czuł się bardziej jak widz w kinie niż świadek rzeczywistego dramatu. Usłyszał znajomy szum adrenaliny; puls przyspieszył, krew uderzyła do głowy, ciało sprężyło się jak do skoku. Uwielbiał ten stan, wielokrotnie popełniał przeróżne szaleństwa, z graniem w rosyjską ruletkę włącznie, byleby tylko go osiągnąć. Gdy usłyszał głos Belli, która teraz zapewne rzucała Niewybaczalnymi w mieszkaniu Teddy’ego, przemknęło mu przez myśl, że świat właściwie powinien zacząć się walić. Ale nie zaczął. Niebo było dokładnie tam, gdzie chwilę wcześniej, nawet nie drgnęło. A ziemia wcale nie uciekała spod stóp.

– Nie ruszaj się, Lestrange. –  Nie poczuł strachu, różdżka przyłożona do gardła wcale go nie zdziwiła. – Bez żadnych sztuczek!

– Wiedziałeś, że przyjdę. Od początku wiedziałeś.

Malfoy, który pojawił się znikąd, nie opuszczał różdżki.

– Chyba mnie przeceniasz – odparł sucho. – Nie jestem telepatą. Za to mam propozycję nie do odrzucenia.

W mieszkaniu nadal błyskały zaklęcia. Jedno z nich uderzyło w szybę, która wypadła z framugi i runęła w dół, na chodnik, tłukąc się na kawałki.

_Teddy nie był sam, pewnie Bernard wpadł do niego na partyjkę szachów. A może Edda? Scypion? Ktoś inny z redakcji…?_

– A widzisz, wiedziałem, że będziemy mieli jeszcze wiele okazji do rozmowy. – Rudolf odchylił głowę. – Aczkolwiek nie ukrywam, że lepiej mi się mówi, gdy nikt nie usiłuje przebić mi krtani.

– To na wszelki wypadek – wyjaśnił Malfoy. – A wracając do mojej propozycji…

– Chcesz iść ze mną na piwo i poobrzucać błotem współczesną poezję? – wszedł mu w słowo.

Tamten parsknął cicho i błyskawicznie odsunął się od Lestrange’a, wskazując różdżką wejście do kamienicy. 

– Coś w tym rodzaju.

 

*

**Hogsmeade**

Remus wiedział, że spotkania z Rudolfem Lestrange przypominają jazdę na diabelskim młynie bez żadnych zabezpieczeń, ale obiecał sobie, że tym razem nie da się sprowokować i, niezależnie od sytuacji, zachowa stoicki spokój. Nie będzie się niczemu dziwił. Nie zrobi niczego głupiego. Gdy jednak o umówionej porze przekroczył próg lokalu Mariusa Grindberga, wszystkie postanowienia diabli wzięli, bo miejsce, w którym się znalazł, wyglądało… zadziwiająco normalnie. Nie miało w sobie nic ze stereotypowej speluny, gdzie wóda leje się strumieniami a gangsterski narybek obmyśla kolejne przekręty – ba, w zasadzie w ogóle nie przypominało pubu! Prędzej staroświecki hotel, który lata świetności dawno ma już za sobą. Remus spodziewał się atrakcji porównywalnych z amfiteatrem w piwnicy, wnętrz rodem ze Star Treka albo chociaż ekscentrycznych gości z dużą ilością tatuaży, tymczasem pomieszczenie okazało się niemal całkowicie puste. Nie było tu nawet barowych krzeseł ani stołów, stały tylko dwie pluszowe kanapy, a zamiast baru, na grafitowym podeście pysznił się blat – ewidentnie hotelowy – na nim zaś dzwonek do wzywania obsługi. Ozdób nie było tu prawie wcale. Na ścianach wisiały tylko jakieś kiepskie pejzaże, za blatem tablica z haczykami na klucze, a w kącie stał kwiat, trudno powiedzieć czy sztuczny czy prawdziwy, w doniczce ozdobionej motywem trefli i pików.

Remus podszedł bliżej i po chwili wahania nacisnął dzwonek, mimowolnie wstrzymując oddech. Nie miał pojęcia, kto otworzy drzwi, oznaczone tabliczką „Nieupoważnionym wstęp wzbroniony”, ale spodziewał się najgorszego, dlatego na wszelki wypadek zacisnął palce na różdżce. Cisza aż dzwoniła w uszach. Dopiero po chwili rozległ się trzask – najwidoczniej ktoś włączył jakieś urządzenie, którego przeznaczenia Remus wolał się nie domyślać – i ciszę przerwało warczenie mechanizmu. Za ladą pojawił się prosty jak struna staruszek, który przypominał ludową figurkę o niezbyt starannie wyrzeźbionych rysach twarzy.

– Witam, panie Lupin. – W głosie mężczyzny wyczuwało się pewną chropowatość, smugę obcego akcentu. Była jednak tak delikatna, że Remus nie potrafił odgadnąć jej pochodzenia. – Miło mi pana gościć. Czym mogę służyć?

– Dzień dobry – odpowiedział, nieco zbity z tropu. Nie podobało mu się, że portier – a może sam właściciel? – zna jego nazwisko, choć rozwiązanie tej zagadki mogło być banalnie proste. Pewnie Rudolf uprzedził staruszka, że o tej i o tej godzinie przybędzie do knajpy niejaki Lupin, naiwniak pierwszej wody, którego należy wkręcić w jakąś kabałę _… A idź w cholerę, Lestrange! –_ Remus prychnął w duchu i przywołał na twarz niezbyt przekonujący uśmiech. Nie miał zamiaru po raz kolejny robić z siebie idioty. Wyjął nawet rękę z kieszeni, słusznie rozumując, że gdyby to rzeczywiście była prowokacja, różdżka w niczym by mu nie pomogła, bo śmierciożercy spacyfikowaliby go w kilkanaście sekund. – Prawdę powiedziawszy, nie mam pojęcia, o co tu chodzi. Przyszedłem po raz pierwszy. Mógłby mnie pan oświecić?

– Oczywiście, po to tu jestem. – Staruszek machnął dłonią i na pustej tablicy z haczykami zawisły rozmaite klucze. Różniły się nie tylko wielkością i kształtem, ale nawet wiekiem, przynajmniej sądząc z wyglądu – część z nich, szczególnie te największe, była pokryta rdzą i wyglądała na dzieło średniowiecznych rzemieślników. Inne natomiast błyszczały tak intensywnie, jakby wykonano je zaledwie przed godziną. – Jaką epokę pan preferuje?

– Epokę? – Remus zmarszczy brwi. Pytanie portiera wydało mu się cokolwiek surrealistyczne.

– Tak, musimy wybrać dla pana odpowiedni lokal. Woli pan współczesny pub, średniowieczną karczmę czy może palarnię haszyszu? Albo coś jeszcze innego? Opcji mamy bardzo wiele, epoka i położenie geograficzne nie grają roli!

 _Tak, to bardzo w stylu Rudolfa,_ pomyślał Remus, a głośno wyraził uprzejme niedowierzanie. No bo jak to w ogóle możliwe? Jeszcze można przyjąć do wiadomości nielegalne świstokliki, takie rzeczy zdarzały się niejednokrotnie, ale podróże w czasie? Tylko wariat z własnej i nieprzymuszonej woli narażałby się na podobne niebezpieczeństwo!

No, chyba że stwierdzenie „epoka nie gra roli” to metafora albo chwyt reklamowy i chodzi po prostu o wystrój wnętrza, nawiązujący do określonych czasów. Wtedy wszystko jest w porządku. Można się cieszyć myślą o kuflu zimnego piwa, które w ciekawie zaaranżowanym miejscu smakuje o wiele lepiej, niż w zwykłym barze dla osiedlowych pijaczków.

– Nie, to nie metafora. – Staruszek uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i znowu machnął ręką, a wtedy z niewidocznych głośników popłynęła muzyka, nieokiełznany jazz sprzed drugiej wojny światowej. Solówka na saksofonie zapierała dech w piersiach; nogi same rwały się do tańca.  – Niech pan powie, co pan usłyszał.

Remus popatrzył na niego pytająco.

– Każdy słyszy trochę co innego. – Uśmiech portiera mógł budzić przerażenie. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że nie sięgał oczu, które pozostawały zimne jak kawałki marmuru. – To indywidualna sprawa, zależy od bardzo wielu czynników.

– Zadał pan złe pytanie. – Olśnienie przyszło nagle. Remus miał wrażenie, że muzyka wlewa się prosto do jego mózgu i porusza ukrytymi korbkami skojarzeń. Uczucie było przedziwne, przyjemne i bolesne zarazem. – Powinien pan zapytać: co _widzisz_ , gdy słyszysz tę muzykę? Zdaje się, że już rozumiem, w czym rzecz.

– Tak?

– Tak. – Z trudem powstrzymywał się, żeby nie zacząć pstrykać do taktu. To było silniejsze od niego. – Widzę lata trzydzieste, Chicago i nielegalną szulernię z dużą ilością nielegalnej wódki. Wiem! – Chciało mu się śmiać z samego siebie. – Straszny stereotyp, ale nic na to nie poradzę… Naprawdę może mnie pan przenieść w takie miejsce? Aż mi się wierzyć nie chce, że to możliwe!

– Ja bardzo wiele mogę, panie Lupin. Tylko czy jest pan pewien, że chodzi panu właśnie o to konkretne skojarzenie? Może wolałby pan jednak do Korei? Albo pod Stalingrad…? – W bladoniebieskich oczach portiera błysnęło coś drapieżnego, ale zaraz zgasło.

– Nie mam ochoty na plenery. – Odparował natychmiast, bez większej refleksji, chociaż pytanie powinno dać mu do myślenia. Powietrze w poczekalni robiło się coraz gęstsze i gęstsze, a w dodatku dziwnie pachniało, mieszaniną perfum i spalenizny. Remus był coraz bardziej odurzony, czuł się tak, jakby przesadził z ćpaniem, a przecież niczego nie próbował, nawet mu to do głowy nie przyszło! Kiedyś wprawdzie popalał marihuanę, szybko jednak dał sobie spokój, wybierając inne sposoby odrealniania rzeczywistości. _To pułapka_ , powtarzał w myślach i czekał na atak paniki, ale, jakby na przekór, czuł jedynie przyjemne ciepło, które rozchodziło się po całym organizmie. _Chcą mnie ujarać i zamordować._ _Albo jeszcze gorzej. Lestrange chce, żebym się zbłaźnił, zawsze o to mu chodzi, cholerny dupek. Boże, jakie to powietrze jest smaczne, jaka ta muzyka jest... jest…_

– Myślę, że może pan już iść, panie Lupin. – Usłyszał. – Tutaj ma pan klucze. Proszę wejść na górę i otworzyć drzwi numer dwadzieścia jeden, są duże i bordowe, na pewno pan nie przeoczy.

– A… a obol? – Kompletnie nie poznawał swojego głosu. Brzmiał obco, jakby należał do kogoś o dwadzieścia lat i dwadzieścia tysięcy flaszek wódki starszego.

– Niech się pan nie martwi. Rachunek już uregulowany. Życzymy miłej zabawy!

Nie wiedział już, w jaki sposób składać słowa, żeby tworzyły sensowną całość, więc zrezygnował z kolejnej próby nawiązania porozumienia z knajpowym cerberem. Poddał się całkowicie. Zgodnie z sugestią zabrał klucze z blatu i na miękkich nogach powędrował w kierunku uchylonych drzwi, przez które widać było fragment nijakiej w stylu klatki schodowej. Wspinaczka szła mu opornie, ale w końcu dotarł do celu. Muzyka trochę przycichła, za to słyszalne stały się śmiechy i brzdęk szkła – gdzieś niedaleko, być może za ścianą, ktoś bardzo dobrze się bawił.

Im dalej Remus oddalał się od poczekalni – recepcji? międzyświata? – tym lepiej się czuł; znikała ociężałość i początkowe odurzenie, a narkotyczne ciepło zmieniało się w solidny zastrzyk energii. Gdy wdrapywał się po schodach, z trudem łapał oddech, natomiast gdy stanął przed drzwiami, oznaczonymi ręcznie malowaną cyfrą dwadzieścia jeden (faktycznie, trudno ich było nie zauważyć, kolor od razu rzucał się w oczy), nie miał już nawet zadyszki.

Nie musiał naciskać klamki, sezam otworzył się przed nim samoistnie, kusząc jazzem i aromatycznym dymem. Mimo to – w ostatniej chwili się zawahał i cofnął o krok, przytłoczony nadmiarem zmysłowych wrażeń. Było już jednak za późno na odwrót, wiedział o tym, dlatego zebrał się w sobie, przekroczył próg… i o mało nie wylądował na ziemi, znokautowany przez kobietę, ubraną w bardzo wydekoltowaną suknię z cekinami.

– Oj, przepraszam! Bardzo, bardzo pana przepraszam! To wszystko przez Nino, parszywy bydlak, nie mogłam tam zostać ani chwili dłużej, sam pan rozumie, że nie mogłam… – Mówiła szybko i nieskładnie, była już na pewno mocno pijana. W dodatku gestykulowała tak zamaszyście, że Remus miał wrażenie, że za moment któryś z jej pierścionków wybije mu oko. – Niech się pan nie martwi, to się na pewno spierze… – Rzuciła się na niego z zamiarem czyszczenia koszuli, którą wcześniej oblała czerwonym winem, ale chłopak zdążył odskoczyć. W myślach pogratulował sobie refleksu. 

– Nic się nie stało – powiedział stanowczo. – Naprawdę. Poradzę sobie. Nigdy nie przepadałem za tą koszulą.

Już otwierała usta, żeby zaprotestować, raz jeszcze przeprosić albo – co najbardziej prawdopodobne – kontynuować wątek „tego bydlaka, Nino”, zanim jednak powiedziała choć słowo, zanurkował w tłum i zniknął jej z pola widzenia. Wyglądał wprawdzie jak ofiara bandyckiego napadu – czerwone plamy bardzo rzucały się w oczy – ale było mu wszystko jedno, czy inni zwrócą na to uwagę, czy nie. Miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, musiał przecież znaleźć Rudolfa. A nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak się do tego zabrać.

 _Może po prostu usiądę i na niego poczekam?_ Ba, łatwo powiedzieć, o wiele gorzej – zrealizować! Sala pękała w szwach. Na scenie produkował się właśnie jazzband, a ponieważ grali świetnie i byli cudownie zgrani, masa ludzi kłębiła się na parkiecie. Trzeba przyznać – w latach trzydziestych, pal licho, czy realnych czy urojonych, potrafiono tańczyć. Remus z przyjemnością patrzył na bawiące się pary. Jasne, nie wszyscy byli mistrzami świata, czasem gubili kroki, innym razem w ich ruchy wkradała się pewna niezgrabność, ale przecież nie o to chodziło! Najważniejsze, że potrafili się cieszyć chwilą, muzyką i sobą nawzajem. Zachowywali się tak, jakby to była ostatnia noc przed Apokalipsą, a oni obiecali sobie, że przeżyją ją w możliwie najpiękniejszy sposób.

Gdy Remus utknął przy ścianie, w połowie drogi między drzwiami a sceną, nie bardzo wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, siły wyższe się nad nim zlitowały. Dwóch mężczyzn zaczęło się zbierać do wyjścia. Jeden wkładał kapelusz, drugi flirtował jeszcze z kelnerką, która szczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu i przekrzywiała głowę, udając, że wszystkiemu z uwagą się przysłuchuje. Była ładna, nawet bardzo, i na pewno miała na imię Rose albo Kitty – chociaż Lupin obstawiał raczej to drugie. Chyba wyczuła, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Gdy mężczyźni już poszli, a ona kończyła zbierać naczynia, odwróciła się na chwilę, chcąc przyłapać natręta na gorącym uczynku. Nie udało jej się jednak, bo Remusa, jak na złość, zasłoniła para, zmierzająca w kierunku parkietu: kobieta była bardzo wysoka i koścista, a swojego niższego o głowę partnera ściskała tak kurczowo, jakby bała się, że zaraz jej ucieknie. Nie uciekł. Nawet nie próbował. Wydawał się całkiem zadowolony z niewoli, w którą dobrowolnie popadł.

Kelnerka w końcu dostrzegła Remusa, który zdołał usiąść na wolnym krześle, zanim zrobił to inny amator jazzu. Odgarnęła jasny kosmyk z czoła i zmierzyła nowego klienta od stóp do głowy, pytając, czego sobie życzy.

– Alkoholu, rzecz jasna, nie podajemy – uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo. – Ale na pewno znajdzie się jakiś… soczek. Może ze Szkocji?

– Wolałbym coś z Neverlandu – palnął, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. – Macie Zieloną Wróżkę? 

Popatrzyła na niego jak na idiotę, ale nie skomentowała. Pokręciła tylko głową i zasugerowała napitek w innym kolorze – pasującym, na przykład (tu głos lekko jej zadrżał od tłumionego śmiechu), do surrealistycznych mazańców, zdobiących jego koszulę. 

– Niech będzie. – Zgodził się dla świętego spokoju, nie reagując na ironię, chociaż wcale nie miał ochoty na wino. Próbował wypatrzeć w tłumie znajomą sylwetkę Rudolfa, niestety bez większych rezultatów. Lestrange albo jeszcze nie dotarł na miejsce, albo zaszył się przy którymś z bocznych stolików, czekając na odpowiednią chwilę, by się ujawnić.

 _Ci ludzie naprawdę pochodzą z innej epoki? –_ Remus nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Chłonął atmosferę, słuchał muzyki, zapalił nawet cygaretkę, którą poczęstowała go jedna z przechodzących w pobliżu kobiet, ale w dalszym ciągu miał wrażenie, że śni na jawie. Wszystko na to wskazywało: nawet kolory były inne, gęste; każdy ruch tańczących zostawiał w powietrzu tęczowe smugi. A może to był świat z obrazu? Może spełniło się jedno z największych marzeń Remusa i trafił wprost do malowideł własnego ojca…? _Nie_ – odruchowo wplótł palce we włosy – _to zupełnie nie w jego stylu, nie ten klimat, zbyt wiele cielesności… Tata na pewno nie wybrałby takiego tematu! Za to Rudolf i owszem. Gdyby tylko potrafił posługiwać się pędzlem, na pewno popiłby prochy absyntem i stworzył właśnie coś w tym rodzaju, coś energetycznego i jednocześnie obrzydliwie dekadenckiego. Może właśnie dlatego usłyszałem lata trzydzieste…_

Skrzywił się lekko. Przez chwilę miał okropne wrażenie, że pije wino w jednym ze snów Rudolfa Lestrange.

– Przepraszam, mogę zabrać te krzesła? – Dziewczęcy głos wybudził go z zamyślenia. Zerknął w tym kierunku i uświadomił sobie, że patrzy na dwudziestolatkę ubraną w dżinsy i koszulkę z napisem _Sexy girl_. Z pewnością nie pochodziła z międzywojnia – była tak współczesna, że bardziej nie można – a towarzyszyło jej dwóch równie współczesnych mężczyzn, z których jeden miał białe włosy, jasny płaszcz z futrzanym kołnierzem, i usiłował wyglądać ekscentrycznie.

– Cholera, tłum jak w centrum handlowym na Boże Narodzenie! – jęknął blondyn i, nie rozbierając się, opadł na krzesło, które podsunęła mu przyjaciółka. Ostentacyjnie wachlował się przy tym rękawiczkami. – Josie, przypomnij mi, dlaczego nie wybraliśmy różowych lat siedemdziesiątych? Albo jakiegoś przytulnego karawanseraju?

– Chyba cię pogięło, jaki znowu karawanseraj! – Drugi mężczyzna nie był w zbyt dobrym humorze. – Twoje pomysły nas kiedyś zabiją!

– Oj dajcie spokój. – Josie najszybciej wczuła się w klimat. Zaczęła nawet podrygiwać do rytmu. – Przecież tu jest cudownie! Uwielbiam takie imprezy. A wiecie, że niby mają prohibicję?

– Poczekaj parę tygodni, a i u nas wprowadzą. Riddle jest przeciwnikiem używek, widziałem na jakimś plakacie. Swoją drogą, mógłby zmienić speców od reklamy, nie do twarzy mu w mrocznych kolorach…

Josie popukała się w czoło.

– No jasne. I najlepiej, żeby to ciebie zatrudnił jako stylistę, co? Za grubą mamonę? – zaśmiała się. – Diggy, ja cię bardzo przepraszam, ale jesteś ostatnią osobą, która nadawałaby się na śmierciożercę. Nie mógłbyś przecież farbować włosów!

– Fakt, to jest jakiś argument. – Diggy ściągnął wreszcie swój absurdalny płaszcz, ukazując światu jadowicie fioletową koszulę w prążki. – Już prędzej Matt by tam pasował. Co nie, stary? Masz minę, jakby cię szefowa cały dzień trzymała w schowku na miotły. Stało się coś?

Z całej trójki Matt wyglądał najbardziej neutralnie i usilnie starał się nie rzucać w oczy. Bez skutku. W towarzystwie Diggy’ego Lesica było to absolutnie niewykonalne.

– Nic. Oprócz tego, że jesteście kompletnie niepoważni – warknął. – Widzieliście przecież te ciężarówki, nie? Naprawdę was to nie rusza?

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

– Czy ja wiem? Pewnie znowu jakaś manifestacja. Ostatnio ciągle jakieś organizują. Swoją drogą, ciekawe skąd ten facet ma na to forsę…

– Trzyma w lochach na Nokturnie kaczkę, która wysiaduje złote jaja. – Diggy usiłował rozładować sytuację. Założył nogę na nogę i ćmił cygaro, cuchnące jak siedem nieszczęść – jego smród docierał nawet do stolika, przy którym siedział Remus.

– Naprawdę nie możesz być poważny choć przez pięć sekund? – obraził się Matt. – Przecież to wszystko pachnie rozruchami! Oni nie wyglądali na manifestantów, tylko na gości, którzy marzą o rozróbie!

– Mam to w dupie – skwitowała Josie. – I tak za tydzień lecę do Bostonu. Poza tym, to nie te czasy, żeby się bać ciężarówek i facecików w długich butach. No sorry, nie dajmy się zwariować! Wystarczy, że moja matka siąpi mi nad uchem o wojnie, ciepłych gaciach i dziaduniu, który poległ w Normandii. Nie dobijaj mnie, bardzo cię proszę.

– A szubienice?

– Cóż. – Wydęła wargi. – Dzięki temu spadła przestępczość, prawda?

Gdy tylko wybrzmiały ostatnie słowa, rozległ się pisk i trzask pękającego szkła – szklanka z drinkiem spadła na ziemię, roztrzaskując się na drobne kawałki. Matt zerwał się z krzesła.

– Chyba ci na mózg padło!  – krzyknął. – Tego się nie da słuchać!

– Matt, nie rób siary, siadaj. Nie ma o co się kłócić. – Łagodził Diggy. – Zamówię ci drugiego drinka. Albo i pięć. Nie zgrywaj nafąfanej dzierlatki, bo ci się zmarszczki zrobią!

– Pierdol się, dupku.

– Później. – Tamten wyszczerzył zęby. – Teraz siadaj i pij. A tak w ogóle… czy to przypadkiem nie Garry Fontaine? Tam, przy drzwiach?

Remus coraz bardziej wciągał się w to, co działo się przy sąsiednim stole, dlatego odruchowo zerknął w kierunku wskazanym przez Diggy’ego. Wiedział, kim jest Garry Fontaine, nie na darmo przez całe wakacje pracował w „Magicznych Słówkach”. Ten człowiek nie miał zbyt dobrej opinii w środowisku dziennikarskim, uchodził za lawiranta i amoralnego drania. Teddy Gardin, gdy o nim mówił – a dodać należy, że zdarzało się to wyjątkowo rzadko – nie potrafił powstrzymać się od sarkazmu, inni natomiast kwitowali tę kwestię prychnięciem lub pogardliwym machnięciem ręką. Czasy były trudne, w takiej sytuacji ciężko pozostać wiernym własnym ideałom – nikt nie był na tyle naiwny, żeby wierzyć w etyczną nieskazitelność dziennikarzy. Ale to, co wyprawiał Fontaine, przekraczało granice dobrego smaku. Gdyby mieszkał za Żelazną Kurtyną w czasach stalinowskich, prawdopodobnie pisywałby panegiryki ku czci batiuszki Stalina, a gdyby los rzucił go na dwór Nerona – byłby pierwszym pochlebcą i zbiłby krociowy majątek. Zawsze potrafił się ustawić, miał nosa do dobrych interesów. A co najgorsze, nawet najwięksi wrogowie nie mogli go nazwać grafomanem, bo skubaniec naprawdę potrafił pisać.

– Hej, hej! – krzyknęła Josie i zaczęła szaleńczo machać rękami. Mężczyzna w kapeluszu [_à la_](http://portalwiedzy.onet.pl/112803,,,,la,haslo.html) sombrero z początku ich nie dostrzegł, rozmawiał z jakimś brzuchatym jegomościem, wyglądającym na finansistę. Potem jednak, gdy muzyka na chwilę umilkła (muzycy zrobili sobie przerwę na drinka), usłyszał znajome głosy i odmachał Josie, która wydawała się tym faktem bardzo uszczęśliwiona. Trzeba przyznać – Fontaine był przystojnym mężczyzną, kobiety musiały za nim przepadać. W dodatku pozował na buntowniczego antyintelektualistę, który z własnej woli wyrzekł się dziedzictwa kulturalnego przodków – pochodził bowiem z arystokratycznej rodziny z tradycjami sięgającymi średniowiecza – wybierając proste życie hodowcy bydła.

 _Wydaje mu się, że żyje w westernie,_ pomyślał Remus, nie bez pewnego podziwu. _Forsy ma jak lodu, mógłby za nią wykupić połowę magicznej Anglii, a w dodatku pisuje agitki do największych szmatławców, z „Prorokiem” na czele. Normalnie żyć nie umierać!_

– Kogóż widzą moje piękne oczy! – Głos miał niski i dudniący. – Diggy Lesic. Kopę lat! Dalej bulwersujesz świątobliwe matrony z Lefajów?

– Ano. Chętnie bym pobulwersował, gdybym znalazł tam chociaż jedną… – Diggy wstał i ucisnął prawicę ranczera. – Co cię sprowadza do lat trzydziestych? Naszło cię na partyjkę pokera? Aaa, co za gbur ze mnie! – zreflektował się. – Pamiętasz moją przyjaciółkę, Josie Moreno? A to jest Matt Tylor z Medea Corporation. Na pewno o nim słyszałeś. 

– Bardzo mi miło. – Fontaine ucałował dłoń Josie. – Chętnie bym się dosiadł i z wami pogawędził, ale nie jestem tu dla przyjemności. Szukam Rudolfa Lestrange. Nie widzieliście go przypadkiem? W Knajpie Samobójców już szukałem, bez skutku niestety, więc pomyślałem, że może znajdę go tutaj…

Remus sięgnął po kieliszek i jednym haustem dopił wino. Potem dolał sobie kolejną porcję. Nieważne jak bardzo się starał, zawsze, gdy ktoś obcy mówił przy nim o Rudolfie, czuł się tak, jakby grunt usuwał mu się spod nóg. W dodatku nie bardzo potrafił to ukryć.

 _Może wreszcie się czegoś dowiem. Jest już po osiemnastej, Lestrange spóźnia się ponad godzinę… Właściwie powinienem wstać i stąd uciekać, po jaką cholerę tu jeszcze kwitnę? –_ myślał, ale ani przez chwilę nie wierzył w to, że opuści lokal i tak po prostu wróci do Hogwartu. Miał zbyt słabą wolę, żeby zdobyć się na podobny heroizm.

– Nie, nie widziałem go dzisiaj. A uwierz, gdyby się pojawił, na pewno bym go zauważył. Od dawna mam na niego ochotę. – Trudno powiedzieć, czy Diggy mówił poważnie, czy żartował. Fontaine parsknął, Josie przewróciła oczami, Matt udawał, że interesuje go wyłącznie łyżeczka do kawy. – A po co ci Lestrange, jeśli można wiedzieć? Masz do niego jakiś interes?

– Wiesz, gdybym był gorzej wychowany, to odpowiedziałbym, że to nie twoja sprawa. – Garry zmrużył oczy. W tamtej chwili jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle przypominał złego rewolwerowca z westernu. Takiego, który wyzyskuje osadników i morduje indiańskie kobiety. – Ale nie jestem… na twoje szczęście. Żadnej w tym tajemnicy. Po prostu nie na rękę mi ograniczenia teleportacyjne, a wydawaniem licencji zajmuje się Lucjusz Malfoy, który przyjaźni się z narzeczoną Rudolfa. Pomyślałem, że uda nam się dojść do porozumienia. Swoją drogą… – Popatrzył na Remusa, który pożałował, że nie zabrał Jimowi peleryny-niewidki, potem omiótł wzrokiem całą salę i znowu zwrócił się do Diggy’ego Lesica. – …  niezła afera wybuchła ze świstoklikami. Załapałem się na ostatniego. Sami wiecie, że odkąd transport kominkowy znalazł się pod ścisłą kontrolą Riddle’a i ciężko zdobyć pozwolenie, jeżeli się nie jest śmierciożercą, świstokliki bez przerwy są oblegane. Ale to, co się wyprawia dzisiejszego popołudnia, przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie! Myślałem, że się do tego cholernego kalosza nie dopcham. A do domu będę musiał wracać pociągiem, bo wszystkie magiczne połączenia wstrzymali do odwołania…

– A nie mówiłem? – Matt nie wytrzymał. Był bardzo wzburzony. – Coś się święci! Coś, kurwa, wybuchnie jeszcze dzisiaj, zobaczycie!

– O? – Fontaine uniósł brwi. – Jakieś problemy w domu? Albo może w pracy? Panie Tyler, powinien pan zamówić melisę, na pewno dobrze by panu zrobiła!

– Tak, jasne. – W głosie Matta zabrzmiała z trudem powstrzymywana furia. Popatrzył na Diggy’ego z wyrzutem, a na Fontaine’a z jawną nienawiścią. – Bardzo przepraszam, ale mam dużo roboty. Życzę państwu miłej zabawy. Nie! – odtrącił rękę Diggy’ego, który usiłował go zatrzymać. – Nawet nie próbuj! – Tym razem nie dał się udobruchać, nie słuchał żadnych argumentów, po prostu wstał i wyszedł. Pozostała trójka milczała przez dłuższą chwilę. Zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie.

Ciszę przerwał Fontaine.

– Prawdę powiedziawszy, facet ma trochę racji. Co nie co obiło mi się o uszy.

– Tak? A co konkretnie? – zainteresował się Diggy. Udawał, że absolutnie nie przejął się wystąpieniem Matta, ale Remus był dobrym obserwatorem i nie dał się nabrać. Diggy Lesic nieodwołalnie stracił dobry humor. Widać miał wobec Tylora jakieś plany… albo po prostu było mu głupio, że pozwolił doprowadzić do takiej sytuacji.

– Nowe zabawy Toma Riddle’a. – Fontaine uśmiechnął się nieładnie. – Mówi się, że planuje jakąś większą akcję. Na twoim miejscu nie wracałbym dzisiaj do domu, może być gorąco. A ty przecież nie jesteś fanem tropików… – Poprawił kapelusz i bez pozwolenia sięgnął po koniak, który stał na stole. Nie siadając, nalał trochę do pustego kieliszka i wypił. – Przecież widziałeś ciężarówki, nie? Zastanów się, czy nie masz przypadkiem czegoś na sumieniu…

– Ja? – Diggy roześmiał się nieszczerze. – A cóż ja mogę mieć na sumieniu? Jestem gościem od reklamy, lubię facetów, dobre alkohole i meble na krzywych nóżkach. Prawdziwy ze mnie pieszczoszek Voldemorta. O mnie się nie martw, Garry, zawsze spadam na cztery łapy. A jak spotkasz Rudolfa, to mu powiedz, żeby zadzwonił, gdyby potrzebował speca od pijaru. Chętnie się nim zaopiekuję.

– Jasne. – Fontaine zrozumiał, że rozmowa jest zakończona. Wbrew pozorom, Diggy Lesic był twardym gościem i miał wielu ustosunkowanych znajomych, dlatego nie należało go ani lekceważyć, ani tym bardziej drażnić. Lepiej było mieć w nim przyjaciela niż wroga. – W takim razie do zobaczenia. Josie, cieszę się, że mogłem cię znowu zobaczyć – Uśmiechnął się do dziewczyny, która zarumieniła się lekko i zatrzepotała rzęsami. Potem odszedł krokiem rewolwerowca, a już po chwili zobaczyli go po drugiej stronie parkietu, w towarzystwie dwóch rozchichotanych dzierlatek.

– Nie wiem, jak tobie, ale mnie jazz totalnie się przejadł – mruknął Diggy. Uśmiech spełzł z jego twarzy. – Chodźmy lepiej do tej speluny, jak jej tam było… a, już wiem, Pod Tańczącym Wisielcem. Co o tym myślisz?

– Nie myślę – odparła Josie, nadal nieprzytomnie rozmarzona. – I w tym cały problem… Dobra, niech będzie Wisielec, wszystko mi jedno. Byle tylko dawali tam piwo.

I poszli, podtrzymując się nawzajem – przedziwna para z pogranicza snu i jawy.

Remus dopił wino, odczekał kilkanaście sekund i ruszył w ślad za nimi. Niestety, zniknęli w tłumie, więc niemal natychmiast stracił ich z oczu.

 

*

 

Regulus Black czuł, że ogarnia go panika. Na początku był tylko trochę zdenerwowany – powtarzał sobie, że zaraz znajdzie O’Neila i wszystko się jakoś ułoży – ale gdy poszukiwania Irlandczyka skończyły się fiaskiem, stracił grunt pod nogami. Nie miał pojęcia, co robić. Wolałaby nigdy nie odebrać tej cholernej wiadomości, oddałby wszystko, żeby o niczym nie wiedzieć – niestety, było już za późno. Gdyby teraz po prostu zignorował ostrzeżenie, a Remusowi przytrafiło się z tego powodu coś niedobrego, nie mógłby sobie wybaczyć, sumienie dręczyłoby go do końca świata i o jeden dzień dłużej. Dlatego musiał działać, musiał znaleźć tego pieprzonego Gryfona i wyciągnąć go z kabały, w którą wpakował go jego własny, cholerny kuzyn. Nie było innego wyjścia _. Do diabła, O’Neil, dlaczego nigdy cię nie ma, jak jesteś potrzebny!_ – myślał, usiłując się uspokoić. Bez skutku. Ręce miał zimne i spocone, żołądek zwinięty w supeł, a serce w gardle.

Co _mnie podkusiło, żeby targać do Hogsmeade dwustronne lustro Rudolfa?!_ Wypadł ze sklepu z tytoniem (tutaj też nie znalazł Danny’ego) i stanął na niewielkim placu, w pobliżu pomnika Czterech Założycieli Hogwartu. Śmiechy przechodniów i ich radosne przekomarzania wydawały mu się czymś zupełnie nie na miejscu – jak to możliwe, że ktoś miał dobry humor, gdy on sam ledwo trzymał nerwy na wodzy? I umierał ze strachu

Regulus rozpaczliwie marzył o tym, żeby O’Neil wypadł nagle zza zakrętu, lekko podchmielony, i zapytał, co się stało, i w czym może pomóc – wtedy można by zrzucić na niego całą odpowiedzialność, sobie pozostawiając rolę szeregowca wykonującego rozkazy. Młody Black nigdy nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek zatęskni za złośliwościami Danny’ego, za jego pijackim śmiechem i umiejętnością wychodzenia cało z najcięższych opresji, ale teraz oddałby wszystko, żeby dziennikarz „Enigmy” znalazł się tuż obok niego. On na pewno nie wahałby się ani chwili – w pięć sekund wymyśliłby co najmniej trzy plany ratunkowe. No i, co najważniejsze, nie miałby najmniejszego problemu ze zlokalizowaniem pubu Mariusa Grindberga.

Robiło się późno, dlatego można było przypuszczać, że niedługo kadra zarządzi powrót do zamku. Czas niemiłosiernie się kurczył. Regulus po raz kolejny wyjął z kieszeni niewielkie, staroświeckie lusterko – przez środek tafli biegły trzy rysy, w zasadzie szkło tylko cudem trzymało się ramki – mając nadzieję, że znajdzie tam coś, czego wcześniej nie zauważył. Niestety, nic się nie zmieniło, może tylko słowa trochę przyblakły – to i tak cud, że utrzymały się tak długo! Zwykle połączenia nie trwały dłużej niż kilka sekund… przynajmniej tak sądził Regulus, nie był jednak pewien, bo nie posiadał zbyt dużego doświadczenia w użytkowaniu dwustronnych zwierciadeł. Właściwie jeszcze godzinę temu był przekonany, że ten konkretny egzemplarz albo jest felerny, albo zwyczajnie się popsuł – przecież razem z Lupinem wielokrotnie usiłowali skontaktować się za jego pośrednictwem z Rudolfem, zawsze bez rezultatów. To dlatego Regulus zabrał lusterko do Hogsmeade, chciał, żeby zerknął na nie fachowiec. Gdy jednak wyciągnął magiczny przedmiot w warsztacie speca od artefaktów, zobaczył, że tafla jest zabazgrana czerwonymi literami. Bez trudu poznał pismo Rudolfa. A gdy odczytał napis i uświadomił sobie jego znaczenie, jak wariat wybiegł ze sklepu, nie przejmując się tym, co pomyśli o nim wiekowy magorzemieślnik, _nota bene_ od kilkunastu lat blisko współpracujący z rodziną Blacków.

Rudolf Lestrange nie był paranoikiem i nie rzucał słów na wiatr. Jeżeli więc zdecydował się napisać: _Znajdź Lupina i NATYCHMIAST wyprowadź go z knajpy Mariusa Grindberga. Grozi mu śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo!,_ sytuacja musiała być naprawdę poważna. Przerażające było także to, że lusterko pękło w kilku miejscach, gdy tylko Regulus skończył czytać ostatni wyraz. _Na Merlina, co tam się stało?_ – zastanawiał się młody Black, ale nie doszedł do żadnych sensownych wniosków, miał tylko bardzo niedobre przeczucia. Wiedział przecież, że coś się święci. Listy jego ojca robiły się coraz dziwniejsze, rządził nimi patos i jakaś chora retoryka – nawet Riddle przestał w nich figurować pod własnym nazwiskiem, występując teraz pod pseudonimem: Lord Voldemort. Rudolf prawdopodobnie uśmiałby się do łez, gdyby się dowiedział, że ten idiotyczny przydomek, z którego jeszcze parę miesięcy temu publicznie żartowano, stał się obowiązującą normą. Regulusowi nie było jednak do śmiechu. Wiedział, że prędzej czy później będzie musiał założyć zieloną koszulę i dołączyć do organizacji, która go przerażała, propagowała bowiem militarny styl życia, do którego nie pasował. A przecież musiał przywyknąć, o ile chciał przetrwać. To wszystko przypominało koszmarny sen o grzebaniu żywcem: gdy leży się w trumnie i zdziera płuca od krzyku, a rodzina niczego nie słyszy i rzuca na wieko kolejne garście piasku. Sen, z którego za nic nie można się obudzić.

Przetarł oczy i zaczerpnął dwa głębokie wdechy, żeby wrócić do równowagi. Musiał wziąć się w garść. _Boże, dlaczego nie jestem chociaż trochę silniejszy?_ – przemknęło mu przez głowę, ale usilnie starał się nie kontynuować tego wątku, bo nie było na to czasu. Ze sklepu z eliksirami wychodził właśnie Snape i trzeba go było dogonić, zanim zniknie za zakrętem. Regulus miał nadzieję, że może Severus wpadnie na jakiś sensowny pomysł, w końcu zdrowego rozsądku nigdy mu nie brakowało. Skoro Danny O’Neil rozpłynął się w powietrzu, trzeba było poszukać wsparcia u kogoś innego.

– Sev, poczekaj! – Regulus puścił się biegiem, potrącając przechodniów. Tego dnia po uliczkach Hogsmeade spacerowało wiele osób, senna zwykle miejscowość tętniła życiem. – Poczekaj, mam do ciebie sprawę!

– To straszne. Zaczynam się bać – odburknął Severus, gdy Black stanął przed nim, ciężko dysząc. – Zacząłeś uprawiać jogging?

Regulus nie skomentował. Bez słowa wyciągnął lusterko i zaprezentował Snape’owi niewyraźny napis. Tamten przeczytał i zmarszczył brwi.

– Ciekawe. Bardzo ciekawe. Nie wiedziałem, że Remus Lupin szlaja się po nielegalnych spelunach. Od kogo ta wiadomość, jeśli można wiedzieć?

Regulus zdecydował, że postawi wszystko na jedną kartę.

– Od Rudolfa Lestrange’a.

Tym razem w oczach Severusa Snape’a zapłonęła autentyczna ciekawość. Popatrzył na Regulusa tak, jakby go zobaczył po raz pierwszy w życiu.

– TEGO Lestrange’a? Twojego przyszywanego kuzyna? – zapytał po chwili milczenia. Black pokiwał głową. – No proszę, nasz szkolny wierszokleta coraz bardziej mnie zadziwia. Niezłe ma znajomości. Jak mi jeszcze powiesz, że chadza na sushi z Lucjuszem Malfoyem, a z Garrym Fontainem grywa co niedzielę w pokera, to wyjdę z siebie i stanę obok. Albo zemdleję. Wyjaśnij mi tylko proszę, bo zdaje się, że nie do końca pojmuję… co JA mam z tym wszystkim wspólnego? Po co mi pokazujesz to urocze zwierciadło?

– Myślałem… Sev, przysięgam, to poważna sprawa! Nie, żebym się jakoś mocno przyjaźnił z Lupinem, ale… – Był na siebie wściekły, bo nie potrafi się wysłowić. Dukał jak znerwicowany dwunastolatek podczas egzaminu. – Przecież nie można go tam zostawić, nie? Co będzie, jeżeli zginie?

– Tak to już jest, jak się wybiera karierę gangstera – odparł Snape beznamiętnie. – Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, czym jest lokal Grindberga? To pralnia brudnych pieniędzy. Nie mam bladego pojęcia, jak Lupin w ogóle się tam dostał… Wszyscy mieszkańcy wioski znają lokalizację knajpy, nietrudno się dopytać o adres, ale do środka wchodzą nieliczni. A jeszcze mniej osób stamtąd wychodzi. Dlatego, panie Black, na twoim miejscu dałbym sobie spokój z misjami ratunkowymi. Nie masz najmniejszych szans.

Severus otrzepał szatę z niewidocznego pyłku i ruszył w kierunku księgarni. Regulus poszedł za nim.

– Gdybym nie miał szans, to po jaką cholerę Rudolf wysyłałby mi tę wiadomość?

– Bo ja wiem? – Snape wzruszył ramionami. – Głupi dowcip? Akt desperacji? Wygląda to cokolwiek dziwacznie. Poszukaj lepiej O’Neila, on jest dobry w te klocki, już dawno powinien siedzieć w kiciu za dilerkę. Ja się nie znam na mafijnych porachunkach.

– Daj spokój – żachnął się Regulus. – Możesz sobie nie lubić Remusa, bardzo proszę, ale sam przyznaj, że nie przypomina Ala Capone. To uczciwy facet. Jak na Gryfona, rzecz jasna.

– Pozory mogą mylić – odparł Snape i nacisnął klamkę. Weszli do księgarni naukowej. Całe szczęście nie było tutaj o tej porze zbyt wielu klientów. – Wpadłbyś, na przykład, na to, że Lupin zaprzyjaźni się z O’Neilem? Co? No sam widzisz, nie wpadłbyś. – Uśmiechnął się triumfująco. – Że już nie wspomnę o Lestrange’u! Lupin wcale nie jest takim niewiniątkiem, na jakie wygląda, zapewniam cię, przypomnij sobie tylko tę starą aferę z Syriuszem… A właśnie. Skoro tak ci zależy na bezpieczeństwie Lupina, może od razu idź do Huncwotów? – Gdyby ironia mogła zabijać, Regulus właśnie padłby trupem. – Twój braciszek na pewno ucieszy się na twój widok. I pomknie w podskokach na ratunek ukochanemu przyjacielowi…

– Snape, przeginasz!

– … ciekawe tylko, jak zareaguje, gdy się dowie, z kim się ów ukochany przyjaciel prowadza. Obstawiam, że nie będzie zachwycony… – Severus coraz bardziej się rozkręcał, znęcanie się nad kolegą sprawiało mu wyraźną satysfakcję. – Może się nawet pobiją? Znowu? Wtedy Dumbledore na bank będzie musiał ich wywalić ze szkoły, a w Hogwarcie zapanuje pokój i błoga szczęśliwość…

– Nie wiedziałem, że taki z ciebie dupek. – Regulus nawet nie próbował opanować drżenia głosu. – Poczekaj tylko! Jak będziesz potrzebował mojej pomocy, to też cię wystawię do wiatru! – Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, zostawiając Snape’a przy jednym z regałów. Sprzedawczyni przyglądała im się podejrzliwie, gotowa w każdej chwili zaprowadzić ciszę i porządek, całe szczęście nie zaistniała jednak taka konieczność.

– Bardzo wątpię, żebym kiedykolwiek potrzebował twojej pomocy – rzucił Snape, bardziej do siebie, niż do Regulusa, który, blady jak ściana, wypadł na świeże powietrze

Miał ochotę coś kopnąć – trafiło na najbliższy śmietnik. Potoczył się po chodniku, wypluwając z siebie różnokolorowe odpadki. Po drugiej stronie ulicy Szyld Pubu pod Trzema Miotłami skrzypiał na wietrze, a przez otwarte okna słychać było muzykę i głosy imprezowiczów – Regulus znowu, tym razem jeszcze silniej, niż przedtem, poczuł, że funkcjonuje w całkiem innej rzeczywistości niż pozostali ludzie. Oni bawili się, flirtowali, rozmawiali o głupotach – a on, jak jakaś cholerna karykatura dziewczynki z zapałkami, błąkał się po świecie duchów i upiorów. _Szlag by cię, Severusie Snape! –_ splunął z rozmachem i wcisnął ręce do kieszeni. _Żebyś wiedział, że to zrobię! Pójdę tam! Będę się, kurwa, kajał, byleby tylko ten gnój mi pomógł! Bo, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie mógłbym spać spokojnie, gdyby z mojej winy Remus Lupin trafił do ziemi! Tacy ludzie, jak on, nie powinni ginąć zbyt szybko_ – myślał gorączkowo _. Ja – proszę uprzejmie, ty – bardzo dobrze, ale Remus nie, Remus nie może zginąć, jest tutaj diabelnie potrzebny._

Nie wiedział, skąd mu się biorą takie refleksje, przedziwne i niepokojące, w głębi duszy był jednak przekonany, że ma rację i podejmuje słuszną decyzję. Regulus Black nie był bohaterem, ba, wcale nie zamierzał nim zostać, ale w tamtej chwili czuł się prawie jak heros wyruszający na wojnę. Przebiegł ulicę, o mało przy tym nie wpadając pod dorożkę (woźnica rzucił za nim taką wiązanką wulgaryzmów, że jedna z przechodzących kobiet zasłoniła córce uszy, a inna, prawie jak McGongall, zacisnęła usta w poziomą kreskę) i wślizgnął się do najpopularniejszego pubu w Hogsmeade.

Zajęty własnymi myślami nie zauważył Danny’ego O’Neila, który maszerował środkiem ulicy w swojej absurdalnie czerwonej koszuli, uśmiechając się do przechodniów.

 

*

 

– Pete, ja ci normalnie zaraz przypierdolę! – oświadczył Syriusz, zirytowany do granic możliwości. Puste kufle po piwie wyglądały żałośnie, ale nie mieli już pieniędzy na kolejną dolewkę. – Przestań uprawiać czarnowidztwo! I odłóż wreszcie tę cholerną łyżkę!

Ostrzeżenie nie poskutkowało. Pettigrew nadal nerwowo stukał łyżką o oparcie krzesła, więc Jim, który siedział obok niego, wyrwał mu ją w końcu i odłożył na drugi kraniec stołu. Zapadła cisza, każdy z Gryfonów w milczeniu przeżuwał swoje myśli, omijając wzrokiem twarze przyjaciół. Syriusz unikał przede wszystkim spojrzenia Petera, bo w jego oczach dostrzegał własne obawy, do których za nic nie chciał się przyznać. Nawet Jim, urodzony optymista, mający w dodatku spore problemy z empatią, całkiem stracił humor i bezmyślnie przyglądał się rogom jelenia, zdobiącym ścianę naprzeciwko drzwi wejściowych. W kominku – mimo że był dopiero początek września – płonął ogień, dlatego w Pubie pod Trzema Miotłami panowała bardzo jesienna atmosfera.

– Gdzie ten idiota się podział? – Jim nie potrafił milczeć zbyt długo. – Na mózg mu padło? Przecież za moment będziemy wracać! Patrz na Sprout, kręci się, jakby miała owsiki…

– Pewnie włóczy się gdzieś z O’Neilem – mruknął Syriusz, ale Peter pokręcił głową i wskazał plac za oknem. Przed pubem zebrało się kilka osób z różnych Domów – rozsiedli się u stóp postumentu Czterech Założycieli i rozmawiali, chwaląc się przy okazji nowymi zakupami. Książki i magiczne półprodukty krążyły z rąk do rąk.

Jeden z uczniów pokazywał właśnie koleżance kroki jakiegoś dziwnego tańca-połamańca; wygłupiał się, podskakując i wymachując rękami, ku uciesze znajomych. Bez trudu poznali Danny’ego O’Neila. Remusa natomiast nigdzie w pobliżu nie zauważyli, co oznaczało, że tym razem błąkał się po wiosce w innym towarzystwie – albo zaszył się z notatnikiem, wybierając samotność.

– Gadał coś o sklepie zielarskim – Peter mówił tak cicho, że ciężko go było zrozumieć. Szczególnie, że barmanka właśnie podkręciła głośność muzyki. – Pamiętacie? Mama prosiła go w liście, żeby coś dla niej kupił.

– Wszystko pięknie – zgodził się Jim i ziewnął rozdzierająco – tylko powiedz mi, Pete, ile można kupować zielsko w sklepie, co? Luniak obiecał, że za chwilę dojdzie pod Miotły. A nie ma go już trzecią godzinę. Wietrzę podpuchę, ty nie?

– Może po prostu nie chciał patrzeć, jak po raz kolejny robisz z siebie idiotę przed Lily Evans – mruknął Syriusz. – Dajcie spokój. Lepiej myślcie, jak go będziemy kryć. Skoro zniknął, znaczy, że miał coś do załatwienia, koniec kropka. Znacie Luniaka, zawsze chadza własnymi drogami.

– … co od lat doprowadza cię do szału – dopowiedział Jim z przekąsem, bawiąc się złotym zniczem. Syriusz posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie, ale nie zaprzeczył. Cholerny Potter znowu miał rację.

Tymczasem nauczyciele, którzy siedzieli przy ulubionym stoliku w pobliżu kominka, zaczynali się zbierać do wyjścia. Zbliżała się godzina zbiórki, trzeba było wracać do szkoły na spóźnioną kolację. Peter zagryzł wargi, Syriusz sięgnął po szklankę, chociaż kremowego piwa dawno w niej nie było, a Jim założył bluzę, która wisiała dotąd przewieszona przez oparcie krzesła – wieczory były już chłodne, szczególnie w górach. Żaden z nich nie ruszył się jednak z miejsca.

– Panie Black, bardzo proszę: w tył zwrot! – usłyszeli nagle głos Flitwicka i jak na komendę odwrócili głowy. O dziwo, wcale nie chodziło o Syriusza. W pubie, tuż przy drzwiach, stał bardzo blady Regulus Black, a na jego twarzy determinacja mieszała się z przerażeniem. Wyglądał jak upiór, który właśnie wymknął się z piekła. – Nie ma już czasu na piwko. Za chwilę wracamy do domu!

– Zapomniałem czegoś – odburknął młodszy Black i wyminął nauczyciela, nie zważając na jego protesty. Całe szczęście Flitwick był w dobrym nastroju, więc, zamiast ostro zareagować, machnął tylko rękę i jeszcze raz nakazał pośpiech. Popatrzył też groźnie na Huncwotów, pogroził im nawet palcem, ale gdy Jim odkrzyknął uspokajająco, że już-już idą, tylko dopiją piwo, bo szkoda marnować dary Boże, pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową i wyszedł z lokalu. Profesor Sprout potruchtała w ślad za nim.

– I co, masz jakiś konkretny plan, czy będziemy tu siedzieć do usranej śmierci? – zapytał Potter, ale równie dobrze mógłby gadać do ściany, bo Syriusz nie zwracał na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Patrzył na Regulusa, właściwie pochłaniał go wzrokiem, głuchy na wszelkie bodźce zewnętrzne. A Regulus patrzył na niego. Wzrokiem bazyliszka wypuszczonego z odwyku.

Transowe połączenie przerwał młodszy z braci Black – to on odezwał się pierwszy.

– Musimy porozmawiać – powiedział cicho.  – W cztery oczy.

– Jeżeli masz coś do mnie, mów przy nich, nie mamy tajemnic – wycedził zimno Syriusz. Uświadomił sobie, że nie rozmawiał z Regulusem od wielu miesięcy, i że chyba już nigdy nie poczuje się swobodnie w towarzystwie własnego brata. Zbyt wiele ich dzieliło. Co ciekawe, myślał o tym wszystkim bez emocji, jakby problemy rodzinne dotyczyły nie jego, lecz zupełnie obcego człowieka.

Regulus popatrzył na Petera, który mimowolnie skulił się pod tym spojrzeniem, a potem na Jima – Potter przybrał nonszalancką pozę i uśmiechał się ironicznie. Młodszy Black zastanawiał się nad czymś przez chwilę, w błyskawicznym tempie rozpatrzył wszystkie „za” i „przeciw”, następnie zaś odparł z pozornym lekceważeniem:

– Jak sobie chcesz. Chodzi o Remusa Lupina.

Syriusz nie mógł się potem nadziwić, że wszystkie rewelacje Regulusa zniósł z takim spokojem – to było dziwne i zupełnie do niego niepodobne. Powinien przecież zerwać się z miejsca, kopnąć krzesło albo chociaż rzucić kilkoma efektownymi wulgaryzmami, a zamiast tego siedział jak skamieniały i ściskał pusty kufel, który z każdą kolejną sekundą ważył coraz więcej. _Niedługo zrobi się taki ciężki, że przebije stół. Może nawet spadnie do piwnicy_ – pomyślał w pewnej chwili bez związku z tematem, nawet nie próbując nadążyć za słowotokiem brata. Ani za reakcjami Jima, który – jak to on – zaczął bardzo gwałtownie wyrażać swoje emocje, bynajmniej się z nimi nie kryjąc. No bo jak to tak? Remus za ich plecami szlajał się po spelunach w towarzystwie tego… tego… LESTRANGE’A? Bywał w  _Bunkierku_ z magobohemą, a nawet trafił do aresztu śmierciożerców? I nie powiedział ani słowa…? Potter za nic nie potrafił tego faktu przeboleć – nie umiał znieść myśli, że jego przyjaciel więcej przeżył tego lata niż on sam, urodzony poszukiwacz przygód. Nie docierało do niego, że wcale nie rozchodzi się o seks czy pijaństwo, ani tym bardziej o idiotyczną, junacką przekorę, tylko o coś o wiele poważniejszego, co w przyszłości mogło zaowocować tragedią. Prawdę powiedziawszy, Syriusz też nie do końca rozumiał powagę sytuacji, ale – w przeciwieństwie do Jima – znał Rudolfa Lestrange’a i wiedział, jakiego rodzaju jest człowiekiem.

Dobrze pamiętał tamto lato, które spędził w letniej posiadłości Blacków, niezdolny jeszcze do otwartego buntu. Pamiętał pistolety, które kusiły bardziej od różdżek, bo były „zakazane” i „nieczyste”, jako twór niemagicznego pochodzenia. A najlepiej utrwalił mu się w pamięci pewien wieczór, gdy kuzyn Filip Black i Rudolf Lestrange wybrali się nad rzekę, a on, Syriusz, odtrącony przez tamtych z powodu szczenięcego wieku, śledził ich z ukrycia niczym indiański wojownik. Widział wszystko. Dorosłym nie powiedział ani słowa, ale widział wszystko, z najdrobniejszymi szczegółami. Potem niejednokrotnie budził się w nocy z krzykiem, doprowadzając Regulusa do płaczu, i chociaż koszmary dawno już minęły, nadal dostawał dreszczy na widok mugolskiej broni.

Prawda była taka, że Syriusz od najmłodszych lat bał się Rudolfa Lestrange’a – to było silniejsze od niego. Oczywiście nikomu się do tego nie przyznał, nawet ze sobą nie był do końca szczery, ale nie dało się ukryć, że Lestrange zawsze działał na niego paraliżująco. Funkcjonował w jego świadomości na zasadzie „złego ducha”, Mefistofelesa, który sprowadza ludzi na manowce. Pojawiał się w najmniej odpowiednim momencie i – niczym Praczka w Czerwonej Chuście, bohaterka ludowych wierzeń – zwiastował wojnę, głód i morowe powietrze. Najczęściej wszystko jednocześnie. W dodatku za nic nie można się było przed nim obronić: wynajdywał najsłabsze punkty i z premedytacją je wykorzystywał, przyglądając się potem z uśmiechem, poczynionym przez siebie spustoszeniom.

Gdy Regulus skończył swoją opowieść, Syriusz bez słowa wstał i założył kurtkę. Zza okna dobiegał szmer rozmów – pod pomnikiem gęstniał tłum uczniów, niemal gotowych do wymarszu. Brakowało tylko kilku najbardziej zapiekłych maruderów. Nauczyciele starali się okiełznać stadko podopiecznych, niezbyt im się jednak udawało, bo młodzież nie otrząsnęła się jeszcze z wakacyjnej głupawki.

– Co ty wyrabiasz? – Jim był tak zaskoczony reakcją przyjaciela, że nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien w tej sytuacji zrobić. – Głuchy jesteś? Musimy iść po Lunatyka!

– Zbiórka jest. Zejdź mi z drogi – warknął tamten i podszedł do brata. Regulus był od niego szczuplejszy, ale nie ustępował mu wzrostem; przypominał tyczkę, którą złamać może najlżejszy podmuch wiatru. Syriusz, gdyby tylko zechciał, mógłby go pokonać bez większego trudu, zawsze tak było. Mimo to, nie zrobił żadnego gwałtownego ruchu, nie wyciągnął nawet różdżki, ominął brata szerokim łukiem i wyszedł na plac. Jim pognał za nim, nie odmówiwszy sobie przyjemności popchnięcia Regulusa, który zatoczył się na ścianę. Peter wstał ostatni i pozasuwał wszystkie krzesła, odniósł nawet kufle do baru, znajdując ukojenie w prostych czynnościach porządkowych.

– Myślisz, że naprawdę coś mu się może stać? – zapytał niepewnie, zanim opuścili lokal. Regulus wziął ze stołu serwetkę i przyłożył ją do skaleczonej ręki – podczas upadku musiał zahaczyć o jakiś gwóźdź. Ranka mocno krwawiła.

– Nie wiem. Niczego nie jestem już pewien – odparł. W jego głosie słychać było śmiertelne zmęczenie. – Ale lepiej się upewnić, prawda? Nie myśl, że ta rozmowa sprawiła mi przyjemność – dodał. – Gdybym mógł jej uniknąć, to bym uniknął. Tyle, że się nie dało. Remus zawsze był wobec mnie w porządku, no wiesz, nie mógłbym tak po prostu…

Peter skinął głową. Rozumiał. Wiedział też, że jego domysły okazały się słuszne: Remus nie mówił im wszystkiego, w dodatku zmienił się w te wakacje nie do poznania. Był bardzo niestabilny, nerwowy, skłonny do agresji. To nie Rudolf Lestrange mu zagrażał – największym niebezpieczeństwem dla Lunatyka był on sam, we własnej osobie.

Pettigrew zatrzymał się na progu.

– Wszystko w porządku? Przepraszam za Jima, on…

Black parsknął cicho.

– Nic więcej nie mów, błagam – zironizował odruchowo. – To śmieszne! Idź już. Lepiej, żeby nikt nas razem nie widział, miałbym potem przechlapane. Wyjdę chwilę po tobie.

– Jak sobie chcesz. – Peter wzruszył ramionami.

Okazało się, że właściciel Mioteł rozpalił ogień w kominku nie bez kozery – było już bardzo chłodno, a powietrze smakowało jesienią. Ci, którzy nie zabrali ze sobą kurtek lub swetrów, omamieni ładną pogodą, drżeli teraz z zimna i usiłowali się rozgrzać szybkim marszem. Całe szczęście do Hogwartu nie było daleko, ot kwadrans spacerkiem, ale droga biegła cały czas pod górę. Peter bardzo źle wznosił podobne wspinaczki – potem ukradkiem łykał tabletki, mając nadzieję, że jeszcze tym razem mu się upiecze i nie umrze na zawał serca. Nie chciał umierać. Nie zrobił przecież w życiu niczego ważnego, ani jednej rzeczy wartej zapamiętania, więc przedwczesny zgon nie miałby absolutnie żadnego sensu.

– Diabli nadali te ciężarówki! – warknął jakiś Krukon. Peter usiłował dogonić Syriusza i Jima, ale byli zbyt daleko, na samym przedzie kolumny, więc zrezygnował i wlókł się smętnie na końcu. Słuchał rozmów. Poza tym, o mało nie został rozjechany przez ciężarówkę, która w zawrotnym tempie zjeżdżała w dół, niezbyt się przejmując tym, czy przechodnie zdążą odskoczyć na czas, czy też nie. – Robią jakiś ogólnokrajowy zjazd kierowców, czy jak? W Hogsmeade widziałem co najmniej pięć takich gratów, jeden ledwo trzymał się kupy. Ciekawe, co nimi przewożą…

– Broń i narkotyki – zasugerowała Melissa, dawny obiekt westchnień Syriusza Blacka. – Albo trupy do zakopania.

– Dannyyy, nie zamordowałeś ostatnio jakiejś kompanii wojska? Albo batalionu? – krzyknął Krukon do O’Neila, który zamarudził gdzieś z tyłu i teraz truchcikiem biegł na czoło grupy. Właśnie ich mijał. Trzeba przyznać, że jak na ćpuna miał całkiem niezłą kondycję.

– Się nie zdarzyło, panoczku. Ja niewinnyyy! – odkrzyknął zdyszany. – Nie widzieliście gdzieś Lupina? Nigdzie go nie mogę znaleźć!

Peter aż się wzdrygnął, gdy usłyszał nazwisko przyjaciela. _Boże, dlaczego nic nie robimy, dlaczego Syriusz tak dziwnie się zachowuje? –_ pomyślał z nagłą paniką. – _Co on planuje? W jaki sposób przekonał nauczycieli, że możemy wracać do Hogwartu bez jednego ucznia? A może Regulus po prostu robi nas w konia?_ – Pytania mnożyły się w nieskończoność.Niestety, w tę ostatnią opcję nie potrafił uwierzyć, bardzo wątpił, że młodszy Black jest aż tak dobrym kłamcą. Gdyby chciał, z własnego wyboru bądź z czyjegoś polecenia, uwikłać Huncwotów w jakąś nieprzyjemną aferę, nie zachowywałby się tak… pasywnie, z przerażającą uległością. Najprawdopodobniej w ogóle nie przyszedłby osobiście – przecież kontakty z Syriuszem ograniczał do minimum! – wysłałby kogoś innego, kto zagrałby tę scenę lepiej niż on. Nie był człowiekiem czynu, nie rzucał się z szablą na czołgi, ale całkiem nieźle radził sobie w manipulowaniu ludźmi: gdyby miał jakikolwiek wybór, na pewno by z niego skorzystał. A jednak przyszedł, opowiedział o wszystkim bratu, którego nienawidził, nie wykazując przy tym najmniejszej chęci odwetu. Sprawa musiała być naprawdę poważna.

 _Kim, do cholery, jest Rudolf Lestrange?_ – myślał gorączkowo _._ Uczniowską kolumnę minęła kolejna ciężarówka – brezent lekko falował, ale nie odsłonił się nawet na sekundę, więc nie dało się zajrzeć do środka. Melissa i jej kolega zaczęli przerzucać się coraz bardziej absurdalnymi pomysłami, dotyczącymi tajemniczego ładunku, wzbudzając tym samym powszechną wesołość. Peter nie dołączył do dowcipnisiów, prawdę mówiąc zupełnie przestał ich słuchać. Myślał. Usiłował sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co wiedział na temat Rudolfa Lestrange’a. Z początku wydawało mu się, że nie wie nic, nie czytywał przecież plotkarskich pisemek, no a przede wszystkim nie należał do londyńskiej śmietanki towarzyskiej, potem jednak okazało się, że nie docenia posiadanych przez siebie informacji. W gruncie rzeczy wiedział dosyć, by wyrobić sobie opinię na temat człowieka, który zafascynował Remusa. Nie trzeba było umysłu Einsteina, żeby zrozumieć, dlaczego Lunatyk i Rudolf Lestrange polubili swoje towarzystwo – należeli do tej samej, alternatywnej (przynajmniej z punktu widzenia Petera) rzeczywistości. Pytanie tylko, kto kogo wodził za nos? Kto był tym „złym”? A może żaden z nich…? W końcu Lestrange nigdy oficjalnie nie potwierdził, że popiera Toma Riddle’a – jego zachowanie wskazywało raczej, że działania polityczne kompletnie go nie interesują.

Gdy dotarli do Hogwartu, było już prawie ciemno, świat poszarzał do tego stopnia, że wydawał się ulepiony z cieni. Peter widział jak Syriusz i Jim znikają w zamku, chwilę później i on wszedł do środka, chuchając w zmarznięte dłonie. Był głodny, ale zamiast do Wielkiej Sali na kolację, od razu powędrował tam, gdzie spodziewał się znaleźć Huncwotów. Nie był może Einsteinem, nauki ścisłe zawsze szły mu jak po grudzie, ale swój rozum miał – no i, przede wszystkim, dobrze znał swoich przyjaciół. Lepiej niż im się wydawało.

Już z daleka usłyszał ostrą wymianę zdań.

– A jeżeli to pułapka? Pomyślałeś o tym przez chwilę? – zapytał Syriusz z nutką histerii w głosie. Peter z niedowierzeniem pokręcił głową, bo starszy Black zachowywał się tak, jakby we śnie podmieniły go złe chochliki. – Jimmy, mojemu bratu zrobili pranie mózgu! Kto wie, do czego jest zdolny?

– I co? Z powodu twojej paranoi zostaniemy w szkole? – Potter uderzył pięścią w ścianę i od razu zrozumiał, że nie powinien był tego robić. Bolało. Nawet bardzo. – Szlag by to! – Olśniło go nagle. – Nie wziąłem peleryny!

– No to świetnie, może jeszcze wypiszemy sobie na czole: jesteśmy tu nielegalnie, aresztujcie nas? Jak się o tym McGonagall dowie, to zejdzie na zawał!

– Możecie z tego nie żartować? – Peter zdecydował, że najwyższy czas się ujawnić. Wyszedł zza zakrętu. – Zawał to nie jest zabawna sprawa, wierzcie mi. A tak w ogóle, to jak przekonaliście Flitwicka, żeby się ruszył z wioski bez Remusa?

– Co ty tu robisz, do diabła? – Syriusz zignorował pytanie i zmierzył Petera wrogim spojrzeniem. – Tylko ciebie tu, kurwa, brakowało! Nie dość, że muszę niańczyć Pottera…

– Że co? – przerwał mu Jim. Nagle go olśniło. – Teraz rozumiem, chciałeś tam iść w pojedynkę! To dlatego tak się wściekasz!

– No pewnie, że chciałem – przyznał tamten niechętnie. – A co myślałeś? Że zostawiłbym Remusa w jaskini lwa i spokojnie poszedł żreć racuchy?

Jim nie mógł ustać w miejscu, zaczął więc wędrować po korytarzu, wymachując przy tym rękami. To, co się działo, kompletnie nie mieściło mu się w głowie. Miał paskudne wrażenie, że przez pomyłkę trafił do innej rzeczywistości – wszystko, co znał i aprobował, nagle stanęło na głowie. Przyjazny świat zmienił się w dom wariatów. _Tego się nie da pojąć na trzeźwo,_ Jim przetarł oczy, ale koszmar nie chciał zniknąć. Syriusz otworzył tajne przejście i właśnie pakował się do środka.

 _–_ Naprawdę chciałeś tam iść beze mnie? – Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. – Dlaczego?

– Chcesz o tym rozmawiać _teraz?_ – Syriusz nie zamierzał niczego tłumaczyć. – Skoro masz zamiar iść, to chodź. A ty, Pete – tym razem w jego głosie  nieoczekiwanie zabrzmiała cieplejsza nuta – kryj nas w razie czego, okay? Nie, proszę! – dodał, widząc, że przyjaciel chce zaprotestować. – Chociaż ty mnie nie dobijaj. Przecież nie możesz się męczyć! Jak niby miałbyś nam pomóc?

– No tak, jestem tylko nikomu niepotrzebnym kaleką – odburknął, dotknięty do żywego. Wiedział, że Syriusz ma rację, ale i tak go zabolało, że został odsunięty na drugi plan.

Syriusz chciał coś odpowiedzieć, dał sobie jednak spokój i machnął tylko ręką, potem zaś zniknął w tajnym korytarzu – jednym z tych, które odkryli, włócząc się z Remusem po zamku. Nie istniała krótsza droga do Hogsmeade.

Jim popukał się w czoło.

– Złóż samokrytykę – zaproponował z dobrotliwą ironią, zanim poszedł w ślady Syriusza. Peter znowu został sam. Nie na długo jednak, bo już po dwóch, trzech minutach, które spędził bezproduktywnie, gapiąc się w ścianę i nie mogąc ruszyć się z miejsca, usłyszał kroki. Wystraszył się, że to woźny albo któryś z nauczyciel, ale całe szczęście jego obawy okazały się przesadzone. Tajemniczym przybyszem okazał się nie kto inny, tylko Regulus Black.

– Poszli? – Bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał. Peter skinął głową. – To dobrze. Próbowałem złapać O’Neila, ale znowu mi zniknął. Ten facet się kiedyś wykończy… Podczas kolacji dostał chyba jakąś wiadomość, nie wiem zresztą, w każdym razie zerwał się z miejsca, rzucił kurwami i gdzieś pobiegł. Gdybyś widział jego minę…!

– Wyobrażam sobie. – W głowie Petera zapaliła się czerwona lampka: uwaga, niebezpieczeństwo! Ten dzień od rana był strasznie dziwny. A teraz, wieczorem, atmosfera zgęstniała tak bardzo, że brakowało już tylko wielkiego wybuchu, który pochłonąłby wszystko i wszystkich, oszczędziwszy jedynie góry na horyzoncie. – Słuchaj…  – Nie planował tego wcześniej, po prostu nagle przyszło mu do głowy, że to całkiem niegłupi pomysł. – Skoro już tu jesteśmy… może poszlibyśmy do tego pubu Grindberga, co? Na wszelki wypadek, jako dodatkowe wsparcie?

– Syriusz na pewno ucieszyłby się, gdyby mnie tam zobaczył. – Mruknął Regulus. Zaraz jednak dodał: – Prawdę powiedziawszy, chciałem ci zaproponować to samo. Potter chwalił się, że znają tajne przejścia, którymi można wydostać się z Hogwartu… – znacząco zawiesił głos.

– Tym razem nie bajerował. Pokażę ci – odparł Peter i uruchomił mechanizm.

 

*

 

Gdyby nie błyskawiczna reakcja Syriusza, który zadziałał, zanim zdążył pomyśleć, Jim na sto procent oberwałby zaklęciem. Obaj przewrócili się na ziemię i potoczyli do rowu. Za ich plecami grudy ziemi, gałęzie i krzaki wyrwane z korzeniami, utworzyły w powietrzu upiorny wir.

– Zostań tu i nie podnoś głowy! – syknął Syriusz, samowolnie mianując się dowódcą, i przeturlał się na drugą stronę rowu, skąd miał lepszy widok. Nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom.

Tunel nie dochodził do Hogsmeade, jego wylot znajdował się na zboczu, tuż przed wioską – w ubiegłym roku zamaskowali go gałęziami, więc nie rzucał się w oczy. Rzadko korzystali z tego przejścia, woleli wygodniejsze, prowadzące wprost do wioski, ale tym razem postanowili wyjść właśnie tutaj, bo istniało mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że zobaczy ich ktoś niepowołany. Miejscowość zaczynała się niedaleko, w mroku majaczyły pierwsze zabudowania. Zazwyczaj było tu bardzo cicho, od czasu do czasu szczekały tylko psy, tym razem jednak od strony centrum dobiegał potworny jazgot syren. Coś się paliło. Łuna nad wioską wyglądała przerażająco.

– Co to jest? – Jim rzadko słuchał poleceń, nawet tych najrozsądniejszych, więc oczywiście, zamiast zostać w bezpiecznym miejscu, przyczołgał się do Syriusza. Dobrze, że przynajmniej nie wstał i nie przeparadował tego odcinka drogi z dumnie uniesioną głową, tuż przed nosami prześladowców. – Fajerwerki?

– Tak, kurwa. Z okazji wielkiej fety śmierciożerców – odparł Syriusz. – Nie widzisz, że to Mroczny Znak?

Rzeczywiście, na niebie zawisła, namalowana światłem zaklęcia, olbrzymia trupia czaszka. Pierwszy raz coś takiego widzieli. To znaczy jasne, ludzie Riddle’a bardzo lubili ten znak, tatuowali go sobie na przedramionach i nosili na łańcuszkach, ba, umieszczali nawet na plakatach, ale do tej pory nie epatowali nim w taki sposób! Opinia publiczna nie dałaby im żyć – czaszka nie była przecież zbyt popularnym symbolem, trącała polityczną niepoprawnością. _A może to wcale nie śmierciożercy?_ – zastanawiał się Syriusz, nerwowo gryząc źdźbło trawy. – _Może ktoś tu sobie robi zwyczajne jaja?_

Wtedy znowu świsnęło zaklęcie i wyrwało spory kawałek gruntu tuż nad głową Pottera, obsypując go ziemią. Jim zakaszlał rozdzierająco.

– Co… co tu się w ogóle wyrabia? – wyjąkał i splunął. – Trafiliśmy w sam środek jakichś manewrów wojskowych? Może wyjdźmy i pogadajmy z tymi ludźmi, to przecież musi być jakaś pomyłka!

– Sądząc po tym, jak nas przywitali, raczej nie mają ochoty na pogawędkę… – mruknął Syriusz. Od leżenia w dziwnej pozycji zaczynał go boleć kręgosłup. – Popatrz, w Hogsmeade dzieje się coś niedobrego. Słyszysz kościelne dzwony? I syreny? Pali się. A my mamy odciętą drogę powrotną.

Musieli przerwać rozmowę, bo ukryci w lesie napastnicy zaczęli atakować z dziką furią. Tak, jakby spodziewali się, że w rowie leży co najmniej dwudziestu uzbrojonych po zęby aurorów, nie zaś dwóch przestraszonych uczniów, którzy przez pomyłkę znaleźli się w niewłaściwym miejscu i czasie.

Jim czuł, że serce podchodzi mu do gardła, bał się tak straszliwie, jak nigdy w życiu. Odłamki świszczały mu koło uszu, błyski oślepiały i ogłuszały jednocześnie, w dodatku hałas dobiegający od strony wioski potęgował obezwładniające przerażenie. Co się tam działo? Bandycki napad? Rozruchy? Kataklizm? Przecież jeszcze dwie godziny temu, Hogsmeade wyglądało tak spokojnie: było kwintesencją nudy i zaściankowości! A teraz płonęło żywym ogniem, wypluwało z siebie potoki iskier i umierało w potwornych parkosyzmach bólu. _Jak on to robi? Dlaczego się nie boi?_ – Każda myśl przyprawiała Jima o mdłości. Bez przerwy, mimo hałasu, słyszał tuż obok siebie głos Syriusza. Black, zamiast bezczynnie czekać na koniec świata, sam się do niego przyczyniał, rzucając na oślep zaklęciami. Prawdopodobnie w najmniejszym stopniu nie zaszkodził w ten sposób prześladowcom, jego absurdalna obrona musiała jednak zrobić na nich wrażenie, bo atak na chwilę zelżał.

– Mógłbyś mi pomóc! – warknął na Jima, który nie był w stanie wysupłać różdżki z kieszeni, nie wspominając już o zrobieniu z niej jakiegokolwiek użytku. W końcu jednak poczuł pod palcami chłodne drewno i opanował się na tyle, żeby nie zrobić sobie krzywdy nieudanym zaklęciem. – Do tego tunelu się nie dostaniemy, musimy się przebić do wioski! Jak tu zostaniemy, rozniosą nas na kawałki!

– Kto? – Jim zamrugał, ale świetlne koła przed oczami nie chciały zniknąć. – Kto jest takim wariatem, żeby narażać się Dumbledore’owi?

– Nie wiem, do diabła, czy ja ci wyglądam na jakiegoś proroka? – W dziwnym świetle, generowanym przez magiczne pociski, twarz Syriusza wydawała się niemal sina. – Nie wiem nawet, dlaczego jeszcze tu nie przyszli, przecież mogliby nas pokonać w pięć sekund! Zdaje się, że spodziewali się kogoś innego i przeceniają nasze siły. Jak się zorientują, kim jesteśmy, będzie po nas!

 _Nie, to się nie dzieje naprawdę_ – powtarzał sobie Jim, ale koszmar nie znikał. Jasne, za szczenięcych lat uwielbiał czytać powieści wojenne, dawno jednak wyrósł z marzeń o byciu bohaterskim żołnierzem, który igra ze śmiercią i wynosi przyjaciół spod kul nieprzyjaciela. To przecież była fikcja literacka, na Merlina, jedynie fikcja, w rzeczywistości takie rzeczy się nie zdarzały! W każdym razie – nie jemu, nie teraz, i z całą pewnością nie we współczesnej Anglii. _Błagam, niech ktoś wyjdzie zza tych krzaków i powie, że to tylko test z obrony przed czarną magią…_ i _że będzie go można poprawiać za tydzień._ Niestety, nic podobnego się nie wydarzyło, wręcz przeciwnie – krótkie zawieszenie broni gwałtownie się skończyło, a trzeci, magiczny atak był najgorszy ze wszystkich.

Jim nie potrafił sobie później przypomnieć, w jaki sposób wydostali się z tego pieprzonego rowu, który przestał stanowić jakąkolwiek ochronę, był jednak przekonany, że gdyby nie Syriusz, jemu z pewnością nie udałoby się przeżyć. Trudno powiedzieć, skąd Black wiedział, co robić, nie miał przecież absolutnie nic wspólnego z wojskiem, było jednak faktem, że to on wyprowadził ich spod ostrzału. Być może zadziałał instynkt. Geny przodków. Wrodzony talent. W każdym razie już po chwili gnali na łeb i na szyję w dół, pokonując rekordy prędkości i łamiąc wszystkie zasady fizyki. Prawdopodobnie w innych warunkach za nic nie daliby rady biec tak szybko – droga nie należała do wygodnych, łatwo było potknąć się o korzeń lub poślizgnąć na drobnych kamieniach – ale strach dodał im skrzydeł. Mieli też masę szczęścia. Gdyby, na przykład, zbiegli drugą stroną zbocza, na bank natknęliby się na oddział śmierciożerców, i pojechaliby ciężarówkami w nieznane, podobnie jak duża część mieszkańców Hogsmeade.

Ukryli się za jakąś szopą, usiłując złapać oddech. Jim miał wrażenie, że zaraz wypluje płuca, wysiłek fizyczny był tak gwałtowny, że zaskoczony organizm reagował protestem. Potter pochylił się i zwymiotował. Czuł, że rozpada się na kawałki: zarówno psychicznie, jak i fizycznie.

– Wszystko dobrze? – Zapytał Syriusz. Był kiepski w pocieszaniu, nigdy nie wiedział, co w takich sytuacjach powiedzieć, dlatego zwykle ograniczał się do kilku szablonowych zdań. Lub w ogóle wybierał milczenie. – Możemy iść dalej? Lokal Grindberga jest całkiem blisko.

– Nadal chcesz tam iść? Mimo… – Jim otarł usta i pożałował, że nie wzięli ze sobą nic do picia – wszystko? Nie lepiej od razu do Wrzeszczącej Chaty? Lub do Miodowego Królestwa?

– Czy ty w ogóle słyszysz, co mówisz? Chata jest dokładnie po drugiej stronie Hogsmeade, jak niby zamierzasz się tam dostać? Główną ulicą? A Miodowe pewnie sfajczone, przecież widziałeś ogień…

– Boże, Łapa, to jakaś paranoja! To przecież niemożliwe! – Jim nie chciał uwierzyć w to, co widział. – Może kręcą tu jakiś film albo coś w tym rodzaju?

Syriusz nie potrafił się już oszukiwać.

– Ta, fajnie by było. Ja się raczej zastanawiam, czy to naprawdę śmierciożercy, czy ktoś ich wrabia. Nie chciałem przyjąć do wiadomości tego, o czym opowiadał Remus, ale teraz nie jestem już taki pewien… Jeżeli faktycznie za napadem na Hogsmeade stoi Riddle, to… – Ciąg dalszy nie chciał mu przejść przez gardło. – W każdym razie jedyne, co możemy teraz zrobić, to pójść do Grindberga i liczyć na cud. Remus naprawdę ma kłopoty. I dam głowę, że wie o całej aferze o wiele więcej, niż my…

Jim niepewnie skinął głową. Czuł się fatalnie, nie było jednak czasu na roztkliwianie się nad własnym zdrowiem. W pobliżu przeszło dwóch mężczyzn, obaj mieli szare mundury śmierciożerców – rozmawiali na tyle głośno, że można było przypuszczać, że nie boją się niespodziewanego ataku. Syriusz przyciągnął do siebie Jima, który stał za bardzo na widoku, i obaj skamienieli w tej pozycji, bojąc się nawet zbyt głośno odetchnąć. Całe szczęście śmierciożercom nie chciało się przeszukiwać gospodarstwa, podnieśli tylko z ziemi jakiś przedmiot – być może różdżkę – i oddalili się spacerowym krokiem. Mówili coś o ciężarówkach.

– Droga wolna – syknął Syriusz. – Na Merlina, Jimmy, uważaj trochę! Przez ciebie nas złapią!

– Przepraszam – odburknął, zamiast, jak zwykle w takiej sytuacji, gwałtownie się odciąć. _Muszę się opanować_ – stwierdził w duchu. – _Łapa_ _ma rację._ _Zachowuję się jak przerażony pierwszoklasista!_ Problem w tym, że łatwiej coś postanowić niż zrealizować. Jim Potter, najbardziej zadziorny z Huncwotów, człowiek, któremu nie straszne były ani szlabany, ani najgorsze warunki atmosferyczne podczas gry w quidditcha, czuł się teraz jak rozdygotana kupka nieszczęścia. Gdyby ktoś go wcześniej, hipotetycznie zapytał, jak zachowałby się w sytuacji takiej, z jaką miał do czynienia właśnie teraz, z pewnością odpowiedziałby, że byłby wzorem sprytu i odwagi. Tymczasem rzeczywistość radykalnie odbiegała od wyobrażeń. Nie czuł się jak bohater – najchętniej zaszyłby się w jakiejś bezpiecznej kryjówce i nie wyściubił z niej nosa co najmniej przez dwa tygodnie.

Całe szczęście, lokal Grindberga rzeczywiście znajdował się niedaleko. Jim niejednokrotnie mijał ten szary, brzydki budynek, bardziej przypominający remizę strażacką niż cokolwiek innego, nigdy jednak nie sądził, że kryje się w nim coś więcej poza knajpką dla lokalnych pijaczków i miłośników brydża. Czuł nawet dziecinną irytację na myśl, że on, Jim Potter, który rościł sobie prawo do miana najlepiej poinformowanego ucznia Hogwartu, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z faktu, że tuż pod jego nosem działa nielegalne knajpa, dobrze znana w gangsterskim półświatku. Teraz to, rzecz jasna, i tak nie miało większego znaczenia, niemniej jednak irytacja wcale nie znikała _. A może_ _gdybyśmy zainteresowali się tym lokalem wcześniej, nie doszłoby do tego wszystkiego?_ – zastanawiał się. Tymczasem Syriusz rozejrzał się nerwowo dookoła, potem zaś nacisnął klamkę z przekonaniem, że drzwi na pewno się nie otworzą i trzeba będzie zaryzykować zaklęcie. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy klamka puściła bez problemu. Ze środka nie dobiegały ich absolutnie żadne dźwięki.

– Przecież tu jest całkiem pusto! – oświadczył Jim takim tonem, jakby właśnie odkrył Amerykę. Pomieszczenie, w którym się znaleźli, wyglądało trochę jak hotelowy hall, tyle tylko, że z pewnością od lat nie pojawili się tu żadni goście. Obicia kanap kompletnie spłowiały, nie można było nawet rozpoznać, jaki miały kiedyś kolor, natomiast blat – na którym stał dzwonek służący do wzywania obsługi – pokrywała gruba warstwa kurzu. Tapety płatami odpadały ze ścian, natomiast z żyrandoli zwisały ciemnosiwe wstęgi pajęczyn.

– To nawet nie wygląda na knajpę… – zgodził się Syriusz i wyjrzał przez okno. Pożar już się nie rozprzestrzeniał: albo komuś udało się go w końcu okiełznać, albo ogień wygasał samoistnie. Nagle ciszę przerwał ryk silników. Zobaczyli, że od strony centrum ciągnie się kawalkada ciężarówek, które, tym razem wolno i z niejakim namaszczeniem, kierowały się ku granicom wioski.

Było ich bardzo, bardzo dużo.

– Odjeżdżają – niepotrzebnie podsumował Syriusz.

– Ano! Może teraz uda nam się przebić do Hogwartu lub chociaż…  – zaczął Jim i w tym momencie rozległy się huki wystrzałów. Były tak głośne, że lokal Grindberga zatrząsł się w posadach; przez chwile mieli nawet wrażenie, że sufit się zawali, na zawsze grzebiąc ich pod gruzami domu. Potem wszystko znowu umilkło, mieli już jednak pewność, że odjazd ciężarówek wcale nie oznacza happy endu – równie dobrze mógł stanowić uwerturę do kolejnego koszmaru.

– Słyszysz? – zapytał Syriusz, otrzepując się z białego pyłu.

– W uszach mi dzwoni. To przez te wybuchy.

– Nie, chodzi mi o muzykę. Naprawdę tego nie słyszysz? Jakiś idiota gra na skrzypcach! Tu, niedaleko!

Jim już chciał odpowiedzieć, że Syriusz cierpi na omamy słuchowe (i trudno mu się dziwić, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności), ale w tym momencie i on usłyszał dźwięki. Nie była to jednak muzyka skrzypiec, tylko rock’n’roll, który absurdalnie kontrastował z opustoszałym hallem i tym, co właśnie rozgrywało się w Hogsmeade. _To jakiś niesmaczny dowcip!_ – pomyślał Jim, a głośno zauważył, że dobrze by było przeszukać piętro.

Schody o mało się pod nimi nie zapadły – drewno dawno przeżarły korniki, a w dodatku brakowało wielu stopni. Balansowali na nich niczym akrobaci, dziękując siłom wyższym za metalową poręcz, która dawała jako takie oparcie. Szybko okazało się jednak, że ich poświęcenie na nic się nie przydało, bo piętro było równie opustoszałe i zniszczone, jak parter. Na wszelki wypadek zajrzeli do wszystkich pokojów – drzwi były otwarte, więc nie mieli z tym żadnych problemów – ale poza popsutymi zabawkami, kalekimi meblami i wszechobecnym kurzem, nie znaleźli niczego interesującego. Jak na złość, muzykę słyszeli coraz wyraźniej, za nic jednak nie potrafili zlokalizować tajemniczego grajka – lub grajków, bo w tej kwestii nadal nie potrafili dojść do porozumienia. Każdy upierał się przy swojej wersji.

Gdy wydawało im się, że są tuż-tuż, że za chwilę odkryją tajemnicę pubu Mariusa Grindberga, nagle wyrastała przed nimi przeszkoda w postaci ściany, pianina bez klawiszy czy ogromnej, rzeźbionej szafy. Błądzili jak w labiryncie. W pewnym momencie Jim aż się wzdrygnął, wydawało mu się bowiem, że dostrzega widmową parę tańczącą na środku pokoju, do którego właśnie weszli. Nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć, dlatego ścisnął tylko Syriusza za nadgarstek – przyjaciel spojrzał na niego pytająco, nie doczekał się jednak żadnego wyjaśnienia. Sam niczego nie zauważył. To prawda, niesamowite cmentarzysko umarłych przedmiotów zrobiło na nim duże wrażenie, był jednak zbyt przejęty tym, co przeżyli zanim dotarli do budynku, żeby niepokoić się dodatkowo przybyszami z innego świata. Obawiał się raczej pułapek, zastawionych przez ludzi z krwi i kości, dlatego uważnie patrzył pod nogi, a w ręku trzymał różdżkę, nastawioną na wykrywanie złowrogiej magii. Nie był to zbyt silny wykrywacz – gdyby pułapkę zastawiał zawodowiec, na pewno by jej nie znaleźli – ale Syriusz doszedł do wniosku, że przed czarami o mniejszym natężeniu też warto się bronić. Mogły im przecież bardzo zaszkodzić.

– Wrzeszcząca Chata to przy tym pikuś – mruknął Jim. – Mam gęsią skórkę! Idźmy stąd może, co? Remusa tu nie ma! A my musimy przecież opowiedzieć Dumbledore’owi o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło!

– Na pewno już wie – odparł Syriusz, w zamyśleniu wodząc palcami po blacie zabytkowej komódki. – Tu jest jakieś drugie dno… czuję to, do cholery! Tylko jak się tam dostać?

– Do drugiego dna? – Nie zrozumiał Jim.

– Nie, baranie! Do alternatywnego świata! To coś w rodzaju Pokoju Życzeń, tylko na większą skalę. Te zabawki, meble... wszystko jest na pokaz, mogę się założyć.

– Ja się o nic nie będę zakładać. Aktualnie jestem w stanie uwierzyć we wszystkie idiotyzmy. To co, jeszcze jedna rundka po piętrze? Może tym razem na coś wpadniemy…

Syriusz jeszcze raz podejrzliwie przyjrzał się komódce – i niesamowitym rzeźbom okalającym drzwi – i wyszedł na korytarz, wyłożony zjedzonym przez mole dywanem. Czterech widmowych mężczyzn, grających w karty i pijących koniak przy widmowym stoliku, nie zwróciło na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Partia brydża była wyjątkowo ekscytująca…

 

*

 

… partia brydża była wyjątkowo ekscytująca – przynajmniej tak to wyglądało na pierwszy rzut oka. Remus przystanął i przez chwilę, wraz innymi gapiami, przyglądał się grającym mężczyznom. Musieli wiele tutaj znaczyć: budzili spore zainteresowanie, a ich wygląd świadczył o tym, że ani władzy ani pieniędzy im nie brakuje. _To jak scena wyrwana z „Ojca Chrzestnego_ ”! – pomyślał Lupin, mimowolnie zaintrygowany, i podziękował kelnerowi, który zaproponował mu kolejny kieliszek koniaku.

Już dawno stracił poczucie czasu i przestrzeni. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest, co się stało z Rudolfem, ani jak wrócić do domu – w dodatku coraz mniej go to obchodziło. Namalowany świat, do którego trafił, świat złożony z połączonych ze sobą lokali, oferujących klientom rozmaite sposoby omamiania zmysłów, coraz bardziej go wciągał. _Mogę się założyć, że niektórzy z tych ludzi_ – rozejrzał się dookoła – _ugrzęźli tu na zawsze. Właściwie cholera wie, czy to jeszcze rzeczywistość, czy już zaświaty! W każdym razie… cóż, alkohol mają tu naprawdę znakomity._ Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, bo odkrył, że myśli zupełnie jak Rudolf Lestrange. _Jeszcze trochę i zacznę odginać mały palec podczas picia herbaty z takich niewielkich, cholernie nieporęcznych, filiżanek w różyczki…_

Zdaje się, że wygrywał szpakowaty mężczyzna w czarnym, staroświeckim garniturze. Jego żona lub przyjaciółka ostentacyjnie pocałowała go w policzek i wygładziła śnieżnobiały kołnierzyk. Wyglądała jak gwiazda filmowa przedwojennego kina.

Remus wypił koniak, odstawił kieliszek na tacę i powędrował dalej. Stracił rachubę, do ilu knajp do tej pory trafił – był już w paryskiej, modernistycznej kawiarni, na stacji kosmicznej, w siedemnastowiecznej karczmie gdzieś na Wschodzie, a nawet w starożytnym Rzymie. Nie wylewał za kołnierz, więc powinien być już całkowicie pijany – ba, powinien wyrzygiwać wnętrzności w jakiejś latrynie – a tymczasem czuł się jedynie lekko odurzony i zrelaksowany. Zawsze o tym marzył: żeby chociaż na chwilę przestać czuć, żeby trafić do elizjum i pozbyć się emocjonalnego tornada, które niemal bez przerwy nim targało. Teraz był już prawie pewny, że trafił do właściwego miejsca. Uczucia, z początku nienaturalnie wyostrzone (przez pewien czas Remus balansował na graniczy histerii, podobnie zresztą jak wielu innych gości lokali – szczególnie tych, którzy znaleźli się tu po raz pierwszy), teraz stępiły się do tego stopnia, że przestały mieć znaczenie. Nie sprawiały już bólu. To było jak odlot po tabletkach uspokajających! Remus spacerował w obłoczku obojętności, przyglądając się wszystkiemu z tysiącletniego dystansu, jak historyk, który ze spokojem opowiada uczniom o namiętnościach dawno umarłych bohaterów.

Prawdopodobnie trwałby w tym półśnie o wiele dłużej, spokojny jak nieboszczyk, gdyby nie to, że zwrócił uwagę na zakapturzoną postać, przeciskającą się przez tłum miłośników brydża. Bez zastanowienia poszedł za nią. Nie umiałby wyjaśnić, dlaczego to robi, po prostu uznał, że to dobry pomysł – w końcu i tak nie miał nic lepszego do roboty, równie dobrze mógł zabawić się w szpiega. Nawet mu do głowy nie przyszło, że takie zabawy czasem bywają niebezpieczne.

Tajemniczy człowiek, zamiast przejść przez rzeźbione drzwi do kolejnego lokalu – jak wszyscy klienci, znudzeni początkiem dwudziestego wieku – skręcił w mało reprezentacyjny korytarzyk, prowadzący zapewne do pomieszczeń gospodarczych. Albo do toalety. Szedł szybkim, pewnym krokiem, jakby bywał tu codziennie i doskonale znał drogę. Nie zainteresowały go ani tace z alkoholami, ani przekąski, ani nawet kasyno. W przeciwieństwie do Remusa, doskonale wiedział, po co tu przyszedł i nic go nie rozpraszało.

– Hej, nie wiesz może, gdzie jest Tawerna pod Złotym Jesiotrem? – Jegomość, który zastąpił drogę Lupinowi, wyglądał jak karykatura marynarza ze starej powieści przygodowej. Nawet plamy potu na jego koszuli wyglądały groteskowo. Remus, w tamtym momencie organicznie niezdolny do irytacji, poklepał faceta po ramieniu i odparł, że bardzo mu przykro, ale nie ma bladego pojęcia o żadnych jesiotrach. Wie natomiast, gdzie można zagrać w brydża i wypić koniak. Tamten nie ukrywał rozczarowania, niemniej jednak podziękował wylewnie i odmaszerował w stronę głównej sali, fałszując coś na temat rumu i pięknej Mary Beth, która została w dalekim porcie.

Tymczasem zakapturzony skorzystał z okazji i zniknął Remusowi z pola widzenia. Lupin przyspieszył kroku, chcąc go dogonić, ale szybko zrozumiał, że tym razem ostatecznie stracił trop. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić w takiej sytuacji, to zacząć otwierać po kolei wszystkie drzwi (z napisem „Wstęp tylko dla personelu”), z nadzieją, że znajdzie za nimi coś ciekawego. _Właściwie, czemu by nie?_ – uznał po chwili namysłu i zaczął od najbliższych i najmniejszych drzwi, które prowadziły do schowka pełnego detergentów. Potem natrafił jeszcze na Pokój Rzeczy Znalezionych, chłodnie z półtuszami zwisającymi z sufitu i przechowalnie bagażu. Zabawa w poszukiwacza skarbów zaczęła go bawić.

Przedostatnie drzwi wyglądały mało efektownie, głównie dlatego, że farba, którą zostały pomalowane, zaczynała się łuszczyć; żadnej tabliczki na nich nie było. Okazało się, że i tym razem nikt nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby zamknąć pomieszczenie na klucz – swoją drogą, cóż za nieostrożność, przecież każdy mógł tu przyjść i zabrać wszystko, co mu się spodobało! – więc dostanie się do środka nie stanowiło problemu. Klamka przyjemnie wibrowała w dłoni. Była ciepła i naelektryzowana; gdyby zgasić światło na korytarzu, prawdopodobnie okazałoby się, że fosforyzuje w ciemnościach.

Remus, nadal w heroinowym kokonie, który stępiał jego instynkt samozachowawczy, zajrzał do środka, zanim jednak zdołał zorientować się, co właściciel knajpy przechowuje w tym właśnie pokoju, poraziło go zaklęcie. Nie zabolało, zrobiło się tylko bardzo dziwnie, jak zwykle po połowicznym paralizatorze, który przyśrubowuje człowieka do podłoża i nie pozwala mu na żaden ruch. W takim stanie nie można nawet zamrugać, dlatego oczy szybko zaczynają wypełniać się łzami.

– Śledził mnie, dupek – poskarżyła się kobieta w płaszczu i ściągnęła kaptur, uwalniając spod niego gęste, kędzierzawe włosy. – Nie podoba mi się to miejsce, nie można nawet spokojnie złożyć zamówienia. Nie mogliśmy po prostu wrócić do domu?

– Daj spokój, trzeba oblać zwycięstwo. Mieszkanie Rudolfa jest za małe. Potem przejdziemy do jakiegoś porządnego lokalu… bo ja wiem, coś przedwojennego? Z dobrym winem? Musimy tylko poczekać na resztę, poszli do sztabu zdać relację.

Kobieta nie wyglądała na przekonaną, wydawała się raczej zniesmaczona. W końcu wyjęła z torebki szczotkę i, nie przejmując się towarzyszem, zaczęła rozczesywać włosy, nie spuszczając przy tym wzroku z Remusa.

– Mogę go chociaż potorturować? – zapytała pół żartem pół serio. – Waldi, koszmarnie mi się nudzi! Gdzie jest Cissy?

– Poszła z Lucjuszem i Rudolfem. Powiedziała, że musi zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza.

– No świetnie! A ja mam tu gnić jak idiotka, tak? Na Merlina, to chyba jakiś dowcip! Nawet nie zdążyłam wziąć prysznica. Śmierdzę, Waldi. Nie lubię śmierdzieć.

– Nie marudź, lepiej się napij. Zrobię ci drinka. – Mężczyzna nazywany Waldim wstał ze swojego miejsca i powędrował do kredensu. Wyciągnął z niego kilka małych buteleczek. – No popatrz, mamy tu nawet prywatny barek, Grindberg to jednak fajny facet!

– Mugolak – prychnęła.

– Ale przydatny. Bella, nie możesz się po prostu cieszyć z sukcesu? Przecież wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. Niedługo magiczna Anglia będzie nasza. Jeszcze jedna taka akcja i nikt nam nie podskoczy!

Z początku sens prowadzonego dialogu docierał do Lupina tylko częściowo, ale z każdą kolejną chwilą świadomość coraz nachalniej przedzierała się przez powłoczkę odurzenia. Nie na tyle, by Remus zaczął się bać, dostatecznie jednak, by poczuł się niekomfortowo. Został w końcu potraktowany zaklęciem. W zamiarach dalekich od przyjacielskiego przekomarzania.

W tym momencie drzwi, nadal uchylone po wtargnięciu nieoczekiwanego gościa, otworzyły się szerzej i przeszło przez nie dwóch mężczyzn. Obaj wyglądali trochę nieporządnie, ich ubrania były nawet gdzieniegdzie poznaczone dziurkami po iskrach. Jeden z nich zmierzył „rzeźbę” stojącą w pobliżu dziwnym spojrzeniem, drugi natomiast dał znak Waldiemu, żeby i jemu przygotował drinka. Potem podszedł do kobiety i pocałował ją w policzek.

– A to co ma być? Zmieniacie wystrój kantorka? – Zainteresował się w końcu. – Dzięki, Waldi. – Przyjął od kolegi kieliszek i upił odrobinę napoju. – Całkiem ciekawy ten twój wynalazek, chyba minąłeś się z powołaniem. Może powinieneś założyć knajpę?

– Nie pierdol, Lestrange, i tak cię nie lubię – odparł tamten mało przyjaznym tonem. – Luc, jak było na zebraniu? – zwrócił się do blondyna, który obszedł Remusa dookoła, potem zaś schylił się nad torbą podróżną stojącą obok fotela i zaczął ją przeszukiwać.

– Nie było zebrania, coś się przedłużyło. Pewnie przez Hogsmeade. Zaraz muszę tam wrócić. Co to za facet?  Bella, zaczęłaś sprowadzać do bazy swoje maskotki? Pozbądźcie się go, nie mamy czasu na pierdoły.

– Śledził mnie!

– No to go zabij, też mi problem. – Lucjusz Malofy znalazł wreszcie to, czego szukał, czyli gruby zeszyt w zniszczonej okładce. Odłożył torbę na miejsce. – Waldi, miej oko na naszego nowego przyjaciela, jasne?

– No wiesz? – W głosie Rudolfa zadźwięczała ironia. – Myślałem, że wszystko już sobie wyjaśniliśmy. Że sobie ufamy, jak to w rodzinie. A tymczasem okazuje się, Luc, że nadal patrzysz na mnie z niczym nieuzasadnioną podejrzliwością. Wiesz, jak bardzo mnie ranisz takimi insynuacjami?

– Od tego się nie umiera – parsknął Malfoy. – Posłuchajcie…

– _Crucio!_

Remus nie usłyszał niczego więcej, bo w jego głowie nagle wybuchł potworny ból, a wszystkie dźwięki pochodzące z zewnątrz zagłuszył łomot jego własnego serca. Przez chwilę świat wisiał na cienkiej nitce, gotowy do ostatniego lotu w dół, zamiast jednak stoczyć się w niebyt, nieoczekiwanie powrócił do właściwych kształtów i kolorów. Tyle tylko, że bufor bezpieczeństwa w postaci narkotycznych właściwości pubu Mariusa Grindberga, ostatecznie przestał działać, a Remus – trzeźwy i śmiertelnie przerażony – spojrzał prosto w szarozielone oczy Rudolfa Lestrange’a. Nie znalazł w nich ani śladu współczucia.

– Pojebało cię, Lestrange? – Zapytał zimno Lucjusz. – O mało mnie nie trafiłeś. Uważaj, w kogo celujesz, bo możesz sobie zrobić krzywdę. Bella, zaparz mu jakichś ziółek, co? Wrócę za jakąś godzinę. Spotkajmy się w Emmanuelle, mają tam świetne wino.

– Pozdrów od nas naczelnika – poprosiła Bella. Lucjusz skrzywił się w odpowiedzi i wyszedł. – Rudi, jak ty się zachowujesz? – syknęła, gdy tylko za Malfoyem zamknęły się drzwi. – Adrenalina padła ci na mózg?

– Och, takie akcje są lepsze od rosyjskiej ruletki, miałaś rację, a na pewno bardziej emocjonujące od lektury Horacego! – odparł z udanym namaszczeniem. – Zajmę się tym twoim szpiegiem, dobrze? Nikt nie będzie bezkarnie śledził mojej ukochanej, to niedopuszczalne!

– Przestań się nabijać, to nie jest zabawne – wzruszyła ramionami. – Waldi, nalej mi czystej, te twoje drinki są słabe jak sok pomarańczowy. Myślisz, że nie umiem pić, bo jestem kobietą? Do diabła, pochodzę z Blacków, mocną głowę mamy zapisaną w genach!

– Mademoiselle, dla ciebie wszystko! A ty, Lestrange, rzuć wreszcie tę cholerną Avadę i zamknij mordę. Nie wiem, co Luc w tobie widzi, chyba miał zaćmienie mózgu, jak mu się zachciało bawić w rekrutera…

_Zrób to, do kurwy nędzy! Rzuć Avadą i miejmy to już za sobą!_

– Avada? – oburzył się Rudolf. – To takie banalne! Zrobię to w bardziej klasyczny sposób. Na zapleczu. To nie jest widok dla damy.

Remus poczuł, że unosi się w powietrzu. Po chwili był już na korytarzu, wisiał głową w dół tuż pod sufitem. Żarówka boleśnie parzyła go w łopatkę. Zanim zrozumiał, co się dzieje, dosięgło go kolejne zaklęcie i spadł w dół, na posadzkę, wprost pod nogi Rudolfa Lestrange’a.

– Wstawaj! – warknął tamten i, nie czekając na reakcję, brutalnie podniósł Remusa do pozycji pionowej. – Możesz iść? Połamałeś coś? Do diabła, odezwij się wreszcie!

– N...ie – wyjąkał. Gdyby nie Rudolf, z pewnością znowu przewróciłby się na ziemię. Był bezwładny niczym wór kartofli. Nigdy wcześniej nie oberwał Cruciatusem.

– Zabiję Regulusa, zabiję skurwysyna – powtarzał Lestrange z dziką furią. – Idziemy! A potem trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka, jasne? Nawet nie próbuj mnie szukać!

– Cholerny… megaloman. Rzuciłeś na mnie klątwę. Myślisz… myślisz, że chcę mieć z tobą cokolwiek wspólnego? Kurwa, Lestrange, co to w ogóle miało być? Scena z filmu akcji? – Remus przecenił swoje siły. Okazało się, że podczas upadku z wysokości skręcił kostkę, więc każdy ruch sprawiał mu ból. W końcu Lestrange zaklął szpetnie i przerzucił go sobie przez ramię niczym worek kartofli. Dwie dziewczyny, które zabłąkały się w tamte rejony knajpy w poszukiwaniu toalety, otaksowały ich ciekawskim spojrzeniem, potem zaś głośno zaczęły dyskutować o tym, do czego może doprowadzić brak umiaru w piciu napojów wyskokowych.

– Słuchaj. Patrz na mnie, Remus, do cholery, nie możesz teraz zemdleć! – Znowu postawił go na ziemi i mocno nim potrząsnął. – Dalej nie pójdę, poznają mnie i zrobi się gorąco. Tam jest winda towarowa, można się nią wydostać na zewnątrz. Naciśnij tylko czwórkę i dwie szóstki, a potem powiedz: Hogsmeade. Rozumiesz?

– Czwórka, dwie szóstki. Hogsmeade. Rudi… – Kurczowo trzymał się Lestrange’a, nie był w stanie go puścić. – Możesz… wytłumaczyć?

Rudolf pokręcił głową.

– Niektórych rzeczy nie da się wytłumaczyć. Jak wrócisz do Hogsmeade, znajdź jakąś kryjówkę i nie wyłaź aż do świtu. Jasne? To ważne. I jeszcze raz powtarzam, nie próbuj się ze mną kontaktować. Oficjalnie jesteś trupem, mam nadzieję, że niezbyt uważnie ci się przyjrzeli… bo nazwiska nie znają na pewno. Zaraz będę musiał wszystkim opowiedzieć, w jaki sposób cię zamordowałem. Cholera, skąd ja wytrzasnę świńską juchę?

Gdyby miał więcej siły, i gdyby nie bolał go każdy centymetr kwadratowy ciała, prawdopodobnie zacząłby się śmiać. To wszystko było takie absurdalne! W zamian za to, skrzywił się tylko boleśnie i spróbował stanąć o własnych siłach. Grawitacja wciąż doprowadzała go do szaleństwa.

– A ty? – zapytał jeszcze.

– Co: ja?

– Co zrobisz? To już wojna, prawda? Przyłączyłeś się do Malfoya? Przecież go nienawidzisz!

Rudolf nie odpowiedział od razu. Na krótką chwilę jego oczy zmieniły wyraz, nie były już tak koszmarnie zimne i obce, jak wtedy, w kantorku śmierciożerców. Potem wyraz zagubienia zniknął, jakby nigdy go tam nie było, a na twarzy Lestrange’a pojawił się charakterystyczny, przekorny uśmieszek.

– Ha, myślę, że wezmę sobie do serca twoją radę i jeszcze raz przemyślę kwestię Raskolnikowa. Może dojdę do ciekawych wniosków?

– Rudi… – przypomniał sobie.  – Ernst Gadamer…

– Nie zawracaj sobie nim głowy – przerwał mu Lestrange. – Lepiej już idź. Czwórka i dwie szóstki. Nie daj się złapać!

Remus nie miał pojęcia, jak udało mu się dostać do windy, widocznie nadal był w szoku. Zobaczył jeszcze, że Rudolf częstuje się kieliszkiem szampana, który stał na przenośnym wózku, porzucony tu przez któregoś z kelnerów, a potem znika w znajomym korytarzu. Nie odwrócił się za siebie. Ani razu.

Potem była już tylko czarna dziura, luka w pamięci. Ostatnie, co Remus zapamiętał, to przeciągły pisk, sygnalizujący odjazd windy. Gdy ponownie otworzył oczy i zobaczył Syriusza, który właśnie przecierał mu czoło wilgotną szmatką, pomyślał, że to kolejny, dziwaczny sen. Całe szczęście chwilę później znowu stracił przytomność i tym razem nic mu się już nie przyśniło. 

 

*

 

Peter nawet nie próbował się wyrwać, wiedział, że nie ma najmniejszych szans. Napastnik był dużo silniejszy od niego, uzbrojony i pijany rządzą mordu. Nawet próba nawiązania z nim rozmowy mogła się skończyć tragicznie – przekonał się o tym Regulus, który leżał teraz na trawie, ranny lub może nawet martwy, w każdym razie bezwładny niczym szmaciana lalka. Peter nie chciał popełnić tego samego błędu. Drażnienie śmierciożerców to nie był najrozsądniejszy pomysł.

Cudem uniknęli śmierci, gdy nastąpił wybuch. Odrzuciło ich wprawdzie w głąb tunelu, mocno się potłukli, byli ogłuszeni i przestraszeni, ale większych obrażeń nie doznali. Gdyby, jak nakazywał rozsądek, cofnęli się wtedy do Hogwartu, dając sobie spokój z nocnymi eskapadami, prawdopodobnie do niczego złego by nie doszło. Oni jednak zdecydowali, że koniecznie trzeba sprawdzić, czy Syriuszowi i Jimowi nic się nie stało – zaczęli więc usuwać kamienie, żeby wydostać się na zewnątrz.

Wtedy zostali schwytani. Przez – sądząc po oznaczeniach – członków Zielonych Koszul, którymi dowodził śmierciożerca w randze porucznika. Peter nie pamiętał, kiedy dokładnie Tom Riddle zaczął stosować wojskową tytulaturę, wydawało mu się jednak, że to świeża sprawa – wcześniej jego ludzie nie byli zorganizowani na militarną modłę, chociaż zawsze mieli sentyment do hierarchii, mundurów i samodyscypliny. Widać wszystko się teraz pozmieniało. Nie było już Toma Riddle’a i jego partii – był Lord Voldemort i jego wojsko, które, nie wiedzieć czemu, napadało pod Hogsmeade na niewinnych obywateli.

– Toż to jeszcze dzieciaki! – Oficer, który przed kilkoma minutami wjechał na wzgórze dżipem, chwycił Petera pod brodę. Zabolało. – Tamci w rowie też nie mieli więcej niż osiemnaście lat. A wy pozwoliliście im uciec. To już nawet nie jest nieudolność, to objaw kretynizmu! – Puścił Petera i podszedł do porucznika, który wyglądał na speszonego. Był bardzo młody, najwyżej trzy, cztery lata starszy od ludzi, którymi dowodził, i nie miał żadnego doświadczenia w prowadzeniu walki. Wiedział, że spartaczył akcję, ale miał nadzieję, że tym razem zostanie mu to wybaczone.

Mylił się.

– _Avada Kedavra!_ – Błysnął zielony promień i młody oficer bezwładnie runął na ziemię. Peter poczuł, że uścisk żołnierza, który go do tej pory przytrzymywał, zelżał nieco, ale nawet w takiej sytuacji próba ucieczki byłaby równa z samobójstwem.

– Brody, przejmujesz dowództwo! – Jeden z żołnierzy zasalutował z rozmachem. Musiał być tak samo przerażony przyspieszoną egzekucją (i własną nominacją), co Peter, ale jemu nie wolno było tego okazać. Szybko zebrał swoich ludzi i nakazał odwrót do ciężarówek. Regulusa zabrali ze sobą, więc chyba jednak żył, bo przecież nie zadawaliby sobie tyle trudu, żeby przetransportować gdzieś trupa. 

– No świetnie. Nie mieliście kogo atakować, tylko cholernego Blacka? – Oficer, chyba pułkownik, chociaż Peter nie mógł być tego pewien, aż dławił się od irytacji. – Teraz będziemy mieć na karku jego ojca… Macie szczęście, że chłopak przeżył!

Peter został brutalnie pchnięty do przodu, więc o mało się nie przewrócił. Poprowadzono go do dżipa.

– Pojedziemy na małą wycieczkę, Peter – oświadczył oficer, sadowiąc się na miejscu obok kierowcy. – Bo masz na imię Peter, prawda?\

Pettigrew powoli skinął głową. Jego _bodyguard_ boleśnie ściskał go za ramię.

– No widzisz, ja wiem wszystko. – Ucieszył się tamten. – Sierżancie, proszę nas podwieźć do centrum! Jak idzie wywózka?

– Nadal trwa, pułkowniku. – A jednak Peter się nie mylił, dowódca rzeczywiście był pułkownikiem. Szkoda tylko, że jego nazwisko nadal pozostawało tajemnicą.

– Och, cudownie, w takim razie będziemy mieli dosyć czasu na pogawędkę! – Zaklaskał w ręce i dał znać, że najwyższy czas ruszać w drogę. Silnik zawarczał, a chwilę później zjeżdżali już w dół, ku wiosce, która przypominała teraz dekoracje z filmu grozy. Niektóre budynki nadal się tliły. – Panie Pettigrew, proszę się nie obawiać, nie zrobimy panu krzywdy – Dowódca odwrócił się raz jeszcze i popatrzył na Petera oczami, które z pewnością były niebieskie, ale w słabym oświetleniu latarni wydawały się niemal czarne. – Jesteśmy przecież cywilizowanymi ludźmi! Obiecuję, że tylko porozmawiamy. A potem wróci pan do Hogwartu.

 _Z bombą przywiązaną do klatki piersiowej? Czy z ustrojstwami do podsłuchu, wszczepionymi w ciało?_ Oczywiście miał jeszcze tyle rozsądku, żeby wszystkie refleksje zachować dla siebie. Dowódcę znudziło w końcu prowadzenie monologu, więc usiadł przodem do kierunku jazdy i zaczął wymieniać z kierowcą nic nieznaczące uwagi na temat tutejszego pejzażu. Więzień przestał go interesować. Przynajmniej chwilowo.

Peter zamknął oczy i spróbował sobie wyobrazić, że jest bezpieczny i jedzie właśnie z rodziną na wycieczkę do lasu – dokładnie tak, jak miesiąc wcześniej. Przez chwilę nawet mu się to udawało, wspomnienia koiły nerwy. Wkrótce jednak marzenia prysły w konfrontacji z rzeczywistością, bo dojechali na miejsce i Peter musiał przyjąć do wiadomości to, co ukazało się jego oczom.

Hogsmeade, jakie znał i kochał od lat, właśnie przestało istnieć.

 

 

[1] Łac. Do tego należą zyski, na którego przypada ryzyko

[2] Zdrowy rozsądek odszedł


	4. Piołunówka na ostro

Piwnica, czy raczej miniaturowa spiżarnia, w której ukrywali się od wielu dni (nie wiedzieli, od ilu dokładnie, bo dawno stracili rachubę czasu) była ciasna i piekielnie niewygodna. Spali na siedząco. W dodatku umierali z gorąca i gdyby istniała taka możliwość, zdarliby z siebie nie tylko ubrania, ale i skórę, byleby tylko poczuć się lepiej. Siedzieli półnadzy, niezdolni by czuć skrępowanie, i dzielili się ostatnią butelką wody, która robiła się coraz bardziej pusta. Żeby zabić czas, Scypion po raz kolejny głośno czytał artykuły z „Proroka” – gazetę podarował im właściciel kamienicy tej nocy, gdy dla bezpieczeństwa zamknął ich na dole, obiecując, że „nieprzyjemności” potrwają najwyżej dzień lub dwa. Nigdy nie wrócił. Nie wiedzieli, czy został aresztowany, czy po prostu uciekł, ale mieli jak najgorsze przeczucia i byli coraz bardziej zdesperowani.

Cassie bez przerwy mdlała, a gdy się budziła, co zdarzało się nader rzadko, w dalszym ciągu przebywała w innej rzeczywistości, monologując po hebrajsku i patrząc na pozostałych niewidzącymi oczami. Trudno powiedzieć, czy dręczył ją dar Widzącej, czy po prostu nie mogła wyjść z szoku. Prawdę powiedziawszy, żadne z nich nie mogło, bo to, co widzieli i słyszeli, przechodziło ludzkie pojęcie. Najlepiej trzymał się, oczywiście, niezmordowany Diggy Lesic, ale nawet on nie miał już sił na żarty i ironiczne komentarze, w pewnym momencie po prostu zamilkł i od tej chwili odzywał się bardzo niechętnie. Josie tuliła się do niego, jakby i bez tego nie było im zbyt gorąco, i pochlipywała, głośno pociągając nosem – potargana i spuchnięta wyglądała jak kupka nieszczęścia. Zupełnie nie przypominała tej wyluzowanej, ślicznej dziewczyny, która nie tak dawno – lub, inaczej rzecz ujmując, kilka dziesięcioleci temu – zachwycała się jazzem (i Garrym Fontainem) w pubie Mariusa Grindberga. Teraz była przede wszystkim śmiertelnie przerażona, bo od dziecka cierpiała na klaustrofobię i ciągle miała wrażenie, że się dusi. Nie umieli jej pomóc, z własnymi demonami musiała sobie poradzić sama.

– To jest tak niedorzeczne, że aż mnie skręca! – Tłumaczył po raz tysięczny Scypion, który, dla odmiany, stres rozładowywał, wdając się w niekończące się monologi. Gadał niemal bez przerwy, o wszystkim, od mitologii egipskiej począwszy, na nowinkach motoryzacyjnych skończywszy. Najczęściej jednak perorował na tematy polityczne, snuł daleko idące analizy i zamęczał wszystkich wnioskami, które były nie tyle głupie, co koszmarnie oczywiste. – Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że magokomuniści nie mieli z tym nic wspólnego! Nigdy nie byli zbyt silni, a po aferze z szubienicami ich organizacja po prostu się rozpadła. Czy Riddle naprawdę sądzi, że jesteśmy tacy głupi, żeby uwierzyć w bzdury wyssane z palca?

– To bez znaczenia. – Gerda otarła pot z czoła. Jej oczy błyszczały od gorączki. – Nawet największa bzdura powtarzana bez końca, prędzej czy później staje się prawdą. Powszechnie obowiązującą. I biada temu, kto zacznie się bawić w rozbieranie jej na części pierwsze…

– Ale…

– Nie pierdol, Scypio – przerwał mu Diggy, bawiąc się włosami Josie, która zapadła w końcu w niespokojną drzemkę. – Pan dyktator potrzebował kozła ofiarnego, to go sobie znalazł. I gówno go obchodzi, czy to kozioł wiarygodny, czy może oszust w koźlej skórze. Po co bawić się w niuanse, skoro ma się ludzi, broń i fajne więzienie z dużą ilością fajnych maszynek do łamania kości?

– Jezu, mam nadzieję, że mojej siostrze nic się nie stało… – szepnęła Gerda, porażona wizją sali tortur. – Nie mogę przestać o tym myśleć. Edda zawsze miała talent do pakowania się w tarapaty. I jeszcze ten małoletni Ślizgon… – Zagryzła wargi. – Od razu mówiłam, że to się nie może dobrze skończyć.

– Oj daj spokój – odparł Scypion. – O’Neil ma swoje wady, ale przecież nie on stoi za masowymi aresztowaniami. Poza tym, to raczej twoją siostra go zdeprawowała, a nie odwrotnie. Miejmy nadzieję, że nikt z naszych nie ucierpiał. Jak ich znam, to siedzą teraz w jakiejś piwnicy, grają w karty i gadają o „Wspomnieniach z domu umarłych”, zapijając smutki gorzałą.

– Oby – mruknęła, niezbyt przekonana. – Oby.

Podczas Nocy Długich Różdżek (jak zaczęto nazywać pamiętną noc aresztowań), byli Bunkierkowcy – malarka Edda, Gerda i ich przyjaciele – spędzali czas w jednej z zagubionych w czasie knajp Mariusa Grindberga. Riddle, trudno powiedzieć z jakiego powodu, zrezygnował z urządzania obławy w tym miejscu, ale członkowie bohemy byli zbyt dobrze znani, żeby cieszyć się świętym spokojem. Jeden ze śmierciożerców rozpoznał w nich groźnych opozycjonistów, a oni, ponieważ mieli już mocno w czubie, zamiast się poddać, na atak odpowiedzieli atakiem. A potem zaczęli uciekać. W trakcie tej szaleńczej gonitwy, musieli się rozdzielić, dlatego teraz Gerda nie miała pojęcia, co się dzieje z jej siostrą, z Jurijem, i z pozostałymi. Przez długi czas błąkała się sama, oszalała ze strachu, więc gdy w końcu, w jakimś zaułku, natknęła się na Scypiona, niosącego na rękach nieprzytomną Cassie, nie posiadała się ze szczęścia. Wkrótce do ich grupy dołączyli Diggy Lesic i Josie Moreno, którzy nie należeli wprawdzie do „towarzystwa”, ale Bunkierkowcy znali ich na tyle dobrze, by spróbować im zaufać. Od tej pory trzymali się wszyscy razem.

– A wracając do Riddle’a… – Scypion nie dawał za wygraną, uporczywie wracał do tego samego tematu. – Nie doceniliśmy drania. Cholera! Sam byłem pewien, że to tylko figurant, zabawka w łapach starego Blacka i innych zmurszałych grzybów! Jak, do diabła, mogliśmy pozwolić śmierciożercom na taką akcję?

– Och, on po prostu broni nas przed tymi paskudnymi, krwiożerczymi magokomunistami! Nie rozumiesz? – Lesic uśmiechnął się nieładnie. – Zasłużył na naszą wdzięczność. Dzięki niemu możemy się cieszyć spokojnym, szczęśliwym i dostatnim żywotem, aż po rychły kres naszych dni. Amen.

– Jestem półkrwi. –  Rzuciła nagle Gerda i rozebrała się do stanika. Miała gdzieś, czy będą się gapić na jej cycki, czy też nie. – Myślicie, że mogę mieć z tego powodu jakieś nieprzyjemności?

– Jeśli nie jesteś przy okazji magokomunistką, cyklistką, masonką, Żydówką i lesbijką, ani, byłbym zapomniał, opozycyjną pisarką, obracającą się w podejrzanym towarzystwie, to prawdopodobnie jakoś przeżyjesz O ile, rzecz jasna, wydostaniemy się kiedyś z tej cholernej piwnicy… A tak w ogóle, Matt Tyler jest mugolakiem. – W głosie Lesica nagle zadźwięczał niepokój. – Mam nadzieję, że stary drań nie dał się złapać.

– Wiecie co? Można by sprawdzić, czy te drzwi faktycznie są zabezpieczone magią... – zauważył Scypion. Pozostali popatrzyli na niego jak na idiotę.

– Po dziesięciu próbach nadal nie możesz w to uwierzyć? – zironizował natychmiast Diggy. – Są. Naprawdę. I, o ile dobrze pamiętam, to był twój własny, autorski pomysł. Jak zwykle genialny.

Zamilkli na chwilę, wsłuchując się w ciężki oddech Cassie. Nie mieli sił na kłótnie. Powoli zaczynali popadać w zobojętnienie.

– Trzeba było uważniej słuchać, co mówiła. – Gerda westchnęła, zerkając na wciąż nieprzytomną koleżankę. – Ona zawsze wiedziała więcej niż inni.

– Ale nie umiała tego zwerbalizować. No wiesz, to takie mitologiczne. – Scypion nie zamierzał obrażać się na Lesica, jego odzywki dawno przestały sprawiać mu przykrość. Zresztą facet miał rację: to on, we własnej osobie, poprosił o magiczne zabezpieczenie drzwi od zewnątrz, przez co wszyscy znaleźli się w pułapce. Nie wolno ufać nieznajomym, którzy bezinteresownie oferują pomoc. Tacy ludzie rzadko miewają dobre zamiary – a jeśli, przez przypadek, naprawdę je mają, perspektywa wyrywania paznokci dziwnie łatwo rozwiązuje im języki. – Cholera, ciekawe, co się teraz dzieje z Rudolfem. I Teddym. Oddałbym wszystko, za dzisiejszy numer „Magicznych Słówek”!

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że „Słówka” nadal funkcjonują? – Gerda wachlowała się bluzką, ale niewiele to pomagało. Ukrop stawał się nie do wytrzymania. – Na moje, zamknęli je od razu, a dziennikarzy wsadzili do Twierdzy. To była tylko kwestia czasu. Teddy Gardin powinien wyjechać już ładnych parę miesięcy temu, przecież wszyscy mu to mówiliśmy! Ale nie, on się uparł. Stary palant.

– Idealiści tak mają. – Lessic nie wydawał się zbulwersowany głupim postępowaniem dziennikarza. Wręcz przeciwnie. Chyba mu nawet zazdrościł odwagi. – A o Lestrange’a się nie martwcie – dodał. – On akurat idealistą nie jest w najmniejszym stopniu. Zdaje się nawet, że gra teraz po drugiej stronie…

– Że niby dołączył do śmierciożerców? – Scypion uniósł brwi. – Jaja sobie robisz? Rudolf to machiavellista, on nie należy do żadnego obozu!

– Ano, machiavellista – zgodził się Diggy. – I pewnie dlatego widziałem go u Grindberga w towarzystwie Lucjusza Malfoya i paru innych pupilków Toma Riddle’a. Wyglądali na całkiem zaprzyjaźnionych.

– Nie wierzę. – Gerda wydęła wargi. – Rudolf nie ma w sobie nic z żołnierza, nie chciałoby mu się babrać w gównie. Po co miałby to robić, skoro stać go na luksusowe życie daleko stąd, na jakiejś ciepłej wyspie?

Diggy pokręcił głową, ale nie skomentował, w porę ugryzł się w język. Mógłby im, oczywiście, opowiedzieć parę ciekawych historyjek na temat Rudolfa Lestrange’a, uznał jednak, że to kiepski pomysł – okoliczności niezbyt sprzyjały opowieściom o zakazanych rozrywkach i krwawych jatkach. Jedno było pewne – ani Scypio, który grał wysublimowanego arystokratę, a w gruncie rzeczy miał duszę naiwnego farmera, ani wiecznie zazdrosna o siostrę Gerda, kompletnie nie znali Lestrange’a, chociaż widywali go kiedyś niemal codziennie. Natomiast Diggy Lesic, który nie rozmawiał z nim ani razu, wiedział i rozumiał o wiele więcej – bo potrafił, przynajmniej we własnym mniemaniu, wyciągać z przesłanek logiczne wnioski. _Naprawdę chciałbym tego faceta kiedyś przelecieć… intelektualnie_ – myślał, nawijając na palce długie pukle włosów Josie. Lubił kobiece włosy. Pewnie gdyby nie został specem od pijaru, zająłby się fryzjerstwem. _To byłaby niezła jazda! Prawie jak dragi. I seks._ Tak, Diggy naprawdę marzył o tym, żeby spotkać Rudolfa Lestrange’a, marzył o tym od dawna, ale był na tyle rozsądny, żeby nie próbować tego marzenia zrealizować. Wiedział, że niektórym kaprysom w żadnym razie nie należy folgować.

– Teddy Gardin to materiał na pomnik. – W czarnych oczach Scypiona błysnęło coś dziwnego, ni to zawiść, ni to współczucie. – O takich ludziach czyta się w podręcznikach. No wiecie: poświęcił się dla Narodu, oddał życie dla Sprawy, i tak dalej. Schody zaczynają się dopiero wtedy, gdy trzeba zejść na ziemię…

– Myślałem, że Gardin to w miarę normalny facet. – Lesic oddałby wszystko za papierosa, nikotynowy głód coraz bardziej mu doskwierał. – W przeciwieństwie do paru jego narwanych kumpli. Pamiętacie tego anarchistę, Franka Emersbacha? – znacząco zawiesił głos. – Noo, to był dopiero wariat, w dodatku z kompleksem zbawiciela.

Ze zrozumieniem pokiwali głowami – o Franku Emersbachu trudno było zapomnieć. Jego podziemna działalność stała się legendą, a o redakcji opozycyjnych „Filipik” opowiadano niestworzone historie. Swego czasu, znajomość zamieszczanych w gazecie artykułów, należała do dobrego tonu i wszyscy dyskutowali wyłącznie na ten temat. A gdy w końcu śmierciożercy zareagowali i zarówno Emersbach, jak i jego wspólnik, dziennikarz Ed Mallory ( _nota bene_ przyjaciel Gardina i najlepsze pióro magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii) zniknęli w tajemniczych okolicznościach, na ludzi padł blady strach. Nawet najwięksi optymiści, którzy bagatelizowali dotąd zarówno Toma Riddle’a, jak i program jego partii, zaczęli zmieniać zdanie. Musieli przyznać, że sytuacja polityczna robi się coraz bardziej napięta –  a działania śmierciożerców wymykają się spod kontroli.

– A wiecie, że podobno Emersbach miał romans… – zaczęła Gerda, ale urwała w połowie zdania. Nagle rozległ się szum, przypominający trzepot ptasich skrzydeł. Scypion poderwał się na równe nogi i zaklął szpetnie, bo uderzył głową w sufit – zupełnie zapomniał, że pomieszczenie jest bardzo niskie. Diggy natomiast nawet nie drgnął, wpatrzył się tylko w drzwi, jakby chciał je przewiercić wzrokiem.

– Co to było? – szepnęła Gerda. Znowu była bliska histerii. – Słyszeliście te dźwięki?

Diggy niecierpliwie machnął ręką, więc ukryła twarz w dłoniach i zamilkła, wstrzymując oddech. Skamienieli na kilka sekund, oczekując ciągu dalszego – i  rzeczywiście, szum powtórzył się raz jeszcze, tyle tylko, że tym razem usłyszeli także słowa; ktoś usiłował zdjąć z drzwi zaklęcia zabezpieczające.

– Diggy…? – Josie obudziła się nagle i chciała wstać, ale Lesic ją powstrzymał. Porozumieli się ze Scypionem wzrokiem: już dawno ustalili, że nie dadzą się aresztować i prędzej sami palną sobie w łeb Avadą, niż pomaszerują do Twierdzy, potulni jak owce prowadzone na rzeź.  – Co…?

I wtedy puściło ostatnie zaklęcie, a drzwi otworzyły się, wpuszczając do malutkiej komórki powiew chłodnego powietrza.

 

*

 

Najpierw wróciły dźwięki. Pojawiały się pojedynczo, w pewnych odstępach czasowych: buczenie prądu (nieosłoniętych kloszem żarówek nigdy nie wyłączano) splotło się z kapaniem wody z niedokręconego kranu, a potem do linii melodycznej dołączyło bicie serca i szelest siennika. Rytmicznym dopełnienie symfonii okazały się krzyki, urywane i rozpaczliwe, dobiegające zza ściany – czasem zmieniały się w jęki, innym razem przechodziły w szloch, który doszczętnie burzył harmonię utworu.

Gdy Teddy Gardin wydostał się nareszcie z bezdźwięcznej pustki i trafił do świata dźwięków, w jednej chwili zbombardowały go zapachy. Były intensywne i wszechogarniające, a jednocześnie na tyle nieokreślone, że nie dało się ich przypisać do konkretnych substancji. Drażniły zmysły, sprawiały ból. Przez twarz Gardina przemknął skurcz – mężczyzna jęknął i z trudem przekręcił się na drugi bok, ale wciąż nie był w stanie otworzyć oczu. Pod powiekami wrzała feeria obrazów, świetlne wybuchy i potoki kolorów wbijały się prosto w mózg, uniemożliwiając powrót do rzeczywistości.

A jednak mur oddzielający sen od jawy zaczął w końcu kruszeć, przepuszczając nie tylko dźwięki i zapachy, lecz także czysto fizyczne dolegliwości, które do tej pory, szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu, pozostawały w uśpieniu. Kręgosłup pulsował tępym bólem, złamana, a później brutalnie nastawiona noga, zdawała się być żywym stworzeniem, które marzy o tym, by oderwać się od ciała i ruszyć własną drogą. Oparzenia i rany zaogniły się do tego stopnia, że zaczęły przyprawiać o mdłości. To właśnie atak torsji – bezowocny, bo żołądek Gardina od dawna był pusty – ostatecznie włączył świadomość i Teddy przytomniej rozejrzał się dookoła. Jeszcze przez chwilę nie bardzo wiedział, gdzie się znajduje i co się właściwie stało, ale amnezja szybko minęła. Jęknął, przyciskając dłonie do czoła. Wspomnienia bolały bardziej niż wszystkie połamane kości razem wzięte.

Nie mógł się dłużej oszukiwać: zaklęcia, rzucane przez Rudolfa Lestrange’a nie były częścią spektaklu, przygotowanego na użytek Malfoya i jego bandy. Rudolf strzelał po to, żeby trafić do celu. _Nie wolno ci o tym myśleć, to do niczego nie prowadzi._ – Teddy zagryzł wargi do krwi, metaliczny posmak znowu wywołał mdłości. Bardzo chciało mu się pić, nie pił od wielu godzin a może nawet dni, dekad, stuleci. Nie miał siły, żeby podejść do kranu. _Nie wolno –_ tłumaczył sobie gorączkowo, ale mimo to, jak na złość przypominały mu się wieczory spędzone z Rudolfem, partie szachów, dyskusje przy koniaku, wspólne milczenie… To było nie do zniesienia. _Celował prosto we mnie. We mnie. I w końcu, skurwysyn, trafił. Nawet mu ręka nie zadrżała._

Wtedy, w ten feralny dzień, nie miał czasu się zdziwić, gdy zobaczył w swoim domu Lestrange’a u boku Lucjusza Malfoya – musiał się bronić, zaklęcia, jedno straszniejsze od drugiego, bez przerwy przeszywały powietrze. Mieszkanie płonęło. Dobrze wiedział, że nie pokona w pojedynkę oddziału śmierciożerców, nie był idiotą, ale mimo to nie zamierzał poddawać się bez walki. Na pewno nie po tym, jak Bernard osunął się na podłogę, ugodzony Avadą przez Waldena Macnaira. Gdy to zobaczył, wstąpiła w niego jakaś dzika energia, absolutne szaleństwo: walczył za dziesięciu i używał zaklęć, o których znajomość nigdy by się nie podejrzewał. W dodatku tańczył jak akrobata na linie, unikając świetlnych pocisków, chociaż od lat nie uprawiał żadnych sportów i nie używał mięśni. Był przerażony. Był wściekły. Miał zamiar drogo sprzedać swoje życie, zabierając ze sobą tylu bandytów Riddle’a, ilu zdoła

Chociaż tak naprawdę zależało mu tylko na jednym z nich.

Głos Rudolfa, gdy rzucał kolejne klątwy, brzmiał przerażająco pewnie i spokojnie, nie wyczuwało się w nim wahania. _Przecież o tym wiedziałeś_. _Wiedziałeś, do czego jest zdolny –_ myślał gorączkowo, walcząc z falą rozpaczy i mdłości. Spróbował usiąść, ale był tak słaby, że starania zakończyły się fiaskiem. Ból odbierał mu siły, doprowadzał do obłędu. Podobnie jak krzyki nieszczęśnika z sąsiedniej celi. _Sam jesteś sobie winien, Tedzie Gardin. Naprawdę myślałeś, że potrafisz okiełznać tornado? Naprawdę? –_ prawdopodobnie parsknąłby śmiechem, gdyby nie połamane żebra. – _To teraz masz za swoje: tornado przyszło i cię zmiażdżyło. Zgnijesz w tym cholernym lochu, a on…_

_… on przekroczył granicę i nic go już nie powstrzyma! Nawet ten uroczy, nastoletni poeta, któremu się wydaje, że pozjadał wszystkie rozumy._

Teddy wiedział, że potem jest o wiele łatwiej. Dawno temu trochę polował. Najpierw umyślnie chybiał, żeby przypadkiem nie skrzywdzić „pięknego jelonka” lub „uroczego zajączka” (jego wuj-myśliwy nie szczędził mu sarkastycznych uwag, estetyczno-moralne kryteria były mu obce), ale gdy zabił po raz pierwszy, coś się w nim pozmieniało. Nie od razu to zrozumiał. Na widok dogorywającego zwierzęcia o mało nie zalał się łzami, to było straszne przeżycie, ale gdy po kilku miesiącach znowu wziął do ręki sztucer, bez wahania zastrzelił kuropatwę. Potem jeszcze jedną. I jeszcze. Nie czuł nic, absolutnie nic, nawet odrazy do samego siebie. Do domu wrócił z tuzinem ubitych ptaków, które bez słowa rzucił na stół w kuchni. Wuj spojrzał wtedy na niego z mieszaniną niedowierzania i dumy, nie powiedział ani jednego słowa. Od tego czasu traktował jednak chrześniaka nieco inaczej, bez ironii, jakby nareszcie zobaczył w nim pełnoprawnego członka rodziny.

Atak histerii więźnia z sąsiedniej celi osiągnął apogeum, krzyki zmieniły się w zwierzęce wycie. W dodatku nieszczęśnik zaczął walić w ścianę pięściami – lub może własną głową – a monotonne uderzenia całkowicie uniemożliwiały Teddy’emu zebranie myśli. Z jednej strony było to dla niego błogosławieństwem, podobnie jak wcześniejsza utrata przytomności ( _nie myśleć, nie myśleć, NIE MYŚLEĆ_ ), ale z drugiej – coraz większym, czysto fizycznym, utrapieniem. Miał wrażenie, że w jego mózgu zagnieździł się zespół bębnistów, który w nieskończoność katuje jeden i ten sam utwór. Jego palce mimowolnie wystukiwały rytm… tam, tam-tam, tamtamtam, tam…  W końcu nie wytrzymał i krzyknął na tyle głośno, na ile pozwoliły mu zmaltretowane struny głosowe:

– Zamknij się wreszcie!

Łomotanie na chwilę ucichło, podobnie jak krzyki, ale chwilę później koncert zaczął się znowu. Tym razem Teddy wyłapał z bełkotu sąsiada kilka sensownych słów, nie potrafił jednak wywnioskować na ich podstawie, z kim ma do czynienia. Zrozumiał tylko, że nieznajomy cierpi na ciężką odmianę klaustrofobii i wkrótce zrobi sobie krzywdę, jeżeli nie zostanie przeniesiony do większej celi.

– Cudownie – mruknął do siebie i po raz kolejny spróbował się podnieść. Bolało jak wszyscy diabli, ale chyba zaczynał kontrolować własne ciało, bo po nieskończenie długim czasie udało mu się podpełznąć do przeciwległej ściany. Był z siebie dumny. Parę razy wydawało mu się, że serce wyskoczy mu z piersi, całe szczęście jednak skończyło się na zadyszce, zawał nie był mu jeszcze pisany. Potem co najmniej kwadrans siedział bez ruchu, oparty o chłodny mur celi i próbował uspokoić oddech. Krople potu ściekały mu po twarzy i znikały za kołnierzem koszuli.

– Uspokój się, to nic nie da – powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do drugiego więźnia, bo nie bardzo wierzył, że tamten go usłyszy. Mur nie był zbyt gruby, a nieszczęśnik zza ściany znajdował się w zupełnie innej rzeczywistości. – Zrobisz sobie krzywdę. A oni przyjdą i cię dobiją.

Nawet, gdyby bardzo chciał, nie potrafiłby pomóc temu człowiekowi. Nie był w stanie. Chwilę później rozległ się przeraźliwy, nieludzki wrzask, który trwał i trwał, a od jego siły o mało nie zawaliły się ściany – z sufitu posypał się tynk, przykrywając posadzkę kredowym pyłem. To był udźwiękowiony strach, przejaw absolutnej rozpaczy. Głębinowe pokłady emocji, które w żadnym wypadku nie powinny wydostać się na powierzchnię.

– DUSZĘ SIĘ! DUSZĘ SIĘ! NIE MOGĘ ODDYCHAĆ!

Żarówki w celi Gardina zaczęły się niebezpiecznie kołysać, potem mrugać, wreszcie pękły z trzaskiem, plując wokół iskrami i odłamkami szkła. Gardin zasłonił twarz, więc szklane drobinki poraniły mu ręce aż do łokci. Nawet tego nie poczuł. Dopiero gdy otworzyły się drzwi i do celi wpadło zimne, niebieskawe światło z korytarza, zobaczył, że jego koszula jest całkiem czerwona od krwi.

– No, no – mruknął strażnik, podejrzliwie taksując wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Był nieduży, nieforemny i wyglądał tak, jakby spędził co najmniej dwadzieścia lat w łagrze. Sądząc po odgłosach, jego kolega właśnie masakrował drugiego więźnia; krzyki zmieniły się w jęki, charkot, a potem całkowicie ucichły. Słychać było jedynie głuche uderzenia. – Niezły numer z tego naszego kochasia zza ściany, czyż nie? Kto by pomyślał. Mimo blokady rzuca sobie zaklęciami jak jakiś Merlin. Się nie martw, zrobimy z nim porządeczek. Właściwie to już zrobiliśmy, prawda Albercie? – wyjrzał na korytarz. – O tak, Albert mówi, że wszystko załatwione. Możemy się przeprowadzić.

– Do…kąd? – Gardin został brutalnie postawiony na nogi, więc pytanie niemal ugrzęzło mu w gardle. Okazało się, że strażnik jest nadspodziewanie silny, pod brudnym kombinezonem grały mięśnie, wytrenowane przy ścinaniu tajgi syberyjskiej. Albo dżungli amazońskiej. Skojarzenia, jedno dziwniejsze od drugiego, jak szalone przemykały przez głowę Teddy’ego Gardina, podczas gdy jego ciało całkowicie poddało się cudzemu kierownictwu. Bez pomocy śmierciożercy nie potrafił zrobić ani jednego kroku.

– Na dół, rzecz jasna. – Strażnik był urodzonym gawędziarzem. Dźwięk własnego głosu sprawiał mu wielką przyjemność. – To są cele przejściowe, musimy je zwolnić dla kolejnych gości. A właśnie – zreflektował się nagle. – Jaki ja nieuprzejmy! Nazywam się Amycus Carrow i jestem pańskim wiernym fanem, panie Gardin, z zainteresowaniem śledzę pana karierę! To znaczy śledziłem. Co jakiś czas proszę dyżurnego, żeby mi przyniósł z góry egzemplarz tej waszej gazetki, zawsze to jakaś rozrywka na nocnym dyżurze. Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro, że nie przeczytam już w „Magicznych Słówkach” pańskiego felietonu…

Teddy nie skomentował. Półprzytomny z bólu zawisł na strażniku, który z wprawą targał go w kierunku schodów. Właściwie musiał go niemal nieść, co nie było proste, bo dziennikarz nie należał do ułomków. Tuż za nimi podążał gigantyczny rudzielec o imieniu Albert, dźwigając drugiego więźnia, jakby ten był workiem kartofli. Mężczyzna kwilił co jakiś czas jak małe dziecko, co pozwalało przypuszczać, że jeszcze żyje, chociaż jest bardzo ciężko ranny.

Wędrowali po wąskiej, metalowej kładce, która slalomem wiła się w dół, przechodząc gdzieniegdzie w niezbyt okazałe schody. Po jednej stronie znajdowały się cele, oddzielone od korytarza polakierowanymi na szaro drzwiami, natomiast po drugiej, tuż za sięgającą klatki piersiowej poręczą, rozpościerała się przepaść. Twierdza sprawiała wrażenie tymczasowej siedziby, skleconej naprędce i byle jak z materiałów, które śmierciożercy zdobyli w ostatniej chwili – przeważał metal i beton, bez żadnych ozdobników. _Oto sztuka nowoczesna_ – pomyślał Teddy z ironią, patrząc pod nogi. Przez pręty, z których zbudowano kładkę, widać było dolne piętra, bliźniaczo podobne do tych górnych – zmieniały się tylko numery na drzwiach. Stawały się coraz mniejsze. Gardin wolał się nie zastanawiać, co też może skrywać najniższe piętro, umiejscowione w samym sercu tych metalicznie połyskujących piekieł, miał wrażenie, że prędzej czy później i tak się tego dowie. A potem zabierze sekret do grobu.

– Zgaduję, że myśli pan o „Boskiej komedii” – zarechotał Carrow, ciągnąc dziennikarza po kolejnych schodach. Tamten nawet nie  próbował się opierać. – Ale niech się pan postara iść samodzielnie, dobrze? O tak, od razu lepiej, noga za nogą, powoli. A wracając do Dantego… Coś w tym jest, przyznaję. Szef podarował mi tę książkę, gdy przyszedłem tutaj pierwszego dnia. Gdybym go dobrze nie znał, pomyślałbym, że stara się być dowcipny!

Nagle, gdzieś na górnych piętrach, rozległ się potężny huk, a potem do Gardina dotarły strzępy zniekształconych przez echo rozmów. Do Twierdzy wprowadzono nowych więźniów, którzy, na widok monumentalnej, metalowej konstrukcji, przypominającej rusztowanie, reagowali w najróżniejszy sposób – jakaś kobieta wybuchła płaczem, ktoś przeklinał, ktoś inny starał się uspokoić pozostałych. Wszyscy byli przestraszeni i zdezorientowani.

– Przecież nie zamkną nas w więzieniu bez procesu! Wielka Brytania to państwo prawa! – Gardin skrzywił się, gdy to usłyszał, natomiast jego osobisty _bodyguard_ wzruszył tylko ramionami.

– Niech się cieszą, że to nie Azkaban! – mruknął po chwili. – Tam to dopiero była robota! Mówię panu, prawdziwe ekstremum. Dostawałem dodatek do pensji za pracę w trudnych warunkach!

 _Informator potwierdził, że w Azkabanie od lat funkcjonowała tajna komórka wywiadowcza, kontrolowana przez Toma Riddle’a_. _Specjalnie wyszkoleni_ _śledczy, za zgodą dementorów, zajmowali się_ _rekrutacją agentów i zdobywaniem poufnych informacji, co w konsekwencji doprowadziło do zamachu stanu._ – Niestety, taki artykuł nigdy już nie powstanie, chociaż Teddy Gardin bardzo chciałby wydrukować go na pierwszej stronie „Proroka”. Obok nieprofesjonalnej, uderzającej w godność profesji dziennikarskiej, wiązanki  inwektyw. Dopiero w tamtym momencie, gdy wybrzmiało cudownie naiwne zdanie o państwie prawa, w pełni sobie uświadomił, co oznaczają słowa: „Ty, który tu wchodzisz, (po)żegnaj się z nadzieją”. Zrozumiał, że jest skończony. On i cały świat, który przez tyle lat, z większym lub mniejszym entuzjazmem, udzielał mu prawa głosu.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu – oświadczył Carrow, gdy zatrzymali się przed drzwiami celi numer osiemnaście. Byli już tak głęboko, że głosy z góry przestały do nich docierać, słyszeli jedynie kroki strażników, którzy patrolowali wyższe piętra. – No, no, niski numerek! Widać jest pan dla szefostwa smakowitym kąskiem!

Teddy nie wiedział, czy ma się z tego powodu cieszyć, czy wręcz przeciwnie. Prawdę powiedziawszy, było mu wszystko jedno. Przestał się bać. Przestał cokolwiek czuć. Nie obchodziło go, że mężczyzna, który wcześniej urządził w celi obok pokaz histerii, został przez Alberta zakatowany na śmierć – gigantyczny strażnik zniknął wraz ze swoim balastem, gdy tylko zorientował się, że więzień wyzionął ducha. Nie obchodziło go także, co się stanie z nim samym. Będą go przesłuchiwać? Torturować? Zostawią w tych cholernych kazamatach i zapomną o jego istnieniu? W gruncie rzeczy nie miało to większego znaczenia, bo zamach stanu i tak był faktem dokonanym. A on, dziennikarz tuż przed emeryturą, zgorzkniały palant, któremu na stare lata zachciało się zabawy w rewolucjonistę, nie miał na to absolutnie żadnego wpływu.

– Do zobaczenia, panie Gardin. Wkrótce znowu się spotkamy! – oświadczył Amycus Carrow i wepchnął Teddy’ego do celi. Drzwi zamknęły się z trzaskiem, odcinając dostęp do błękitnej, nieziemskiej poświaty, wypełniającej korytarz. W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok, rozświetlany gdzieniegdzie słabym blaskiem żarówek, które ktoś umyślnie zamalował ciemną substancją. Widocznie tutaj nigdy nie wyłączano światła.

Pod ścianami siedziało kilku mężczyzn. Grali w karty, ale na widok Gardina przerwali i popatrzyli na niego tak nieufnie, że niemal wrogo. Wszyscy byli zarośnięci, wychudzeni i nosili mocno zniszczone ubrania. Prawdopodobnie siedzieli tutaj od dłuższego czasu.

– Grypsujesz? – Zapytał jeden z nich, najstarszy. W kąciku jego warg żarzył się papieros własnej roboty. Dym śmierdział jak wszyscy diabli, ale nikomu to nie przeszkadzało – lub nikt nie śmiał zaprotestować.

Teddy wyjął z kieszeni paczkę własnych papierosów, których jakimś cudem nie odebrano mu w czasie przesłuchania. Były zgniecione niemal na proch, niemniej jednak nadal stanowiły najlepszą walutę. Wiedział o tym, bo w młodości przeżył już jeden, niezbyt chlubny, więzienny epizod, o którym nie lubił opowiadać. Niewiele osób o tym wiedziało. Jak na ironię, należał do nich Rudolf Lestrange.

– Ja polityczny – odparł spokojnie i wyciągnął paczkę w kierunku „przywódcy” celi. Od tej chwili wiele zależało, właściwie wszystko – cała najbliższa przyszłość. Tamten milczał przez dobrych kilka minut, nie spuszczając z dziennikarza spojrzenia intensywnie niebieskich oczu, śledząc każde, najmniejsze drgnienie mięśni jego twarzy. A potem niemal niedostrzegalnie skinął głową. Przyjął podarek i gestem wskazał wolne miejsce tuż obok siebie.

– W takim razie zakurzmy i porozmawiajmy.

 

*

 

Po raz kolejny zerknęła na zegarek i zaklęła w duchu. Akcja niebezpiecznie się przedłużała, już godzinę temu powinni się ze wszystkim uporać, wrócić do domów i zająć się przygotowaniami do balu, a tymczasem końca tej mordęgi nie było widać. Kilka kamienic nadal płonęło. Stała w dość dużej odległości od epicentrum pożaru, ale i tak docierał do niej przykry zapach spalenizny; słyszała krzyki i dalekie odgłosy bijatyk. Miała tego serdecznie dosyć. Czemu ci głupi ludzie nie mogli po prostu pogodzić się z nieuniknionym?

– Waldi, ja wracam – oświadczyła w końcu kategorycznie i podniosła z ziemi torbę. – To będzie trwało z miliard lat, nie zdążę się przebrać! Już od godziny powinnam konwersować o sztuce z pieprzonym Rosierem, nie wspominając o tym, że obiecałam Narcyzie wsparcie duchowe. Ona tam umrze na zawał, jeśli zaraz nie przyjdę. Organizowanie imprez zawsze strasznie ją stresowało. 

Walden Macnair wzruszył ramionami. Jego twarz jak zwykle nie wyrażała niczego. Bella nie raz zastanawiała się, czy ten człowiek potrafi odczuwać jakiekolwiek emocje, czy też jest jakąś genetyczną pomyłką – planowała nawet, że się z nim prześpi, żeby to sprawdzić, ale w końcu zrezygnowała, bo kompletnie jej nie pociągał. W każdym razie na pewno był doskonałym żołnierzem. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że wykonywał rozkazy, nie wdając się w filozoficzne rozważania. Tak jak teraz, w Lefajach. Nie obchodziło go, co czują ludzie, których obudzono w środku nocy i zmuszono do natychmiastowej przeprowadzki, rodzice, którym odebrano dzieci, by przewieźć je do magicznych dzielnic, ani rozdzieleni małżonkowie. Padł rozkaz, a rozkaz jest najważniejszy. Konsekwencjami i ocenami moralnymi niech się zajmują  inni – on, Walden Macnair, umywa od tego ręce.

 _Bardzo wygodnie. Bardzo –_ pomyślała z niechętnym podziwem.

– Nie jesteś tu potrzebna. – Uprzejmość także nie należała do mocnych stron Macnaira, chociaż czasami się starał. Nie tym razem. – Opanowaliśmy sytuację, trzeba tylko stłumić ostatnie przejawy buntu. Bardziej się przydasz na balu. Intrygi…

– … to domena kobiet, tak, wiem – przerwała mu z irytacją. – Lucjusz powtarza mi to średnio co pół godziny. Pewnie ma rację, ale ja zawsze byłam bardzo bezpośrednią dziewczynką. Wolę Avadę od dyskusji o niczym. Weź pod uwagę, że gdyby nie ja, zaklęcie tego małolata oderwałoby ci pośladek…

– Tak, wiem. I jestem wdzięczny.

– Aha, właśnie słyszę – mruknęła Bella i poklepała kolegę po ramieniu. Fizyczny kontakt sprawił mu wyraźną przykrość, co przyjęła z dużą satysfakcją. _A jednak coś czujesz, draniu!_ – Nie pogrążaj się, Waldi, lepiej nic już nie mów. Zmykam. Jak posprzątasz ten burdel, wpadnij do Malfoy Manor, zostawimy ci odrobinę koniaku. I homara na zagryzkę.

Przewiesiła torbę przez ramię – była ciężka, zawierała cały podręczny arsenał Belli plus kilka kobiecych drobiazgów – i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w kierunku bramy. Nie chciała się teleportować z Lefajów, były za bardzo obłożone zaklęciami, wolała zrobić to po opuszczeniu dzielnicy. Minęła kilku chłopców z młodzieżówki Riddle’a, którzy palili papierosy w pobliżu muru, umilając sobie patrol opowiadaniem dowcipów. Na jej widok zamilkli, pełnoprawni śmierciożercy nadal wzbudzali w nich respekt, ale ponieważ była kobietą, pełna szacunku cisza bardzo szybko zmieniła się w sprośne chichoty. Niezbyt ją to obeszło. Wiedziała, że gdyby tylko miała chęć, w pięć sekund pokonałaby każdego z tych chłopaczków – zarówno w walce, jak i w łóżku. W przeciwieństwie do swoich sióstr nigdy nie miała problemów z poczuciem własnej wartości.

W mieszkaniu Rudolfa panował straszny bałagan, książki i ubrania (głównie jej własne, przetransportowane tutaj z posiadłości Blacków) walały się dosłownie wszędzie. W dodatku wysiadł prąd i Bella musiała się ubierać przy świecach, co, jakkolwiek bardzo romantyczne i bardzo w stylu magicznej arystokracji, niezbyt ją zachwycało. _Ciekawe, gdzie się podziewa Rudi…_ – przemknęło jej przez głowę, gdy kończyła makijaż. Nie widziała się z nim od kilku dni, czyli od chwili, gdy wiadomość o „magogettcie” przedostała się do wiadomości publicznej, i powoli zaczynała odczuwać jego brak. Nie nazwałaby tego uczucia tęsknotą, nie lubiła określeń o romantycznej proweniencji, ale zaczynała czuć się nieswojo, gdy wracała do pustego domu. Tak wiele się działo, a ona nawet nie miała o tym z kim porozmawiać, bo wokół kręcili się sami idioci, którzy nie mieli pojęcia, w czym naprawdę biorą udział! Potrzebowała Rudolfa, właśnie jego i właśnie teraz. Miała nadzieję, że spotka go na balu u Malfoyów, takie wylęgarnie intryg zawsze były jego żywiołem. W świecie aluzji i zawoalowanych pogróżek czuł się jak ryba w wodzie, zawsze wiedział, z kim porozmawiać i jakich użyć argumentów, żeby osiągnąć swój cel.

– Według twojej idiotycznej, szowinistycznej teorii, panie Malfoy, Rudi powinien się urodzić kobietą! – oświadczyła głośno i uśmiechnęła się do swojego odbicia w lustrze. Była gotowa. I piękna. Jeszcze tylko kilka kropli perfum i bez obaw mogła wkroczyć do jaskini lwa.

 

*

 

– Wielka szkoda… – powiedział Ernst Gadamer, umyślnie przeciągając samogłoski. Sięgnął po pudełko cygar. Z miejsca, w którym siedział, miał doskonały widok na stół bilardowy i kręcące się wokół towarzystwo. Nie lubił tej gry, ale przepadał za obserwowaniem grających, ich reakcje wiele o nich mówiły. Większość z nich, na szczęście, nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. – Mógłbyś…? – spojrzał znacząco na Rosiera, więc pułkownik natychmiast wyciągnął zapalniczkę. Błysnął ogień, zapachniało dymem. – Ładna. To prezent?

– Raczej trofeum.

Rudolf Lestrange przejął kij bilardowy i z wdziękiem wbił kolejną bilę do łuzy. Podniósł ręce w triumfalnym geście, a potem uściskał młodego porucznika, najwidoczniej kolegę z drużyny, i rzucił jakąś dowcipną uwagę. Wszyscy się roześmieli. Zdaje się, że znowu wygrywał. _Oczywiście, jakże by mogło być inaczej! –_ Gadamer nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, ten człowiek naprawdę zaczynał mu imponować. Nie był żołnierzem, a jednak nigdy nie tracił zimnej krwi, potrafił wyplątać się z najgorszej kabały. Dowódca śmierciożerców żałował, że to nie jemu, lecz Malfoyowi – ze wszystkich ludzi właśnie tej gnidzie! – udało się zwerbować Rudolfa Lestrange’a. Był na siebie zły z tego powodu. _Tracę refleks, czas odejść na emeryturę –_ pomyślał nieszczerze, zaciągając się dymem i rozglądając dookoła spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Tytoń sprowadzony z Kuby smakował znakomicie. _Muszę podziękować Fidelowi, jak zawsze stanął na wysokości zadania._

– Mogę z nim porozmawiać, jeśli chcesz – zaproponował Rosier bez przekonania. Też obserwował Rudolfa od dobrych kilkunastu minut, ale, w przeciwieństwie do swego dowódcy, z o wiele mniejszą estymą. Nie przepadał za prawnikami. Pewnie dlatego, że jego ojciec był emerytowanym sędzią, a siostra radcą prawnym w Medea Corporation, największej agencji reklamowej w magicznym Londynie. – Chociaż mam chyba lepszy pomysł…

– Cały zamieniam się w słuch.

Gadamer szanował Evana Rosiera – sam go zresztą swego czasu wyłowił spośród oficerskiego narybku – i lubił z nim współpracować. Nie raz ratowali się nawzajem z opresji. Obaj byli przede wszystkim żołnierzami i myśleli w innych kategoriach niż śmierciożercy, zwerbowani w późniejszym okresie działalności Riddle’a. Ci rozpieszczeni synowie arystokratycznych rodów (najczęściej młodsi, których należało jak najszybciej wypchnąć z domowych pieleszy, żeby nie przeszkadzali w zarządzaniu majątkiem), o wojaczce mieli raczej nikłe pojęcie, a szkołę oficerską znali jedynie z nazwy. Robili wokół siebie wiele szumu – jak Malfoy – ale, gdy przychodziło co do czego, bez skrupułów chowali się w portfelach swoich ojców i braci. Nie można było na nich polegać. Gadamer, jako ich dowódca, wiedział o tym najlepiej. Dlatego, gdy po Nocy Długich Różdżek doszedł do wniosku, że sytuacja wymyka się spod kontroli i należałoby pomyśleć o ewentualnym zabezpieczeniu, najpierw ściągnął z placówki w Paryżu swojego dawnego protegowanego. Dopiero potem zaczął przekonywać innych.

Evan nie zmienił się zbytnio przez tych kilka lat przymusowej emigracji, może tylko trochę „sfrancuział” i przybrał na wadze. Podobno w swojej paryskiej rezydencji zgromadził sporą kolekcję dzieł sztuki, głównie malarstwo impresjonistów. Gdy jednak Gadamer spojrzał mu w oczy, prawdę powiedziawszy trochę zaniepokojony krążącymi o nim pogłoskami, od razu wiedział, że ma do czynienia z tym samym człowiekiem, który kiedyś wyciągnął go spod ostrzału, narażając własne życie. Całe szczęście „przykrywka” bogatego kolekcjonera nie zawróciła Rosierowi w głowie. Polubił ją, do pewnego stopnia nawet w nią uwierzył (w przeciwnym razie byłby wyjątkowo marnym szpiegiem), ale po powrocie do Londynu natychmiast zrzucił ją z siebie niczym wąż niepotrzebną skórę. Był gotowy na kolejne wyzwania. A ponieważ długi czas przebywał poza Anglią i zdążył od niej odwyknąć, patrzył na rewolucyjną zawieruchę z dystansem i przenikliwością właściwą dyplomatom z drugiej strony Kanału.

– … dlatego nie będzie wzbudzał podejrzeń. – Rosier zakończył właśnie krótki wykład na temat taktyki i odwrócił się, żeby zlokalizować swojego siostrzeńca. – O, tam jest. Rozmawia, _nomen omen_ , z Bellą Black. Wyglądają na zaprzyjaźnionych.

– Proszę, proszę… – zamyślił się Gadamer. – Sama śmietanka. Brakuje tylko Rabastana Lestrange’a. Jak myślisz, pojawi się dzisiaj u boku Wodza? Ostatnio awansował na jego ulubionego gwardzistę. Ciekawe, co na to Rudolf… A wracając do twojego projektu. – Przesunął w kierunku Rosiera pudełko cygar, ale tamten pokręcił głową. Zadowolił się własnymi papierosami. – Można spróbować, czemu nie. Pytanie brzmi, czy potrafisz go do tego przekonać, nie wtajemniczając w żadne szczegóły. To nie tak, że mu nie ufam. Wręcz przeciwnie. Po prostu życie mnie nauczyło, że przez idealistów najłatwiej wylądować na szubienicy.

– Ależ ja nie zamierzam go w nic wtajemniczać! – roześmiał się Evan. Wziął od przechodzącego w pobliżu kelnera dwa kieliszki szampana: jeden postawił przed Gadamerem, a drugi opróżnił jednym haustem, jakby to była woda albo czysta wódka. – Właśnie o to chodzi. O jego idealizm. Po pierwsze, jest ideologicznie czysty jak łza i nawet Malfoy nic na niego nie znajdzie, chociaż będzie szukał do upadłego. A po drugie, młody Charlie na pewno zainteresuje Rudolfa.

– A dlaczegóżby to? – Gadamer uniósł brwi do góry. – Sugerujesz coś konkretnego?

– Nic nie sugeruję. Mówię tylko, że cynicy pokroju Lestrange’a uwielbiają mordować cudze złudzenia. Zdzierać łuski z oczu. Toczyć sofistyczne batalie przy kieliszku bourbona. Uwierz mi, Rudolf nie zdoła się oprzeć. Gdy tylko porozmawia z Charliem na osobności, od razu zrozumie, z kim ma do czynienia i nie spocznie, dopóki chłopaka nie wypatroszy i nie porzuci na pastwę rozterek. To nieuniknione. Nie zostawia się alkoholika sam na sam z butelką wódki!

Gadamer pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Był rozbawiony, ale i nieco zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się, że Rosier podstanowi wciągnąć do akcji własnego siostrzeńca, narażając go na taką traumę. Z drugiej strony, plan był naprawdę dobry i miał szanse się powieść, więc Evan miał rację, należało jak najszybciej wyzbyć się wszelkich skrupułów.

– Zdaje się, przyjacielu, że nie tylko Rudolf Lestrange jest w tym towarzystwie skończonym cynikiem – mruknął w końcu i raz jeszcze zaciągnął się ulubionym cygarem. Dym poszybował ku sufitowi i zniknął w gąszczu misternych rzeźbień. Malfoy wydawał fortunę na dekoratorów wnętrz. – A wiesz, co w tym wszystkim jest najśmieszniejsze?

– Co? – Rosier nie wydawał się oburzony posądzeniem o cynizm. Wręcz przeciwnie.

– To, że Lestrange naprawdę będzie potrzebował adiutanta. Słyszałem, że Riddle zamierza go przenieść do głównego sztabu. Nasz przyjaciel zrobił na Wodzu piorunujące wrażenie!

Przerwali rozmowę, bo na horyzoncie pojawił się Garry Fontaine, który zmierzał w ich kierunku, szczerząc zęby w wilczym uśmiechu. Jak zwykle miał na sobie odpustowy strój ranczera, upstrzony cekinami, i wyglądał tak, jakby przed chwilą wyszedł z Country Clubu i nie zdążył się przebrać. Rosier zaklął cicho. Nie lubił prawników, to prawda, ale dziennikarzy po prostu nienawidził (być może dlatego, że jego matka swego czasu kierowała redakcją „Proroka”) i najchętniej wszystkich by powystrzelał lub udekorował nimi okoliczne drzewa.

– O nie, przyjacielu – syknął Gadamer, widząc, że jego protegowany szykuje się do ucieczki. – Nawet o tym nie myśl. Jak się masz, Garry? – zwrócił się do dziennikarza, gdy ten dotarł wreszcie do ich stolika i, nie pytając o pozwolenie, usiadł na jednym z wolnych krzeseł. – Podobno postawiłeś wczoraj na właściwego konia? Gratuluję!

– A i owszem, generale, miało się trochę szczęścia. – Fontaine roześmiał się głośno. Zdaniem Rosiera, zdecydowanie zbyt głośno. I ordynarnie. – Wiedziałem, że moje kochanie pierwsze dobiegnie do mety, to dobra klacz, prawdziwa królowa toru!

– Uważaj, młodzieńcze, hazard wciąga. – Fontaine nie był ani młody, ani tym bardziej nie należał do przyjaciół lub krewnych Ernsta Gadamera, niemniej jednak generał zwracał się do niego jak do niesfornego bratanka. Sprawiało mu to dużą satysfakcję. – Zanim się obejrzysz, puszczą cię z torbami. Wiem, co mówię, za młodych lat uwielbiałem pokera. Nie raz spłukałem się w kasynie do suchej nitki.

– Wolę wyścigi od kart, dają więcej radości. – Dziennikarz niezbyt dyskretnie spojrzał na zegarek. – Zdaje się, że nasz drogi Wódz się spóźnia. Miał zaszczycić nas swoją obecnością już pół godziny temu! Ciekawe, co też go zatrzymało. Może ta sprawa ze zniknięciem Hogwartu?

 _I tu cię mamy, kochasiu! –_ ucieszył się Ernst Gadamer, wymieniając znaczące spojrzenie z Rosierem. – _Nie jesteś tu dla przyjemności, prawda? Przyszedłeś na przeszpiegi._ Generał podejrzewał, że Fontaine, chociaż okazuje entuzjastyczne poparcie dla „ruchu” i co jakiś czas płodzi poematy na cześć „Lorda Voldemorta”, tak naprawdę służy tylko jednemu panu. I nie jest to, bynajmniej, ich Wielki Wódz, Tom Riddle. _Jak to się stało?_ _Kiedy ten pajac zdołał przegryźć wędzidło?_ Lucjusz Malfoy, jakby wyczuwając, że Gadamer o nim myśli, przerwał rozmowę z egzotycznie wyglądającym notablem zza Żelaznej Kurtyny, i odwrócił się w kierunku ich stolika. Uśmiechnął się lekko i skinął generałowi głową, przesyłając toast kieliszkiem szampana. Gadamer odwzajemnił ten gest. Zrobiło mu się zimno: w ułamku sekundy zrozumiał, że jeżeli trafi kiedyś przed pluton egzekucyjny, to tylko z winy Malfoya. Nie zamierzał do tego dopuścić.

– Hogwart, powiadasz… – odparł w końcu, budząc się z zamyślenia. – Hogwart był niespodzianką. Przyznaję, Dumbledore mnie zaskoczył. Spodziewałem się raczej, że zatrąbi na apel i wyśle uczniów do boju, a tymczasem on, jakby nigdy nic, zwinął manatki i uciekł. Nie jestem pewien, co kombinuje.

– Prawdopodobnie on sam jeszcze tego nie wie – zakpił Rosier. – Działał pod wpływem emocji.

– Tak sądzisz? – Gadamer był innego zdania. Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że znał Albusa Dumbledore’a nieco lepiej niż pozostali. Ten człowiek nigdy nie podejmował działań, których wcześniej dobrze nie przemyślał. Emocje nie miały z tym nic wspólnego. – Garry, a  jakie jest twoje zdanie na ten temat? Nie wątpię, że słyszałeś rozmaite plotki – dodał z naciskiem.

Fontaine przysunął się nieco bliżej i konspiracyjnie ściszył głos.

– Słyszałem, że wreszcie go zlokalizowali. Znaczy Hogwart. Wiedzą, gdzie Dumbledore go ukrył i zamierzają negocjować.

Evan Rosier o mało nie parsknął śmiechem. W zamian za to rozkaszlał się jak gruźlik, uniósł rękę, dając znak, że przeprasza, i sięgnął po butelkę z wodą. Gadamer posłał mu groźne spojrzenie.

– Ciekawe, ciekawe… – Generał dopalił cygaro i splótł ręce na brzuchu. Mimo munduru i wysportowanej sylwetki wyglądał jak pasza w prywatnej rezydencji, brakowało mu tylko sterty poduszek i nagiej hurysy. – Moich chłopców nie poproszono o wsparcie, pewnie nie chcą przestraszyć uczniów… To delikatna operacja.

– Jak diabli! – zgodził się Fontaine. – W końcu chodzi o dzieci naszych towarzyszy broni! Trzeba ograniczyć ryzyko do minimum.

Gadamer przytaknął, nie okazując najmniejszym gestem ani słowem, że jego wiedza na temat Hogwartu jest bardzo duża – a w każdym razie większa, niż przypuszcza Fontaine. Evan Rosier, któremu swego czasu zlecono dowodzenie akcją pacyfikacyjną w Hogsmeade, sporządził szczegółowy raport na temat tamtych wydarzeń, nie zatajając niefortunnego spotkania jednego z oddziałów z Syriuszem Blackiem i jego kolegą. Podobno bystre dzieciaki, waleczne. Byliby z nich świetni śmierciożercy. W swoim raporcie, przygotowanym z myślą o Riddle’u, pułkownik nie uwzględnił jednak pewnego szczegółu – otóż nie wspomniał o spotkaniu z drugim z braci Black. Oraz, co najważniejsze, z niejakim Peterem Pettigrew. Z  tego też powodu to Ernst Gadamer i Evan Rosier, a nie Riddle czy Malfoy, mieli najświeższe wieści z Hogwartu, którymi dzielili się wyłącznie z najbardziej zaufanymi przyjaciółmi.

– O, chyba nadchodzi! – W głosie Fontaine’a zabrzmiało coś na kształt obawy. Czyżby dziennikarz bał się Toma Riddle’a? A może miał na pieńku z jednym z jego pretorianów? – Do zobaczenia później! – Zwykle ociężały, gdy chciał, potrafił poruszać się bardzo szybko. Zanim Voldemort wkroczył do sali, ranczer zniknął w tłumie bankietowych gości, umiejętnie wtapiając się w tło.

– Skurwysyn – mruknął Rosier. Trudno powiedzieć, czy miał na myśli Fontaine’a, Malfoya, czy samego Toma Riddle’a. Prawdopodobnie wszystkich jednocześnie. – Przekonałeś mnie, Ernie. Teraz jestem pewien, że to jedyne wyjście.

Generał Ernst Gadamer nie odpowiedział. Podobnie jak dziesiątki innych osób, wstał z miejsca, żeby powitać swojego Wodza.

 

*

 

– Rudolfie, pozwól, że ci przedstawię mojego siostrzeńca, Charlesa Ashera – powiedział Evan Rosier, a chłopak w mundurze podporucznika, stojący obok niego, uśmiechnął się powściągliwie i oświadczył, że możliwość poznania pana Lestrange’a to dla niego zaszczyt. _Zabawny dzieciak_ – pomyślał Rudolf parę minut później, zdejmując przed lustrem krawat i rozpinając górne guziki koszuli. Część oficjalna nareszcie dobiegła końca, Riddle teleportował się w cholerę do kwatery głównej (a wraz z nim Rabastan i paru innych nadgorliwców), więc można było pozwolić sobie na odrobinę luzu. Trudno wprawdzie mówić o relaksie, gdy wokół kręcą się, z nadzieją na żer, stada hien i szakali, ale Rudolf miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej szampan spełni jego oczekiwania. Musiał zachować trzeźwy umysł, dlatego do tej pory nie wypił ani kropelki, dopiero teraz z ulgą dał sobie dyspensę. Malfoy Manor słynęło z doskonałych trunków.

– Świetny pomysł! – Bella aż klasnęła w ręce, gdy usłyszała, że Rosier zasugerował Rudolfowi, żeby przyjął jego siostrzeńca na swojego adiutanta. – To miły chłopiec, w dodatku bardzo bystry! Nie mówi zbyt wiele, ale wierz mi, nie ma w naszych szeregach wierniejszego zwolennika Idei. Sam Wódz wręczył mu świadectwo ukończenia szkoły oficerskiej!

– W takim razie chyba będę musiał go zatrudnić. – Rudolf pocałował narzeczoną i wymknął się z sali bankietowej, żeby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Nie omieszkał zabrać ze sobą butelki szampana. Był zmęczony. Widok nadchodzącego ogrodową ścieżką Waldena Macnaira nie poprawił mu humoru. Szczególnie, że Waldi nie szedł sam, towarzyszył mu potężny Bułgar o dzikim spojrzeniu i sadystycznych skłonnościach, który po pijanemu śpiewał po rosyjsku tęskne ballady, a na trzeźwo zabawiał się rozpłatywaniem ludziom czaszek.

 _Dołohow, tylko ciebie tu, kurwa, brakowało –_ pomyślał Lestrange, dziwiąc się swojej przesadnej reakcji. Na co dzień stykał się przecież z wieloma psychopatami i żaden nie budził w nim takiej instynktownej niechęci jak Antonin Dołohow, który dotychczas w niczym mu przecież nie zaszkodził. W przeciwieństwie do Macnaira okazywał mu nawet sympatię. Teraz także uśmiechnął się szeroko na jego widok i zamachał wielkimi łapskami, jakby zamierzał schwytać i podusić wszystkie okoliczne nietoperze. Krzyczał z radości. Był niebezpieczny jak drapieżnik, a jednocześnie miał w sobie coś z dziecka, które nie potrafi panować nad emocjami i ciągle popada ze skrajności w skrajność: od absolutnej radości do absolutnego smutku, od uwielbienia po totalną nienawiść. W dodatku cokolwiek Dołohow robił i cokolwiek czuł, zawsze był szczery ze światem i z samym sobą, dlatego wyrzuty sumienia były mu całkowicie obce.

I dlatego tak bardzo drażnił Rudolfa Lestrange’a.

– Hop, hop, Rudi! Dobrze cię widzieć, bracie! – krzyknął raz jeszcze Dołohow i rzucił się ściskać Rudolfa. Potem wyrwał mu butelkę szampana i przytknął sobie do ust. – Ble, arystokratyczne gówno! – splunął z rozmachem. – Zostało jeszcze trochę gorzałki? Zmarzliśmy jak psy!

Waldi, w płaszczu z kołnierzem postawionym na sztorc i w wysokich, czarnych butach, wyglądał jak widmo, przybyłe do Malfoy Manor wprost z innej epoki. Skinął Rudolfowi głową. Na początku okazywał mu jawną niechęć, potem po prostu przestał się do niego odzywać – a w każdym razie nie robił tego zbyt często, za co Lestrange był mu niebotycznie wdzięczny.

– Jasne, gorzałki ci u nas dostatek. Nie mieliśmy czasu pić, słuchaliśmy przemowy Wodza. – Rudolf naprawdę starał się nie być ironiczny. Z marnym skutkiem. – Jak tam wielka przeprowadzka? Przekonaliście nieprzekonanych?

– A daj spokój. – Dołohow ściągnął czapkę, uwalniając gęste, ciemne włosy, które dawno nie widziały fryzjera. Ktoś inny prawdopodobnie od razu dostałby reprymendę za niedbalstwo, z naganą wpisaną do akt, ale Bułgarowi wszystko uchodziło na sucho. Nieważne, jak wyglądał. Ważne, że był skuteczny i zbyt wiele przy tym nie myślał. – Masa incydentów. INCYDENTÓW – powtórzył ze złością. – Tak je nazywają, wiesz? A nasi ludzie dostają po łbie, wystarczy, że któryś za bardzo oddali się od oddziału. Jasne, w końcu to tałatajstwo wyłapiemy, ale jakim kosztem? Ktoś tutaj skrewił, pewnie ten pierdolony pismak, jak mu tam…

– Fontaine – podpowiedział usłużnie Waldi.

– No właśnie. On. Albo inny skurwiel z gazety. Gdyby nie puścili pary z gęby, to ludzie bez szemrania daliby się przenieść do magicznych dzielnic. Nie mielibyśmy takiej jazdy. A tak? Daj Boże, żeby cała akcja skończyła się przed świętami!

– Którymi? – zapytał z głupia frant Rudolf, a Dołohow, ku jego zaskoczeniu, wybuchnął gromkim śmiechem. Aż łzy napłynęły mu do oczu.

– Dobre pytanie, stary! Bardzo dobre! – wydusił w końcu, gdy trochę się uspokoił. Potem klepnął się po udach, aż zadudniło. – Ale dość tego gadania, idziemy do środka, trzeba się napić! Zimno jak diabli. Idziesz z nami, Rudi?

– Zaraz do was dołączę – odpowiedział pojednawczo. – Przejdę się tylko po ogrodzie, żeby rozprostować nogi.

Nie kłamał, naprawdę poszedł się przejść – ogród był jedynym elementem Malfoy Manor (poza trunkami), który darzył niejaką sympatią. To było naprawdę niesamowite miejsce, kojarzące się z romantycznymi powieściami gotyckimi, pełne umyślnie zaniedbanych zakątków, starannie spreparowanych ruin i gęstych, egzotycznych krzewów. Oczywiście teraz, zimą, nic tutaj nie kwitło, ale gdy Rudolf spacerował po ogrodzie późną wiosną ubiegłego roku, zaproszony przez Narcyzę na urodzinowe przyjęcie, intensywny zapach kwiatów nieomal pozbawił go przytomności. Miał wrażenie, że nigdy nie zdoła wydostać się z labiryntu dzikiej zieloności. _Remus byłby zachwycony_ – pomyślał, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, w zamyśleniu gładząc krawędź zamarłej fontanny. Kamień był zimny i nienaturalnie gładki. – _Na pewno napisałby o tym miejscu niejeden poemat._

Szybko pożałował, że nie zabrał płaszcza. Dołohow miał rację, zrobiło się przeraźliwie zimno. Mimo to jednak, spacerował jeszcze przez jakiś czas, zatrzymując się przy rzeźbach i niektórych budowlach, przypominając sobie ich kształty i kolory. Myślami uciekał w daleką przeszłość, chociaż obiecywał sobie, że nie będzie tego więcej robić. Drogę oświetlały mu porozmieszczane tu i ówdzie latarnie, anachroniczne jak cała posiadłość Malfoyów, a jednocześnie pełne niewysłowionego uroku. Im bardziej oddalał się od pałacu, tym robiło się ciszej, aż w końcu rozmowy i śmiechy gości niemal całkowicie umilkły. Rudolf pozostał sam ze sobą. Kiedyś samotność bardzo mu odpowiadała, rozkoszował się takimi chwilami, które, prawdę powiedziawszy, nie zdarzały się zbyt często, ale tym razem ogarnął go niepokój. Nie było w pobliżu osób, przed którymi musiałby grać, a nie wyczuł jeszcze nowej roli na tyle dobrze, by obywać się bez widowni. Musiał nad sobą popracować. Wiedział, że jeżeli tego nie zrobi – jeżeli nie uwierzy w scenariusz – to albo bardzo szybko strzeli sobie w łeb, albo da się komuś zabić, najprawdopodobniej jakiemuś skończonemu idiocie. Ani na jedno, ani na drugie nie był jeszcze gotowy.

– Tu się ukrywasz. – Lucjusz Malfoy, w przeciwieństwie do Rudolfa, nie zapomniał o płaszczu. – Tak podejrzewałem. Zawsze miałeś słabość do mojego ogrodu.

Rudolf bez zdziwienia odkrył, że obecność Malfoya, zamiast go zirytować, tym razem przynosi ulgę. Dzięki niemu od razu się pozbierał, niepewność wyparowała. Znowu musiał uważać na każde słowo i gest – miał przecież do czynienia z wyjątkowo niebezpiecznym człowiekiem – dzięki czemu adrenalina zabuzowała mu w żyłach i momentalnie poczuł się… bardziej żywy. Potrzebował wrogów, nie przyjaciół. To oni sprawiali, że każdego rana chciało mu się wstawać z łóżka.

– Podobnie jak ty – odparł, rozcierając zgrabiałe ręce. –  Sam przyznaj, że ten ogród to twoje oczko w głowie. Narcyza nie raz się skarżyła, że wolisz spędzać czas „z tymi głupimi krzakami” niż z własną żoną, i że niedługo zacznie być zazdrosna o kamienne nimfy!

Malfoy uśmiechnął się enigmatycznie i obszedł dookoła fontannę, uważnie przyglądając się wszystkim pęknięciom.

– Ano masz rację – zgodził się w końcu. – To cholernie piękny ogród. Wydałem na niego kupę pieniędzy.

Od pamiętnej Nocy Długich Różdżek ich relacje były do bólu poprawne: prześcigali się w uprzejmościach, chociaż nie ufali sobie ani przez chwilę. Malfoy od dawna zamierzał zwerbować Lestrange’a („okiełznać” – jak powtarzał w myślach), podporządkować własnym planom. Bella stanowiła tylko środek prowadzący do celu. Natomiast Rudolf, chociaż bardzo się starał, nie potrafił gardzić Malfoyem, mimo że tamten niewątpliwie na to zasługiwał – traktował go jak wroga, na którego trzeba uważać. Niestety, przez długi czas patrzył na niego nieco z góry, podobnie jak stary Black i inni arystokraci, nie doceniając ani inteligencji, ani sprytu tego człowieka, co doprowadziło do wiadomych konsekwencji. Rudolf dał się złapać w pułapkę. Od tego czasu jego szacunek do Malfoya znacznie wzrósł. Podobnie jak pragnienie odwetu.

– No dobrze. – W głosie Lestrange’a zabrzmiała nieco inna, twardsza nuta. Był gotowy na pojedynek. – Zakładam, że nie szukałeś mnie tylko po to, żeby podyskutować o wyższości narcyzów nad tulipanami. O co chodzi, Malfoy? Znowu mam kogoś zamordować? A może podpalić jakiś dom?

Tamten prychnął cicho. Nadal patrzył na fontannę, a nie na Rudolfa. Często unikał kontaktu wzrokowego. 

– Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę… Bardzo mi przykro, ale nie jesteś typem kilera, od tego mamy Dołohowa. Więc żadnych trupów. Tym razem potrzebujemy prawnika, dobrego prawnika. Jesteś nim, o ile mnie pamięć nie myli?

– Bardzo zabawne.

Malfoy jakby nie usłyszał ostatniej uwagi.

– Trzeba raz na zawsze zrobić porządek z Albusem Dumbledorem – ciągnął powoli. – Zagrozisz mu konsekwencjami prawnymi, zaszantażujesz, wszystko mi jedno, co zrobisz, daję ci wolną rękę. Ale Hogwart ma wrócić na swoje miejsce. Razem z uczniami. Rozumiemy się? – dopiero teraz popatrzył Rudolfowi prosto w oczy. Jego tęczówki były stalowoniebieskie i zimne jak lód.

Rudolf wytrzymał to spojrzenie.

– Nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, ale jest pewien problem – zauważył z lekką ironią. – Zamek zniknął. Dumbledore także. Nikt nie wie, gdzie się podziali, włącznie z naszym kochanym Wodzem. Który, nawiasem mówiąc, wcale nie krył dzisiaj swojego rozczarowania. Właśnie z tego powodu. Wydawało mi się nawet, że ma do ciebie jakieś pretensje…

– Masz rację, wydawało ci się – odciął się Malfoy. Znowu się uśmiechnął. Tym razem z wyższością. – Otóż mylisz się, drogi przyjacielu. Doskonale wiem, gdzie Dumbledore przeniósł zamek, mam dobrych agentów. Dlatego, jeśli pozwolisz, wróćmy do rzeczy i pomińmy szczegóły operacyjne. Prawda jest taka, że chcę Hogwartu, potrzebuję naukowego zaplecza i młodych, wykształconych rekrutów. I prędzej czy później dostanę to wszystko, ale najpierw musisz sprowadzić Dumbledore’a z tego zadupia, na którym się ukrywa, a uwierz mi, nie jest to bynajmniej Szkocja, i przekonać go, że nasza sprawa to jedyna słuszna sprawa. Chcę mieć tego starego palanta po swojej stronie, czy to jest jasne, Lestrange? Nie chcę go zabijać. Potrzebuję go żywego.  

– Mam wrażenie, że mylisz mnie z Ernstem Gadamerem, Luc. Dlaczego nie wyślesz jego? Albo Rosiera? To specjaliści.

Lucjusz zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie.

– Rosiera? Dumbledore nawet nie wpuściłby go za próg. A Gadamer… powiedzmy, że zamierzam oddelegować Gadamera na przymusowy urlop. Ciebie nie tylko wpuści, ale w dodatku chętnie z tobą porozmawia. On lubi rozmawiać. Podobnie jak ty. Poza tym nie zapominaj o jego przeszłości, ten człowiek ma nam wiele do zaoferowania! Musi w to tylko uwierzyć.

Lestrange pokręcił głową. Nie wiedział, czy od razu wyśmiać Malfoya i jego kretyńskie pomysły, czy jeszcze trochę go pomęczyć. W końcu wybrał tę drugą opcję.

– Czy Riddle wie, co kombinujesz? Zwierzasz mu się ze swoich tajnych planów, co, Luc? Bo mam wrażenie, że pieczesz na tym ogniu swoją własną pieczeń.

– Czyżbyś wątpił w moje bezgraniczne oddanie? – Lucjusz nie zamierzał dać się zapędzić w kozi róg. Lestrange’owi coraz bardziej kojarzył się z Markiem Krassusem. – Oczywiście, że wie. Ba, zapładnia moją wyobraźnię swoimi ideami! Mam u niego niekończący się kredyt zaufania.

– Ach tak – mruknął Rudolf, bynajmniej nie przekonany. – No to powiedz mi w takim razie, co będzie, jeśli nie uda mi się przekonać Dumbledore’a. Zamkniesz mnie w pokoju z różdżką i dasz piętnaście minut na popełnienie samobójstwa?

– To zależy.

– Od czego?

– Od tego, czy uda ci się odzyskać Hogwart. To priorytet. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że Dumbledore to twarda sztuka, od czasów burzliwej młodości bardzo się zmienił. Możesz nie dać sobie z nim rady, nawet ty. Natomiast zamek musi wrócić na swoje miejsce, bo w przeciwnym razie nasi wysoko ustosunkowani znajomi, których dzieci uczą się w murach tej zacnej placówki, rozerwą mnie na strzępy i powieszą moją głowę w salonie nad kominkiem. Nie muszę ci chyba tłumaczyć, że zanim mnie dopadną, ja zrobię z tobą dokładnie to samo…? – Malfoy był mistrzem w stosowaniu wielopiętrowych gróźb. Zawsze uderzał tam, gdzie bolało najbardziej. – Dlatego lepiej się postaraj. Pamiętaj, że po tym, co zrobiłeś temu dziennikarzowi, nie masz już żadnych przyjaciół… poza mną, rzecz jasna. To prawda, mogę zamienić twoje życie w piekło, ale mogę też sprawić, że będziesz opływać w dostatki na wieki wieków amen. Wraz z ukochaną małżonką, oczywiście.

– Wiesz, czasami mam ochotę obić ci mordę – powiedział Lestrange z uśmiechem bazyliszka i pomyślał, że adrenalina to cudowny wynalazek. Dzięki niej człowiek potrafi przenosić góry. – A innym razem pocałować. Nie martw się, nie zrobię ani jednego ani drugiego, nie jestem aż takim kamikadze. Wracamy do środka? Stęskniłem się za twoim koniakiem.

– Jak sobie życzysz. Myślę, że dla prawdziwego konesera znajdzie się jeszcze jedna butelka.

 

*

 

Nigdy nie miał problemów ze zdrowiem. Jego organizm, nawet w najmniej sprzyjających okolicznościach (a było takich wiele, szczególnie w ostatnich latach), pracował sprawnie niczym szwajcarski zegarek, którego nie trzeba nakręcać. Dlatego, gdy z wiekiem zaczęły doskwierać mu rozmaite problemy natury zdrowotnej, z bólem pleców włącznie, był szczerze zaskoczony, że ciało odważyło się na otwarty bunt. Nie bardzo umiał sobie poradzić z nową sytuacją. Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie jest nieśmiertelny, ale nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że walka z własnymi organami wewnętrznymi może być trudniejsza od walki z poplecznikami Toma Riddle’a. A w dodatku z góry skazana na porażkę.

W połowie schodów musiał się zatrzymać, żeby złapać oddech. Jego serce, które kiedyś wytrzymywało kilkudziesięciokilometrowe marszruty i biegi na wytrzymałość, teraz uderzało z rozpaczliwą nieregularnością, jakby zamierzało wyskoczyć z piersi. Albusowi zakręciło się w głowie. Minerwa powiedziałaby zapewne, że to przez koszmarne nawyki żywieniowe – a raczej przez brak jakichkolwiek nawyków – i miałaby rację, chociaż nie do końca. Bo tak naprawdę Albus Dumbledore po prostu się bał. Wydarzenia ostatnich dni tak dalece nadwyrężyły jego system nerwowy, że nie pomagały już żadne „wspomagacze”, ani magiczne ani farmaceutyczne – stres i chroniczny brak snu zaczęły odbijać się na zdrowiu dyrektora Hogwartu. „Jeszcze trochę i po prostu umrę” – myślał, kurczowo trzymając się poręczy. Usiłował uspokoić oddech. Na szczęście jego zmaltretowane serce zgodziło się na rozejm, więc zdołał w końcu wdrapać się na górę i po chwili, niezauważony przez nikogo, zniknął w jednym z korytarzy. Nie paliła się tutaj ani jedna pochodnia, ale Albus znał drogę na tyle dobrze, że bez problemu omijał wszystkie przeszkody.

Klucze, bardziej z sentymentu niż z rzeczywistej potrzeby, zawsze nosił przy sobie, dlatego teraz bez problemu dostał się do pokoju, który nadal pachniał dobrym tytoniem i whisky. Meble odrobinę się zakurzyły, ale poza tym, palarnia nie zmieniła się ani trochę, nawet pudełka z cygarami leżały na swoich miejscach. No tak, nikt ich nie podwędził, bo nikt z aktualnej kadry nie pamiętał o istnieniu tego pomieszczenia – w Hogwarcie wiele było takich zapomnianych zakątków. Albus westchnął i nalał sobie whisky ze stojącej na stole butelki. Przez chwilę zdawało mu się, że słyszy znajome głosy i do palarni wpadną za moment jego przyjaciele sprzed lat, spierając się o jakąś teorię z dziedziny ekonomii albo prawa handlowego, ale to tylko wiatr targał okiennicami. Dyrektor usiadł na kanapie i, odganiając natrętne myśli, siedział tak przez ładnych kilka minut, wpatrując się w stojący w kącie, zabytkowy zegar. Potem zrezygnował z jakichkolwiek pozorów i ułożył się wygodnie, wyciągając nogi i podkładając ręce pod głowę. Był tak zmęczony, że nawet gdyby bardzo się starał, nie potrafiłby zasnąć.

Zaledwie pół godziny temu okłamał swoich współpracowników: pozwolił im uwierzyć, że wie, co robi, i że mogą bez obaw zająć się tym, do czego są powołani –wbijaniem wiedzy do nastoletnich głów. Nawet mu przy tym głos nie zadrżał. Niestety, sam siebie oszukać nie zdołał, bo doskonale wiedział, w jak trudnym położeniu się znaleźli, i to w dodatku z jego własnej winy. Ale czy było inne wyjście? Miał pozwolić Riddle’owi na przejęcie Hogwartu? Na urządzenie prywatnego poligonu na terenie szkoły? Niedoczekanie. Zrobił dokładnie to, co musiał zrobić, a ponieważ nie miał zbyt wiele czasu do namysłu, dał się przy okazji wmanewrować w sytuację, z której nie było wyjścia. Klasyczny pat. Każdy ruch wydawał się błędny, niebezpieczny albo po prostu głupi, a co najgorsze, wstrzymywanie się od jakiegokolwiek ruchu także nie wchodziło w grę. Nie miał złudzeń, chłopcy Riddle’a prędzej czy później (raczej prędzej, jak można było przypuszczać) odnajdą zamek – Gadamer był mistrzem w swoim fachu. Poza tym Albus nie mógł bez końca ukrywać Hogwartu za podszewką rzeczywistości, bo jego magiczne moce miały swoje granice. Wyczerpany organizm ciągle mu o tym przypominał.

Leżał na kanapie, palił cygaro i usiłował dojść do ładu z własnymi myślami. „Spójrz na to jak na partę szachów” – powtarzał sobie. – „Wyłącz emocje”. Kiedyś to potrafił, dlatego był takim dobrym magiem i, jednocześnie, tak dobrze radził sobie w Cambridge a potem na froncie, ale to było tak dawno, że sam zaczynał wątpić w prawdziwość własnej przeszłości. Teraz trzęsły mu się ręce, oczy zachodziły mgłą, a w głowie raz po raz wybuchały bomby – widział w swoim życiu wiele strasznych rzeczy, dużo straszniejszych niż atak na Hogsmeade, ale trawiona przez ogień wioska to był cios w samo serce. Bolało bardziej niż rana zadana szrapnelem.

A teraz chcieli negocjować. Przysłać delegację. Albus spodziewał się, że do tego dojdzie, złamał przecież po drodze wszystkie możliwe paragrafy, porywając kilkadziesiąt osób, miał jednak nadzieję, że zyska trochę więcej czasu, żeby zdobyć poparcie. I przygotować linię obrony. Nie był ślepy, widział przecież, co się dzieje pod jego własnym dachem – młodzież kopiowała zachowanie dorosłych, hormony kipiały a agresja sięgała zenitu. Trudno zapanować nad takim żywiołem! Postawił więc, na wpół intuicyjnie na wpół świadomie, na pełną izolację, wychodząc z założenia, że ogień pod przykrywką zgaśnie szybciej. Przeżył dwie wojny światowe, kilka zamachów stanu i rewolucję, dlatego nie miał ochoty oglądać swoich uczniów, mordujących się nawzajem w imię jakichś poronionych idei. Chciał oszczędzić im tego wszystkiego, czego jemu nie oszczędzono. Nawet, jeśli musiałby w tym celu przewrócić do góry nogami całe brytyjskie prawodawstwo i wspiąć się na sam szczyt politycznej obłudy.

– Tak myślałam, że cię tu znajdę.

Albus nie zdziwił się zbytnio, widząc w palarni Minerwę McGonagall, ta kobieta znała go lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie. „Z żyjących” – dopowiedział w myślach i ogarnął go znajomy smutek. Usiadł i zgasił cygaro. Postanowił, że dokończy je później, w bardziej sprzyjających okolicznościach, gdy problemy zostaną rozwiązane a rzędy dusz ocalone przed zakusami zła. Albo lepiej w ogóle daruje sobie palenie, to przecież taki zgubny nałóg.

– Jak myślisz, kogo tu przyślą? – zapytał w końcu, obserwując Minerwę, która ze szklaneczką whisky zawędrowała aż do regału i właśnie wyciągała z rzędu jakieś stare tomiszcze. Od razu rozpoznał okładkę – „Kapitał” Marksa. Książka była tania, kiepskiej jakości, dlatego czas odcisnął na niej swoje piętno: kartki pożółkły a litery ledwo dawało się odcyfrować. Albus swego czasu bawił się w introligatora, robiąc porządki z prywatnym księgozbiorem, ale zadanie go przerosło, więc machnął w końcu ręką i zostawił sprawy swojemu biegowi. Nie darzył już Marksa zbytnią sympatią. Dlatego wyniósł go w końcu do palarni i ustawił między Wolterem a „Nowym Wspaniałym Światem” Aldousa Huxleya, skazując tym samym na zapomnienie.

– Gdyby poczytali twoje notatki na marginesach, zamknęliby cię w więzieniu – mruknęła Minerwa, pozornie ignorując pytanie przyjaciela. Przewróciła jeszcze kilka kartek i odłożyła książkę na miejsce. Potem podeszła do stołu i usiadła w fotelu, naprzeciwko Albusa. Jak zwykle odniósł wrażenie, że przewierca go wzrokiem na wskroś i skanuje myśli, chociaż był przecież świetnym legilimentą i nie dałaby rady tego zrobić. Trudno było mieć przed nią sekrety. – Poza tym powinieneś używać ołówka… łatwiej znika w pomroce dziejów. Chociaż księgi ponoć nie płoną, więc nie ma to większego znaczenia.

– Minnie, proszę cię…

– Na pewno nie przyślą Gadamera – natychmiast weszła mu w słowo – Ani Rosiera. Na to nie licz.

– Cóż, akurat z tego powodu mogę się jedynie cieszyć. Wcale nie mam ochoty ich oglądać.

– Sądzę, że przyślą Malfoya albo Lestrange’a. Albo obu na raz. To nie będzie przyjemna rozmowa.

Pokiwał głową. Też tak sądził. Niestety.

– Poradzę sobie. I z jednym, i z drugim. Wiesz o tym.

– Obawiam się, że nie masz innego wyjścia – odparła Minerwa z powagą. Albus zauważył, że w jej ciemnych włosach pobłyskuje o wiele więcej srebrnych nitek, niż przed tygodniem. – Mam nadzieję, że naprawdę istnieje jakiś plan. Albus, siedzimy na beczce prochu! Dosłownie. Nie wiem, czy do twojej wieży z kości słoniowej docierają odgłosy ze świata zewnętrznego, ale ja się tu muszę zmagać z bandą wystraszonych i mocno wkurzonych dzieciaków. W końcu ktoś komuś wpakuje nóż między żebra. Albo urządzi w piwnicy izbę tortur.

– To co? Mam ich uzbroić i wysłać na wojaczkę, żeby się pozbyli nadmiaru energii? – Zapytał, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Nie chciał być sarkastyczny, ale coraz gorzej nad sobą panował. Nie umiał grać przed Minerwą niewzruszonego stoika, od razu wyczułaby kłamstwo.

– I tak w końcu pójdą. – Jego wybuch nie zrobił na niej żadnego wrażenia. – Czy tego chcesz, czy nie. Mamy wojnę, wiesz? A my jesteśmy już trochę za starzy na rzucanie się z szablami na czołgi.

– Nie – Albus bezwiednie zacisnął dłonie w pięści. – Nie. – powtórzył stanowczo. – Jeszcze za wcześnie na takie wnioski. Mamy szansę zapobiec temu szaleństwu. Nie patrz tak na mnie – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Nie jestem naiwnym optymistą, jak trzeba będzie, to zacznę ich szkolić. Przecież nie pozwolę, żeby ich zarżnięto jak barany prowadzone na jatkę! Ale jeszcze nie teraz, Minnie. Teraz powalczymy słowem i zobaczymy, co z tego wyniknie.

– Przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia – Minerwa powoli wstała z miejsca i otrzepała szatę z niewidocznego pyłku. Nie skomentowała. Nie było już nic do dodania. – A potem powinieneś się przespać. W takim stanie nie nadajesz się do niczego, a już do paktowania z Malfoyem na pewno.

Wyszła z pokoju, nie czekając na odpowiedź – drzwi cicho załkały, bo od dawna nikt nie oliwił zawiasów. Albus wiedział, że nie udało mu się przekonać przyjaciółki, z nic dwojga to ona była odważniejsza i, jak na córkę generała przystało, nie miała problemu z podejmowaniem trudnych decyzji. Natomiast on, stary belfer, zawsze szukał kompromisów, które zwykle stawiały go w sytuacji co najmniej dwuznacznej moralnie. Czy to tylko złudzenie, czy zegar – pamiątka po wuju, który pół życia spędził w Indiach, budując drogi i mosty – naprawdę zaczął tykać o wiele głośniej, niż jeszcze przed chwilą? Dyrektor nie mógł tego znieść, dźwięk uporczywie przesuwających się wskazówek doprowadzał go do szału. W końcu nie wytrzymał, zerwał się z kanapy i zatrzymał wskazówki, a mechanizm, obrażony z powodu złego traktowania, zachrzęścił złowrogo i umilkł raz na zawsze. Niestety, niewiele to pomogło, bo Albus nadal słyszał jego tykanie, tym razem we własnej głowie.

– Jeżeli się nie uda, to naprawdę zacznę ich szkolić – powiedział głośno, jakby chciał się przygotować na taką ewentualność. – Porozmawiam z pułkownikiem Mallorym. Zorganizuję kursy. To się da załatwić.

Problem w tym, że wcale nie chciał niczego załatwiać.

Potrząsnął głową, rozmasował kark i wyrzucił z głowy niechciane myśli, usiłując skupić się na priorytetowej kwestii. Po chwili spostrzegł, że technika medytacji, którą wypracował pod Verdun, znowu zaczyna działać a emocje podporządkowują się prymatowi umysłu. Dobrze, bardzo dobrze, byle tak dalej! Gdy po dwudziestu minutach do palarni wróciła Minerwa, niosąc tacę z kanapkami i kubkiem herbaty, zastała swojego kolegę przy biurku, piszącego coś z zapałem na płachcie pergaminu. Nawet jej nie zauważył. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i zostawiła kolację na komódce, z nadzieją, że gdy Albus skończy pracować, zdecyduje się jednak coś przekąsić. Co prawda herbata będzie już wtedy zimna jak lód, ale zawsze można ją podgrzać zaklęciem albo po prostu zaparzyć świeżą

Zanim poszła do siebie na górę, zabrała z półki „Kapitał” Marksa. Właściwie bez powodu. Być może doszła do wniosku, że skoro i tak nie uda jej się zasnąć, równie dobrze może poczytać do poduszki coś zabawnego. Na przykład zapiski Albusa na marginesach. Albo istniał inny powód, którego nie potrafiłaby zwerbalizować, nawet, gdyby bardzo tego chciała. W każdym razie książka zniknęła z palarni i nikt jej więcej nie widział.

 

*

 

 _Cudownie_ , pomyślała z niechęcią, gdy przy drzwiach prowadzących do starej sali teatralnej zobaczyła Jima Pottera. Na odwrót było za późno, zdążył ją zauważyć. Nonszalancko opierał się o ścianę, ubrany w absolutnie nieprzepisową, skórzaną kurtkę ( _Skąd on ją wytrzasną, do diabła? Musiała kosztować majątek.)_ a w jego dłoni pobłyskiwał Złoty Znicz. Uśmiechnął się na jej widok – ale jakoś inaczej, niż zwykle, bez entuzjazmu, jakby wcale nie ucieszył się z tego spotkania. Zdziwiła się trochę, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać, miała co innego na głowie. Musiała jak najszybciej znaleźć Severusa Snape’a.

– Widziałeś może Snape’a? – zapytała od niechcenia, z ociąganiem wspinając się na półpiętro. – Wsiąkł jak kamień w wodę. Obiecał, że poprowadzi kółko z eliksirów.

– A czy ja wyglądam na jego niańkę? Pewnie zaszył się w jakimś lochu i segreguje szczurze truchła. Zapytaj kogoś w zielonej koszuli, na pewno udzieli ci wyczerpującej odpowiedzi.

Ten ton…! To nie był kolejna, głupia odzywka Pottera, to była ewidentna zaczepka. Lily uniosła brwi do góry i bezwiednie wymacała w kieszeni różdżkę, z którą ostatnio się nie rozstawała, wytrwale ćwicząc zaklęcia obronne. _Co on znowu kombinuje?_ Zdawała sobie sprawę, że to chore, przecież należeli z Potterem do jednego domu, chodzili razem na zajęcia, a jednak instynkt kazał jej mieć się na baczności. Odkąd wybuchły zamieszki, Hogwart stał się zupełnie innym miejscem: nieprzewidywalnym i o wiele groźniejszym, niż przed wakacjami; z duszą na ramieniu przemierzała korytarze, za każdym zakrętem wypatrując niebezpieczeństwa. Ludzie także się pozmieniali, Jim Potter był tego najlepszym przykładem. I nie chodziło tylko o to, że od paru miesięcy nie zaprosił jej na randkę – to akurat wcale jej nie przeszkadzało, wręcz przeciwnie, była bardzo zadowolona, bo ileż można walczyć z niechcianym absztyfikantem? Nie chodziło nawet o zjadliwą ironię, która zupełnie do Jima nie pasowała. Zmiany były o wiele poważniejsze i sięgały głębiej, ukryte pod warstewką pozorów, która z każdym dniem robiła się coraz cieńsza, i Lily nie miała wątpliwości, że pewnego dnia zniknie zupełnie. Pozostawiając po sobie… no właśnie, co? Nie podobał jej się kierunek tej metamorfozy, dlatego na wszelki wypadek starała się trzymać od Pottera i jego kumpli jak najdalej. Najczęściej po prostu schodziła im z drogi.

Nie tym razem.

– Daruj sobie – warknęła. – Właśnie pobiłeś rekord w byciu dupkiem. A teraz zejdź mi z drogi, bo tarasujesz przejście.

– To idź innym korytarzem.

Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak, Jim wyglądał jak człowiek trawiony gorączką. Oczy mu błyszczały, na czole lśniły krople potu. Czy jej się wydawało, czy na jasnej koszuli, widocznej spod kurtki, czerwieniło się coś, co przypominało plamy krwi _? Idiotko, to na pewno jakiś wzór albo sprośny napis, przecież to… Potter. On lubi takie rzeczy. Nie ma się czym przejmować._ A jednak nie mogła odpędzić niepokojących myśli, szczególnie, że z sali teatralnej zaczęły dobiegać dziwne dźwięki – jakby ktoś zrzucił z dużej wysokości ciężki przedmiot, na przykład wazon, a potem zajął się tłuczeniem o ścianę kompletu talerzy. Twarz Jima stężała – był kiepskim aktorem i nie potrafił zbyt długo udawać, że nic się nie dzieje, skoro się działo, bardzo szybko wypadał z roli. Lily, nie wiedzieć czemu, poczuła ulgę z tego powodu. Szybko podeszła do drzwi i chwyciła klamkę.

– Zostaw. –  Nie spodziewała się kontrataku, i to był błąd, bo Jim zareagował błyskawicznie. Aż krzyknęła z zaskoczenia. Przyciągnął ją do siebie i trzymał tak mocno, że nie mogła się ruszyć, właściwie nawet nie próbowała, bo nieoczekiwany kontakt fizyczny zupełnie ją oszołomił. Dopiero po dłużej chwili, podczas której za ścianą rozbito, sądząc po dźwiękach, kolejny serwis talerzy na dwanaście osób, była w stanie pozbierać myśli. Szarpnęła się raz, drugi, ale nie udało jej się wyswobodzić. Ostrzeżenie, że zaraz zacznie wrzeszczeć, nie przyniosło żadnych rezultatów.

– Nie zaczniesz – usłyszała szept Jima. Czuła jego oddech na policzku. Nie bała się, to za duże słowo, była raczej… zirytowana, że ktoś śmiał jej się sprzeciwić. Nie była do tego przyzwyczajona.

– Cholerny… Potter! – Ze złością wypluła z siebie słowa, zła, że jej ciało reaguje na dotyk Jima. Szarpnęła się raz jeszcze, bardziej pro forma, niż z rzeczywistym zamiarem zrobienia przeciwnikowi krzywdy. Chłopak był silniejszy od niej, to nie ulegało wątpliwości, nie miała z nim większych szans. Gdyby tylko mogła sięgnąć różdżkę…!  – Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? I tak się… dowiem. Wszystkiego. To będzie twój… koniec, ty żałosny dupku!

Jim chciał rzucić jakąś ripostę, ale nie zdążył, bo w tym samym momencie  otworzyły się drzwi, skrzypiąc przy tym niemiłosiernie, i stanął w nich półnagi Syriusz Black w koronie z błyszczącego papieru na głowie, dzierżąc w objęciach coś, co w niedalekiej przeszłości mogło być krzesłem. Czy może raczej stołkiem o rustykalnym rodowodzie. Lily aż zatchnęło z oburzenia, Syriusz zawsze działał na nią jak płachta na byka. Mogła się spodziewać, że to właśnie on stał za tym wszystkim, ten człowiek był kompletnie niezrównoważony! A od czasu, gdy razem z Jimem i Remusem wrócili do Hogwartu po ataku śmierciożerców na Hogsmeade, przechodził sam siebie – zachowywał się jak ćpun na odwyku. Kto wie, co wymyślił tym razem?

– Skąd macie klucz? – To było pierwsze pytanie, jakie przyszło jej do głowy. Poczuła, że uścisk Jima traci na sile, więc skorzystała z okazji i wyplątała się z jego objęć. Niestety, Syriusz tarasował sobą przejście do klasy, więc nie zdołała zajrzeć do środka. – Kto tam jeszcze jest? Co wy tam wyprawiacie?

– Ha, nie bez powodu zrobili ją prefektem – mruknął Syriusz, wymieniając z Jimem porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. – Wieszczę jej karierę prawniczą.

– Ty nie wieszcz, tylko się ubierz, idioto – mruknął Jim. – Lily, szukałaś Snape’a, prawda? Bądź tak miła i poszukaj go w drugiej części zamku.

– Nie – rozzłościła się na dobre. – Nigdzie nie pójdę. No… chyba, że do McGonagall, może ona zrobi z wami porządek. Zostaw to krzesło, Black, czyś ty do reszty zdurniał? Przecież to mienie szkoły!

– W dupie mam mienie szkoły – odparł Syriusz z udawanym spokojem.  – Tak jak i twoje zdanie na ten temat, Evans. Zabieraj stąd ten swój kościsty tyłek, ale już! Jim – zwrócił się do przyjaciela. – poromansujesz później, teraz jesteś nam niezbędnie potrzebny w środku. Chodź.

Jim wyglądał na skonfundowanego, jakaś jego część za wszelką cenę chciała zostać na korytarzu. W końcu jednak wcisnął ręce do kieszeni kurtki i wślizgnął się do klasy między futryną a ramieniem Syriusza, nie zaszczycając Lily ani jednym spojrzeniem. Dziewczyna poczuła, że robi jej się na przemian gorąco i zimno, na jej twarzy pojawiły się rumieńce wściekłości. Nie potrafiła wydobyć z siebie ani jednego słowa.

– A spróbuj tylko zawiadomić McGonagall… – Syriusz zacisnął palce na brutalnie oderwanej od krzesła poręczy. Jego oczy były tak ciemne, że niemal czarne. Znacząco popatrzył na dziewczynę, jakby usiłował przepalić ją wzrokiem na wskroś, potem zainteresował się czymś innym – a raczej kimś, kto właśnie wyłonił się z półmroku i podążał w ich kierunku. – O, chyba znalazła się zguba. – Uśmiechnął się nieładnie, szczerząc zęby jak wilk.

Lily szybko się odwróciła, żeby sprawdzić, kto idzie, i w tym samym momencie drzwi zamknęły z trzaskiem, odgradzając ją od tajemnicy Huncwotów. Potem zniknęły: zlały się z rdzawym tłem ściany, wpełzły między szczeliny cegieł, rozpłynęły się w powietrzu. Stara sala teatralna, pełna gratów, od lat nieużywanych dekoracji i poszarzałych od kurzu, nadgryzionych przez mole płacht materiału, zmieniła miejsce pobytu. Albo w ogóle przestała istnieć.

– Lily? – Severus zmarszczył brwi, wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. – Stało się coś?

Nie odpowiedziała, pokręciła tylko głową.

 

*

 

Coś uderzyło o dno umywalki – krwawa smuga przecięła pożółkłą od detergentów porcelanę, a niewielki przedmiot wirował przez chwilę jak bączek–zabawka, żeby w końcu znieruchomieć w pobliżu odpływu. Danny wziął go do ręki i obejrzał w skupieniu, jakby chciał zapamiętać każdy szczegół. Potem wyrzucił. Szczęka pulsowała tępym bólem; w kącikach warg zbierała się krew, czuł w ustach jej słonawy posmak. Umył twarz zimną wodą, ale niewiele to pomogło, nadal wyglądał jak ofiara niedouczonego kata – którą zresztą był, chociaż wcale się o to nie prosił.

Trzeba przyznać, nieźle go urządzili. Gnoje. Ostatni raz takie cięgi dostał jako trzynastolatek – nie miał doświadczenia, więc nie dość, że dał się sprowokować, to jeszcze źle ocenił swoje siły, co w konsekwencji zaprowadziło go na salę operacyjną. Obiecał sobie wtedy, zaciskając zęby z bólu, że nigdy nie popełni podobnego błędu i następnym razem będzie wiał, ile sił w nogach, zamiast bawić się w kamikadze. Oczywiście złamał słowo, łamał je niemal każdego dnia, nie bacząc ani na własne zdrowie ani na ewentualne problemy z wymiarem sprawiedliwości, ale nigdy nie pozwolił sobie na bezsilność wobec prześladowców. Aż do dzisiaj. To prawda, ich było czterech a on jeden, gdyby się jednak naprawdę uparł, mógłby porządnie zaleźć im za skórę, w końcu nie raz brał udział w takich bijatykach. Właściwie nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego tego nie zrobił. Dlaczego się nie bronił. Żeby coś udowodnić? Zrozumieć? Osiągnąć masochistyczną katharsis…? Przetarł lustro dłonią i spojrzał w oczy swojemu odbiciu. Powody nie były istotne, przynajmniej nie w tym momencie. Liczył się tylko efekt końcowy i plany, które dojrzały między jednym ciosem a drugim, i które trzeba było jak najszybciej wprowadzić w życie.

– Wypij – powiedział Severus Snape i postawił na brzegu umywalki flakonik z jakąś miksturą. Danny zamknął oczy. _Nie komentuj,_ poprosił kolegę w duchu. _Skoro już za mną przylazłeś, to okej, ale błagam cię, nie komentuj, bo będę musiał cię uderzyć. A nie mam na to siły._

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

– Dobrze ci zrobi – burknął. – Gorzkie, ale skuteczne. Sam warzyłem.

– Dzięki.

Jednym haustem opróżnił buteleczkę, nie pytając nawet, co zawiera – gdyby Snape zamierzał go otruć, zrobiłby to dawno temu, miał wiele okazji. Wywar faktycznie smakował paskudnie, Danny o mało nie zwymiotował. Chwilę później poczuł się jednak lepiej: rany wewnątrz ust zaczęły się zasklepiać, krew nie spływała już do gardła a opuchlizna trochę się zmniejszyła. Pomacał językiem dziurę po zębie, potem dziąsła w pobliżu. Bolało jak cholera, prawdopodobnie odłamek kości skaleczył tkankę. _Trzeba będzie go wyciągnąć_ , pomyślał bez emocji, _bo wda się zakażenie i wszystko diabli wezmą. Nie mam czasu na wielogodzinne seanse u dentysty._

– Nic ci nie będzie. – Snape poprawił na ramieniu pasek od skórzanej torby, w której nosił podręczniki oraz, przede wszystkim, pudełko z fiolkami i rozmaitymi półproduktami popakowanymi w woreczki i szklane pojemniki. Ten człowiek nigdy nie rozstawał się ze swoim podręcznym laboratorium chemicznym i gdyby tylko chciał, mógłby wysadzić w powietrze połowę Hogwartu wraz z zawartością, Danny nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. _Właściwie to dziwne, że nie wciągnąłem go do interesu,_ przemknęło mu przez głowę. _Heroinę też na pewno potrafiłby wyprodukować._

– Przeżyję – powiedział głośno, niemal przekonująco, i jeszcze raz obmył twarz. Od lodowatej wody zrobiło mu się zimno; nie miał na sobie nawet bluzy z długim rękawem, wszystko zostało… tam. W tamtym pokoju. Nie mógł opanować drżenia, przedramiona momentalnie pokryła gęsia skórka. – Szkoda tylko, że chuje zepsuli mi koszulę. Byłem do niej bardzo przywiązany.

– Może dobrze, że zepsuli – mruknął Snape. – Gustem to ty nigdy nie grzeszyłeś, O’Neil.

– I kto to mówi!

– Oczywiście nie wybierasz się do lekarza – Severus nie zapytał, po prostu stwierdził fakt. – A skoro masz w dupie fachową pomoc, to bądź łaskaw udać się do pokoju na własnych nogach, bo nie zamierzam cię tam znowu zanosić. I postaraj się nie spotkać nikogo po drodze.

Danny chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale przecenił skuteczność mikstury przeciwbólowej, więc z uśmiechu wyszedł żałosny grymas. Mimo zimna, które niemal odbierało mu zdolność formułowania myśli, zdjął nadpaloną i cuchnącą koszulkę, żeby przyjrzeć się klatce piersiowej – sińce były nader efektowne, podobnie jak drobne ślady oparzeń, pokrywające ciało od brzucha aż po jabłko Adama. Snape miał już wyjść, ale zatrzymał się przy drzwiach z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, a potem zawrócił i postawił na umywalce drugą buteleczkę. O wiele większą niż ta pierwsza.

– Unikaj ludzi, O’Neil – powiedział z naciskiem. – Najlepiej w ogóle nie wychodź z lochów. Rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię?

Danny nie zareagował, przynajmniej nie od razu. Dopiero po chwili odwrócił się od lustra i popatrzył na współlokatora niezapuchniętym okiem – drugie nie nadawało się do użytku, widział przez nie tylko smugi światła i surrealistyczne plamy. Raczej nie było uszkodzone, wymagało po prostu kilkudniowej rekonwalescencji.

– Mam dosyć, Sev – odezwał się w końcu, nieco zduszonym głosem. _No rzesz kurwa, jeszcze trochę i się rozpłaczę_. – Niech się dzieje co chce, ja wysiadam. I nikt mnie nie powstrzyma, nawet Drops!

– Ta, jasne. Chciałbym zobaczyć to twoje wysiadanie. – Snape odruchowo zironizował, to była jego taktyka obronna. Nie potrafił traktować O’Neila na serio. Gdyby raz tak zrobił, musiałby radykalnie przewartościować swoje poglądy, a nie miał na to najmniejszej ochoty. – Chyba z kolejki górskiej. W trakcie jazdy. Nie rób z siebie ofiary, O’Neil, po prostu zaprowadź swoje zwłoki na dół, do łóżka. I pogadaj z Regulusem o Heiddegerze, czy o czym wy tam ciągle mamroczecie po nocach. Wszystko jedno. Muszę wracać na kółko, bo te głąby zrobią sobie beze mnie krzywdę. Ślimak gdzieś się zapodział,  nie ma ich kto popilnować. Tylko Evansówna jako-tako radzi sobie z eliksirami, reszta nie odróżnia kompotu od grzybków halucynogennych, sięgając po twoją terminologię. Może być niefajnie.

– Ale ja mówię serio, naprawdę zamierzam stąd spieprzyć. Mam nawet plan…

– Bo co? – przerwał mu. – Bo paru kolesi w zielonych koszulach sprało cię po mordzie? Od razu chcesz rzucać szkołę? Genialne, O’Neil, przechodzisz dzisiaj sam siebie.

– To nie byli zieloni, Sev –  Danny wybuchnął w końcu, zły, ze kolega sprowadza wszystko do najprostszego mianownika. – To ty jesteś zielony, do cholery, teraz już prawie oficjalnie! Przecież nie zaprzeczysz. – Sev milczał, zaciskając usta w wąską linię. –  No właśnie. Więc nie pieprz głupot i nie udawaj obrońcy uciśnionych. Właśnie o to chodzi, Sev, że to nie byli zieloni, że teraz to jeden pierun, kto jest po jakiej stronie. Szlag trafił podziały, wszyscy są tak samo pierdolnięci! Nie widzi tego? Prędzej czy później my też dołączymy do tego korowodu, o ile już nie dołączyliśmy, a ja nie chcę – rozumiesz? – nie mam zamiaru zabijać innych ludzi. Mogę ich kantować, mogę ich, kurwa, wykorzystywać, ale nie będę nikogo mordował, bo ja nie jestem mordercą, Sev. Nie chcę się przekonywać, do czego jestem zdolny, wcale mnie to nie interesuje. Dlatego zwijam się stąd. Nie tylko z Hogwartu, w ogóle z kraju. Mogę łowić śledzie, wszystko mi jedno, sprzedawać wódkę w tawernie. Ale tutaj nie zostanę, w dupie mam łomot flagi i inne patriotyczne pierdoły, nie będę walczyć i koniec. To ostateczna… – Rozkaszlał się tak bardzo, że rozbolały go wszystkie żebra. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że któreś było złamane. – … decyzja.

Snape milczał. Bardzo długo. Słychać było tylko ciężki oddech Danny’ego i wodę kapiącą z kranu, odgłosy szkolnego życia tutaj nie docierały. Ściany były zbyt grube a nieczynna łazienka za bardzo oddalona od uczęszczanych korytarzy, żeby mógł się tutaj przedostać jakikolwiek dźwięk z zewnątrz. _Nawet gdybym krzyczał jak potępieniec, nikt by mnie nie usłyszał. Snape mógłby mnie po prostu załatwić Avadą a moje zwłoki znaleziono by dopiero po wielu godzinach. Lub tygodniach. O ile w ogóle._

 _–_ Okej. – Severus z ulgą wypuścił powietrze, jakby wcześniej długo wstrzymywał oddech. – Jak sobie chcesz. – I wyszedł, tak po prostu, przyciskając do siebie torbę z ukochanymi chemikaliami.

Danny stracił rezon, zawahał się, a jego ciało momentalnie poddało się nastrojowi – nie był w stanie utrzymać się na nogach, więc usiadł na mokrej podłodze, kontemplując kafelki, ozdobione roślinnymi motywami. Może jednak powinien przejść się do pielęgniarki? Żebra naprawdę mogły być połamane, oddychanie sprawiało mu ból – a do tego oko z każdą minutą puchło coraz bardziej i nie widział już nawet tych irytujących plam, jak z obrazu surrealisty na dragach, została jedynie ciemność. Nie chciał oślepnąć. Nie chciał, żeby kość przebiła mu płuco. Ale przede wszystkim nie chciał spotkać Remusa, który od jakiegoś czasu leżał w skrzydle szpitalnym, i na pewno zapytałby, co się stało, Danny, bracie, kto ci to zrobił, i któremu trzeba by było powiedzieć prawdę.

 

*

 

– No i gówno nam z tego przyszło – zauważył Jim Potter i przejął od Syriusza butelkę podejrzanie wyglądającej wódki. Nie lubił wódki, wolał kolorowe drinki z parasolkami, ale przecież nie mógł nie wypić, skoro wszyscy patrzyli. _Marny mój los,_ pomyślał z melancholią, krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie. Nie miał pojęcia, skąd Syriusz wytrzasnął to obrzydlistwo, i chyba nie chciał wiedzieć – zalatywało bagnem i powodowało natychmiastowe skręty kiszek. Najchętniej rozbiłby tę nieszczęsną flaszkę na głowie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, ale wolał nie ryzykować. Poza tym bimber, cokolwiek by o nim nie powiedzieć, był genialnym lekiem na rozdygotane nerwy, a Jim, odkąd skończyli „seans” w sali teatralnej, z trudem utrzymywał je na wodzy.

Łyknął raz jeszcze i oczywiście się zakrztusił, ku wyraźnej radości kolegów, szczególnie Franka Longbottoma. Otarł usta wierzchem dłoni. Kręciło mu się w głowie.

– Ano gówno – niechętnie zgodził się Syriusz. W jego włosach nadal połyskiwała tandetna korona z papieru, znaleziona pośród rekwizytów teatralnych. Wyglądał w niej cokolwiek surrealistycznie, żeby nie powiedzieć… przerażająco, i chyba taki był jego zamysł. _Demoniczny image Syriusz Blacka, odsłona pierwsza._ – Wróciliśmy do punktu wyjścia. Burza mózgów, panowie! Musimy szybko opracować plan B.

Tak, Syriusz coraz bardziej Jima przerażał, a wszystko zaczęło się od pamiętnej walki ze śmierciożercami na obrzeżach Hogsmeade. Udało im się, co prawda, wyjść z tej afery bez poważnych obrażeń, uratowali nawet Lunatyka (a w każdym razie przetransportowali go w jednym kawałku aż pod mury Hogwartu), ale potem coś się zaczęło między nimi psuć. Nie czuli się w swoim towarzystwie tak swobodnie, jak kiedyś, Jim wyczuwał wyraźny przymus, jakby Syriusz wcale nie miał ochoty z nim rozmawiać. To było dziwne. Nienaturalne. Może gdyby Remus nie wylądował w skrzydle szpitalnym, byłoby inaczej, może zrozumiałby, co się dzieje i zapobiegł zbliżającej się katastrofie, ale niestety, od dłuższego czasu nie mieli z nim kontaktu. Jim zaczynał się gubić. Wiedział tylko jedno – nie podobało mu się to, co zrobili O’Neilowi i wolałby w przyszłości nie brać udziału w podobnych akcjach.

– Zamach na Dumbledore’a? – zasugerował, pół żartem, pół serio, Longbottom, który, podobnie jak Syriusz, bardzo się ostatnio zmienił. – Można by to jakoś zaaranżować…

Peter nie wytrzymał, parsknął cicho i popukał się w czoło. Siedział w kącie na ziemi, obejmując rękami kolana, i wydawał się trochę nieobecny, chociaż tak naprawdę uważnie słuchał wszystkich rozmów. Cienie pod jego oczami coraz bardziej się pogłębiały. Jim dobrze wiedział, że od jakiegoś czasu jego przyjaciel praktycznie nie sypia – całe noce przewraca się z boku na bok, a gdy nie może wytrzymać z własnymi myślami, sięga po książkę i czyta aż do świtu. _Jeżeli tak dalej pójdzie, to się wykończy._ Jim badawczo popatrzył na Petera, ale tamten szybko odwrócił wzrok. Zawsze był skryty, nie mówił publicznie o tym, co go bolało. Właściwie, co zakrawało na paradoks, biorąc pod uwagę lata znajomości, wspólny pokój i tysiące przegadanych godzin, prawie wcale go nie znali.  Może tylko Remus… _Do diabła_ , _Lunatyk, dlaczego cię tutaj nie ma?_

– Świetny pomysł, Franko – zakpił Fabian Prewett, ich „nadworny ironista”. – Zaatakujmy najlepszego czarodzieja naszych czasów, no jasne, przecież to bułka z masłem! A może lepiej wsypmy mu do herbaty trutkę na szczury? Na pewno się nie zorientuje... Chyba doszczętnie cię pojebało, Longbottom, odłóż lepiej tę butelkę, bo alkohol zabija szare komórki. A ty musisz oszczędzać, bo niewiele ci ich zostało.

– Dzięki, dupku – obraził się Frank. – Masz może lepszy pomysł?

– Może i mam.

– Tak, jasne – skrzywił się i pokazał mu środkowy palec. – A Dumbledore może i jest najlepszym czarodziejem wszechczasów, geniuszem różdżki i tak dalej, tu pada setka tytułów naukowych, ale przy okazji straszny z niego tchórz, konserwa i staroć. Już chyba to jego ptaszydło jest odważniejsze od niego, kiedyś o mało nie wydziobało mi oka!

Tak, Jim pamiętał tę sytuację, Frank założył się z Syriuszem, że ukradnie Dumbledore’owi cygara. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, gabinet dyrektora był otwarty a dostępu do niego nie broniła żadna magiczna bariera. Mimo to jednak, wyprawa po złote runo zakończyła się klęską, bo feniks Fawkes był skuteczniejszy od pitbulla i pogonił Franka aż miło. Pół Hogwartu umierało potem ze śmiechu a Longbottom przez rok pracował charytatywnie w szkolnej sowiarni, przeklinając na czym świat stoi Syriusza, własną głupotę i wszystkie ptaki świata. Nabawił się przy tym alergii na pierze, która męczyła go aż do dzisiaj.

– Wiecie co, powinniśmy się nazwać Gangiem Feniksa, to takie… motocyklowe. No sami powiedzcie!

– A widziałeś ty kiedyś motocykl z bliska? – mruknął Peter, wpatrując się w swoje paznokcie.

– Ja widziałem – powiedział Syriusz spokojnie, nie dopuszczając Longbottoma do głosu. – Nie tylko widziałem, ale i jeździłem, fajna zabawa. Nazwa też fajna. Chociaż trochę niepoważna.

– Niepoważna? A co ty byś niby chciał? Związek Bojowników Pierza? A może zakładamy partię?

– Lepiej zakon – zauważył Gideon Prewett, który dotąd nie zabierał głosu.  – Zakony wytrzymują dłużej, niż partie.

– Święta racja, Giddy, mistrzu propagandy – uśmiechnął się Syriusz, otaczając ramieniem siedzącego najbliżej Pottera. Jim wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, nie spodziewał się takiego gestu. – I jak, Rogacz, pasuje? Zostajemy zakonnikami?

– Czemu nie – odparł Jim nieswoim głosem. Było mu trochę niedobrze, trudno powiedzieć, czy przez alkohol, czy z jakiegoś innego powodu. – Ale jak zaczniesz o świcie odprawiać modły, to osobiście wykopię cię z pokoju przez okno. A wtedy nawet magochirurdzy ci nie pomogą.

 

*

  **Londyn**

 

To był najzwyczajniejszy w świecie czwartek, dzień ani lepszy, ani gorszy od kilku poprzednich. Zrobiło się, co prawda, strasznie zimno, więc Ann Lupin wyciągnęła z szafy zimowe palto, ale poza tym – _nihil novi sub sole_ , odgłosy magicznych rewolucji nie docierały do mugolskiego Londynu. Ann miała dosyć polityki, przestała nawet prenumerować gazety, od czasu do czasu kupowała tylko Timesa, żeby nie wypaść z wprawy. I tyle. Działalność Toma Riddle’a, jakkolwiek kontrowersyjna i, jak na jej gust, przesadnie brutalna, niezbyt ją przerażała – ot kolejny krzykacz, którego prędzej czy później zastąpi kolejny, jeszcze bardziej kontrowersyjny i w dodatku lepiej wypromowany. Zawsze tak było.

Może gdyby mieszkała w którejś z magicznych dzielnic, jak jej znajomi z pracy, inaczej zapatrywałaby się na pewne sprawy. Od lat przebywali jednak z Johnem w „najniezwyklejszym ze zwyczajnych światów”, daleko od głównego nurtu. Gdyby chciała się przeprowadzić gdzie indziej, prawdopodobnie jej mąż nie wyraziłby sprzeciwu. Pytał ją nawet tuż po ślubie, czy nie będzie tęsknić za „swoimi” („bo przecież moglibyśmy wynająć mieszkanie gdzieś na Lefajach, mówiłaś, że tam mieszka wiele mieszanych małżeństw”), ale ona nie miała na to ochoty, skanseny wcale jej nie bawiły. Wystarczyło, że stykała się z czarodziejami na co dzień w pracy, bliższe kontakty na gruncie prywatnym nie były jej potrzebne do szczęścia. To tutaj, w Londynie bez różdżek i proszku Fiuu, żyli jej przyjaciele i ich rodziny, to tutaj robiła zakupy, plotkowała u fryzjera i popijała zimne piwo w jednym z ulubionych pubów. Była bardzo zadowolona ze swojego życia.

Gdy wychodziła tego dnia do pracy, John jeszcze spał, bo do późnej nocy pracował nad obrazem, który zamówiła jedna z galerii. Zwinął się w kłębek na swojej połowie łóżka, przykryty kołdrą aż po brodę, i posapywał cicho; sen wygładził zmarszczki na jego czole. Ann nie chciała go budzić, ostatnio nie sypiał najlepiej, więc każda godzina odpoczynku była dla niego na wagę złota, dlatego pocałowała go tylko w czubek głowy i wybiegła z mieszkania. W kuchni zostawiła lekki bałagan, bo nie chciało jej się sprzątać po śniadaniu a w przedpokoju nadal walały się letnie buty, które dawno temu należało popakować w kartony i znieść do piwnicy. _Muszę się zabrać za porządki, bo w przeciwnym razie pająki nas zeżrą,_ pomyślała z lekką ironią, przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce. _Na balkonie wyewoluowała już chyba nowa forma życia…_

Nawet przez myśl jej nie przeszło, że po raz ostatni wyjeżdża z parkingu swoją „zieloną strzałą” i włącza się do ruchu, na wstępie łamiąc kilka podstawowych zasad drogowych. Jak zwykle wybrała skróty, żeby ominąć poranne korki, więc na miejscu znalazła się dziesięć minut przed czasem i zdążyła jeszcze kupić drożdżówkę w pobliskiej piekarni. W drzwiach zderzyła się z Agnes, sekretarką dyrektora, więc do budynku weszły już we dwie, przerzucając się najnowszymi informacjami z życia szpitala. Niestety, znowu planowano cięcia, brakowało pieniędzy. Pracownicy, którzy nie posiadali umów na stałe, drżeli o swój los – a nawet szczęśliwcy na etatach mieli pewne obawy, bo w końcu „nigdy nic nie wiadomo”, a już na pewno nie „w czasach takich, jak te”. Dotyczyło to jednak przede wszystkim administracji niższego rzędu i mniej wykwalifikowanego personelu medycznego, Ann, jako księgowa, w dodatku zastępczyni kierowniczki, była w miarę bezpieczna. _Kogo jak kogo, ale księgowej nie mogą teraz zwolnić_ , pomyślała, niezbyt uważnie słuchając paplania swojej towarzyszki. Rozstały się dopiero na drugim piętrze: Ann skręciła do swojego pokoju a Agnes udała się wprost do gabinetu dyrekcji. Trzasnęły drzwi, zapachniało kawą. Dzień pracy można było uznać za rozpoczęty.

Do południa nic nie odbiegało od normy, chociaż Ann dręczył dziwny niepokój –  miała wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniała, na przykład o wyłączeniu żelazka z prądu. _Jakie żelazko, do diabła,_ skarciła się w myślach. _Ostatnio użyłaś go pół roku temu, jak musiałaś wyprasować kieckę przed wernisażem Johna!_ _To całkiem bez sensu._ Zirytowana odłożyła pióro i przygryzła dolną wargę, usiłując sobie przypomnieć, czy na pewno popłaciła wszystkie rachunki. Oczywiście, że popłaciła, w sprawach finansowych była skrupulatna aż do bólu, w przeciwieństwie do Johna. _Popadam w paranoję,_ wytłumaczyła sobie w końcu z ironią i sięgnęła po kubek z kawą, zdziwiona, że jej szefowa nie wpadła jeszcze na pogawędkę. Drugie śniadanie zawsze jadały wspólnie a dochodziło już wpół do pierwszej, najwyższy czas na przerwę. 

 _No cóż, widocznie nie ma ochoty na towarzystwo,_ Ann wzruszyła ramionami i wyjęła z reklamówki drożdżówkę. To było naprawdę dziwne. Przez cały ten czas, od rana aż do chwili obecnej, nikt, absolutnie nikt nie zajrzał do jej pokoju: ani kurier z pocztą, ani szefowa, ani żadna z koleżanek-uzdrowicielek. Nawet szpitalny prawnik, który od dłuższego czasu usiłował z nią flirtować – co Ann niezmiernie bawiło – nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby wpaść na chwilę, niby pod pretekstem uzgodnienia jakiej „palącej” kwestii. Czyżby dyrektor urządził jakieś spotkanie a o niej jednej zapomniał? A może wybuchła zaraza i wszyscy pracownicy wymarli albo uciekli, gdzie pieprz rośnie?

 _Idę na zwiady,_ zdecydowaław końcu i wyszła z pokoju, zamykając drzwi na klucz. Zaczęła, oczywiście, od sąsiedniego gabinetu, w którym „stacjonowała” jej szefowa, ale był zamknięty na głucho. W środku jazgotał telefon, jego dźwięk był tak donośny, że przedostawał się na korytarz. Nikt nie podnosił słuchawki. Ann pokręciła głową z niedowierzeniem i zapukała do dwóch kolejnych pokojów – bez rezultatu, tutaj także nikogo nie było. _Czyli jednak jakieś zebranie,_ pomyślała, coraz bardziej zdenerwowana. _Co się tu dzieje? Dlaczego nikt mnie nie poinformował?_

Na hallu, jak zwykle kręciło się mnóstwo ludzi: czekali na wizyty, usiłowali się zarejestrować lub po prostu towarzyszyli bliskim, którzy zapadli na jakaś chorobę i potrzebowali specjalistycznej pomocy. Ann, na widok znajomej magomedyczki, skinęła głową i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, ale Emily szybko zniknęła za zakrętem – miała wielu pacjentów i spieszyła się do gabinetu. _Przynajmniej tutaj wszystko wygląda normalnie,_ pani Lupin uspokoiła się odrobinę, ale minutę później ciśnienie znowu jej podskoczyło, bo zobaczyła dyrektora w towarzystwie dwóch mężczyzn z charakterystycznymi emblematami na piersi. Śmierciożercy. Nie podobało jej się, że publicznie obnoszą się z bronią, na terenie szpitala było to całkowicie niedopuszczalne. Aż dziw, że strażnicy nie zareagowali, nie powinni w ogóle wpuścić ich do budynku!

– Co się tu dzieje? – zapytała jednego z ochroniarzy, który stał w pobliżu, opierając się o ścianę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Nie spuszczał wzroku ze śmierciożerców, jakby chciał ich zamordować samym spojrzeniem. – Steve? Dlaczego na moim piętrze nikogo nie ma? Coś się stało?

Lubiła Steve’a, dobrze się ze sobą dogadywali. Gdyby nie wypadek, podczas którego uszkodził lewą nogę, prawdopodobnie przyjęliby go do Akademii Aurorów – kontuzja nie była zbyt uciążliwa, ale rekruterzy z miejsca dyskwalifikowali takie przypadki. Dlatego został strażnikiem. Nie skarżył się na swój los, Ann wiedziała jednak dobrze, że oddałby wszystko, żeby wstąpić Akademii. Nie miał jeszcze dwudziestu pięciu lat.

– Steve? – powtórzyła, sądząc, że za pierwszym razem jej nie usłyszał. – Co tu…

– Przenoszą nas do getta – przerwał ją. – Na twoim miejscu zacząłbym się pakować.

– Dokąd? – Nie zrozumiała. – Ale niby z jakiej racji? Ten budynek jest całkiem nowy, rok temu oddali go do użytku po generalnym remoncie. Dyrektor nigdy się na to nie zgodzi.

– Nie? – Dopiero teraz na nią popatrzył. – To gdzie, w takim razie, podziali się pracownicy administracji? Powiem ci, przygotowują teren. Za kilka dni medycy też się przeprowadzą. To trochę potrwa, wiesz, będą problemy z niektórymi pacjentami, ci obłożnie chorzy mogą po drodze wykorkować… ale śmierciożercy liczą się ze stratami, nie będą zdziwieni.

– Przestań.

Dyrektor wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, chociaż próbował to ukryć – Ann nigdy nie widziała go w takim stanie. Zazwyczaj był bardzo spokojny, nawet wtedy, gdy musiał wykonywać trudne zabiegi w warunkach polowych. Nigdy nie zadrżała mu ręka, nigdy nie podniósł głosu, był ich ostoją i buforem bezpieczeństwa. Szanowała go za to. Tym razem jednak sytuacja musiała wyglądać dramatycznie, bo z trudem nad sobą panował, jego zamaszyste gesty wyrażały desperację. Usiłował wytłumaczyć coś śmierciożercom, szczególnie temu wysokiemu o brzydkiej, chudej twarzy zawodowego kilera, który patrzył na starego lekarza z góry, nie zaszczycając go odpowiedział. Mówił za to, i to dużo, ten drugi, młodszy, niemal nastolatek. Miał w sobie coś z Remusa – podobny kolor włosów, sylwetkę… Nic dziwnego, że wysłano go do szpitala w roli negocjatora, budził mimowolną sympatię i prawdopodobnie świetnie umiał to wykorzystać.

– Walden Macnair – mruknął Steve, bardziej do siebie, niż do niej. – To bydle wszędzie się wepchnie.

– A ten drugi?

– Nie mam pojęcia, pewnie synalek któregoś z notabli.

Dyskusja zakończyła się fiaskiem, sądząc po reakcji dyrektora. Archibald opuścił ręce i pochylił lekko głowę – Ann pomyślała, że w jednej chwili postarzał się o co najmniej dziesięć lat, jeśli nie więcej. Poddał się. Młody śmierciożerca zasalutował mu przepisowo, posyłając promienny uśmiech, natomiast Walden Macnaire po prostu odwrócił się i wyszedł. Nikt z pacjentów nie zwrócił na tę scenę uwagi, jakby nic ważnego się nie wydarzyło, ot wymiana zdań z przedstawicielami nowego porządku. Może przyszli tutaj, żeby zasięgnąć medycznej porady? Kto wie…? Ann bardzo chciałaby w to uwierzyć, ale niestety, nie była naiwna i od razu zrozumiała, że nad Szpitalem Świętego Munga zawisło niebezpieczeństwo – jak miecz, gotowy w każdej chwili skrócić ich wszystkich o głowy. Dyrektor stał jeszcze przez chwilę, wpatrując się w półotwarte drzwi wejściowe, potem powoli ruszył w kierunku schodów. Minął ją bez słowa, zatopiony we własnych myślach.

– Archibaldzie? – zaryzykowała, chwytając go za rękaw białego fartucha. Zatrzymał się, nieco zdezorientowany. – Może mogłabym jakoś pomóc? Może…

– A co ty tu jeszcze robisz, Ann? Powinnaś pojechać do Lefajów pierwszy transportem. Odkąd teleportacja jest zabroniona, mamy same kłopoty, mogliby chociaż na dzisiaj dać nam dyspensę.

– To znaczy, że to prawda? Przenosimy szpital? – Nie mogła w to uwierzyć, to się nie działo naprawdę.

– Chwileczkę… – dyrektor nareszcie spojrzał na nią przytomniej, w jego oczach pojawiła się troska. – Ann, moja kochana, czy ty przypadkiem nie mieszkasz w mugolskim Londynie?

– A co to ma do rzeczy, dyrektorze?

Zanim Archibald odpowiedział, na hallu znowu pojawili się śmierciożercy, tym razem co najmniej dwudziestu, pod wodzą Macnaira, który gestem nakazał im, co mają robić. Rozumieli się bez słów. Natychmiast podzielili się na grupy i rozproszyli po budynku; cały szpital dudnił od ich kroków, pacjenci, zdenerwowani, zrywali się z ławek. Teraz nie dało się już udawać, że nic się nie dzieje, pozory zostały ostatecznie zdruzgotane. Ann zrobiło się słabo, miała jak najgorsze przeczucia.

– Pani Ann Lupin? – To był ten młody śmierciożerca, ten, który tak bardzo przypominał jej Remusa. Stał tuż obok a w ręku trzymał kartkę papieru, zapewne listę z nazwiskami, i długopis. Popatrzył na nią pytająco. Kiwnęła głową, bo nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu. – O, to cudownie! – ucieszył się. – Zapraszam do samochodu, podwieziemy panią do nowej kwatery! Bardzo przyjemne miejsce, będzie pani miała blisko do pracy.

Poszukała wzrokiem dyrektora, ale ten był już w pobliżu recepcji i ani razu nie odwrócił się za siebie; wkrótce straciła go z oczu. Tym razem nie mogła liczyć na jego pomoc. Steve natomiast, przywołany przez jednego z ludzi Macnaire’a, pomagał właśnie pakować sprzęt medyczny na ciężarówkę. Była zdana sama na siebie.

– Ale ja mam gdzie mieszkać, poruczniku – nareszcie odzyskała głos. W dodatku zagotowało się w niej z wściekłości. – I mój dom bardzo mi się podoba. Podobnie jak mojemu mężowi, z którym umówiłam się po pracy na obiad, więc, jeśli pan pozwoli…

– Bardzo mi przykro, pani Lupin – przerwał jej, chociaż nada był wyjątkowo uprzejmy – ale jest pani na liście. O, proszę, tu jest odpowiedni dokument. Z mocy prawa wszyscy członkowie magicznego społeczeństwa, do tej pory zamieszkujący wrogie terytorium, narażeni na ataki ze strony mugoli i magokomunistów, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa muszą się przenieść do wyznaczonych kwater.

– Przecież to jakiś absurd – zdziwiła się szczerze, bo dawno nie słyszała podobnych bzdur. Czy ten człowiek naprawdę wierzył w to, co mówił, czy usiłował zrobić z niej idiotkę? – Jakie znowu ataki?  Mieszkam w spokojnej dzielnicy a z okolicznymi pijaczkami sama sobie potrafię poradzić. Czasem myją mi nawet samochód za kilka drobniaków.

– Nalegam – Porucznik nie dał się przekonać. Uśmiechał się, ale w jego oczach błysnęło coś twardego. Zrozumiała, że z takimi, jak on, nie ma żartów – żeby poszła pani wraz ze mną do samochodu. Stoi na podjeździe tuż przed szpitalem.

– A jeśli nie pójdę, to co? – zapytała zaczepnie, krzyżując ręce na piersi. W głowie miała pustka.

– W takim wypadku będę musiał użyć siły. Dostałem jasne instrukcje od swojego dowódcy.

_Muszę zawiadomić Johna i Remusa. Ostrzec ich._

– A rzeczy? Przecież nie mam ze sobą nic na zmianę, żadnych ubrań, żadnych sprzętów domowych. Poza tym muszę zadzwonić do męża, jest malarzem, spakowanie wszystkich obrazów zajmie dużo czasu, trzeba będzie wynająć firmę przewozową, to są ogromne płótna, farby, wszystko bardzo kosztowne… – w ustach miała tak sucho, jakby ostatnią szklankę wody wypiła co najmniej przed miesiącem. – Nie możemy się przeprowadzić ot tak, w ciągu godziny! Na jakim świecie pan żyje?!

– Jak dojedziemy na miejsce, wyśle pani do męża wiadomość. Na pewno dostarczymy ją pod wskazany adres. Proszę, pani przodem. Czas nagli.

Nie miała wyjścia, musiała opuścić budynek szpitala wraz z młodym oficerem. Jej znajomi – nie wszyscy, głównie pracownicy administracji, obok niej przeszły, na przykład, dwie przestraszone kadrowe, referując coś ponuro wyglądającemu śmierciożercy – robili dokładnie to samo. Kątem oka spostrzegła swój samochód, stał niedaleko na parkingu, i gdyby tylko udało jej się tam dobiec, mogłaby…

 _Nie zdążę,_ wytłumaczyła sobie, zaciskając dłonie w pięści _. Zastrzeli mnie, jeśli tylko zrobię krok w niewłaściwym kierunku. Boże, Ann, co ci się roi w głowie, przecież nie można człowieka tak po prostu zastrzelić!_ A jednak nie pobiegła do samochodu, za bardzo się bała. Posłusznie poszła za porucznikiem Asherem (tak zwracali się do niego inni śmierciożercy) i wsiadła do jednego z wielu, bliźniaczo do siebie podobnych, czarnych samochodów.

– Cześć, Helen – Ann ucieszyła się na widok koleżanki, która siedziała już na tylnym fotelu ich „limuzyny” i czekała na odjazd, nerwowo obgryzając wypielęgnowane paznokcie. Ann nie przepadała zbytnio za wyniosłą panią rzecznik, ale tym razem z ulgą przyjęła jej towarzystwo. Razem zawsze raźniej. Swoją droga, nie miała pojęcia, że Helen także mieszka w mugolskiej dzielnicy, nigdy nie rozmawiały na ten temat. A może jechała po prostu do nowego szpitala, żeby sprawdzić, jak wygląda sytuacja, i nie dać się zaskoczyć dziennikarzom? To było o wiele bardziej prawdopodobne.

– Dobrze cię widzieć – powiedziała Helen i, ku zaskoczeniu Ann, mocno ścisnęła jej dłoń. – To wszystko jest przerażające. Mam nadzieję, że pozwolą mi chociaż zadzwonić do męża.

_A jednak._

_–_ Ja też.

Wkrótce dokooptowano im jeszcze jedną pasażerkę, recepcjonistkę Adele, która zanosiła się od płaczu. Nie mogły ją uspokoić. Za kierownicą zasiadł śmierciożerca w randze kaprala, obwiązany szalikiem i milczący jak grób, a obok nich usadowił się Asher, który zakomenderował odjazd. Zawarczały silniki i kolumna samochodów ruszyła w nieznane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten rozdział Raskolnikowa nie powstałby, gdyby nie Fritz-Dietlof von der Schulenburg. 
> 
> A także:  
> pułkownik Claus von Stauffenberg,  
> Hans Hellmut Kirst,  
> John le Carré,  
> Marek Licyniusz Krassus,  
> Marek Tuliusz Cyceron i jego przyjaciel Attyk,  
> Kira i Angua.
> 
>  


End file.
